The Grimoire
by TheKeybladeForger
Summary: After taking in an orphan teenager named Owen, who somehow knew that he was half-ghost, Vlad soon discovers it's because he's the last in a long line of necromancers. Since the boy was still inexperienced it seemed like a good idea to personally keep an eye on the troubled youth in hopes of discovering what other secrets he might be hiding. Unaware of course of his haunted past...
1. How It All Began

**(Chapter Updated 02/24/2018):** Ok, so there's this one amazing father and son fanfiction that I adore written by "deadlydaisy8o8" called "Running To The Enemy's Arms" _(though it was sadly left unfinished but at least they summarized what was going to happen at the end of the story)_ and I remember how the first time I read through it I realized that I revealed certain things about Vlad way too soon or without that much of his usual silver tongued manipulation. I also forgot the simple fact that Vlad is filthy-stinking-rich so I think he was being too upfront about his personal life to the orphanage director in the early chapters of this story. Despite my previous re-edit, there are some typos I missed a few things I want to remedy if I can. Plus, once again I am suffering writers block with the sequel "Ravenheart" which is mostly due to a major life-changing event that took place recently so since I can't bring myself to write anything new with that half at least I guess another re-edit session is in order. Because frankly I'm not sure how people are reacting to the continuation even though I literally resumed the new story exactly where I left off here in this one. However, a close friend of mine is currently reading THIS story and he's been helping to point out anything out of place so I can fix it. I just hope I don't miss anything again and uh, I might have to ask him to re-read these first few chapters where I'm _'fixing'_ Vlad's persona…

* * *

~Prologue~

How It All Began

* * *

"Pardon me, but who is that young man sitting over there?" Vlad asked the director of this small sad excuse for an orphanage who was showing him around with an upturned brow, nodding in the boy's direction. "I don't recall seeing him before. I was under the impression that I had already met ALL of the orphans in your care. So either I neglected to notice him -which I find highly unlikely given how much he stands out from the other children- or we were never _'properly'_ introduced."

Following Vlad's gaze towards the lone teenager sitting in the farthest corner of the room, the director nervously brushed off his accusatory stare and replied, "I-I'm terribly sorry Mr. Masters. I was positive that I made sure everyone was present and accounted for at the assembly earlier. He must've slipped out without my knowledge. That's Owen Ravenwood. Though I must say, I'm actually surprised that Owen went out of his way to avoid the assembly by hiding out all the way out here. That's so unlike him. He's usually much more well-behaved than that even considering his complicated past that makes him overly wary of others, including children his own age. The poor lad..."

Vlad raised an eyebrow, "How so? Surely there must be more to it than that. If I have offended him in some way-"

Glancing over at Owen briefly then back to Vlad, in order to reassure the man that this was not the case he hastily motioned Vlad closer and blurted out in a low voice. "I'm not supposed to say anything about this, least of all to such an esteemed guest as yourself but, the truth of the matter is that Owen's parents tried to kill him. They nearly succeeded too. Perhaps that's the reason why he decided to isolate himself and get as far from the assembly as humanly possible. With all due respect Mr. Masters, if I were to hazard a guess why he skipped out it's likely not actually you he's trying to avoid, but rather the attention you draw to yourself that largely involves the social media. He...Owen hasn't exactly had the best experience with people of that sort. Especially after being dragged out into the public eye by something as horrible as what his parents tried to do which obviously wasn't his fault. The reporters think it was an attempt to commit a family suicide because they killed themselves shortly before the police arrived at their house and found Owen barely conscious on the floor covered in blood since one of his parents, they're not sure which one stabbed him with a kitchen knife; one that came from the very same set they then used to kill themselves."

Vlad's eyes widened as he stared at Owen in total disbelief that someone so outwardly calm could have endured such hardships at his age and muttered, "That's barbaric." _Even by my standards._

The director nodded and sighed heavily, crossing his arms as he looked over at Owen again. Then, as if the story couldn't have gotten any stranger, it did and only further piqued the billionaire's curiosity. "As if the experience itself wasn't traumatic enough, shortly after he was discharged from the hospital, the reporters began hounding the poor boy relentlessly; asking for more details about the supposed _'ghosts'_ Owen claims forced them to do it because he was screaming about when he first regained consciousness after his surgery. It eventually got so bad that Owen couldn't focus in school anymore or go anywhere without reporters popping up to degrade him for believing in such supernatural nonsense. His previous orphanage contacted me when they decided it would be better to transfer him out of state to a smaller orphanage like this one that would draw less attention. That's how he ended up here at Mistveil. Owen's been with us a little over two years now. And we've tried everything we can think of to help Owen get over his fears of being attacked at random by another _'evil spirit'_ and convince him that these imaginary ghosts were never to blame for that tragedy. Academically Owen has excelled thanks to his online classes but frankly no matter what we do to reassure him he still doesn't feel _'safe,'_ even here, and Owen keeps everyone at arms length despite showing a remarkable empathy for others when he thinks no one is looking. To be honest, we're not sure what to do with him anymore. We can't put him in a foster home because none of the people we've tried pairing him with end up keeping him long and the last several adoption attempts have fallen through at the last minute for seemingly unexplained reasons. I just can't see why though. Owen may be a quiet and reserved young man because of what happened, but he's also a very bright, well-behaved boy with a good head on his shoulders, excellent grades, and a big heart. He just has trouble connecting to others and seems to have resigned himself to the role of a social outcast for the rest of his life instead of facing the truth about what his parents tried to do to him. He can't go on living as though the dead walk the earth and are out to get him, but that's the coping mechanism Owen came up with to explain away their irrational actions."

 _Ghosts hmm? Interesting. I wonder if there IS any truth to his claims? Only one way to find out,_ Vlad smirked inwardly when that small but important detail caught his attention. Keeping his outward appearance casual and business like, Vlad asked confidently, "Mind if I have a word him? My next appointment is coming up soon but I'd at least like to make an attempt to greet him like I did with the other children so that no one can say otherwise. It'd be a shame to let him waste this rare opportunity to speak privately with the one and only Vlad Masters."

Thinking about it for a minute more about whether that was really a good idea or not, the elderly director finally nodded. "Alright, I suppose I don't see any harm in that. The reporters we let in have long since left so it should be safe for both of you to talk for a few minutes without attracting any unwanted attention. In the meantime I'd like to make sure no one else decided to play hooky along with him. I'll meet you in my office once you're done Mr. Masters. It's the third door on the left just down the hall. If you get lost just call my cell phone, or Owen can show you the way himself." Once he was sure Vlad was all set after he nodded curtly to the man, the director promptly left the main lobby and made his way down the hall in search of any other stragglers...

As Vlad mentioned earlier the other orphans who lived here were otherwise occupied at the moment. All except for this one, which is what caught his eye in the first place as soon as they entered the room, having expected the building to be empty aside from the other staff who weren't keeping an eye on the rest of them. Unlike Owen, the other teens and young children were all busy goofing off at the local arcade and probably thoroughly enjoying themselves. He reserved the whole place out specifically for today to keep the otherwise unruly youths busy so that the tour of the orphanage would go more smoothly...

Not to mention more quietly.

Once the excited youths were done boring him with their endless prattling and pointless questions and mercifully left for the arcade, Vlad was genuinely surprised to see that one of them had stayed behind. In fact, the said teen was currently sitting alone in the lobby reading a book instead of playing one of those hand-held gaming contraptions. And honestly, what sort of teenager would willingly choose reading a book over playing mindless videogames in this day and age…? It struck even Vlad as quite odd for a boy his age. Especially one that did not look like the intellectual type since he wore a very stereotypical _'punk'_ outfit.

Taking a closer look at Owen's overall appearance, Vlad personally found it even more surprising that no one had mistaken him for the now nearly-world-famous Danny Phantom. Much like the other half-ghost-hybrid in question Owen's hair was almost completely white except for the untidy mess of dark black hair that began just above his ears that fell to the base of his neck. His eyes were naturally blood red too -which was unusual for a human- and from a distance, Owen's eyes appeared like they were brown to at first until Vlad got a closer look at them despite his currently down-turned gaze scanning the pages before him. And it didn't escape Vlad's notice when the boy visibly tensed at his approach despite Owen's best efforts to suppress it and pretend he hadn't noticed him.

Another thing the two unusual teens shared in common was that Owen was in all likelihood only about fifteen years old. Their choice of attire was similarly...boyish too, although the latter was clearly taking at least a little better care of his wardrobe so it wasn't in tatters like Danny's jeans and sneakers. Simple though it was.

Owen was wearing a very typical teenage-appropriate outfit that consisted of little more than a pair of slightly faded dark gray jeans, a reddish-black hoodie with white lining on the inside of the hood and matching pull strings, and a set of simple black lace-less nike's. If the director hadn't told him otherwise, Vlad could have easily mistaken Owen for just another rebellious teenager instead of a somewhat level-headed young man with more than just cute girls and videogames on his mind at first glance.

However, something told him there really was more to the story and he was set on validating the ghostly encounter the boy insisted actually took place. Vlad was many things but even he could not condone attacking a helpless human boy who by all accounts had done nothing to deserve the hostility and brutality of this ghost attack if that is indeed what it was. He couldn't turn a blind eye to such a violent and dangerous ghost anyway so Vlad was more then willing to take it out, if only because might cause a problem for HIM later...

Approaching Owen casually, Vlad put on a charming smile as he greeted the boy with a light touch on the shoulder and asked, "Why hello there young man. Doing a bit of light reading?"

Owen repressed a startled jerk before he slowly turned and stared up at Vlad, looking conflicted for a moment. Then, he sighed in exasperation as if having decided exactly how to respond to Vlad's greeting. After reluctantly closing his book and turning to look at him directly, his expression turned alarmingly grim. Having decided to forgo any semblance of politeness Owen pointedly shrugged out from under his grip as if Vlad were any other clueless adult instead of the richest man alive and stood up to face Vlad with all the confidence he could muster, glaring harshly.

Once their eyes met something seemed to have truly clicked in his mind and Owen said coldly. "I knew it was only a matter of time before someone else came. You're here to finish the job, aren't you."

"Pardon?" Vlad blinked, taken aback by the unexpected and ruthless response.

"You can drop the act now. I already know what you are. But if we're really going to do this, can we at least go outside? I don't want anyone else to get hurt this time if I'm the only one you're after." Without waiting for an answer, Owen walked past him and opened the back door then walked outside, followed by a very confused Vlad.

There was no way this random teenager could possibly know that he was half ghost. After all, Vlad had only just met him! And besides which the only other person Vlad knew that could sense his ghostly presence was Danny. But he was half-ghost too! Meanwhile this boy was a hundred percent human; Of that Vlad was certain...

Crossing his arms once they were both outside, Vlad looked at Owen quizzically and calmly asked him, "Alright. I give up. What's this all about?"

Owen rolled his eyes and shot him another glare. "Cut the crap, I know a ghost when I see one! You're not fooling anyone. I don't know why you decided to overshadow Vlad Masters of all people, but taking over the body of a multi-billionaire is anything but subtle. If you think I'm going to just sit back this time and let you get away with hijacking someone else's body and forcing them to do your dirty work like last time then you're dead wrong! I'm not going to let this happen again, not here. So I'm warning you now, leave Mr. Masters out of this. This is between you and me..."

"Son, I really don't know what on earth you're talking about," Vlad tried to assure the clearly disturbed boy and play it cool. "I understand what it's like being treated like an outcast because of...undesired circumstances and wanting to be taken seriously, but this is taking it a tad too far don't you think? We both know there is no such thing as ghosts. And even if there are you'll have to do more then a slanderous accusation as that to convince me otherwise. Now, why don't we go back inside and talk about this logically and start from the beginning, hmm? It's not too late to-!"

Suddenly grabbing Vlad's wrist with surprising strength, Owen yanked it up into the air and to Vlad's shock a familiar black ring formed around his finger-tips and slowly glided down his arm. Was this boy…forcing him to transform?! Alarmed by how quickly his transformation began to spread to the rest of his body, Vlad wrenched his arm free from Owen's grip and glared angrily at him. Meanwhile Owen simply stood across from him, looking eerily calm after confirming his suspicion though there was still a hint of fear in his eyes.

"The real _'you'_ might not believe that ghosts exist, Mr. Masters, but the one inside you proof enough that they do. Now come out and face me you coward! This time I'll be sure to give you a damn good reason to try and kill me! Because news flash, I have nothing left to lose anymore! You took everything from me! And the worse part is I keep asking myself why any of this happened when the truth is, since when does an evil ghost need a reason to do anything? I never did anything to you! Neither did they! This is for my parents you ghost freak!" Right after that Owen raised his fist, intend on punching Vlad's lights out along with the supposed ghost controlling him that was in actuality his own ghost-half...

 _This is bad, I can't be seen fist-fighting with some troubled teen out in the open like this. It'll just cause a scandal that neither of us want to deal with. I had better make him stop this nonsensical behavior before the director starts to wonder what's taking so long. Looks like I have no choice but to use the innocent-billionaire-possessed-by-ghost act and prove that he's at least half correct._ Right on cue and well before Owen's fist could make contact with his beautifully sculpted face, Vlad created a duplicate and sent it flying out of his body whilst he himself merely crumpled to the ground with a dull thud in a _'dead'_ faint.

Of course Owen wasn't expecting the ghost to actually set his host free and unable to steady himself the boy fell face first to the ground along with the real Vlad. Before he could regain his balance again Owen suddenly felt a sharp tug on the back of his hoodie and pulled up high into the air, dangling helplessly above the ground in Vlad's monstrous grip looking like a cat being held by the scruff of their neck.

Smiling wickedly as he watched the boy squirm which like his partially white hair reminded him so much of Daniel, Vlad mused, "You've impressed me, boy. I thought you looked like a clever one, but I wasn't expecting anything like this! Tell me, how DID you sense my presence? And more importantly, how did you manage to force me to reveal myself like that, hmm? You clearly have some sort of innate gift but the question is, how is that possible? You're not a ghost, and you're certainly not the ghost boy Danny Phantom, so what are you...?"

Struggling to get loose with all his might, Owen shouted angrily, "Let go of me!"

"Oh, I think not. You brought this upon yourself boy, lest we forget who tried to land the first punch," Narrowing his gaze, Vlad sighed, not really in the mood to fight, especially not some helpless human brat who had no idea who he was picking a fight with and then he admitted nonchalantly, "I hate to disappoint you, but I haven't the faintest clue who you are or your parents. Meeting you was not the purpose of my visit, although after hearing your sad story I'll admit that it got me curious. That, or you just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time my boy and would have been better off following the example of your peers and following the crowd. While I have no intention of killing you I can't have you revealing my secret to anyone either now can I? So, unfortunately that means it's time to say goodbye to your memories of this little encounter. Although I do commend your misguided little attempt to expose me. Not many humans outside of the profession of ghost hunting would dare to do so." After that Vlad planned to perform a routine possession and memory wipe, but that's not exactly what happened...

The moment Vlad dropped Owen and went intangible to possess him, the instant he was mere inches from entering his body a surge of excruciatingly painful red energy rippled throughout Vlad's body and it felt as though he'd flown face first into a solid brick wall! Thanks to the sheer force of it Vlad was blasted backwards and barely managed to turn intangible before colliding with the wall opposite of them. And after recovering from the pain and total shock of that sort of power coming from a human, Vlad's duplicate floated forward again and stared at the boy in disbelief, mirroring the reaction of his real counterpart. Forcing his transformation was one thing, but having such a strange power that was capable of hurting him? Now Vlad knew there truly was more to this teen then he could have possibly imagined.

Owen let out a painful grunt after crashing back onto the ground and looked up at Vlad Plasmius's double, his troubled gaze looking just confused. "Hold on, you didn't seriously forget that I can't be overshadowed did you? That can't be right. Then you're not one of _'them'_ …? You're not with the ghosts that murdered my parents?"

"As curious as I am about who you THOUGHT I was, I'm afraid we're out of time. Let's wrap this up, shall we? I am a very busy man you know," Vlad's duplicate retorted venomously, floating close enough to him to hover menacingly over Owen and the real one.

"Yes, let's." Glancing down at the real Vlad laying on the ground then back at his double, Owen took a deep breath and surprised him further by apologizing in a defeated and hollow tone. "I'm sorry for assuming you were with the same ghosts that killed my parents. You're just...really dark. Look, I don't know why you're possessing Vlad Masters but if you're not after me then fine, feel free to go back to whatever the heck you were doing. As long as you're not planning on hurting anyone, I don't care what you're up to. That's your unfinished business. I don't want anything to do with ghosts anymore. Then again, you're right, I brought this on myself. I don't know what I was thinking picking a fight with some random ghost like you instead of keeping my big mouth shut and ignoring YOUR kind like I usually do!" Clenching his fists, Owen growled, "It's always like this! Every time I think I'm over the whole I-can-see-dead-people thing and can act pretty normal even when I notice them nearby, another one with a murderous aura shows up that I can't ignore in good conscious. I...I just want you damn ghosts to leave me the hell alone! Even if it's only long enough to so that I can turn 18 or something and get away from all of this! Away from these stupid adults like Vlad Masters who doesn't have a CLUE that ghosts really DO exist and they can't protect themselves or the other kids from the dangerous ones that are attracted to me for some reason. Just like my parents, they have no idea what's really out there. But I never asked to be like this! To be able to sense you guys everywhere no matter how you disguise yourselves. And I know damn well I can't keep pretending ghosts like you are not there just to keep the psychologists happy for much longer anyway, it's driving me crazy! Seriously you might as well go ahead and kill me now because I'm done, I can't keep living like this! Always surrounded by death when I don't even know what I'm living for anymore…"

Rolling his eyes at his little speech, Vlad's duplicate crossed his arms said exasperatedly, "I already told you, I don't want-! "

"G-Ghost!" Turning around sharply they both saw the director staring at them with wide fearful eyes and then down at the real Vlad laying helplessly on the ground. "So it IS true, there are real ghosts here! Owen, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you! And y-you! G-get away from them you-you monster!"

At the same time both Vlad and Owen groaned, "Oh crap…"


	2. Overshadowing Or Foreshadowing?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **(Chapter Updated 2/28/2018)**

* * *

~Chapter 1~

Overshadowing Or Foreshadowing?

* * *

Even though Owen couldn't be overshadowed -as his earlier attempt had just proven to Vlad in addition to the boy himself confirming- the director still could though. Knowing this Vlad instinctively commanded his duplicate to go after him before the director could run off to _'go get help'_ and took over the old man's body with ease. And Owen could do nothing to stop him so he instead stood protectively over the real Vlad's supposedly unconscious form.

After that, Vlad's newly possessed hostage looked over with a mixture of annoyance and frustration at Owen and through the duplicate's link Vlad told him decisively, "Alright, this is what's going to happen. Since I can't overshadow you for reasons I cannot explain I'm going to prevent this man from telling anyone what he just witnessed between us. Meanwhile you, young man, are going to go back inside with Mr. Masters and should you encounter any staff members you will tell them he fainted from overworking or come up with some other excuse. As long as you don't tell them anything about your encounter with me we won't have a problem. I simply don't have time to waste on figuring you out now," Then he smirked. "Not that they'd believe you if you tried to tell them anyway given how everyone already thinks you're the boy who cried _'ghost'_ around here. At any rate, just this once I'll cover for you on the condition you won't tell them what really happened, deal?"

Surprised a little by this ghost's willingness to forget about all this and spare his life, Owen covered his shocked expression when he shrugged and slung the real Vlad over his good shoulder since the other one was still a bit sore from the rough landing. Once Vlad was off the ground, as Owen looked into the director's now-red eyes, a sure sign of possession that _'normal'_ people couldn't see he replied indifferently, "Fine. It's not like I have any other choice and I did let my feelings get the better of me, probably making you into yet another enemy I have to watch out for." Smirking knowingly, Owen surprised Vlad this time when he added, "But for the record you never did face me properly. That form is just a duplicate. Your real form is probably still inside of Mr. Masters and your abrupt exit was too much for his body to handle. I've seen other ghosts split themselves like this before; they might look the same but each split manifestation of them has a slightly different presence, believe me, I can tell. Who knows, maybe you've been around awhile and made some sort of deal with Vlad Masters to help him get rich with your ghost powers in exchange for a human body to hijack. I really don't want to know. It's none of my business anyway. Still…" he looked away and muttered under his breath, "I wonder how much time I have left before everything falls apart again and they do find me..." The real Vlad of course heard every word and made a mental note to find out more about what he meant by that later. That, and discover how it was possible for a mere human to possess such power without...outside help obtaining them like himself and a certain other ghost-hybrid.

* * *

And that's how it all began.

A simple orphanage visit in preparation for the charity event Vlad was hosting in a few weeks to bolster his public image ended with a confused memory-wiped director, an excellent performance on Vlad's part, and the unexpected discovery of a mysterious teenager with powers unlike anything he had ever seen before.

It was astonishing how this boy was becoming more and more interesting by the minute. Yet, something told Vlad if he didn't act quickly, Owen would bolt the first chance he got. Especially now that he'd been spooked after meeting such a powerful and dangerous ghost as himself. One that Owen now foolishly believed was currently _'possessing'_ the richest man in the world with more than enough resources to erase Owen from the face of the earth in every sense of the word...

That and given the more or less confirmed supernatural involvement in his parents deaths -which Vlad was now more inclined to believe was the truth anyway given the boy's powers- Owen had every right to believe that his life was still in danger. That even two years later, he was still being hunted by the same ghost or ghosts responsible for his last near-death experience. And now thanks to Vlad's visit to this particular orphanage, even though he wasn't that kind of ghost or in fact a full one at all Owen knew he had been discovered by someone very dangerous and needed to escape before any other ghosts found him, including Vlad himself. And of course the ones Owen mistakenly assumed Vlad worked for.

As if Vlad would ever work UNDER anyone...

It was obvious now that Owen was only playing the part of a well-behaved-grade-A-student in order to give himself enough leeway to slip out without getting caught in the act right away if something like this ever happened. They'd never expect Owen to run away as much as they would any other troubled teen that was openly lashing out at them and the rest of the world because of his loss. Smart. Regardless, Owen was still only a boy, not to mention an orphaned one at that who has survived a terrible ordeal. As such Vlad was sure these people weren't entirely clueless as to the possibility of him being emotionally unstable, and they had plenty of ways to prevent potential runaways. Either way, Owen wasn't going to slip away from Vlad that easily.

Compared to what he'd learned about Owen from the director and what Owen did to protect himself from being overshadowed, Vlad was sure he was no ordinary boy. His parents didn't deliberately try to murder their own son, they really were possessed by evil ghosts that tried to kill Owen too. But why? While Vlad had seen first-hand that Owen was gifted with strange powers that naturally protected him against possession even by one as powerful as he was -which could certainly prove annoying to ghosts- that alone did not make Owen such a big threat to them to warrant such ruthless behavior.

There had to be more to it than that. Much more…

In the end, Vlad canceled his next appointment and cleared the rest of his schedule for the day to devote some time to learning more about this Owen Ravenwood. His first order of business was of course making a quick trip back to the orphanage in ghost-form to _'borrow'_ Owen's personal file. How fortunate that the records room was the last place he visited during the tour since the director had cut it short so the man could go home and rest. Thanks to that, Vlad knew exactly where it was.

As for Owen, he dutifully kept his word about not saying anything about there being a real ghost here _'posing'_ as Vlad Masters when the dazed director asked what happened. Instead once the director sent him on his way again Owen grabbed his book and went back to reading, doing his best to stay calm and not betray the fact that something was very wrong. Try as he might to hide it, Owen was very much on edge knowing Vlad was still in the building. He was like this even when Vlad's duplicate rejoined with the real one and Vlad pretended to be just as dazed as the director was, though inwardly Vlad was curious as to how much this boy could really sense about his ghost half.

There was no denying it. Owen was very frightened of him. Although his encounter with Vlad turned out alright, it didn't change the fact that another malignant ghost had discovered his whereabouts, one that could have easily killed him. Taking that fear into account, reasonable though it was if it had been anyone other then him since he was not as evil as the boy believed Vlad quickly came up with a plan.

For one thing Vlad didn't want to confront Owen directly again too soon and force him into a corner, it would only make matters worse if the teen had any other hidden abilities that could be used against Vlad's ghost-half. Besides, threatening him would only give Owen more of a reason to run off somewhere. That's why with a cynical smile on his lips Vlad chose the next best course of action to get what he wanted.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Owen yelled indignantly, slamming both hands on the desk in front of him. "Is this supposed to be his idea of a joke? Because I'm not laughing. Please tell me you're not seriously considering this!"

"Believe me I'm just as surprised by his generous offer as you are, especially given the unfortunate little mishap he had during his visit," the director blinked, genuinely taken aback by Owen's very angry reaction to the news. Even so, the elderly man continued to explain, "We discussed it over the phone and I for one agree that you could use a change of scenery. You never show any desire to go out to socialize with anyone else your age. And whenever we manage to convince you to, it's like you're expecting the person next to you to suddenly grow fangs and attack you! That's not healthy Owen. I know what happened to you was traumatic but you can't let fear rule your life forever. As you know despite skipping the assembly, the reason why Vlad Masters was visiting us today is because he is going to be hosting a charity event to help raise funds for Mistveil Orphanage. And this offer he's made you could be good for both of you in the long run. Mr. Masters was just so impressed by your quick-thinking when he fainted before and thankful for your kindness that he decided to cordially invite you to stay with him in his Mansion in Wisconsin until the event starts in two weeks as a reward for your gallantry."

Glaring at the old man, Owen spat angrily, "Gallantry? Is that what he called it?Listen, I know he's grateful and all but there's no way I'm going to some creepy out-in-the-middle-of-nowhere mansion with some stranger I JUST met today. I don't care if he is a billionaire. I don't want any part of it. Tell him thanks but no thanks for the offer and ask him to pick someone else to show off to the media as his latest charity case. Lily, Victor, Travis, just anyone but me! The best thing he can do for me is leave me alone. The last thing I want is my face plastered all over the news again. You know that!"

With a tired sigh the director nodded and rubbed his temple. "I was afraid you'd say that. And I expressed my concerns about this as well, but Vlad Masters promised me he will keep your identity anonymous and well away from the press. At least until the charity event when you'll be asked how your visit with him went." In a harsher tone, he added, "He also said in no uncertain terms that if you refuse, it will reflect poorly on me and on Mistveil itself."

"As in…he won't donate the money? All because I don't want to go? How does that make any sense?!" Owen scowled. "But it's already gone public right? So if he cancels on you wouldn't it look bad for him rather than on you?"

"No no he'll still donate as promised, but not nearly enough funds to cover the expenses we need to keep this place going. Plus, Vlad Masters has already pointed out the uh…numerable regrettable choices in friends I've made over the years," the director replied shamefully, readjusted his glasses as he continued soberly, "Listen, Owen, in my experience there are only two kinds of people in this world. Those who give and expect something more in return, and those who are taken from even when there is nothing more to give. There are those that will take away everything, not caring who gets hurt, even from those of us that give what we can for the sake of others and not ourselves. You may not know this, none of the children do, but we are deeply in debt. Although you were specifically sent to us because we're a smaller branch, the truth of the matter is that we're struggling to stay afloat and Mistveil can't afford to lose this money. With any luck, with his latest bountiful donation hopefully that will be enough to finally pay back everything we owe from those lowly scam artists! Come now Owen just think about it, it's not asking too much for you to live a life of luxury for two weeks! You're a bright boy and if anyone here deserves this, you do. Please! I can assure you that Vlad Masters won't do anything to make you uncomfortable and if he does you can come straight back! All I ask is that you take advantage of this rare opportunity to do something good for a change then hide in your room studying all day!"

Blinking slowly Owen leaned back, dropping his hands to his sides and stared down at the director for a long time in disbelief, thinking, _Is he actually begging me to go? Are things here really that dire? Dammit, I never should have said anything when I sensed that stupid ghost hiding in Mr. Masters! He's probably going to murder me as soon as we're alone and make sure no one remembers me when I'm gone, literally and using his influence to get rid of my records. And thanks to this crazy old man that creep knows where Mistveil keeps them. It's not as if I actually wanted to die before. I was only bluffing! Now I'm going to be trapped with him for the next two weeks with little to no chance of making it out alive this time..._

"Well Owen, will you go?" The director asked again, pulling Owen's thoughts back into reality.

"Yes. I mean no! I mean-" Owen stammered before angrily running a hand through his soft white hair. "Geez, you crazy adults just LOVE putting kids on the spot, don't you? Fine! Whatever! Tell him I'll go, but if he doesn't keep his promise to donate the full amount of money to Mistveil, I swear I'll tell everyone he's a pedophile!"

Not waiting to hear the director's response to his last snarky comment, Owen pulled the office door open and slammed it behind him, running off to his room to hit something while picturing that jerk's face. A shame Owen didn't have a chance to land a punch on that arrogant rich guy before, despite knowing he was being overshadowed. Because now it's all Owen wanted to do! Still, the worst part was that Owen couldn't tell who the real jerk was; was it the ghost inside of him, or the man himself?

Little did he know, Vlad was both.

* * *

"My my, that man wasn't kidding when he told me this boy believed that ghosts were responsible for what befell his parents. According to these records, Owen has allegedly been able to see -or believe to see according to his psychiatrist- ghosts ever since the tender age of four," Vlad commented aloud as he sipped on his favorite blend of coffee and casually turned the pages in Owen's personal file.

It was already four-o-clock in the morning but Vlad was eager to learn everything he could about Owen. At least as far as written records went. Sure, Owen would be arriving in a few hours anyway and there would be ample time to speak to him personally, but from where Vlad stood the boy didn't know all that much about ghosts other than what he'd seen them do first-hand and what Owen could sense with his own unique abilities.

"Hmm? Well would you look at that? According to these descriptions it says here that Owen has seen everything from a common Spector to the most monstrous beings known to the Ghost Zone; both in his dreams and in reality. Ah, he even kept very detailed drawings of some of them. Goodness. This is enough to make any worried parent cringe! Yet the therapy sessions continued and it appeared as though he grew out of that _'phase'_ or at least managed to conceal it from them as he got older so contrary to the murder attempt, his parents were completely normal people with no notable characteristics aside from being deeply devoted and loving to their son up until that moment when they supposedly just snapped. Nothing about them seems out of the ordinary or connected to anything of a ghostly nature except for their son himself. Fascinating…"

Flipping through Owen's childhood drawings, Vlad gave each one of them a quick glance when one drawing in particular caught his eye and he inspected it more closely. It was a drawing of a red-hooded figure holding a glowing book over a pile of bones with a badly drawn pattern on the cover, or rather a crest of some sort. He'd have to see if one of his contacts could digitally enhance the image to find a match as Vlad was certain he'd seen that image before.

As Vlad slowly became more and more riveted by the things he learned about Owen while searching through his files, Vlad couldn't help but wonder if it providence or fate that led him to discover the boy. There were many orphanages all over the country, and Vlad could have chosen any one of them to raise funds for, yet he had chosen the one with the most unusual name of Mistveil for reasons he couldn't explain.

There was truly something very special about Owen that Vlad simply couldn't ignore, especially when it came to a mere human who could harness such a volatile power clearly meant to be used against ghosts. And depending on what his other powers turned out to be, Owen might have the potential of becoming the loyal son Vlad has been looking for all this time. If not, he'd make for an interesting test subject to research on during his visit and perhaps his gift could be weaponized against his enemies somehow...

Speaking of time, it was almost six-o-clock now and Owen was scheduled to arrive in two hours. As soon as Owen accepted his invitation, just as Vlad knew he would, the director was asked to escort the boy to the airport so he could take the first flight to Wisconsin on Vlad's private jet. Well really the jet could have left at any time but Vlad was all too eager to spend some quality time with his latest unexpected discovery of yet another teen with unusual powers.

Vlad heard all about how Owen didn't seem too happy about coming here according to the director. In fact Owen was completely against the idea of coming but he eventually gave in and agreed to come thanks to the director's plea to make a good impression on the billionaire, much to his dismay. Hopefully by the time he arrived Owen would be in a better mood. After all, what kind of teenager could resist being doted upon like royalty and given practically anything they wanted while riding in style on their own private jet? Surely even Owen wouldn't be able to resist the urge to indulge himself a bit, thus making it easier for Vlad to get what he wanted without having to resort to anything too drastic.

* * *

Apparently, Owen could resist his attempts at bribery just fine.

Vlad was shocked to see that Owen looked like a total train wreck by the time he stepped out of the limo to begrudgingly greet him. The messy hair, dark circles under his eyes, pale complexion, and a dead-pan stare Owen gave him told Vlad that Owen's flight had been anything but enjoyable. He was baffled, how could that be? Vlad sent his best security team to protect Owen from any possible ghost attacks to alleviate his fear of one during the flight, including-

Mentally slapping himself Vlad realized his error right away. A large portion of his security team WERE ghosts, and Owen had the power to see them as well as sense their presence even while in disguise. And as near as he could tell Owen was able to do that regardless of what form they were currently in judging from their earlier encounter. Being surrounded by ghosts probably did little to ease Owen's unease about his current predicament…

It was a long flight between where Owen now lived and Wisconsin but it was obvious that the anxious teen hadn't slept a wink at all the entire trip. The poor boy looked ready to collapse and crumple to the ground from where he stood if Vlad so much as touched him. One might go as far as joking that Owen looked dead on his feet.

Mustering the energy to glare at Vlad, Owen said hoarsely, "Alright, I'm here. So now what? Since you didn't have someone throw me off the jet mid-flight without a parachute on the way over here I'm assuming you want something else from me? This seems a little over the top just to _'reward'_ me for carrying your human host inside and not being a tattle-tell."

Smiling coyly, Vlad replied, "Ah, you do so remind me of a certain other young man I know when you talk like that. But yes, I brought you here with a specific reason in mind. Although I assure you that no harm will come to you while you're here with me unless you do something stupid and raise suspicions about why I asked you to make this little trip. I didn't go to all this trouble just to kill you. There is only one person I hate enough to wish that ill-fate upon and it is most certainly not you. I didn't know you even existed until yesterday. As for the rest of humanity well so long as they don't get in my way I have no interest in them finding out about me let alone a reason to harm them."

"Then what do you want?" Owen asked in a tired exasperated tone.

Feigning innocence, Vlad gently placed a hand on his back and replied warmly, "First of all, I'd like for you to get some rest. You look awful dear boy. After that I'd like to talk and get to know you better, much better. After all, it's not every day I meet a normal human being with powers such as yours," Vlad added with his trademark smirk that Danny would have known all too well. A smirk Vlad Masters only wore when the older half-ghost had set his sights on something he wished to claim for himself…


	3. A Chilling Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **(Chapter Updated 2/28/2018)**

* * *

 _~Chapter 2~_

 _A Chilling Introduction_

* * *

 _I have get out of here, fast. I knew coming here was going to be a huge mistake,_ That was the very first thought to float into Owen's mind when suddenly the reality of his current situation hit him like a ton of bricks.

There was no way he'd be able to escape from Vlad now, not when the man had both human and ghost security guards under in his employment. And that just made him a hundred times more apprehensive about this whole thing. Plus, this place was freezing cold so that didn't help ease the tension in his shoulders and Owen was forced to bundle himself up in his hoodie and try not to look too miserable as they walked further inside. Owen wasn't even sure what to blame for it either; all the ghosts he felt in the area, or the faulty heating system in this renovated castle that Vlad Masters lived in. Seriously, you'd think he could afford something more cutting edge then that.

"Feeling a chill, are we?" Vlad asked with a mixture of sarcasm and actual curiosity while personally escorting Owen to his new room for the next two weeks.

Owen rolled his eyes and responded just as derisively, "Yeah, how'd you guess? Did the shivering give me away? You know, you should consider setting this whole place on fire, at least then it'd be warmer then a freaking meat locker. Must cost a bundle to keep this entire castle heated during the winter even for someone as rich as you. And that's even without all your ghost buddies adding to the unnatural chill in the air."

With a sly smirk Vlad replied thoughtfully out loud to himself, "Ah so you do have a ghost sense. Noted."

Surprised, Owen gave him an odd look and asked timidly, "Ghost sense? You mean this freaky cold feeling actually has a name?"

Vlad glanced at him through the corner of his eye and nodded indifferently. "We've already established that somehow you can see and sense ghosts regardless of their form, and yet clearly have very minimal knowledge on how their phantasmal nature works. In truth, all humans can sense the supernatural to some extent, its part of their survival instincts, but the difference is that having a ghost sense as you do means you somehow generate and feel the cold internally as opposed to when a human feels the drop in temperature externally in the presence of a ghost since they do not have body heat but rather a natural deathly chill. As for your earlier theory concerning my wealth, well, it is true to a degree. No pun intended."

"Yeah right," Owen muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes but Vlad continued undeterred as if he hadn't even noticed, suddenly feeling a strong urge to move the next phase of his plan along as soon as possible so he could measure just how powerful the boy was...

"There was quite a lot of ghost power involved in getting me to where I am today and from what I understand about your powers so far, they are very attuned to the unique signatures of ghosts, including powerful ones such as my own. As such, since you're bound to discover my secret before too long anyway why don't I spare you the effort? It's not as though you'd stand a chance against me if I got serious about silencing you." Narrowing his gaze at Owen and making his eyes flash red, Vlad added darkly, "Fear is a powerful tool my boy, whether it is the person -or ghost- being feared or when they fear someone else. And I aim to find out what it is about you that this ghost, or group of ghosts, feared so much that they wanted you dead. This knowledge could prove invaluable to me in the future. You should count yourself lucky that I find your powers intriguing and not an annoyance that needs to be removed."

Owen stifled a yawn that had nothing to do with boredom as one might expect and then he stopped in his tracks, trying to focus his thoughts. And although Vlad just threatened him, Owen could sense that there wasn't as much weight to those words as this ghost wanted to make him believe so it gave him enough confidence to reply, "Ok, so you clearly know a lot about ghosts and I was right about you working with one to get rich, but, just tell me one thing. What does ANY of that have to do with me? So what if I can't be overshadowed? I never cared that much about what ghosts can do as far as their powers go until they tried to kill me. And even then, I didn't want to pick a fight with any of the dangerous ones that came across my path. I already told you, I just want to be left alone! You know, when my parents got seriously worried that something was mentally wrong with me when I was a kid I quickly learned how to ignore ghosts whenever I saw them or felt them. Just like I should have ignored you. Then none of this would have happened and I wouldn't be here in this death trap. Ugh! Am I even talking to the real Vlad Masters or are you that ghost I met before? Which is it? I don't even know who I'm talking to anymore! It's like you've been together so long your souls have merged or something. You both feel so alike! I thought I was only imagining it before but now I can't help but wonder, did you really do that? Was all of this worth becoming one with something so dangerous?" Before he could stop himself, Owen took an involuntary step backwards and Vlad's enhanced hearing could already hear his heartbeat beginning to accelerate like a frightened animal.

Taking a step towards the retreating boy, Vlad explained coolly, "Calm down Owen. The truth is, you've actually been talking to the one and only Vlad Masters because I am actually half-ghost. There is no other spirit invading my body. Vlad _'Plasmius'_ is a part of who I am. Go on, see for yourself if you don't believe me! If you really can sense the subtle differences, then surely you already suspect the truth and just don't know it yet. Lets prove it shall we?"

Then Vlad smirked, transforming into his ghost-form and floating a few inches off the ground to hover slightly over the startled teen, looking morbidly amused by the shocked expression on Owen's face. He could tell the boy could feel it. Thanks to whatever powers he possessed Owen could feel the raw intensity of the ghost power emanating from him now that Vlad wasn't split in two and had his ghost signature suppressed like before out of habit in case there were any ghost hunters around.

As usual Vlad took great pleasure in watching the teen cower before him, that is, until his eyes glossed over and rolled into his skull as Owen collapsed without warning. Taken aback, Vlad's heart unconsciously skipped a beat in surprise as he easily caught the boy mid-fall and lowered him to the ground. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting from the boy. He had expected Owen to be shocked of course and perhaps attempt to flee or even demand to be left alone and return to the orphanage, not this...

Vlad could only guess that Owen was simply overwhelmed by the sudden exposure to the full brunt of his ghostly aura as opposed to feeling just the presence of one duplicate that had his core presence concealed in his human half. Oddly enough, Vlad was mildly impressed with how the boy held his ground when they first met, especially if his subdued presence felt this overwhelming to him even then and this was the result of feeling it in full force. Like he said before, not many people who knew they were facing such an insurmountable threat were foolish enough to confront such a being. Though, even if Owen had nothing left to lose, he still cared enough about others to be willing to put himself on the line if it meant saving them from the same fate that befell his parents. How noble. Stupid, but noble nevertheless...

 _Too much to handle at once eh my boy? So much for putting on a brave face. And yet I suppose it is partly my fault that Owen was so distressed by the idea of being 'trapped' here with me that he didn't sleep properly on the way here. He simply wasn't ready to withstand seeing me in my true form again and feeling my unrestrained ghost signature. Besides which, even knowing his troubled history I still chose to surround Owen with ghost security guards during the long flight. I'll admit that was a terrible mistake on my part. Unlike Daniel, he's probably not used to being surrounded by ghosts and feeling their presence in such close quarters. That and Owen must have assumed the moment he let his guard down they'd kill him, and that just now that was my intention to do so. All things considering, it's really no wonder he fainted…_

It was strange but, holding Owen close like this, feeling his warmth and hearing his gently beating heart made Vlad feel oddly protective over the boy in his arms. That surprised him. Normal humans are weak and fragile, especially when compared to beings as powerful as most ghosts; this was something Vlad knew all too well since he once was only human himself messing with forces he couldn't have even begun to fully understand in the folly of his youth. Yet this young man, he knew more about ghosts then Vlad expected him to.

When Vlad realized that Owen was trembling in his arms because of his ghost-form, Vlad sighed heavily and changed back, hoping it would help. It did, but Owen still looked unnervingly pale so with another annoyed sigh, Vlad scooped the boy up into his arms bridal style and carried him the rest of the way to his room. Due to the emotional and physical strain Owen probably wasn't going to wake up any time soon which was fine with Vlad, the boy needed to catch up on his sleep anyway from the looks of him.

Once again Owen reminded Vlad of Daniel and the many times he carried the young hybrid's unconscious form to safety or when Vlad had captured him to use for his own purposes. In both cases, carrying Owen like this simply reminded Vlad that above all else, the two of them were just naive children putting on a brave face when in truth they were uncertain and constantly trying to take on the world and carry it on their shoulders with no reward in sight for their sacrifices and their absurd acts of selflessness. They both thought they knew exactly how the world worked when in reality, they were both stumbling around blindly in the dark trying to make sense of their lives when there was none to be found. Especially for two gifted young men that didn't even fit into an outcast's definition of normal, all because they were burdened with powers they barely understood and in return had yet to discover how much raw potential they carried within themselves to break free from all of those limitations. All they needed, was the right person -or in this case more experienced hybrid- to guide them.

* * *

 _I can't believe I fainted like a girl back there, I'm such an idiot!_ Owen berated himself as soon as he woke up a few hours later. _At this rate I'm going to die of embarrassment first._

His belongings had already been brought up so with a groan, Owen sat up, leaned over the side of his new bed, and opened his duffle bag. It was mostly packed with clothes but the important stuff he always kept tucked away at the very bottom. Glancing up from digging through his bag, Owen noticed that Vlad Masters was nowhere to be seen so maybe he was finally giving him some space to breath after the whole black-out thing. Owen half expected the man to still be in the room watching him sleep like a creeper. Funny how this whole thing started with Vlad's fake-fainting-spell and Owen just did for real. Oh, the poetic irony...

At any rate, it seemed much warmer in here which either meant Vlad finally turned up the heat, only the bedrooms had heating in general, or his ghost goons were gone. That, or at least they were far enough away so Owen couldn't sense them anymore. Heaving another deep sigh Owen pulled out his iPod and a bag of Ranch Doritos he bought at the airport -since Owen didn't trust Vlad not to poison or drug his food on the jet- and started zoning out to his favorite playlist while laying on his stomach with his head resting on his folded arms, occasionally sitting up a bit to pop a few chips into his mouth.

Owen really didn't want to think about anything right now. Everything was so messed up, all because he couldn't keep his big mouth shut! There was just something about Vlad's aura -or what he had thought was a different ghost at the time- that made it impossible to ignore. Was it because of how strong it was and he was afraid of the other kids getting hurt? Or was it because it felt so different from anything he'd ever felt before from a ghost.

What the heck was that supposed to mean anyway about Vlad being half-ghost? How was that even a thing? Didn't that mean Vlad Masters was basically walking around half dead? Caught between this world and the next like some kind of zombie…? And that aura, even if Owen hadn't been so dog-tired it would have been hard to endure a full blast of it washing over him like a thick smoke, choking him. It was so dark and full of anger, resentment, jealousy, and surprisingly enough, loneliness...

That last one Owen could relate to but the rest, not so much. What could have happened to make him so bitter? Maybe it was whatever near-death-experience made him half ghost in the first place. Owen was sure he'd probably figure it out sooner or later now that he was going to be in such close quarters to the guy, his presence permeated the walls, the very air, and it made him wonder how this same tension when entering a _'bad place'_ that even normal people could feel like that ghost sense as Vlad called it wasn't as strong to them as it always was to him.

Well since he was thinking about it anyway Owen sighed and pulled out his headphones, rolling onto his back as he thought aloud, "So...I'm stuck here for the next two weeks with a scary half-ghost billionaire who wants to figure out how come I can sense ghosts and keep them from taking over my body. I just have to survive the next two weeks -literally if things go south- then I can go back to Mistveil and forget about this whole thing. As long as he gets what he wants Mr. Masters promised he won't hurt me. And so far, he hasn't but that can change at any time. Crap. Well Owen, hope you enjoyed your little nap, because from here on out you're not going to get much sleep in this nightmare of a castle haunted by it's very own owner..."

* * *

Knowing he wasn't about to get away with holing himself up his room the whole time like back in Mistveil Owen reluctantly made his way to the dining room for lunch. The chips did little to tide him over but oh well.

It was honestly a miracle that he didn't get lost along the way anyway just getting there. This castle was a lot bigger then it looked! There were dozens of rooms if not more, many that Owen had a feeling were rarely used. After all, as far as he knew only Vlad Masters himself lived here. And it showed because the whole place was decked out in green and gold so they all looked pretty much the same. Meaning Vlad wasn't afraid to decorate it to his liking as opposed to keeping it professional or boring and modern.

"Packer's fan huh? Who would've guessed?" Owen smiled weakly. "At least he's human enough to like some normal things."

After about 20 minutes of almost getting lost Owen finally made it to the dining room to find that Vlad was already seated at the head of the table reading an old newspaper. Because of course he was. Owen didn't even have to look at it as he sat down to guess what edition it was, the creeper was probably reading a two-year-old copy of one of the many articles making jabs at him believing ghosts made his parents go crazy and try to murder him...

As for the dining room itself Owen wasn't at all surprised to see that it was a long mahogany dining table with a deep cherry finish that was so polished it almost looked more like solid marble rather then wood. The chairs were made of the same wood but they were upholstered with red leather that complimented the reddish-wood finish perfectly. That's rich people for you, at least some of them had good taste in some of the good old classics when it came to home decorating. Owen had to give him props on that one.

"Ah, Owen, I'm so glad you could make it. Feeling better?" Vlad asked calmly, refraining from acting too smug this time as he folded the paper and watching him enter the room.

Owen shrugged and sat down in the chair on the left side of Vlad that was closest to the nearest door before answering indifferently, "I'm ok I guess. At least I got a few more hours of sleep than I did on the jet. Can't complain too much."

Putting the newspaper down, Vlad raised an eyebrow and pointed out, "Are you sure you're alright with sitting so close to me? Doesn't my ghost half's presence bother you?"

"It's not as bad when you're in your human-mode." Not sure what else to call it Owen decided to go with that for now and crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair a bit. "At least when you're normal like this it's more subdued, almost like you're holding back, but earlier when I felt it in full force like that I guess it was too much for me. So, if it's all the same to you, I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that again. At least not without warning. You're intimidating enough as it is as a billionaire and one of the most powerful men in the world."

 _That seems fair enough but I'm surprised how calm he is about all this. What changed?_ Vlad wondered when Owen continued speaking.

"What happened to make you like that anyway? Not half-ghost I mean, I'm talking about the way you feel in that form. Other than when my parents were killed by those ghosts I thought you were working for I've never felt such a dark aura before. It must have been awful, whatever it was. And it must have scarred you, very deeply."

Vlad blinked. "What makes you say that?"

Unfolding his arms and staring down at his hands in his lap, Owen replied softly, "Not everyone can become a ghost. It usually only happens after a violent or tragic event leading to their death that makes them cling to a single desire. Or in your case, near-death? And the more intense the fatal event was or the feelings of malice, the darker the aura. So, what exactly happened to make you so bitter and resentful?"

"I'm not bitter!" Vlad scowled, his eyes flashing red.

Owen smirked, finally one-upping his gracious host as he pressed, "And that's exactly what a bitter person would say. You wanted to know how much I can sense? Well, it doesn't stop at just power, I can sense feelings too. Even buried ones like yours."

Owen's smirk soon faded when Vlad stood from his seat and stood over him menacingly, his arms behind his back. "I may have decided to reveal my secret to you, but don't fool yourself into thinking that changes anything. There are plenty of conventional _human_ ways of making your stay here a living hell, even if I can't overshadow you, until I figure out what it is that makes you tick."

"I know you can…" Owen admitted, shrinking back under the intensity of his gaze. But then, looking back up at him with a completely different array of emotions, Owen conceded, "Look, all I'm saying is that I can sense a lot of unpleasant feelings coming from you and maybe it'll surprise you to know that one of them is…loneliness. I understand that feeling more then you'll ever know. That's why aside from your other reasons for bringing me here, I believe that what you really want is the same thing I do. Someone who understands."

Vlad didn't respond and just continued to give him a dark look, though it didn't completely mask the flash of concern in his eyes when Owen's own misted over with sadness. There was no bravado in the boy's eyes anymore, just honesty. That he was afraid of Vlad, but more then that another instinctive drove him to at least try to help the man understand how much Owen knew about him just because of these powers that try as he might to use them to help his loved ones their feelings were never as clear as those in pain or full of anguish and rage...

"I don't know exactly what happened to you, but if it's any consolation despite how much darkness I can feel radiating off your ghost-half I don't think you're a bad person Mr. Masters. This kind of rage can only come from feeling betrayed so I think someone you trusted, someone that was very important to you, they hurt you, badly. After that you felt like the only person you could trust was yourself from that moment on and over time those feelings of helplessness and hurt turned into rage and made your ghost-half into more of a vengeful spirit. And I've only ever encountered one other ghost with an aura as dark as yours," Owen observed then averted his gaze from Vlad's when he saw how heated it had become almost to the point that Vlad had to stop himself from accidentally shooting energy beams at the boy, then Owen concluded begrudgingly, "I'm just saying that being around it is a bit too intense for me that's all. At the same time, I can't blame you for being that way either, it's part of who you are from long before we met. It's not something you can change by snapping your fingers, I get that. I don't expect you to. I noticed when I woke up though that you called off your ghost-watch and I really appreciate that. It's something at least. And even though you might see it as childish on my part, just doing that speaks volumes to me. That's why I wanted to tell you that I'll do my best to cooperate with you during my stay here. You can take blood samples or whatever you want. Just promise you won't to talk down to me anymore either. I'm sick of people doing that. I'm not stupid, I know what they think of me but I can't change the truth that I'm...different. You're actually the first person I've met that even remotely understands what's going on, both with me, and what really happened to my parents. I'd have to be an idiot to miss out on getting some answers too while I'm here. So since you trusted me with your secret I'm willing to do what I can to help you figure out the rest of mine."

Leaning back upright again, Vlad's expression softened and he nodded in approval. "Now that's what I like to hear. I knew were a smart one the moment I laid eyes on you. Well then, that's enough of the serious and dreary chatter for now. What would you like for lunch Owen? I'll let you choose as an apology for before and as a reward for your good behavior."

Raising an eyebrow, Owen smiled weakly and shook his head, "That's ok Mr. Masters. I'm not that-" he was about to say hungry when his stomach grumbled and betrayed him and Owen blushed bright red, sinking further into his chair to the point where we was about to slip out of it.

"Hungry? Then why did your stomach just growl? And please, call me Uncle Vlad." Smiling, Vlad returned to his chair and pulled out a menu.

"Wow, slow down there! At least buy me a drink first Mr. Masters!" Owen snorted then pulled himself back up so he was sitting in his chair properly again. "If it's alright with you I'd rather go with Vlad. Calling you my _'uncle'_ is a bit much. Cool name by the way. Is it short for anything?"

 _He thinks my name is cool? That's a first…_ Vlad thought amusingly.

Noting that Owen was deliberately trying to lighten the mood, Vlad inclined his head with a smile, "Indeed, it's short for Vladimir. I've always gone by Vlad though. And you? Owen was a rather interesting name choice as well."

"Yeah, tell me about it. My mom was always into old-school names like that and characters in ancient mythology, she majored in it in college but ended up opening an antique shop instead where she met my dad. They named me _'Owen'_ because it means _'young warrior'_ in Welsh or something. Oh, and by the way, I noticed you decorate most of your home with green and gold, are you really a Packer's fan…?"

* * *

After that it was surprising how easy it was for the two of them to find normal things to talk about. Owen wasn't into sports like Vlad or Danny was but he very much enjoyed talking about architecture, like for example, Vlad's castle. He wasn't kidding about places like this being hard to keep heated and gave Vlad some genuinely good non-setting-the-place-on-fire tips he could use to fix that. That's what Owen wanted to be when he grew up, an architect, just so he could design new buildings and renovate old ones like this one and breathe new life into them instead of only making new buildings. Turns out Owen also knew more about ghosts than Vlad realized and a few things even he didn't know…

"By the way," Vlad asked, "Where did you learn all of this about ghosts? I assumed at first it was because you'd seen many of their abilities firsthand. Ah, and you never did tell me what you'd like for lunch. We've been talking for hours."

"Really? Whoa…" Owen blinked and looked at the nearest clock. "I think this is the longest I've talked to anyone other than the therapists and social workers. I tend to keep to myself for obvious reasons. I suppose it's the same for you too, other than whatever rich-guy things you do when you're not being a spook on the side. What DO you do in your ghost form anyway? Rob banks?"

"I think that's enough socializing for now," Vlad smiled, satisfied with the results so far and laughed at how they'd expertly dodged each other's question about ghosts. "As you can imagine I do still have quite a bit of work to do so here, take this phone and call for pizza or whatever you'd like to eat. Tell them to put it on my tab."

Staring at the sleek cell-phone for a few minutes Owen wondered suspiciously, "Is this some kind of test to see if I'll try calling for help? Who would I even call? The director of Mistveil practically begged me to come here and he's the only other adult I know!"

"Of course not, don't insult my intelligence boy," Vlad huffed in annoyance. "I told you, good behavior is rewarded while the opposite also stands true. At any rate, I'll see you either later tonight or first thing tomorrow. Ta-ta!"

With a curt wave of his hand Vlad strode out of the room and closed the door behind him, smiling again. This was working out perfectly and Owen was sensible enough to know when he was beaten. Besides which, try as Vlad might not to admit it, he did rather enjoy their talk together...

After living here alone for so long, with no other visitors aside from his business contacts and ghostly minions, Vlad decided that it might be a nice change to have someone around to keep him company. Possibly permanently. And he could certainly do worse for company, the boy was strangely likable once he calmed down and opened up a bit. Whether Owen knew this or not, it was nearly impossible for anyone to capture the interest of the multibillionaire and keep it for long since he had everything -or almost everything- a man could want, yet in a matter of days Owen managed to do just that.

He captured Vlad's interest in a way that no one besides Daniel had in years. It was very strange. And the strangest part was that it wasn't just his powers that were starting to impress Vlad, but also his sharp intuition and the ease with which they spoke to one another moments before. Besides, it was also true that Owen was simply too rare of a specimen to simply let go of now. This kind of opportunity would likely never present itself again without...lengthy complications...

Only time would tell what would become of their little experiment together, but this was a good start, at least in Vlad's opinion. After all Owen was much more willing to see beyond the _'villain'_ long enough to actually accomplish something that would help them both to better understand one another. It was more then Daniel ever did. And if things went according to plan then just maybe Vlad could get his hands on something potentially better.


	4. A Stab In The Dark

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (05/18/2017):** _ **BE WARNED! This chapter includes a flashback and it's pretty graphic. Feel free to skip that part if you want.**_ Also, apology in advance for the cliffhanger! Writing that flashback got too intense even for me!

 **(Chapter Updated 03/01/2018)**

* * *

 _~Chapter 3~_

 _A Stab In The Dark_

* * *

Decided to get the stereotypical exploration-urge out of his system after enjoying some amazing deep-dish pizza, Owen started wandering down the halls, trying commit as much of it as he could to memory. After all, Vlad never declared what the ground-rules would be during his visit but snooping around without permission was probably on the list of DO NOT'S. But since Owen was supposed to be a rebellious teenager at his age, he felt like he had to take the time to act like one at least occasionally. Besides, it might be a good idea to scope out possible escape routes for later.

"I will stick to the no-touching-his-stuff rule though since there's no way I could EVER afford to replace anything if I broke it by accident. Neither could the director," Owen commented aloud with a slight frown before a mischievous smile found it's way to his lips. "Hmm, when I first came inside we came up stairs to the second floor and then went down the hall to the left where most of the guest rooms are. Which means the rooms on the right are probably used for other things. I wonder what though? Considering how much money Mr. Mas- I mean Vlad has they could have anything in them. Only one way to find out I guess!"

Peeking into one of the unlocked rooms, Owen found the entertainment center with real leather seats lining both sides of the room with a red carpeted pathway in between, surround sound speakers built into the walls, and red satin curtains covering the white movie screen canvas taking up the entire front of the room. It was like stepping into a large home theater, which it pretty much was. This would definitely be a cool place to hang out and watch old classic war movies later on during his visit.

Jotting down his first major find in the notebook he had tucked away in the front pocket of his hoodie, Owen continued exploring until a familiar chill made him slow to a halt. Swallowing hard, Owen slowly turned around and started heading back to his room, his heart already beginning to quicken. _Don't panic, it's probably just Vlad or one of his minions keeping an eye on me. I can take a hint. Go back to your room and stay there. Got it. Though I would prefer it if either one or the other came out of the shadows to tell me that to my face instead. Because, this feeling of being watched is-!_

Hearing the undeniable sound of glass shattering Owen beelined it to his room, not daring to look over his shoulder to glance behind him. He still had the cell phone Mr. Masters gave him but, was it programmed with Vlad's number in case of an emergency? Scrolling through the numbers as fast as he could with his trembling fingers after snatching it from the oak dresser beside the bed, it looked like they were all just for local food services.

Resisting the urge to toss the phone at the nearest wall he stood there for a solid minute, frozen in place. Owen was in full blown panic now. And he couldn't stop himself from screaming when an unanticipated hand reached out from behind him and firmly grabbed his shoulder. This was what he got for not obeying the unspoken rules too.

* * *

Reacting fast than he could think Owen whirled around, his free hand clenched in a fist to defend himself while the other held the cellphone in a death-grip. But of course it was soon effortlessly caught mid-strike by none other than Vlad himself. With droplets of sweat trickling down his brow as he panted, Owen stared right back into the cold blue eyes of the older man standing in front of him, whose expression was unreadable at the moment. And the utter panic in his eyes troubled Vlad if only because he wasn't sure yet if it was guilt or fear flashing in the boy's red eyes.

His heart was hammering painfully in his chest and it seemed like an eternity before Vlad finally released his fist. Yet his next words were anything but reassuring. "My god boy, you look like you've seen a ghost," Vlad stated in a calm but stern tone. "What do you think you are doing, staying up at this hour and wandering around my castle unsupervised?"

Still trying to catch his breath Owen swallowed hard and responded, "G-Glass…"

"Alright, what about glass?" Vlad pressed, making sure to keep his tone calm since he didn't know yet if there was any reason to be angry with the boy or not.

"I heard, something…break. Something...glass…I went to go see what broke when…" Owen gasped, holding his hands on his knees for support. "…when…I felt a chill and thought-"

"Oh that? It was just me," Vlad laughed as he waved his hand dismissively, making light of Owen's still-panicked expression. "I was sorting through some papers and knocked over my coffee mug. My office is just down that hall you see so there's no need to fret. I assure you, my security is top notch and I have other defenses besides my ghost minions to ward off intruders and thieves. Or spies…" he added darkly.

Glaring right back at Vlad, Owen straightened up and snapped indignantly, "I wasn't spying on you! I just wanted to look around for a bit since I couldn't sleep and I was curious about what you might have in the other rooms. Geez! And besides, it's not that late. See?" Checking his watch, Owen was about to point that out when he noticed the hands weren't moving anymore. Removing it, Owen held it up to his ear and sighed, "Oh great, the battery is dead. But I swear I've been glancing at it every few minutes but I didn't notice when it stopped ticking..."

Crossing his arms, Vlad frowned, "A likely story."

"It's true! Man, this sucks, " Owen muttered, looking dejected as he gently put the watch in his pocket and confessed sadly. "This was my dad's watch too. It's a handmade antique. They don't even make batteries for it anymore..."

His expression softening at the mention of the boy's father, since unlike Daniel's he didn't hate this man, Vlad held out his hand and asked. "Mind if I take a look? I'm rather good with tinkering myself."

Pulling the watch back out again, Owen reluctantly handed it over if only because he really hoped there was a way to get it working. Since he was afraid it couldn't be though, Owen smiled coldly and scoffed, "Sure, why not? It's as dead as my dad now anyway. It's not like I could fix it even if I wanted to. I don't know how to restore something like that, mom never taught me how. Still, even if it doesn't work I'll bet someone will buy it off me. Hmm, I wonder how much it'll go for online? It is one of a kind after all."

"Owen! This is no laughing matter!" Vlad scolded harshly, surprising himself and Owen too. "If it's so important to you, don't mock it or the memories in contains and pretend it doesn't bother you! That's not bravery in the face of personal hardship, its cowardice." Narrowing his gaze at the old but beautifully crafted time piece, Vlad all but hissed under his breath, "I can see exactly what's going on here. You're not fooling anyone young man."

"No, you can't. How can you?" Owen muttered, edging his way back and falling down to sit on the edge of his bed. Shaking his head, he frowned deeply, "Everyone says they understand how I feel but they don't. You have NO idea what I've been through, what I've seen, what I've...lost. So how can YOU possibly know anything since it's only been two days since we met? You're a good liar, Mr. Masters, but I know for a fact that you don't know the first thing when it comes to how I feel..."

With a heavy sigh of his own, Vlad took a seat next to him and while looking at the watch continued confidently, "Oh but that's where you're wrong. I know a great deal about you. Try as you might to hide the truth I've already figured you out, Owen. When your parents died you tried to numb the pain of your loss instead of being angry and lashing out at the world like everyone would have expected a teenager like you to do. You did this to protect yourself from those unspeakable horrors that are still haunting you, despite pretending otherwise. You've devoted all your time and effort to nothing but schoolwork and books rather than getting involved with others your age because let's face it, we both know that could go one of two ways. They'd accept you just long enough to realize that being around you could get them killed just like your parents. Or they'd reject you, label you a freak. Abandon you just when you need them the most."

Nervously, Owen suddenly reached out and touched Vlad's arm, forgetting his own troubles for a moment when he sensed an inkling of Vlad's rise to the surface of his heart when he spoke about rejection at the very end of his little speech. "Is that what happened to you, Vlad? After the near-death experience you had that made you half-ghost, your friends they actually-"

"Yes," Vlad nodded, his voice laced with venom. "The love of my life and my best friend, our friendship was tossed aside like garbage! They left me there to rot, abandoned and alone for years in that damn hospital! Didn't write, didn't call, didn't visit me even once! They simply forgot all about me, either that or Jack was too ashamed to admit how badly he screwed up and ruined my life! You're doing yourself a favor by not trusting anyone boy, THAT, I know from first hand experience. Betrayal."

Feeling his dark emotions flaring up like a large ominous storm-cloud over them, Owen gasped and tried to stop him from giving into those feelings by doing the only thing he could think to do. He hugged him tightly.

With as much strength as Owen could muster he held onto Vlad for dear life as the man threatened to transform in a fit of rage, his hand already close to crushing the watch. Owen noticed this but he as too afraid to say anything. In fact Owen was way too focused on preventing Vlad from turning full-ghost with the minimal knowledge he had about his own powers that could repel or force them into submission. Sadly, Vlad was too powerful for Owen to control and began transforming anyway, almost the opposite from before when Owen almost forced Vlad TO change. And soon the same dark ring as before appeared around Vlad's waist and split in two, one going up and the other down the length of his body.

Owen's vision began to blur and warp again as his senses were assaulted by another wave of Vlad's oppressive aura began slowly overpowering him but if he didn't do something, his dad's watch would get crushed beyond repair! Forget about going through the effort of getting a new out-of-production battery for it, his watch would be reduced to dust at this rate!

"Stop it! Vlad, please! Please don't break my dad's watch! You're right, it is important to me alright?! Happy now? Please, let got if it, don't destroy the last thing that he-!" Jerking when the violent memory of his parent's death flashed in front of his waking eyes Owen stopped mid-sentence and clenched his eyes shut. That didn't stop him from reliving the entire memory that horrible moonless night all over again though. It didn't stop him from remembering the last time he saw his father actually wearing that particular watch.

* * *

 _The first thing Owen remembered about that night was the sound of glass shattering, just like he heard tonight. Then there was the sound of the inhuman shrieks his parents made when they saw their first and final ghosts and were quickly overshadowed by them. After that, every single door and window in the house began slamming themselves shut, almost hard enough to break them right of their hinges. It was like a scene out of a horror movie only this was completely real._

 _With matching black auras curling off their newly possessed bodies, the two adults circled Owen, their eyes gleaming dangerously like wild animals on the prowl. They clearly had nothing but blood on their minds. And that blood would be spilt as soon as they knew Owen was completely trapped, unable to escape their grasp. The boy was done for and they were going to enjoy tearing him to bits. Owen knew it wasn't really them and he tried desperately to fight back without hurting his parents too much but nothing he tried worked. He didn't know anything about fighting ghosts, up until then he'd only been seeing them!_

 _Therefore the two evil beings before Owen quickly overpowered him._

 _His dad, being the physically stronger of the two, once he closed in on his son the man pinned Owen to a wall and the first ghost attempted to choke the life out of him. Thankfully, Owen managed to kick him in the gut with enough force to knock his dad over the dinner table behind him. Still recovering from almost being strangled to death and gasping for air, coughing and sputtering, Owen nearly forgot about his mom who was overshadowed too._

 _Soundlessly sneaking up right beside him Owen suddenly felt an explosion of pain as the cruel steel of one of her favorite kitchen knives pierced his flesh. The steel itself was cold but the blade felt white hot as in sank deeper into his abdomen and he screamed._

 _A feral grin spread across her face when Owen sagged to the floor, losing precious blood and consciousness. Then in perfect sync both of his parents stood above Owen's crumpled form, grinning widely as the distant sound of sirens reached them and a peel of thunder shook the house. The following flash of lightning reflected off of the blade of a second kitchen knife the ghost inside his mother picked up and handed to her husband, which he gladly took from her with a matching cat-like grin._

 _Vomiting gushes of blood and trying to stem the flow pouring from his open wound, Owen tried to sit up, begging them feebly, "Please…don't hurt them! They didn't do anything to you! I don't…understand. Why are you attacking my family like this!?"_

 _"Ah, but they did do something. Something unforgivable…" the spirit controlling his father leered. "Their sin is bringing about your very existence! You are a threat to our kind. You were meant to have perished long ago yet they had the nerve to bring your back. And now, they'll pay for that sin with their very lives!"_

 _"Don't fight it '_ sweetheart,'" _the spirit inside his mother cooed, slowly licking Owen's blood off the knife she used to stab him, hissing gleefully as it burned the inside of her mouth as proof of what he truly was. Shivering in ecstasy as they caught a whiff of the utter terror gripping his heart, she spoke in the most evil yet strangely seductive tone as she urged him, "Yes, that's it. Allow the pain, sorrow, and darkness to consume you. Become one with the darkness and embrace your fate, become like us. Only purification through death will save you from oblivion this time. Surrender your soul to us...and maybe we will allow you to see them in the next life."_

 _Turning to face one another as if to embrace, the two of them kissed, the spirit in Owen's father licking the excess blood from her cheek once their lips parted. After that, Owen's father turned to him once more, glancing at the watch on his wrist and showing it to him. "Forever remember this moment in time as their last, child. Remember how powerless you are. But most of all, remember that their death, is because of your sin."_

 _In the time it took for Owen to draw his next uneven breath, another flash of lightning lit up the room and his parent's blood sprayed all over him when they violently stabbed each other in the heart repeatedly, laughing in murderously glee long after their hosts hearts stopped. If Owen had had the strength left to he would have screamed. Before Owen could do anything else though the darkness did overtake him then, just not the kind the spirits meant. Owen welcomed this moment of oblivion, although fate had other plans in store which meant that his moment of reprieve would not last long at all..._


	5. Will-O-Whisper

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **(Chapter Updated 03/02/2018)**

* * *

 _~Chapter 4~_

 _Will-O-Whisper_

* * *

 _30 minutes earlier…_

 _It never ceased to amaze Vlad just how ridiculously predictable teenagers were. Did Owen honestly think he'd get away with staying up this late? Even without his usual ghostly accomplices roaming the halls, there were plenty of other ways to keep tabs on one wayward fifteen year old. There were security cameras hidden all over Vlad's castle and he could easily monitor Owen's every move from his laptop with ease._

 _It was simplicity itself._

 _After making up an excuse to leave him alone for a while to see what he'd do Vlad walked back to his office to make a few calls regarding the other information he was looking for that wasn't in Owen's files. Normally Vlad would use the super computer he had hidden down in his laboratory to search for it himself but unfortunately it was still under construction at the moment to implement some new state-of-the-art upgrades. Not to mention Vlad wasn't ready for Owen to just stumble across his laboratory yet either. The contents in there might spook him again, especially the ghost portal._

 _Keeping an eye on the monitor, Vlad held his cell phone deftly against his ear and replied calmly to his informant, "Ah yes that would be splendid. Forward everything you find regarding the Ravenwood family straight to me. Yes, yes, you'll receive the full fee for your services in cash as per usual. Just make sure you get everything, no matter how obscure this time. I don't want to miss anything and want absolutely everything you can dig up."_

 _Flipping the phone closed and putting it away, Vlad turned his full attention back to his young guest and watched Owen for a while on the screen linked to the security camera in his room. Normally Vlad wouldn't have such things installed in such a private area, and even Vlad didn't have an actual camera in Daniel's room but rather there was a robotic-bug set to follow the boy whenever he_ 'went ghost' _that also recorded audio. This time, it was very important that Vlad not miss anything and their time together was limited._

 _Before long though Vlad grew bored of Owen just sitting in bed listening to music and eating deep-dish pizza and decided to resume sorting through the information he already had on him. Pulling out Owen's file again, Vlad sorted through his childhood drawings, briefly comparing them to the ghosts and monsters that he was almost certain really existed somewhere in the Ghost Zone. Then Vlad began compiling a list of notes to piece together the puzzle that was Owen Ravenwood..._

 _A few of the drawings turned out to be of strictly imaginary creatures while most of the other ones were indeed of ghosts that Vlad hadn't encountered personally during his many ventures into that vast chaotic realm. But at least now he knew for certain that they were real because the drawings perfectly matched the descriptions of many ghosts that were referenced in the book of Ghost Zone lore Vlad had in his private collection._

 _Another thing Vlad noticed about the drawings however was a pattern that began to appear more and more often as Owen grew older. In almost every drawing from the age of seven onward, there was always a hooded figure holding a book either in the foreground or background of each and every one. It was almost as if the boy was being watched by this mysterious figure. This had to mean something significant, something deeply rooted into Owen's subconscious. That would explain why these drawings contained ghosts Owen couldn't possibly have seen in real life too. They were extremely dangerous and would have done away with him a long ago._

There is one way I could easily gain access to those subconscious thoughts though. I could simply enter the boy's dreams and persuade him to tell me more while disguised as someone he knows. I've done it plenty of times before so why not with him too? _Vlad thought cynically, that is, until he remembered that Owen was immune to overshadowing and scowled. "Curses, this whole non-possession thing is proving to be rather annoying after all. And yet, I find the challenge to be a welcome change to-"_

 _Just then his phone rang and while reaching into his pocket to retrieve it, Vlad's elbow bumped into his coffee mug and it started to fall. Reaching through the table instinctively to catch it, Vlad just barely missed by mere inches and it shattered with a resounding clatter. Muttering a low curse, Vlad straightened himself and glanced back at his laptop, noticing that Owen had left his room and was now running back there with a terrified expression on his face._

 _Sprinting out of his office after hearing the footsteps to match what he'd seen on the screen Vlad managed to catch a glimpse of Owen quickly shutting the door behind him. Knowing there weren't any other ghosts around Vlad since his ghost sense hadn't gone off he quickly realized he must have startled the poor teen when he used his ghost powers to snatch his mug. It was certainly impressive that Owen could sense ghost powers even when used at such a minuscule level. Which meant that what Vlad suspected from before when he'd been suppressing his signature was true. Not only were Owen's ghost senses sharp, but they were highly sensitive._

 _Even so, when Vlad glanced at the time it was half past eleven and Owen should have been in bed by now. What was he doing up at this hour? Looking for leverage maybe? Or an escape route? Oh please, as if Vlad wouldn't find him long before Owen got very far since he could teleport._

" _I don't appreciate disobedience, Owen. I thought you were smart enough to figure that out without my telling you so. It would seem I expected too much of you," Vlad glowered as he reached down to open the door to Owen's room as quietly as possible since he knew transforming again just to phase through the door would only make matters worse as far as whatever sent the boy into such a blind panic in the first place._

* * *

Too bad Vlad didn't stick to his own advice.

Instead, Vlad chose to make his next move now when it seemed like the right opportunity, attempting to force another strong emotional reaction out of Owen like when they first met. Vlad was doing this in the hopes on triggering more of his latent powers to manifest so he could see what else the boy was capable of. It proved easy enough. All Vlad had to do was talk a little bit about his unhappy past before _'accidentally'_ changing into his ghost form because of the anger he still felt towards the man who ruined his chances of making a family with the woman he loved.

However, in doing so Vlad forgot one very important detail…

Owen was a normal human boy. A boy who had gone through a dreadful ordeal far more horrific than he could scarcely imagine. As Vlad told him moments before the horrible accident that disfigured him left Vlad forsaken by his two best friends, all alone in some hospital for years while secretly coping with his newly acquired ghost powers. They betrayed him, and from then on Vlad only trusted one person. Himself. But Owen's parents didn't choose to betray their child, the choice...was made for them.

Unlike Vlad Owen was BORN with his powers from the very beginning. He had absolutely no one to turn to, not even his own parents, and since they couldn't understand him Owen did everything he could to conceal them from everyone, including them. For while Owen had powers, he rarely used them. Because he was trying to be normal just so his parents wouldn't worry that something was wrong with him. There wasn't anything wrong with him though, Owen was simply born this way and Vlad had yet to discover why.

Compared to Vlad, a man who'd openly let his powers become an acting force in his life for the last twenty years, at least he managed to live more of a normal life right up until the accident than Owen ever did for the entire fifteen years he's been alive. His wounds, both mental and physical, were still fresh and very easily re-opened. And being the arrogant billionaire he was, Vlad had foolishly just torn apart the last of Owen's defenses with no thought of the dire consequences that would follow...

Going limp, Owen's arms abruptly slid off from around Vlad's shoulders and he crumpled to the floor, curled in a fetal position and hugging the side of his stomach in sheer agony. That place was where the more permanent reminder of his parents' deaths was carved directly onto his skin in the form of a jagged scar over his right hip slightly below the navel. For while the scar itself had healed, the wound on Owen's heart had not…

"Owen? Owen! What's wrong?! Blast it boy, snap out of it!" Vlad exclaimed, clearly having not expecting this kind of reaction from the teen.

Vlad hesitated for a moment before he quickly knelt beside Owen while still in his ghost form, scrutinously searching for the cause of his suffering. What in the world was going on? Vlad never thought inciting another emotional outburst out of Owen would cause him _physical_ pain; even he wasn't that cruel...

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Owen screamed at the top of his lungs, reaching out with both hands directly in front of him despite the searing pain in his side and lashed out with a blast of blue fire that sent Vlad cartwheeling into the air right through the nearest wall which happened to be the one right beside the bedroom door.

Clutching his aching side again, Owen staggered to his feet and stumbled out through the hole he created and stepped out into the hallway, frantically looking for the way out of the castle. He had to get out of here! It was stupid of him to risk coming here at all when Owen knew how powerful and dangerous Vlad was even without his ghost powers. Vlad was completely power mad and his heart full of dark intentions! If only Owen had listened to his instincts and ran away as soon as the director dropped him off at the airport! Even if this man didn't kill him, Vlad was going to make true on his promise and push Owen to the brink! And if that happened-

Vlad of course recovered quickly from the sudden attack and flew right back down to block him off before Owen could decide which direction to run him, having suffered only a few minor burns that were already beginning to heal. And despite just getting his butt handed to him, Vlad found himself grinning smugly down at Owen as he applauded, "Such power! I knew you had it in you. There is something far greater than just the abilities you showed me before buried inside of you. All you needed was the right motivation to unleash it." When Owen didn't respond, Vlad took that as an invitation and continued haughtily. "Oh, come now, you didn't expect this to be as easy as taking a mere blood sample, did you? I find that the best way to expose someone's true potential is to have them fight for their lives. I was going to take things slow and ease you into it over the course of the next two weeks but frankly, I got bored. When we first met, your touch alone nearly forced my full transformation. That in and of itself is a remarkable feat. But don't worry, Owen, if I decide you're too much trouble, I'll make sure you can to go back to your dreary, lonely, little orphan life without any memories of our time together. Even if I have to brainwash you some other way since you can't be overshadowed, I will make sure everything can go back to normal as though we never met."

Shrinking back from Vlad while his vision kept blurring between reality and a hallucination of that horrifying night Owen backed away from him, hugging his stomach again and shouted, "WHY?! Why couldn't you have just left us alone?! I never did anything to you! All I did was see you…" he whimpered, sagging against the broken wall. "Why didn't you just kill me instead? I'm the one you're afraid of! So stop messing with my head and just END IT!"

"Us? What're you babbling about?" Vlad wondered. _Hold on, is Owen…hallucinating?_

Staring listlessly down at his hands, seeing them covered in illusionary blood, Owen muttered in an utterly defeated tone, "You told me…my existence is a sin. That I'm a danger to your kind. And maybe…you were right. I should have given into the darkness, given myself over to it and bury myself forever. All I've ever done is burden everyone I care about because no one, not one of them, understands what this is like. What it's like to feel the pain that preceeds death and expose the raw emotions that keep you trapped here when I have no right to. Not even the two people who brought me into this world understood that their own child...walked among the dead and attracted them like moths to a flame. And now they're dead too, all because of these powers I never asked for! Mom…dad…I'm s-sorry. Can you ever forgive me? If only I was never born as your son, then maybe…you could have lived long happy lives. My existence…really is a sin…a curse to everyone I love."

Blinded by his usual ambitions, Vlad forgot all about Owen's fragile state of mind and the fact that he was the sole witness to his own parent's demise. Something no child should ever have to witness. That in addition to the more recent emotional strain of having to sit through a long stressful flight where Owen had surrounded by ghost guards and he was in constant fear of being killed by them along the way didn't help matters. Then of course there were Vlad's not-so-idle threats of punishing him and the simple fact that Owen was basically being imprisoned here against his will by a powerful half-ghost billionaire that he was afraid could kill him at any moment. And to cap it all of Owen just HAD to be reminded of the night his parents were murdered too. It was all too much for him to bear and was more than enough to result in a total mental breakdown...

Vlad was right about one thing regarding how Owen dealt with his own unruly emotions. Instead of embracing his anger and fear to lash out again like Vlad expected him to do, Owen choose to go numb to dull the pain and withdraw deep within himself, burying his true feelings. It was too late to escape the flood of emotions overwhelming him though that had broken through the barriers the elder halfa just chattered. All Owen could do now, was slip into a catatonic state and hope darkness would take him once again, erasing his every thought. Before long Owen was unable to hear Vlad's troubled voice anymore calling his name. He was too far gone to respond to anything.

That is when Vlad Masters, the one who usually was in full control of any given situation, was forced to regress back to his human form and immediately call 911 the moment he realized he'd gone too far. _That's what you get for playing with fire, Vladimir, you get burned…_ Vlad thought bitterly, trying to come up with a good lie to tell the paramedics and reporters about the destroyed wall and his numerous burns while he waited for the ambulance. Not to mention silently berate himself for breaking Owen so easily by making one careless decision.

* * *

 _Owen…_

 _Come to me, Owen…_

… _It's almost time to reawaken…and reclaim your birthright…_

There it was again, that voice. It was always the same voice that Owen heard whispering things to him in his dreams ever since he was a little kid. The owner of that voice often showed him either visions of the past or of a world parallel to their own filled with strange creatures and other-worldly beings. Always trying to guide and teach him and prepare Owen for the things to come.

When his parents died Owen never dreamt about the owner of that voice again, not even once. Until now. If ignoring ghosts was half as important as it was BEFORE they were killed, once Owen realized that the voice belonged to a ghost all along it became even more important to him afterwards. He had to to avoid anyone else being hurt or killed by one because of him and his inescapable connection to the dead and the supernatural...

Honestly if it hadn't been for Vlad coming to Mistveil radiating that menacingly dark aura of his despite concealing his ghost signature as usual, Owen would have turned a blind eye to his presence just like all the other ghosts that crossed his path. The only reason he didn't this time was because Owen knew this day would come eventually and was tired of living in fear. The day when he'd have to confront those murderous ghosts once again was bound to happen eventually and this time, even if it meant the end of him, Owen wanted to make sure no one else died on his account ever again.

But, what was the point of picking a fight with Vlad if he knew he'd lose? That he'd die anyway at the hand of a different ghost? Even if Owen sacrificed himself, no one would ever believe the truth about how he died. Owen was certain that all memory of him would fade away from the face of the earth even without Vlad's resources, filed away as just another tragic story of a boy who couldn't handle the sudden loss of his family who decided to end it all.

There would be no one there to put flowers on his grave. No one would ever know that his death was because Owen wanted to save people from the same fate as his parents, not because of some misguided belief that saving them would free him from the guilt and pain he still carried in his heart, but because if he didn't care about someone, even a stranger, then what was the point of having survived the first time? What was there to live for...?

On the way to the hospital, Owen became dimly aware that someone was gently holding his hand while the paramedics checked his vitals. It was Vlad, but he looked...different. Owen was still hallucinating of course, pretty badly too, but in between flashes of reality and his waking nightmares, Vlad looked normal and genuinely concerned about him which made his previously dark aura...softer. You might even go as far as to say he looked positively guilt-stricken and the sincerity of that feeling drove the darkness away.

"His body is in shock and he's hyperventilating but I don't see any injuries. Frankly Mr. Masters you got off easy given the size of that hole in your wall that you're not the one laying here," the female paramedic scowled, fitting a breathing mask over Owen's face.

"I am well aware of that, thank you. But right now, my only concern is Owen's well-being. Will he be alright? I never expected this to happen during his visit. I feel like such a fool for not rewiring the heating system in my castle sooner, and for it to short out and explode above his guest room..." Vlad berated himself both as part of his act, and in actuality as well, because this really was never his intention. "This is all my fault. I knew the boy's troubled past but I didn't think that-"

Giving Owen's hand a tight squeeze, Vlad lifted it to his forehead and the paramedic's expression softened for a moment before hardening again when Owen's heart rate went up and he tried to jerk his hand away in alarm. "Try to keep him calm. We're almost there."

Nodding, Vlad reached over with his other hand and gently brushed back some of Owen's white hair, ignoring how sharply the boy flinched away from his touch again, rhythmically stroking the top of his head. When Owen's eyes fluttered open for a moment and their eyes met -although Owen's red ones were still clouded over and dazed- Vlad gave him a small genuinely sad smile. "It's alright Owen. I promise that this will never happen again. It was a mistake to bring you here when you're still carrying such a heavy weight on your shoulders, I realize that now. Also, you and Daniel are two entirely different people, and thus your reaction to things like that aren't the same. It was wrong of me to project those same expectations on you, Owen, since it's clear to me now that you may be in more need of help then Daniel has ever been. Perhaps...perhaps I've been living this half-life of mine for so long that I've forgotten what it meant to be human. To care about anyone other than myself. And most importantly, to know when I've gone too far and harmed someone innocent who did not deserve to be misused…"


	6. A Ghost Of A Chance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **(Chapter Updated 03/03/2018)**

* * *

 _~Chapter 5~_

 _A Ghost Of A Chance_

* * *

The droning beep of the heart-monitor next to Owen seemed like the only sound in the world that registered in his confused mind at first. Most people found its constant rhythmic beeping annoying when they first wake up, but Owen didn't mind it at all. In fact Owen would much rather hear that than the hushed voices of the doctors and nurses noisily talking around him since they all thought Owen was still out cold because he'd been slipping in and out of consciousness ever since the ambulance brought him there. When would these people get it into their heads that most kids can hear everything the adults are saying even when no one thinks they're listening…?

Ignoring the murmur of their seemingly distant human voices, Owen mentally focused on the beeping instead and allowed it start to lull him back to sleep. He wanted everything to just disappear. He wanted to sink back into the soft mellifluous folds of a dreamless darkness and never wake up again. For some reason, Owen kept thinking that it was still two years ago, when he was brought to the hospital right after his parents died. Right after he lost everything important to him and there was nothing left to live for.

That illusion was shattered a few hours later though when an angry yet oddly familiar voice broke through the muddled din of other voices outside his room . As a result Owen's eyes snapped open, accompanied by a sharp spike of activity on his heart-rate on the monitor. In a blind panic Owen flung his blanket off the side of the bed and with shaking hands yanked up his shirt to look at his stomach, expecting there to be several blood soaked bandages covering the deadly wound. But all he found was bare unbandaged skin with a faded scar that was already well over two years old now, which meant that the thing with Vlad, it really did happen...

After that, a small willowy woman in her mid-thirties that was already in the room hurried over, expertly pulled his shirt back down, and gently eased him back into bed without a word. She was obviously one of the nurses here and after she glanced at the heart monitor to make sure it was starting to even out the nurse turned to him wearing that all-too-familiar fake-smile that almost all of the adults Owen had ever met seemed to have perfected.

"Hush now sweetie, it's ok, you're perfectly safe. How're you feeling? Are you in any pain?" She asked then briefly explained without missing a beat, "I know you're still a bit confused but there was an accident and you-"

 _Safe? With Vlad Masters right outside? Yeah right._ Owen thought irritably, mentally rolling his eyes.

"I'm not stupid, of COURSE there was an accident. Why else would I wake up here in the hospital bed instead of my own? Do me a favor and spare me the usual list of pointless questions. I really don't want to hear it," Owen impolitely cut her off and looked at the nurse wearily, his head spinning from sitting up too fast. "Where's Mr. Masters…? I thought I heard his voice just now."

Her friendly mask slipping for a moment when her brow crinkled in annoyance. Then she sighed in defeat and nodded over at the doctor and other nurses who outside talking to Vlad in the hallway and replied, "He's right outside talking to the doctor about what happened. I'll go let them know you're awake. Please wait there and try not to move so much."

Reaching over to pull the IV out of his arm, Owen tensed and shook his head, "No. Don't bother. I'll go tell him myself." _And give him a piece of my mind. This is getting ridiculous! This is the second time I've blacked out because of him…I don't care how powerful he is, I want out._

"Oh no you don't mister!" She scowled, sharply smacking his hand away from the IV tube.

"OW! What was that for?" Owen frowned, rubbing the new sore spot on top of his hand. "Haven't you ever heard of child abuse?"

"You're not going anywhere until the doctor gives the ok young man," the nurse replied, looking a little too smug about disciplining Owen and not letting him rip out the IV. Her expression crinkling with sadness though, she added, "Sweetie, you might not remember this, but you've been in a state of delirium ever since the ambulance arrived. The doctor believes you were suffering from what we like to call an Acute-Stress-Reaction or ASR. It was likely triggered by the explosion that went off above your room and somehow that caused you to react negatively to the memory of some traumatic event in your life that Mr. Masters is refusing to tell us about. Still, if it hadn't been for him pushing you out of the way just in time and shielding you from the brunt of it when the heater burst, you would have been in much worse shape. I'm talking possibly with multiple fractures, lacerations, burns, and in a worse case scenario even broken bones. He's lucky you were only in a catatonic state when he called 911 and only dealing psychological wound due to your sudden panic attack. Though that doesn't make your condition any less serious. You know, from what Mr. Masters DID explain to us I'm surprised he managed to escape relatively unscathed." With a slight frown, the nurse sighed, "You must get your stubbornness from him because Mr. Masters has been acting rather obstinate himself and he downright refuses to let the doctor treat his burns until he's sure that your condition has stabilized. They've been arguing ever since the medicine finally kicked in and you slipped into a normal REM sleep instead of the fitful sleep you've been falling into for the last few hours. We told him we had to get your heart rate under control and get you breathing on your own again before doing anything else since panic attacks are nothing like treating physical wounds, it's all about restoring your vitals to a manageable level. Honestly I'm surprised their argument didn't wake you much sooner, and even more surprised that the doctor can hold his own against a man like Vlad Masters. "

Owen blinked slowly, trying to process all that information.

That's when it occurred to him that he…he couldn't actually remember what happened. At least, not everything. The last thing Owen remembered was that they were talking about his dad's watch and he tried to cover up his disappointment about the battery being dead by acting like he didn't care about the watch anymore and they then were talking about something regarding feelings of betrayal when Vlad suddenly got angry about the injustice of what happened to him and started to change into his ghost form because of it.

Owen faintly remembered how he tried to stop him, and then, nothing. There was nothing after that. Nothing but blurred shapes and sounds and the afterglow of the old wound on his stomach feeling like it was being ripped open again with a white-hot poker.

Feeling guilty for snapping at the nurse who was only doing her job, Owen turned his head and looked at her again then said, "I'm sorry, I…I really shouldn't have snapped at you. I know it's not your fault I'm stuck here. I'm just…I feel like crap and I'm angry that Vlad didn't listen to me when I said something didn't feel right about how cold his castle was. That's no excuse for taking it out on you though. You're just doing your job and I'm just some punk kid making things harder for you..."

Heaving another sigh, the nurse surprised Owen by giving him a genuine smile and patting his shoulder. "It's alright sweetie, I'm used to it. And for the record you're not a punk. You just had a very stressful and possibly life-threatening experience so feeling upset about it is perfectly natural. I haven't met a patient yet that wakes up in a good mood, especially when they're still in pain or haven't gotten much sleep. Hopefully you won't have to stay too much longer though since your injuries were superficial aside from a few muscle strains in your abdomen. The biggest problem was dealing with your anxiety levels that were causing terrible hallucinations that made it difficult to treat you, eventually we had no choice but to sedate you." Smiling a bit more smugly, the nurse concluded, "But you seem lucid enough now so would you mind answering some of those _'pointless'_ questions for me? After that I'll go get the doctor he'll inform Mr. Masters. He'll want to know you're able to respond to us coherently now. And maybe in turn we can get our other stubborn patient taken care of."

Smiling back unsurely, Owen nodded, swaying a bit and blinking when even that small movement made him feel lightheaded. "Um, ok. Well I as far as how I feel, I feel…woozy and my chest feels tight and heavy…" Drifting off, his eyes started to flutter closed on their own and Owen began breathing faster as if he was struggled to inhale any air properly. "The air…it's…so heavy. I can't…breathe!"

Spurred into action, the nurse gasped and immediately placed a breathing mask over Owen's face again. Then in a loud voice she called the doctor back in since he was right outside still arguing with the tenacious billionaire about how to treat his young patient. Meanwhile, Owen was having yet another panic attack, or at least his body thought so. He was scared, so scared that it was impossible to think coherently anymore. And when the world began to warp and darken around him, pressing down on him even harder as if there was an actual force trying to crush his lungs, Owen unconsciously reached his hand out for someone, anyone, to hold it to make him feel not so utterly helpless and alone as the doctors and nurses scurried around trying to stabilize his condition again.

In the meantime, Vlad, who at first could only watch helplessly as the doctor rushed back inside the room to help reign in Owen's panic attack again decided to take matters into his own hands after all. Quickly glanced down both halls checking if there were any camera's nearby, Vlad sent a duplicate of himself into the room because he highly doubted they'd let him in right now in the middle of a medical crisis...

Effortlessly gliding through the wall, Vlad's duplicate took up position right beside Owen and gently took his outstretched hand. Staying completely invisible of course. Owen involuntarily shivered when the ghostly hand made contact with his, but this time he welcomed that eerie cool feeling since it seemed to help sooth some of the fire now burning beneath his skin and the inside of his lungs.

It was strange, but Owen faintly remembered that Vlad holding his hand just like this during the ambulance ride too. Or maybe that part was just wishful thinking on Owen's part. Wishing for someone to be here with him that was still alive who gave a crap about whether he lived, or died. Even if it was the one responsible for this.

* * *

This situation escalated far more quickly and explosively than Vlad anticipated. And because of the abruptness of it all the billionaire knew there would be a lot of damage control to take care of since this happened while Little-Orphan-Owen was in his care. No one was supposed to know about it but word was bound to get around that none other then Vlad Masters himself was seen entering the local hospital. So, while one of his duplicates kept an eye on Owen once he was finally resting soundly again, Vlad set to work, because as usual the sparks of gossip spread like wildfire and got out of hand long before he could snuff it out. After all, what else were a bunch of sick people supposed to do? Sleep?

It wasn't long before the mob of reporters arrived and huddled themselves around the hospital's front doors to corner him after finding out about Owen through some loud-mouth in the hospital that saw him brought in a lot sooner than Vlad had hoped. Vlad sighed heavily at the exasperating prospect of having to deal with them so late at night, but there was no avoiding it now. If he didn't at least humor them, they'd try forcing their way into the hospital and disturb not only every other patient in here but cause even more complications with Owen. After all, the last reporters Owen dealt with cruelly prosecuted the boy and Vlad was going to stay true to his word to ensure that the same hardship wasn't suffered a second time, even if he had to buy off every damned reporter in the country!

"Mr. Masters! Is it true that you personally accompanied that young man reportedly seen brought into this hospital earlier? Who is he? Is he a relative? Or an orphan you've taken in in preparation for the upcoming charity event? What do you believe caused the explosion where he was staying? Do you suspect sabotage?" One reporter asked rapidly, eagerly awaiting an answer.

A few others asked basically the same thing in different words and Vlad considered each of them with a serious expression on his face, choosing his words carefully knowing how easily they could be twisted. If that happened though, he could always create another duplicate and redirect their questions which would result in the others following the suit blindly like the stupid little sheep they were...

Clearing his throat, Vlad calmly raised his hand to quiet them long enough so he could answer their questions and responded in his most formal tone, "I can assure you that the explosion was most certainly an accident. I'm currently in the middle of remodeling part of my castle and it's likely that there was a minor miscalculation regarding the current heating system. So, no I do not suspect sabotage. The reconstruction team must have made a critical mistake while checking the wiring and the wires were crossed incorrectly. I have yet to hear back from the people I have investigating as to the actual cause of the explosion to the answer to that is pending I'm afraid. Even so I deeply regret that the young man I've recently taken under my wing was unintentionally put in harm's way during his visit to my castle. To avoid any further issues I will be hiring a new and clearly more capable crew of construction workers to fix the problem right away to unsure there are no further accidents."

Talking all at once, another reporter raised his voice and asked, "When you say that you've taken this boy _'under your wing'_ do you mean to say that it's true that you've opened your home to one of the orphan children currently waiting for adoption in Mistveil Orphanage? The same one you'll be hosting that charity event for two weeks from now?"

Vlad nodded and sighed woefully. "It wasn't my intention to announce it until the event but yes, I have."

"I see that you've sustained a few injuries yourself Mr. Masters," the first reported pointed out since the billionaire didn't look as sharp as usual and there was a bandage on his cheek. "How bad are the boy's injuries? Will the charity have to be canceled in light of recent events?"

Smiling only inwardly since he already knew the answer, Vlad shook his head and replied casually, "I do not think that this unfortunate mishap will disrupt the charity event itself since the one responsible for this turn of events is none other than myself, and therefore I will bear the full responsibility for my actions. As I said in a previous statement, I've already hired someone to investigate the true cause of the explosion and in the meantime, once his medical expenses have been taken care of I will discuss the matter with the owner of the orphanage to determine if he'll be returned to Mistveil or not as soon as his condition stabilizes. Furthermore-"


	7. Rekindled Flame

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **(Chapter Updated 03/04/2018)**

* * *

 _~Chapter 6~_

 _Rekindled Flame_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Amity Park…

"Hey! I was watching that!" Tucker moped when Danny abruptly turned off the plasma TV at Sam's house without warning when the breaking news about Vlad Masters appeared on screen. They watched the first half of it but when Danny couldn't stand to watch Vlad's nauseatingly good acting in front of the reporters he shut it off in disgust.

"I know. So was I, but we all know exactly where Vlad was going with the rest of those bald-faced lies. Leave it to a snake like Vlad Masters to get the media wrapped around his little finger and eating right out of his hands," Danny glowered, staring hatefully at the now-blank screen. When his two best friends didn't respond he suddenly raised his arms and exclaimed, "Oh come on! You both saw the kid being admitted to the hospital at the beginning of the news report too, right? His hair was almost completely white! Just like a certain _'Phantom'_ we know. And there's only one explanation for why he'd look like that..."

Glancing up at her fuming half-ghost friend, Sam replied skeptically, "So what you're saying is you think that he's just another of Vlad's half-ghost clones of you? Like your cousin Dani with an _'i'_?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying! What else could he be? Vlad probably blew up his own laboratory or rigged that heater to explode on purpose just to make it LOOK like an accident after his newest clone was finished. I bet you anything Vlad's been brainwashing this one so he can't disobey him like Dani did. And causing this accident was somehow a part of it! Oh and if that wasn't bad enough, Vlad's probably planning to reintroduce this new clone to people as his adopted son just to rub it in my face! He'll tell everyone that kid is someone he decided to adopt out of the goodness of his heart from that so-called Mistveil Orphanage place. Pfft, I doubt it even exists just like that one Dalv company that sent my mom some made up invitation that landed us in the Rockies right on top of his lonely rich-man cabin in the woods!" Danny ranted, his eyes glowing green as he angrily paced the length of the room. "Even Vlad isn't stupid enough to think that you can pretend to adopt a kid the same way you adopt a cat or a new puppy. If this one rebels against him like Dani did and I convince him that sticking with Vlad is a bad idea, it's not like Vlad can just pretend things didn't work out and send him back to the orphanage. He also can't destroy him either if he misbehaves, not when everyone believes that guy is a real person from that orphanage. Because if he suddenly disappears off the face of the earth they'll see it as what it is, murder, and Vlad wouldn't risk that unless he was absolutely certain that this clone is stable enough not to begin falling apart like the other failed clones did and is incapable of ever betraying him. I just can't believe he's really doing this again after what happened the last time he tried to clone me. Stupid fruitloop..."

Adjusting his glasses and leaning back in the bean-bag chair he was relaxing in, the ever-reliable Tucker Folly whipped out his PDA to do a quick search and motioned his friends over to take a look. "Hey dude, it turns out that orphanage is a real place after all. Check it out."

Looking at the official web page, Danny's frown only deepened.

"Ok fine. Maybe this place is real but I'll bet you anything that the person in that hospital right now is nothing but another half-baked copy of me. I thought he gave up on the whole cloning scheme after all the other clones melted and Dani got away. Looks like I was wrong. The only thing that could make this worse is if that kid IS a real person and Vlad tried to turn him into another half-ghost by recreating the accident that made us both like this. I'm telling you guys, Vlad's losing it. We have to stop him before he does something worse to the poor guy then just land him in the hospital."

Looking worried, Sam grabbed his shoulder and asked Danny worriedly, "Danny, you're not really thinking of doing what I think you are, are you? Please say no."

Meeting her gaze Danny nodded and answered by transforming into his ghost form. "That's exactly what I'm thinking Sam. I think it's about time I paid dear old Uncle Vlad a surprise visit and put a stop to his plans, whatever they turn out to be and get that guy out of there before Vlad ruins his life too."

* * *

Most people hate hospitals either because of all the strange smells and other unpleasant things often associated with them like sickness, laying in bed feeling helpless and often in pain. But Owen, he disliked them for an entirely different reason. The reason why Owen detested hospitals was because they were full of the ghosts of people who had either died in agony or died so suddenly that they didn't even know they were dead and kept wandering the halls, lost, unable to reach out to anyone for help to understand.

Unlike the ghosts Vlad was familiar with, these were earthbound ones that had no true forms like the ones made of ectoplasmic energy in the Ghost Zone. They were like a faded black and white photograph, they were these wisp-like souls that couldn't leave this place because they had long forgotten their earthly attachments to another place that was dear to them or a person and the sad thing was that they were more like mere echoes of themselves. Souls who were unable to find their way to the light, because their minds were forever trapped in a linger daze that comes from dying in a blinding pain or in the time it took to blink once, their lives were snuffed out along with any chance of finding that light on their own. So it was only a matter of time before they were unconsciously drawn to Owen, because for some reason, they've always thought he WAS that light and would beg him for help he didn't always know how to give...

It was obvious that Owen was very uncomfortable being here by the time he regained consciousness again and he wanted to go back to the castle, because even that was better then risking those wandering spirits from finding him in this weakened state. Though this time the clueless nurses blamed Owen's discomfort on his abnormally high fever. And even Vlad was none the wiser because he could not see these other types of spirits. The kind that without any attachment, were lost to the world.

Ever since Owen unleashed that eruption of blue fire from his hands after something deep and unknown bellowed forth from within him, he felt very strange. And the more Owen suppressed that power so the room wouldn't suddenly catch fire or something, the higher his temperature rose, even as he tried in vain to contain it. The doctor did his best to keep Owen from overheating with cooling pads and such, but this wasn't exactly something they could cure with their normal treatments. This had something to do with Owen's powers. The very ones Vlad was so set on bringing to the surface before were now overwhelming Owen's frail mind and body and putting his life in grave danger. Realizing this, Vlad thought it might be time for him to take matters in to his own hands if things continued like this for much longer. After all, he didn't want Owen to die on him. Explaining THAT to the press would be much more difficult. But more then that, the elder halfa felt guilty for not realizing sooner just how broken the boy already was before he further shattered his defenses as if they were little more then glass...

While Owen was most certainly human, it was clear that he possessed powers that were strikingly similar to a ghost's. Even if they were characteristically opposite in nature in that they were designed to combat ghost powers. Owen's abilities seemed aimed more towards repelling and defending against ghosts than possessing any sort of raw destructive power. Aside from his new ability to call forth blue fire of course. Whatever his powers were meant for, they effected Owen in ways Vlad never anticipated mainly because even now, he did not know their true source, only that they were a part of Owen's entire being not unlike his own ghost powers. But whether they had some other source or came from within, that didn't change the fact that now they were slowly killing the poor boy and it was all his fault. And Vlad knew when it was time to make amends, even for his willing committed crimes.

Between doctors and nurses constantly coming in to check up on Owen and change out his cooling pads, there hadn't been a chance to catch Owen alone while he was conscious so Vlad decided to make better use of his time by stepping out of the room to make a few calls and have the damage to his castle repaired. And in the meantime the hospital staff themselves kept chasing off any reporters that blatantly snuck inside and kept trying to get another interview with Vlad or if they were lucky, Owen himself. Because of the odds stacked against them there simply hadn't been any time for Vlad and Owen to talk even when he was awake. And there was so much they needed to talk about too. About what happened, and what needed to happen next.

Eventually they did manage to finally take advantage of a small opening when the doctor was paged and called out of the room to take care of another emergency on the opposite side of the hospital. Thankfully, it was a real one so Vlad didn't have to waste energy overshadowing him or one of the nurses or a patient and fake an emergency. He was sorely tempted to though after how many times they'd been interrupted today. It was hard enough not to catch Owen when he was conscious anyway what with the fever draining what little energy the boy had to stay awake…

"Finally," Vlad groaned in exasperation, shutting the door behind the doctor once the man rushed out and dropped his calm facade. "We're alone at last. I thought that blasted doctor would never leave."

Owen nodded slowly in agreement, having had enough of being poked and prodded and then he looked vacantly out the nearest window while trying to gather his thoughts. It was calm and clear outside, though a bit chilly with the telltale signs of winter coming as if silently mocking how tense the last 48 hours had been for both of them.

"Before you say anything, can I go first? Who knows when I'll pass out again," Owen began with with a calm resigned tone, or at least he tried to sound calm but his voice betrayed his true feelings when it cracked the moment he said, "Next time I…might not wake up."

"Come now Owen, don't talk like that. We discussed this," Vlad scolded, hating that utterly defeated tone in Owen's voice. "There's no need to be melodramatic over a simple fever. Stress weakens the immune system so it's no wonder this fever took a hold of you so easily. But I digress, please go ahead and say what you need to say. I'll listen."

Silently though Vlad added remorsefully to himself, _Just like I should have listened when the director told me you've been through the most horrifying near-death experience, one caused by the very hands of your loved ones. My friends may have betrayed me, but they were not the ones who physically struck me down like your parents did. You only know betrayal because the world turned their backs on you, as did your so-called childhood friends, leaving you as desolate as myself. Yet, by choice I have made you fear me as though I am one of the monsters who forced the only people who would never betray you...to forever leave you scarred and as broken as I was in a hospital not unlike this one. To think, that I've pushed you to this extreme for my own selfish ends when I should have known better. I don't know if you can forgive me, but for once I need to put your needs before my own because you did nothing to deserve being treated this way, to be broken by my betrayal when all I wanted was to understand what you are..._

"Thanks," Owen nodded gratefully when he finally back to look at him and noticed the dark circles under Vlad's eyes. Looking at the man before him thoughtfully Owen began quietly, "I'm…sorry about all of this. I bet you're probably regretting having ever gone to Mistveil and finding out about me because of how much trouble I've caused you. It's no secret that my life is pretty messed up in ways that no one could ever hope to understand even if...my my mom and dad really had tried to kill our entire family in one fell swoop. Most teenage boys only have to worry about asking a girl out for the first time, having _'the talk'_ with their dad, learning how to drive a car, taking said girl to the prom; as for me I have to worry about being noticed by homicidal ghosts and every other ghost in the area whether I want to or not. And this time, I was noticed by you. The most perilous ghost of all found out what I can do because I couldn't keep quiet anymore. I brought this on myself. I had the chance to run and I didn't take it. Something inside me kept saying that maybe I could help you overcome that darkness you've been carrying for so long. But I was wrong. I can't save you. I can't even save myself. And now, after two years of watching and waiting for the end, it's finally here. It's over. I can't run from what I am anymore. Just like I can't run from you..."

Raising an eyebrow Vlad scowled and replied harshly, "I see that you're still unconvinced that I have no intention of letting anything bad happen to you. You wound me, Owen. If your senses are as attuned to the feelings of others as you say then you should already know that I have never once so much as thought of killing you. Killing you would be pointless and although admittedly it's true that my behavior recently hasn't exactly proven otherwise, I am not an evil man. I would never stoop so low as to endanger the life of an innocent boy who hasn't done anything wrong or worth hating him for. All I care about is finding out what you are then I am planning on sending you on your merry way. Problem solved. You'll never have to put up with this sort of thing ever again, I swear it…"

"You're wrong." Owen said, shaking his head.

Vlad just stared at him and breathed, "What did you say?"

"I said, you're wrong," Owen repeated as he smiled softly, reaching out to show Vlad the palm of his right hand as he explained what he meant by those two simple yet profound words that Vlad wasn't used to hearing, least of all with such clarity from someone so young. "Last night when I had that last panic attack you held my hand the entire time. I know I wasn't imagining it this time. Duplicate or not, it was like you were right there beside me helping me get through it. And you haven't left the hospital either since we got here." With a chuckle Owen added with a small smirk, "I don't need my powers to know that. I can tell because you look like crap."

Vlad smiled impishly and retorted right back at him, "Trust me, you look much worse my boy."

"Oh yeah? Well, ok you got me there because it's probably true. I'd have to look into the nearest mirror to know for sure though," Owen admitted with a tired shrug. "You know, I can't believe I'm saying this but remember when the nurse's were taking my temperature earlier before they left to go help the doctor with that emergency call?" After Vlad nodded Owen continued with a slight blush, "I remember stupidly thinking about how I've always wanted a cute girl to tell me that I'm hot. All the nurses kept saying I was _'too hot,'_ and for some reason -even though part of me knew full well that they didn't mean it that way- I began daydreaming about this one girl I had this crush on back in middle school. And I must've had the stupidest grin on my face while I was thinking about her because I saw you snickering out of the corner of my eye. At first, I was angry and embarrassed when it suddenly hit me that you're still here. You haven't left my side since this all started. You're a Billionaire! You could have just as easily called someone, even one your ghost goons, to keep an eye on me instead of staying here with me all night and even during the ride over here in the ambulance." Then with a look Vlad could only describe as warm and knowing as if Owen already understood the answer, he asked gently, "So why did you stay…? Why would you do that if I really mean nothing to you?"

Taken aback by his honesty, Vlad cleared his throat and stood up, taking Owen's hand in both of his and told him what he'd been thinking ever since the moment in question, surprising himself when he answered truthfully in return, "I've been wondering about that myself actually. At first I thought I was merely protecting my investment but, when I saw you laying there, completely helpless, looking over at me -the man who drove you to this- with those utterly terrified eyes that reflected the fear I too once had at the prospect of being left alone I was reminded of the time in my life when I was in the exact same position. I don't have any living relatives left anymore to support me either, and the two people I trusted and loved like they were family, the two that caused the accident that ruined my life were nowhere to be found. I'm sure that with those astounding powers of perception you have you can imagine how frightened I felt back then too when I realized that there was no one to reassure me that I'd be alright." Closing his eyes, Vlad confessed, "I am many things, but even I'm not that heartless. I simply wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did the same thing to you. Because unlike myself, the two most important people in YOUR life, the ones that should be here instead of someone as thoughtless and selfish as me, are gone as well. Not by choice the way my friends were, but because of something truly evil took their lives and left you to fend for yourself in this cruel unforgiving world that doesn't understand that there is more to it then what they can see or touch, a world that for some reason only you can see with clarity, both the beautiful and ugly sides. That's why I decided that I need to be here for you in their stead and get you safely back home once you've recovered. I…Owen, I know I went too far. Compared to everything else I've done, this is by far the worst. In my arrogance, I was blind to the fact that you've been suffering alone all this time too just like I have, only it's much worse for you. You've been bearing the burden of having these strange powers you barely understand, even now, try as you might to pretend otherwise ever since you came into this world. For not realizing that until it was too late I'm truly sorry from the bottom of my heart. I am especially sorry for allowing my greed to harm someone I find myself caring for as if you were my own son, someone worth protecting and caring for. You didn't deserve to be put through all this. Please forgive me."

Owen was about to reply when they both felt a ghostly chill and heard another voice enter the conversation. A voice that this time, only one of them recognized. "Someone you love like your own _'son'_ huh? What a bunch of garbage! Don't let him fool you with those stupid lies! Trust me. They're as transparent as he is when he's in his intangibility mode!"

Looking over at their unexpected visitor Vlad and Owen saw none other then Danny Phantom floating above the hospital bed in his ghost form, his arms crossed with deeply furrowed brows. Owen of course had no idea who he was and just stared at him, more curious than anything since his presence was very similar to Vlad's. Although his was notably more…pleasant if that made any sense. As for Vlad, since he knew exactly who the ghost boy was he promptly let go of Owen's hand and turned to face their intruder with his usual demeanor that looked eerily calm though only Owen could sense the resentful aura the billionaire was radiating.

"Hello Daniel, it's been awhile," Vlad said coolly, briskly walking over to lock the door before returning to his position beside Owen's bed, his hands held behind his back. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

* * *

Tearing his gaze away from the ghost boy, Owen looked at Vlad and thought. _What's going on? Who is this…? I feel like I've heard that name somewhere before. Is this who Vlad was talking about in the back of the ambulance when he was comparing the two of us? I thought only I imagined him saying all that but I guess-_

"It hasn't been long enough if you ask me, but given your track record it was only a matter of time before you went right back to your evil ways," Danny scowled and rolled his eyes before sparing Owen a glance and continuing with his little rant, "As for why I'm here, take a wild guess. What're you up to this time Vlad? I mean I've always known you are one seriously crazed up fruitloop, but this whole cloning thing you're so hooked up on is really getting old. Seriously, you know I'm never going to join you but it's like you're this...crazy ex-girlfriend or something that just can't get over that you're not going to be able to get your grubby mits on me without doing something underhanded. I'll give you some credit though, at least you're not sick enough to go as far as cloning my mom. Even you've gotta admit that's creepy. Still, you need to learn to let things go man and not drag innocent people into your petty schemes! I'm not going to let you do the same thing you did to those other clones and Dani. They're not tools for you to use and throw away at the first sign of trouble! You can't force anyone to love you Vlad, because when you try to it's not any more real than they are! It's a lie! So do yourself a favor and stop lying to yourself before you drag someone else down with you this time who doesn't deserve to be another one of your stupid pawns! "

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Vlad sighed heavily. "There's been a terrible misunderstanding Daniel. I know what you are insinuating but I can assure you that Owen is not what you think he is. He's human I'll have you know, though a very remarkable one I'll admit. Normally, I'd be all too happy to fight you and put you in your place, but not right now. I have bigger things to worry about," glancing back at Owen, Vlad smiled knowingly then finished with one of his trademark devilishly handsome smirks, "And being the hero you are you're not going to pick a fight here, in public, at a hospital surrounded by all these terribly weak and sick human patients now are you? If you do then perhaps you're not quite the hero you claim to be anymore then I am the villain."

Clenching his fists, the ghost boy snapped angrily in defeat, "Fine, I see your point but this isn't over Plasmius! Like I said, I'm not about to let you manipulate and trick him into becoming your underling the same way you tried to with Dani and me. At least she was smart enough to realize the truth about you and fought back unlike the other ones who just blindly followed your every command. Clones or not, they never deserved to be used and thrown away like that. I realized after Dani left that those other clones you made were just like her, they never deserved to be used and abused like that like they were disposable, like the pawn pieces on a chess board which are almost always the first ones to go. And before you ask, yeah, big surprise! I actually know how to play chess. Not that you care since I'm always just some stupid kid to you. You might know more about my powers then I do if you were able to clone me like that, but you don't know the first thing about ME!"

Getting rather irritated by Danny's ranting and sensing his anger reaching a boiling point, Owen slowly sat up and snapped, "Hey, ghost kid, I don't know who you are but we've been through a lot the past few days and I for one am not in the mood to deal with any more drama. If you two have ghost-related business to take care of, please take it outside and leave me out of it. That is, if what you said is true and you're here to help me and not just vent about those angry bitter feelings you've been holding back even from your friends. Besides, the nurses will be back any minute to…to…" Before he could finish Owen trailed off, feeling woozy again and covering his eyes when the room started spinning and his vision blurred as if the entire room had tilted to the side.

Worried, Vlad turned around and carefully eased him back into bed then deftly grabbed the button hooked up to Owen's bed to alert the nurses to his condition before it escalated again and looked Danny in the eye before pressing it on Owen's behalf, his expression cold and calculating. Vlad didn't say a word after that and Danny just floated there, dumbfounded for a moment before he eventually turned intangible and flew outside to meet up with Tucker and Sam further down the road to tell them what happened.

It was clear now that Danny wasn't going to get any straight answers from Vlad before the nurses hurried back so he had no choice but to call it quits for now and try again later. But then again Danny was sure Vlad would follow him as soon as he left anyway to settle the score after making those slanderous accusations. And that is exactly what happened. At least, the following after him part that is.

As soon as the nurses hurried back and abruptly chased him out of the room again, Vlad turned back just long enough to meet Owen's tired bleary-eyed gaze before he changed into his ghost-form too and followed after Danny, determined to settle things so that he could return to Owen's side as soon as possible which took precedence over everything else right now. He wasn't about to leave Owen alone again after what he just told the boy, after what he admitted, and become the liar Daniel already saw him as as opposed to the person that Owen was willing to see behind the lies…


	8. Piercing The Veil

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **(Chapter Updated 03/04/2018)**

* * *

 _~Chapter 7~_

 _Piercing The Veil_

* * *

Easily catching up with Danny about halfway back to the camouflaged Spector Speeder where his two best friends were waiting, Vlad shot an energy blast past his head just to grab Danny's attention, slightly singeing the tips of his white hair by accident when he put too much energy into it as a result of his barely-restrained frustration. He missed Danny on purpose of course because despite following him all this way it was true that Vlad was in no mood for a serious battle with his young counterpart.

Once Vlad had his attention though a battle ensued anyway, though Vlad was taken aback by how quickly the younger halfa lost his temper this time around and lunged at him. Really, and here Danny always called Vlad the foolhardy and bull-headed one? If Daniel hadn't already been itching for a fight he would have been able to tell that that was meant to be a warning shot right and not a actual attack on Vlad's part. Instead, the teen whirled around, his eyes shining brightly in anger, and retaliated in full force.

During their confrontation, Vlad was quick to notice that Danny wasn't pulling his punches today. He was seriously angry and seemed much more short-tempered than usual, throwing punch after punch at Vlad and shooting beams of ectoplasmic energy in a blind fit of unbridled fury. And all the while the more experienced half-ghost dodged most of these sloppy and erratic attacks with ease, wondering what happened to ruffle Danny's feathers this much. Surely this was about more than the hero-complex-induced grudge Daniel held against him because of their history as adversaries...

Even though Vlad's human side was pretty worn out from staying up all night worrying about Owen and from dealing with those blasted reporters, he still had more than enough power left to outmaneuver his young opponent. After becoming rather irritated himself though after a while Vlad decided to take some of his own pent-up frustration out on Danny since he seemed so eager to do the same. If it was a fight the boy wanted, then Vlad was going to happily oblige him! In fact, the young halfa rightly deserved his anger from showing up unannounced and ruining that surprisingly veritable moment between himself and Owen despite being caught off guard by how willing Owen STILL was to give him a chance.

Nothing was going even remotely as planned though, especially now that Danny had stuck his nose into matters that don't concern him once again! Owen was still just as much of an enigma now as he was when they first met! And it infuriated Vlad to no end to have something so potentially powerful right in front of him and not being able to unlock their secrets. It was like he was being thwarted at every turn, even by the simplest things lately.

A few weeks prior to meeting Owen, Vlad recalled how he had purchased an impressive collection of books on the occult from a historian in Salem, Massachusetts. Most of them turned out to contain nothing but useless drivel though. They were filled from page to page with useless out of date superstitions that Vlad had already disproven about ghosts and other supernatural beings of a similar nature. Very few of the books in that collection turned out to be authentic, but those that were Vlad made sure to have locked away in his personal vault for further study. Including, oddly enough, a particularly interesting book with a magical seal of sorts that prevented anyone from reading it without first giving it a blood offering...

Vlad discovered this by accident while flipping through the blank pages, silently wondering if the historian had accidentally sold him an unused journal and carelessly cut his finger. And when Vlad's blood dripped onto the parchment some kind of strange archaic lettering written in matching red ink bloomed across the page. This unusual phenomenon only lasted for a few seconds though before it reacted negatively to the ghostly essence in his blood, instantly turning all of its pages pitch black as if the entire book had been submerged in a vat of standard ink and proceeded then in latching itself shut again. Its secrets, like Owen's, were so tantalizingly close and yet well out of his reach!

"Enough!" Vlad finally shouted at one point after taking a nasty blow to the stomach, tackling Danny and pinning his arms behind his back so he couldn't fight back anymore. He'd had more then enough of this foolishness and wanted to get to the bottom of this so he could return to Owen's side and not be out here in the cold dark night blasting away at his clearly agitated young foe. "What's the matter with you, Daniel? I understand that we have a history of fighting and plotting against each other but, why on earth are you so especially angry with me this time? There must be a good reason. Because as far as I'm aware of, I haven't done anything to you or your father recently to warrant such hostility. Or could it be that you're actually jealous that I'm spending quality time with someone other than you for once? Hmm, I never thought of that! I must say I'm actually quite honored by that Little Badger. And here I thought you hated me..."

Struggling to get out of his grip Danny snarled, "Well maybe I wouldn't hate you if you didn't make it so easy! Haven't you learned by now that money can't buy you happiness or bring someone into your life that truly loves you? It's all about how you treat people Vlad, not who you are or what happened in the past or even how wealthy and successful you are. Whether you're off cloning me in your basement like a mad scientist or talking to some creepy computer A.I. program of my mom when you're all alone in there, the fact is that at the end of the day you're just an evil jerk that turned himself into a monster not because he's half-ghost but because of his bad choices! And I can see now that that is never going to change! You're just a crazy old man who doesn't care about anyone but himself and you won't lift a finger to help them unless there's something to gain from it. That's what makes me different from you Plasmius. I actually do care about other people even when I don't know them personally and I am willing to fight for them even if I don't get so much as a thank you in return. I do it because it's the right thing to do, because I CHOOSE to be a good person. That's also why I'm not about to sit back in Amity Park and let you get away with hurting that kid or trying to take advantage of him like you did with Dani! So whatever you're up to, I'm going to put a stop to it before you turn him into a mini-you and start walking down the same dark path without knowing any better!"

Danny expected Vlad to get all indignant and deny it all so they could continue fighting but, Vlad surprised him by loosening his grip and letting go of him, floating back down to the ground. In fact he hadn't even shoved Danny away from him, he just...let go. Bracing himself if this was just one of Vlad's usual underhanded tricks, Danny landed too, eyeing the man suspiciously. Then to deepen Danny's confusion Vlad suddenly reverted to his human form, crossed his arms, and sighed before turning his back to him in a huff.

"What, did I strike a nerve because you know I'm right?" Danny challenged, though he was unable to mask the uncertainty now laced in his voice.

It wasn't like Vlad to give up so easily, or at all really. And as a silent response to his question, Vlad briefly glanced over his shoulder at Danny, his facial expression for once totally unreadable. If Danny didn't know any better, he could swear that with the strange way Vlad was looking at him it was almost as if he was suddenly seeing him for the very first time. Like Vlad was trying to take Danny's observations about the consequences of his actions seriously for once which caught him off guard...

It was true that Vlad was seeing him in a whole new light though because even if the boy himself hadn't noticed it yet, Danny had changed quite a lot in the past few months since their last encounter. He'd gotten a little taller for one thing, and thankfully Danny wasn't nearly as scrawny as he used to be. Must've realized that in order to reach his optimum power it was important to train his human form just as much as his ghost form to keep them both in good health. Not to mention Danny seemed much more certain of his ideals and confident in his powers unlike when they first met when he was still floundering and barely keeping up with his older more experienced peer. Whereas Vlad, in retrospect hadn't changed much at all where it mattered in all this time, unless you counted growing more desperate to succeed in finding someone to share his life and his vast array of knowledge with because even he was uncertain if half-ghosts lived forever or not.

Vlad was still as rich, powerful, handsome, and quick-witted as ever but...that void in his heart never managed to fill itself. There was always something missing. But that all changed when Danny came into the picture. Because for the first time in his life, Vlad wasn't alone. There was another half-ghost just like him he could pass his legacy to! That's all Vlad ever wanted aside from the love that went along with being a father-figure to the boy. To ensure that his hard-fought training for the past twenty years wasn't going to be for nothing and completely forgotten. Vlad would ensure that he left his mark on the world, one way or another so that in that way he would obtain immortality even if that wasn't something the two halfa's actually possessed.

Ever since Vlad found out that the ghost-boy he'd heard so much about was the Fenton's youngest son, he couldn't help but see a lot of the qualities he admired about the woman he loved inside Danny which as a result made him covet the boy all the more. On top of that, Danny was a half-ghost just like him! He wasn't just some nauseatingly good ghost parading around as a hero for the heck of it or as part of his ghostly obsession. The fact that he was Maddie's son and the only other halfa in existence made Vlad want Danny to join him and become his son, and in that way obtain the means to pass on both his human and ghostly legacy on and obtain the love he so desperately wanted from the woman of his dreams.

However, Vlad realized some time ago that the ONLY similarity the two of them shared for certain was the fact that Jack and Maddie Fenton were responsible for unintentionally making them half-ghost. Sure they were both hybrids, but Danny was right, their choices and personal beliefs were vastly different when it came how to go about using those powers. That's where their similarities ended and the difference in their personalities and life choices began…

"Daniel my boy, for once I need you to put aside our rivalry and listen to me," Vlad began in a calm but serious tone to break the suspenseful silence that had grown between them. "Now that we've both had the chance to let off some steam I'm hoping we can have a rational conversation about this. I want to clear up this misunderstanding before I return to the hospital, since you so obviously came to the wrong conclusion about Owen. And in doing so you've only complicated matters for him and not for me."

"Owen? Is that what you named him? Well, at least that's more original than a different spelling of MY name, _'_ " Danny rudely interrupted, rolling his eyes at Vlad since he still didn't believe a word of it.

Ignoring Danny's attempts to provoke him, Vlad continued as if Danny hadn't said anything and continued to explain. "He's not a clone, Daniel. That's what I've been trying to tell you. His name is Owen Ravenwood and he is…an extraordinary young man with a very powerful gift. I discovered his existence purely by accident, believe it or not while I was discussing the details for the charity for Mistveil Orphanage. At first glance Owen seemed to be nothing more than your typical, run-of-the-mill, though completely-human, teenage boy not unlike yourself. Hard as that might be for you to believe given his odd appearance. One that I'll admit does remind me very much of you but as it turns out, according to his medical records he has partial albinism in his hair and eyes so there's no color pigment in either of them, which is to say Owen unlike the two of us he was born with that appearance. His unusual appearance and tragic background intrigued me so I introduced myself to the boy only to discover that Owen was somehow able to sense my ghost-half even while I was in human form no less visiting the orphanage where he lives. A human, that can sense ectoplasmic energy. Do you have ANY idea how significant that is? At any rate, you would've been so proud of what he did next after confronting me about the 'ghost' he thought was overshadowing me which as you know was simply my other half. Even though Owen knew he wouldn't stand a chance against me, he tried to pick a fight anyway because he wanted to protect everyone. With his strange powers Owen almost forced me to transform into my ghost form against my will too, right then and there. He never backed down, not even after I casually dismissed his ludicrous claim that I was _possessed_ by a ghost. His unusual gift fascinated me, so, naturally, I made sure to procure him for a short time so that I could find out just how powerful he really is. Yet, I find myself having to confess that you are correct about there being consequences this time because I pushed him too far. That's the reason he's in the hospital right now. The emotional and physical strain proved too great for Owen to handle. He's not you after all, so the method I used to spur him into using more of his power backfired. Quite literally."

Raising an eyebrow, Danny replied skeptically, "And you're telling me all this why…?"

Finally turning around completely to face him, Vlad answered in a deathly serious tone, "I'm telling you this because there is at this very moment a ghost out there that went through a lot of trouble to make the murder of Owen's parents look like a failed attempt at family suicide. There is no excuse for my actions reopening the emotional scars Owen has suffered because of that terrible tragedy that I was a fool to make light of. Since he obviously does have powers that oppose ghost powers, it stands to reason that Owen was telling the truth about his parents being overshadowed that day. However, that also means that he's right about them still being out there, the ghosts who committed the foul deed. This seems like something right up your alley of expertise. After all, you ARE the only self-proclaimed hero I know of that's both willing and capable of defending the innocent against such evil ghosts. Because trust me boy, for all the crimes I've committed, not one of them has included murder. And I think we both know that if I find them FIRST, I will destroy whoever did this to Owen and his parents before we can get any answers from them. I am many things, Daniel, and indeed, in your opinion I am the one who is evil through and through. However in case you haven't noticed the world is never so black and white like that silly outfit of yours. This might be difficult for you to believe but I sincerely wish to make things right with Owen. And I believe the only way to do that is to see to it that Owen no longer has to live in fear of those ghosts coming to put an end to his life, as he believed I was planning to the day we met, like you, not knowing that I would NEVER stoop so low as to murder an innocent person when there are other means to easily get what I want without going as far as _'stealing'_ someone's life."

* * *

 _Owen…you must let it out; the flames will consume you otherwise._

After Vlad flew off, Owen found himself all alone again aside from the occasional nurse coming in to check on him and the voice echoing in his head. He felt and looked awful. His white hair was now clinging to his too-pale face and there were dark heavy bags under his eyes. At this rate, Owen was scared that he'd slip into a coma and die from sleep deprivation and this impossibly high fever. Vlad's ghost duplicate and the occasional ghost drifting close by had helped with the latter problem temporarily with their ghostly chill, but now his condition was only getting worse…

Every breath was a struggle, every effort to keep his eyes open even more so. And that voice, it kept nagging and pleading for Owen to let this new power loose to prevent it from overwhelming him. But as helpful as their advice was growing up on how to deal with seeing ghosts and such all around him, Owen wasn't about to set the entire hospital on fire just to make himself feel better. Frightened of it or not, he'd rather die than make other people suffer that had nothing to do with this.

 _Who are you anyway? When I was a kid I thought that you were my imaginary friend that came to help me make sense of the whole 'seeing-dead-people' thing. It wasn't until after mom and dad died that I realized you're a ghost too. But why didn't you tell me that sooner? Why didn't you tell me the truth? And why're you here NOW?_ Owen thought bitterly to the other voice in his head, knowing they could hear his thoughts. _I thought I couldn't hear your voice anymore after pushing you out of my thoughts back then. You didn't help me when it counted, so why should I let you now? Especially when you're seriously asking me to endanger everyone here…? There's no way..._

There was a moment of thoughtful silence before the voice replied, _I thought it would be best to allow you to think that I wasn't real as a child since the truth would have been too confusing, perhaps even frightening. Even so, the fact that I want to protect you hasn't changed. And it hasn't changed the fact that I've been waiting a long time for this…_

Feeling apprehensive because of the unexpectedly beguiling tone in their voice that seemed to carry his voice much deeper into his mind, Owen swallowed hard and dared to ask, _Waiting for what, exactly?_

 _For my voice to finally reach you again…Owen. I have been waiting so long for you to come into your own and accept that these powers make you who you are. They make you far more powerful then you could possibly realize. But most of all, I have been waiting for the time to come when we would be able to meet once more. Only this time, after centuries of waiting, I can finally meet you face to face._

Owen's eyes flew wide with shock when a ghost phased through the floor draped in a tattered blood-red cloak that concealed most of his appearance except for the long unkempt black hair pooling loosely around his neck. He wasn't shaken so much from the fact that the figure before him was a ghost, it was more that Owen couldn't believe that he didn't sense the approach of such an imposing presence when it was this close to him! It wasn't necessarily _'evil'_ per say,but it was powerful and Owen recoiled from it, backing away from the ghost as far as he possibly could. Not that it would do him any good in his current position.

A pair of gleaming red eyes that shone like a pair of blood-red rubies peered down at Owen from beneath the shadow of his hood and the ghost slowly raised a hand to seize this opportunity to invoke a trance on Owen while his mind was momentarily weakened from physical and mental exhaustion thanks to Vlad Masters' carelessness that broke down the boy's only defenses. Seeing Owen's own red eyes glaze over, the ghostly figure smiled wistfully. It had been far too long since a Ravenwood was born into this world, let alone one with the raw power this boy possessed. And because he knew all about that power, he was very eager to once again serve a worthy master who would soon put these lesser spirits in their rightful place. For it was Owen's destiny to lead the dead out of despair and darkness, but first, the boy needed some guidance of his own from someone who knew him better then he knew himself and as of yet, Vlad Masters was NOT that person. So it fell to him, to be Owen's guiding light just this once...


	9. Lost And Found

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **(Chapter Updated 03/06/2018)**

* * *

 _~Chapter 8~_

 _Lost And Found_

* * *

"This should do nicely," the hooded figure stated after carefully setting Owen down in the middle of the woods. Then, taking his shoulders and steering Owen to face the direction of the densest selection of trees, he smiled, leaned forward, and whispered silkily in his ear. "It's alright, look, you can unleash your soul-fire here without concerning yourself with the possibility of harming any living creatures now. Well, perhaps not directly anyway. I promise you'll feel much better once you do. Go on Owen. Release your power, set it free..."

Taking a few unsteady steps forward Owen instinctively lit his hands up with the same blue fire as before and let it spread to the rest of his body. The dry grass beneath his feet was the first thing to catch fire after that, then the bushes, then the trees, and before long, roaring flames surrounded Owen but he began listlessly walking further and deeper into the forest, urged forward by the spell over his mind. Stumbling every so often and setting another tree on fire when he touched it, which faded from the blue ones licking his body into natural scarlet-colored flames.

Once he was satisfied with Owen's progress his mysterious guardian teleported away to allow the rest to unfold on its own, mainly because he couldn't risk the half-breed stopping him from doing what must be done to stabilize Owen's condition. Owen wasn't far from the hospital so he could have feasibly wandered out this far on his own and that's exactly what he wanted Vlad Masters to believe. In the meantime as an extra precaution he also overshadowed enough people to make it seem as though Owen simply wandered off into the woods during some sort of hospital-related confusion while delirious from the fever rather than emotional shock and they failed to notice him gone until it was too late. As to the fire that was now spreading, the half-breed was a smart man, he'd find a way to throw everyone off the scent.

Thankfully Vlad had already begun to suspect at least some of the truth about Owen's current condition. This wasn't brought on just by extreme stress alone or the emotional trauma Owen was reminded of setting him off. The fact of the matter was that Owen wasn't used to having this kind of power, the kind meant for combat, and his normal-human-body just didn't know how to channel it properly yet since this was the first time Owen had ever used it. Up until now his powers were centered around sensing and repelling ghosts. Owen had never used something so powerful and destructive before that came from such a deep forgotten place inside of him. That's why Owen needed to unleash it at least once before the strain became too much for his already weakened body to endure and it would killed him…

So this little excursion was for his own good.

If it had been otherwise, the owner of the voice who had been guiding Owen almost his entire life wouldn't have interfered with him directly. At least, not until Vlad served his purpose and helped Owen realize his potential as more than a mere human or a half-ghost hybrid. No, Owen Ravenwood was so much more than that…

He was to become the living bridge between this world and the next and was unknowingly a true master over death. Both in bringing it down upon his foes, and commanding any ghost foolish enough to think they could invade his world without facing dire consequences. That was Owen's destiny. And what kind of loyal servant would he be if he didn't want to bask in his master's glory and help Owen to realize what he was capable of and guide him to that most glorious future?

* * *

"You can't seriously expect me to believe anything you're saying Plasmius. I STILL think you've lost it for real this time. Either that or you've finally snapped and because you wanted a son so badly you-" seeing Vlad's expression though, Danny realized his was only making up excuses not to believe him and clammed up after that.

Danny wasn't kidding about coming all this way just to make sure that Vlad couldn't get away with screwing up someone else's life because of his hidden agendas though. He was surprised that Owen wasn't a clone after all. And since his other theory seemed even more unlikely about Vlad taking in an orphan just to recreate one of the portal accidents that made them half-ghost, Danny never would have guess that Owen was a normal person BORN with powers.

At the same time, as much as it killed him so-to-speak to believe Vlad was telling the truth, Danny knew Vlad was right that the only person Vlad seriously wanted dead was Danny's dad, Jack Fenton. Vlad was still a jerk, of that Danny had no doubt, but he wasn't about to resort to outright murdering some random kid's parents just to get a son of his own with powers when he had literally MADE several before.

There was no way Vlad was lying about someone or something else being responsible for making Owen an orphan, but the rest was up for debate as far as why Vlad was so interested in him and what he planned to do with Owen. Still, even though a reluctant part of him DID believe Vlad's story the fact remained that since he knew what the older halfa was capable of, Danny didn't want to put Owen in danger. That was one thing that they could both agree on. Danny didn't know much about Owen aside from what Vlad just told him but it sounded like he'd had a pretty hard life so far after losing his only family. But staying here with Vlad wasn't going to make his life any easier that's for sure, in fact it was probably making everything worse if this latest trip to the hospital was anything to go by…

Speaking of which, when smoke started rising in the direction of the hospital and their enhanced senses caught a whiff of the fumes Vlad's eyes flew wide open and the decision he had just made to compromise with Danny regarding Owen's situation was forgotten in an instant as if it too had gone up in flames. All Vlad could think about was getting back to him before it was too late! There was no other explanation as to why there'd suddenly be-!

"Owen! Oh butter biscuits! I have to get back to him! I'm sorry but we'll have to sort this out later Daniel." Transforming back into his ghost-form, Vlad was about to fly off when Danny grabbed his arm roughly, halting his progress.

"Oh I don't think so. You've done enough damage, let me go," Danny offered with a hard glare, playing the role of hero as usual to which Vlad could only roll his eyes in annoyance as the teen continued, "Listen, I think between the two of us I can protect Owen much better than you have. He's only in this situation because of you Vlad. For all we know, that little stunt you pulled getting him plastered all over the news attracted those very same ghosts that tried to kill him that you just told me about! So if you actually do care about someone else for once in your miserable life, then prove it now. Let me help you fix the mess you've made and after that you have to promise to leave him alone so he can go on with his life without all your baggage, Deal?"

Scowling darkly at him, Vlad countered, "This is no time for your little morality games, Daniel! I have no doubt in my mind that that fire we're seeing was caused by Owen's power spiraling out of control and he may very well die because of it! I've already told you, I am fully aware that I've made a grave mistake with him and I was TRYING to correct it when YOU meddled with my affairs! As always, you understand nothing, Little Badger. Unlike you I have over twenty years worth of experience, especially with the dealing with new powers for the first time. And these new powers I've awoken within Owen, they are nearly as explosive and destructive as my own were whereas the most you've ever had to deal with are things such as phasing through things or turning parts of your body invisible at random. When my powers first manifested themselves, not only did I have THOSE problems but without meaning to I short circuited every electronic device I touched, burnt out light bulbs and made car alarms go off whenever I strode past them while in a bad mood, my god boy I've even woken up in the middle of the night with my bed sheets on fire after waking from some nightmare about my accident! As impressed as I've always been by the astounding progress you've made with your powers thus far, as you can see I am FAR more equipped to handle unstable Owen's situation than you will ever be. You've never had to suffer through learning about your powers alone the way he and I have, and from the looks of it he's still gaining new ones. I wouldn't expect you to understand what that's like, not that you've ever bothered to ask. Mark my words Daniel, I do intend to make things right with him, somehow. After all, Owen's the first person in my life besides you that-"

Giving him a quizzical look, Danny dared to ask, "That you what Vlad?"

Seeing no reason to answer that question at this point when there were more important things to worry about, Vlad turned on him, crudely grabbed Danny's wrist then flung him in the opposite direction. Before Danny could recover from his shock Vlad was already flying at top speed to get back to the hospital. So fast you'd think that the devil was at his heels. And if he'd been thinking clearly, Vlad would have just teleported instead. To bad his rationality, like his patience with Daniel, was already totally and utterly spent.

As for Danny, for once he felt bad for being so close-minded about Vlad's reasons for not wanting to let go of Owen just because he couldn't understand what the elder halfa was thinking at all. Not to mention for the first time since they've known each other, Vlad actually told Danny about some of the struggles he had with his powers. And those problems did sound like they'd be pretty scary for Vlad to deal with alone, forced to keep them hidden not only from his doctors, but from the rest of the world. That can't have been easy. And here Danny thought he had it bad when really he only had to worry about things at home and school and Sam and Tucker along with Jazz were there to watch his back.

Vlad had no one. And from the sound of it, Owen was on his own too.

Now Danny kinda understood why Vlad always kept his emotions hidden and in check most of the time. Back then Vlad's ghostly reactions to things were more dangerous then his own _'scary eyes'_ as Vlad put it, and if the elder halfa hadn't learned how to keep his cool then eventually people would have keyed into the fact that things only seemed to go wonky whenever Vlad was upset about something. Either way, speaking of emotions, Danny had honestly never seen Vlad look so…legitimately scared before. Not scared of losing or being caught in a lie, of being made a fool of, but scared FOR someone. Was it really possible that Vlad was serious about feeling guilty for all this after all…?

* * *

When Owen next opened his eyes he was lying on the ground next to a river somewhere in the woods and his hospital clothes were completely covered with ash and soot. He blinked a few times to clear his vision then sat up slowly. After that it was like someone suddenly decided to crank up the volume and the loud roar of flames reached his ears. The deafening roar was so loud it even drowned out even the soft gurgle of water flowing beside him from the river next to him that was thus far unaffected by the forest fire aside from the hot ashes and debris falling into it.

Coughing slightly because of the smoke wafting in his direction when the wind changed course Owen pulled up the collar of his shirt up to cover his nose and mouth and looked around. This definitely wasn't a dream so how'd he get all the way out here? The last thing Owen remembered was seeing that hooded figure that used to appear in his dreams right in front of him and then feeling drowsy and like his body was really heavy, as he was sinking deep underwater, falling deeper and deeper into the murky darkness. At least aside from his throat feeling like sandpaper from inhaling so much smoke, Owen felt lighter on his feet and his mind was clearer then before so maybe his fever had finally broken. Though that still didn't explain what was going on right now. Did he do all of this...?

"Hey! Is anyone out there?!" Owen shouted without thinking, hoping to run into a firefighter or something.

It was only after Owen tried calling out that he realized that it might be hard to explain to them how he wound up here or how the fire started since Owen couldn't remember. They might start to think that he was some kind of crazy pyromaniac or something who started it on purpose after escaping the nearest mental hospital instead of a normal one, which would explain the hospital clothes he was wearing.

After realizing that, Owen shut up and stopped trying to call for help. Shouting would only get more smoke in his lungs anyway. _I don't even know where I am let alone how long I've been out. As for the how I got here my guess is that ghost had something to do with it. Well whatever, I can't afford to worry about that now. I need to get out of here before-_?!

Owen's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the loud groan of a tree trunk falling from somewhere above him and jumped out of the way just in time. It landed with a loud thunderous thud into the river and sent a huge splash of water his way, soaking Owen completely from head to toe.

"Whoa, that was close! Too close," Owen said in a shaken tone, pulling himself off the ground and covering his face again with his now drenched shirt. _Looks like I'm going to have to go the other way then. If I follow the river, it should lead me out of the forest and I'll be safer from the fire too as long as I stick close to the water..._

Concentrating on nothing else but getting to safety Owen followed the river for a good forty-five minutes until it took a sharp turn then dropped down into a waterfall. There was nowhere left for Owen to walk alongside it on this side of the bank, and it was too dangerous to try swimming to the other side with that waterfall so close. Owen tried looking back in the direction he came from for another route to take, but the sky above him was an angry red and the flames were still roaring strong on both sides of the river. And unless there was another way out of his predicament that Owen just couldn't see, despite everything being well-lit by the firelight, he knew he was trapped…

Searching for a way to climb out of the riverbed after deciding what to do from there, Owen thought for a second that he heard someone call his name. He paused for a moment just to make sure, but when he didn't hear it again Owen dismissed it and eventually found a good place to climb up. It was hard, especially given the fact that Owen was currently barefoot and his feet were already sore and blistered from walking over so many loose stones. He was still making pretty decent progress up the wall though.

At least until the last foothold Owen stepped on decided to slip just enough to nearly send him crashing back down to earth. Reflexively, Owen clung to the wall for dear life while his heart began hammering painfully against his rib cage. Once he felt confident enough that it was safe Owen turned his head to see if there was any chance he could climb back down and try something else. Owen wasn't normally afraid of heights but he could do the math and knew a fall from here would break most if not all of his bones on impact.

Figures Owen just HAD pick the hardest place to climb up without many footholds, but in his defense despite the fiery red glow in the sky it was pretty dark everywhere else. It was then that Owen realized, he really was trapped. There was nowhere to climb up the rest of the way and going down wasn't an option either.

In other words, Owen was screwed.

"Thanks a lot you stupid jerk!" Owen shouted angrily at his not-so-imaginary-ghost-friend. "If you weren't already dead I'd kill you! You know, back then I really could have used your help, you could have helped me save my parents but no, you decided to hide out for two years and thought that hey, now is a great time to stop by and tell me _'Oh, by the way Owen, you were right, I was a ghost all along! And now I'm here to kidnap you!'_ I'm not sure why I can't sense you like all the other ghosts, but if you're there I could REALLY use a hand here! I don't think you want me to die any more than I do!"

As if the universe wanted to give Owen another heart-attack, just to be a smart aleck the ledge where he was standing pressed against the wall was starting to give out underneath him. There was no way he'd be able to get out of falling this time so Owen braced himself for the fall. And quite possibly his immediate death by gravity. In the end, it wasn't a ghost or Vlad that killed him, but Owen's own stupidity for ever thinking it was a good idea to come here. Oh well, at least he wouldn't be alone anymore when he reunited with his parents on the other side...

That's when the helping hand Owen asked for suddenly reached out right through the dirt wall in front of him and grabbed him by the wrist. Successfully catching him before Owen fell to his certain death.

While recovering from the shock of being saved at the last minute Owen's head jerked up in surprise when a booming voice bellowed, "YOU ARE IN A HEAP OF TROUBLE YOUNG MAN! WHAT IN BLAZES WERE YOU THINKING?!"

He blinked, confused for a moment because a different hand seemed to be holding his wrist and yet Owen sensed that Vlad was actually floating behind him. At first Owen figured that maybe it was just another one of Vlad's duplicates that grabbed him and sighed in relief. When Owen turned back in front of him and looked at the hand's owner though, he was astonished to find that it belonged to the ghost-boy from earlier there instead who was wearing white gloves instead of black…

"Dude, I so would not want to be in your shoes right now," Danny laughed, pointing behind them with his free hand at Vlad who looked positively furious.

In response, Owen couldn't help but laugh nervously too and replied, "Yeah, no kidding. Good thing I'm not wearing any shoes at the moment then..."

Seething, Vlad grabbed both Owen and Danny by the collar of their shirts and flew them a short distance to safety before towering over Owen. Vlad looked nearly as mad at Owen right now as he did when they were talking about his old college buddy and Owen could feel it radiating off him as strongly as the heatwaves from the forest fire behind them. He fearfully backed away a couple of steps just to get away from it when Vlad roughly grabbing him by the shoulders and began shouting again.

"Don't you DARE try to make jokes at a time like this Owen Ravenwood! You nearly scared me half to death!" Looking over Owen's shoulder and glaring at Danny when he heard him snickered at the _'half-to-death'_ part of his comment, Vlad snapped at the other boy, "As for you Daniel, you'd best get out of here before I change my mind about destroying you today. I told you this earlier, I'm in no mood for your childish games."

Sticking his tongue out childishly at the older halfa just to spite him, Danny replied with an impish grin,"Ok ok, chill out will ya? I'm leaving. My friends are probably wondering where the heck I am right about now anyway and Owen's safe, at least for now, so I'd say that's mission accomplished in my book. Oh, and by the way, no need to thank me for saving his life, you're so totally welcome Plasmius!" Turning to look at Owen, treating this as their first real meeting instead of what happened earlier, Danny rubbed the back of his neck said sheepishly, "Hey uh, I'm sorry about earlier. I forgot that you were stuck in the hospital for a reason. And I also should have given you a chance to tell me your side of the story too instead of blowing up like that. Anyways, good luck dealing with the fruitloop dude. You're gonna need it! I'm sure he's going to give you an earful for running off like that and I for one don't envy you. See ya!"

After that Owen didn't have the chance to reply to Danny this time either before the ghost boy suddenly took off to go take care of the fire. On the way here Danny had reluctantly promised Vlad that he would put it out the fire with the help of his friends as long as Vlad made truce with him and help to look for Owen too. And now that the latter one was taken care of he needed to check in with them and get the fire put out the fire, after that they had to get home before they were missed.

Remembering that Vlad was still mad at him, Owen made himself look small and began in a subdued voice, "Mr. Masters, I can expla-?!"

His words were cut off -along with most of his air supply- when Vlad wordlessly pulled Owen into a tight hug. Owen blinked, taken aback by the sudden and unexpected display of affection. Vlad honestly hadn't expected do do this either and yet he simply couldn't stop himself from doing so. The mere thought of losing Owen troubled him greatly for reasons Vlad had yet to fully understand himself. Either way, Vlad's anger quickly subsided and it was replaced with this inexplicable feeling of relief and Owen, sensing that sudden change in him and not sure what else to do, decided to take a chance and hugged him back.


	10. Quote The Raven

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **(Chapter Updated 03/07/2018)**

* * *

 _~Chapter 9~_

 _Quote The Raven_

* * *

It was kinda scary how efficient Vlad was when he put his mind to actively manipulating people. No sooner had they returned to the hospital then Vlad eloquently took care of the remaining _'loose ends'_ and arranged to have Owen discharged right away. That turned out to be a fairly easy thing to do since they didn't want the angry billionaire to sue them for malpractice or negligence. Especially when Owen managed to waltz right out the front doors in critical condition without anyone noticing until it was already too late...

Besides which Owen's doctor sincerely felt that he would be in better hands under the watchful eye of a private doctor anyway now that his condition was stable. At least a private doctor wouldn't get called away for every other medical emergency in the building like he had during the boy's stay since they didn't have many doctors on duty at such a small hospital. Still, even Vlad Masters couldn't blame them entirely for what happened since medical emergencies don't exactly happen on a strict schedule. They can happen to anyone at any time, like Owen's accident with the heater which ironically proved that very point.

Subsequently, since Owen honestly couldn't remember exactly what happened when he left the hospital or how he made it all the way to the forest on foot he just sat quietly while the doctor reexamined him one last time and went along with whatever Vlad told them as their cover story. His excuse for doing that instead of contributing to Vlad's lie was that frankly he was exhausted, sore all over, and too distracted by his own troubled thoughts to waste any energy talking. That's why it was easier for him to let Vlad take care of things for him and remain silent. At least for now since Owen wasn't entirely sure if he could trust Vlad or his good intentions just yet, if at all...

Despite what happened between them back at Vlad's castle Owen felt like something about him had changed in the few short days they'd known each-other. Owen couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly, but when Vlad hugged him near the edge of the woods before he sensed a faint trace of measurable warmth towards him swelling from the bottom of the man's cold heart. After that, Owen felt hopeful and dared to think that maybe Vlad was genuinely worried about him after all and thought of him as more than just an _'investment.'_ Though admittedly, Vlad was probably only shaking with fury about Owen wandering off like that when his arms were shaking around Owen's thin frame. Still, it was a nice to think that Vlad might really care about him that much and maybe he could become someone for Owen to turn to for help.

Honestly, Owen hadn't felt this way in a very long time. The only type of _'care'_ he'd received since his parents died was the kind adults obligated to give troubled-teens like him that only ever reached the surface of their hearts. Meaning it was either the faking-a-smile-and-totally-understanding-of-your-pain kind, or the I-am-trying-to-but-I'm-obviously-clueless-about-what-you're-actually-going-through kind. With Vlad, yeah, it was still true that he wanted something from Owen in return for his help but if nothing else at least Vlad was making an actual attempt to take him seriously now about what happened to him and why his parents were murdered by ghosts. Vlad wasn't faking it anymore, he wanted to understand his pain, his unique powers and gifts, all of it. For once, someone wanted to find out who Owen was as a person, a person who has been through hell and walked away with more then a few scars to prove he was stronger then anyone gave him credit for…

Owen knew he had a lot of explaining to do about how he ended up out in the middle of the forest, and judging from the heavy silence between them on the way back to Vlad's castle the billionaire was silently contemplating what could have happened though he doubted the man would guess that a ghost that Owen actually knew was involved. He was sure Vlad would want to know right away that it was actually Owen's old not-so-imaginary-ghost-friend from his childhood that put him there after making an unexpected appearance and then proceeded to kidnap and put some kind of hypnotic spell on Owen.

Truth be told, Owen wasn't exactly sure what the ghost's motives were aside from the whole enticing-him-to-burn-down-the-forest-before-the-fever-burnt-him-out-insteadthing. That this ghost wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of doing so if he seriously wanted Owen dead though. He could have easily killed him once they were alone and out of sight just like Owen suspected Vlad was planning to at first. Therefore, the only other logical assumption -for now at least- was that his secretive otherworldly spirit guide was trying to help him in his own bizarre away...

Good intentions or not though, Owen was still going to give that ghost a piece of his mind and confront him about a lot of things he felt his so-called protector needed to answer for. Even if the fever didn't kill him that tree nearly falling on top of him could have, not to mention Owen nearly broke his neck climbing up the ridge to get out of the river bed, so if this ghost really wanted to protect him he should have stuck around and explain things instead of hypnotizing Owen and letting him walk around like a zombie for who knows how long.

And more importantly, Owen was furious that the last time he needed help he wasn't there to protect him when his parents were overshadowed and they tried to kill him. Yet this old ghostly mentor suddenly decides to show up NOW of all times and dared to call himself Owen's ally? He had already left Owen to fend for himself once before, and now he was doing it again. That stupid ghost had some nerve, only showing himself now when Owen would have welcomed his help a long time ago. But now, that ghost was just another one to add to the list of ones Owen needed to keep an eye out for and stay far away from.

* * *

As expected, Owen slept through most of the trip back to Vlad's home. Well, he tried to anyway. At some point Owen jerked awake when a bird cry startled him awake and he bolted upright. A raven's to be exact...

"What is it Owen?" Vlad asked when he saw the boy wake with a start, peering up from the official documents he was looking over.

Glancing out the window, Owen relaxed back into his seat and replied, "Nothing. It's just that I thought I heard a raven."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "A raven?"

"Yeah. I must've been dreaming about one," Owen shrugged, still watching the sky as if expecting to actually see one.

"Well, since you're awake anyway," Vlad began calmly, closing the folder then folding his hands on top of the files now resting on his lap. "We haven't spoken much since Daniel left after he helped me locate you in the forest. I assumed you were just tired from the whole ordeal and didn't want to wake you. But as I said, since you are awake now I'd like to hear what happened and how exactly you ended up in the forest young man, that is, if you can actually remember anything. You seemed rather dazed before I left to follow Daniel so I suspect you didn't mean to walk out of the hospital on purpose. In fact you couldn't have. Not in your condition. So something else must have spurred you into doing something so drastic and it wasn't out of fear of me. If your intention was to flee then you wouldn't have set the forest ablaze like that. At least not deliberately. Which reminds me, while the doctor and I were astonished that your fever had broken by the time I brought you back I have to ask. Are you SURE that you're feeling alright now my boy? Because if not I can actually call for my private doctor once we get home and he could be here within the hour."

In response to Vlad's question Owen sighed and shook his head, explaining, "I don't get it either but yeah, I'm feel fine now all things considering. I'm just sore all over and really tired. As for the rest of what you said, I'm not sure if I'm up to talking about it yet. Let's at least make it back to your castle in one piece because I have a lot of questions for you too. Although, some of them are about things I know you won't be able to answer…"

"Such as?" Vlad pressed, remaining composed.

Fidgeting a bit nervously in his seat Owen replied, "You asked me before how I knew so much about ghosts when I couldn't have seen all of those things first hand, right? The truth is that since before I can remember there's always been a figure wearing blood-red cloak in my dreams who would show me things from the past and tell me secrets about the ghost world in my dreams. His hood was always up though so I've never seen his face. I've only heard his voice and seen his silhouette in the distance when he showed me a vision. But yesterday…I saw him for the first time outside of my dreams. After I pushed him away I started to think he wasn't real but there he was, right in front of me. I knew he wasn't a fever dream or a hallucination. He's a very real ghost; a ghost that I couldn't sense even though he was so close to us like he'd been watching us the whole time that appeared right after you and that other half-ghost left."

"How did-?" Vlad began but stopped himself so Owen could finish explaining the rest of what he had to say.

"After meeting you, it wasn't hard to tell," Owen smiled apprehensively but then grew more somber as he stared idly out the window again, leaning his head against the cool glass. "That guy, Danny right? He has the same...in between feeling that you do whether you're in your human or ghost-form. Being around you feels like when you're standing in the middle of an open doorway, not yet stepping outside or back inside and the air swirling around you is at two different temperatures. Normal people feel warm to me, alive, like a summer breeze lightly brushing your skin. But a ghost's presence feels cold and unnatural, like when you can sense a pair of eyes watching you from behind and an unearthly chill runs up your spine to warn you of possible danger. It varies depending on what's in their hearts. Because the darkness I can sense in people feels like an oppressive weight on my chest as if I was trapped at the bottom of the ocean and the water pressure was slowly crushing me. That ghost I met though, he didn't feel warm or cold, just…hollow. It was like...he was less then a shadow on the wall because at least you can see that and know it's there. But I felt like nothing was there, just like-"

Concerned, Vlad raised a hand to stop him and stated, "It's alright Owen, that's enough for now. We'll have plenty of time to talk about this later. Go back to sleep. I'll wake you once we make it home."

Owen nodded gratefully and closed his eyes, easily drifting off back to sleep without a second thought. As for Vlad, this new piece of information Owen had just given him did answer one of his earlier questions, that he didn't learn all his ghost facts by seeing them first-hand. Still, Vlad was wondering the exact same thing as Owen about the sudden reappearance of this mysterious ghost; when it came right down to it, was he friend, or foe...?

If Owen couldn't sense him at all though even with his heightened ghost senses then this had to at least be a unique type of ghost, perhaps even one of a kind that could completely mask his ectoplasmic signature. Either way Vlad didn't like the fact that someone managed to slip by him and whisk Owen away like that while he was distracted. He had expected a visit from his young adversary eventually once the news spread about Owen staying with him and Danny caught wind of it. Vlad just did not expect him to drop by THIS soon after finding out about his orphaned guest. That was something else that had to be dealt with soon as well. Placating Daniel and getting him to agree to the official terms of their newly formed -if only temporary- truce.

For now though simply having Owen safely back in his care was more then enough and Vlad was only just now beginning to realize how fond he'd grown of this queer young teenager. So much so that despite the truce he'd made with Danny, to be perfectly honest, Vlad didn't want Owen to leave...

Whether it was in a week and a half or longer, Vlad wanted Owen to stay with him against his better judgment for any number of reasons. Vlad wanted nothing more than to break the promise he made to Owen in the back of the ambulance, the doctor, and even the media of sending him home once he was well enough. It was clear to him now that it might be better for Owen to stay with him after all in case any of his other new powers were as destructive as the one he had now to summon blue fire at will.

This had gone beyond mere fascination because of his abilities, Owen was special to Vlad. Really, even if he did go back what was there to go back to for Owen? More useless therapy sessions to convince Owen that ghosts weren't real and his parents killed themselves? That he was only using his ability to see ghosts as an excuse for their actions, a coping mechanism for dealing with the trauma of his parent's violent suicide along with their failed attempt to willingly murder of their only child as well? To go back to a place where doubtlessly there were some of the other orphans who either gave Owen a wide berth because they thought he was a freak or one step away from becoming a killer too or would go out of their way to cruelly remind him time and time again just how abnormal he was even compared to the rest of them because of his appearance? To go back to a place where there were also likely people in that sad excuse of a town that still ridiculed Owen behind his back and blamed him for something that was never his fault? As if Owen was the one who somehow drove his parents to madness...?

No. What Owen needed in his life was someone who understood him and the dangerous nature of his _'condition.'_ As honorable as Danny's intentions were, Vlad knew Maddie and Jack well enough to know that things would get complicated fast once they found out about his abilities, especially given the fact that they've never encountered a human being with anything of the sort. Undoubtedly, even if Vlad and Danny somehow managed to convince them that what happened two years ago was real and Owen needed protection from the ghosts that were after him, it wouldn't take long for them to notice something odd about him if his powers raged out of control again like it did in the forest. And their first assumption would be that Owen was possessed by a ghost -seeing as they were incapable of believing that a normal human could possess otherworldly powers which why they had yet to find out their own son was half-ghost- and they'd likely resort to one of their over-the-top methods of extraction to get it out of him. And doing so would only make matters worse and make him feel unsafe around other people all over again, afraid of both of hurting them and being hurt BY them.

Sending Owen there for a little while could still work in their favor if Vlad could convince Danny not to tell them anything other than the poor kid was being targeted by some extremely homicidal ghosts. After that they'd be free to use all their anti-ghost precautions only when and if the need arose because they WERE ghost hunters after all and it was their job, all they needed was the right motivation and protecting someone in need would be just what they needed. It was the only time Vlad had ever seen Jack in particular even remotely competent, when he needed to protect his family like he did when Vlad tried to steal the Fenton Ghost portal and put a price on Danny Phantom's head and that oaf managed to defeat him with those blasted Ghost Gloves. Regardless of what Vlad decided to do next as far as Owen was concerned, Danny was involved in this now one way or another and Vlad wasn't going to let him get out of helping now that he'd insisted upon getting involved.

Speaking of which, it had taken Vlad by surprise honestly when Owen defended him and disagreed with what Danny said about Vlad's intentions, but that probably had a less to do with how Owen truly felt and a lot to do with the fact that he had no idea what Danny was talking about at the time. Either way they were sure to end up discussing Danny along with the rest of the current situation they were all in soon enough. And from there, decide how to spend these short two weeks together from here on out.

* * *

"I have to hand to you Mr. Masters, whoever you hired to fix this place up work fast," Owen commented while comfortably settling back into the same room Vlad gave him before. In fact all of his things had been safely returned there too, aside from the one item Vlad was about to return to him now.

"When paid enough, people will walk barefoot into hell as the saying goes. Mind you I learned the hard way in the early years of my wealth NEVER to offer to pay workers by the hour or in advance. It's astounding how lazy and unethical these people become in their any given practice just to get paid more money for a minimal amount effort, usually they end up waiting until the last minute to get anything done. I however, prefer to do things right the first time and well in advance to avoid mistakes," Vlad smiled after saying this then reached into the pocket of his suit and pulled out a small black velvet box. "This is for you Owen, it's part of my apology to you for everything that's happened since you've arrived at my castle and the mistakes I've made. I was wrong to push you into a corner like that, knowing full well that you've suffered horrors that even Daniel and I can scarcely imagine. And please, I've already told you that you may call me Vlad."

Taking the box he offered, Owen slowly opened it to find his dad's antique wrist watch nestled inside surrounded by expensive looking black silk. It was ticking softly again even more clearly than it used to in fact and the worn out leather straps had been replaced with brand new ones designed in the exact same style as the original. The watch itself looked like it was professionally cleaned and polished too, thus making it shine like new. And when Owen looked more closely at it he could see that a few of the faded numerals on the clock face had clearly been re-engraved by a master craftsman. It was like new life was breathed into it.

If Owen didn't know any better he'd say the watch WAS brand new, but, there were clear signs left on it that proved it was still the original watch. Specifically, it still carried the familiar warmth of his father's life-essence. Even after two years Owen felt that those feelings still clung to it, a powerful imprint of his father's memory just like the traces left behind on many of the old items in his mother's antique shop. Objects that contained the same echoes of their owner's essence, their memories, and their emotions that kept these items linked to those whom they'd previously belonged to...

Reverently closing the ornate velvet box, Owen looked up at Vlad and said in return with a warm smile, "There's another saying that says everyone deserves a second chance. I…well, to tell you the truth I don't remember much of happened during our talk either before I, you know, blew up the wall? Some of it is still a bit fuzzy in my head but I stand by what I said to you at the very end. You're not a bad person, Mr. Masters. Ah, I mean Vlad," he corrected before continuing. "You know, honestly, even if you were faking it like everyone else about understanding what I've been through and caring about what happens to me now, I don't care anymore. It's possible that no one will ever understand. But, what matters is that you're trying to. I...really loved my parents. Even when I was little I didn't have many friends because of the whole ghost thing so my parents were my whole world, aside from the one I had to pretend not to see. Ever since they died, I've been trying to become I'm something I'm not and never will be. Normal. What happened the day we met reminded me that no matter what I do, that's not going to change, I can't change who I am and what I can do. So, I'm done trying."

"What are you trying to say Owen?" Vlad wondered aloud, resisting the urge to smile a little smugly.

"I'm trying to say that I want to try and make this work. We both want answers and I…" Blinking tears out of his eyes and hating how choked up he sounded, Owen told him straight out. "I don't want to be alone again. I don't want to deal with any of this by myself anymore. The way I am now I can't go back to Mistveil. After what happened last night, I just can't! If I do, I'm scared that something bad will happen again. If it was just about seeing ghosts, I think I could probably still deal with it on my own like I always have but this new power isn't anything like that. It can hurt PEOPLE! I already hurt you with it and you're half-ghost! What if I accidentally kill someone next time? What if I-!"

"Owen! Owen…calm down dear boy, take a deep breath," Vlad said soothingly, pulling Owen into another hug and began gently stroking his hair affectionately. "It's going to be alright. You've been through enough the past few days and it's understandable that you are feeling hesitant and uncertain about what the future holds. But don't go making any brash decisions about whether you can or want to go back to Mistveil just yet. We still have time to address the matter later. My first concern right now is your safety. That is why I had a ghost-shield installed in your room just in case that scoundrel tries to pull another disappearing act with you, so hopefully you'll be able to rest easy tonight. Mind you, I'll still be able to enter your room in human form even when it's on of course or deactivate it in the event of another emergency. But I promise, you have nothing to fear from me anymore. I won't turn into my ghost-form or use my powers unless I have to, and from here on out I won't let anything bad happen to you while you're in my care. You're not alone anymore, Owen. I'm here for you. And I will remain by your side because everyone deserves to have at least one person on their side during dark times like this." With a more cynical tone, Vlad smirked wickedly, "And who could be a better ally to you then Vlad Masters, aka Vlad Plasmius himself...? The most powerful man and quite possibly the most powerful ghost there is? If anyone can destroy your enemies, it's me. So rest assured my boy if anyone so much as lays a hand on you again, I will personally snap it in half so they know better then to cross me again."


	11. Through Mist And Shadow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **(Chapter Updated 03/07/2018)**

* * *

 _~Chapter 10~_

 _Through Mist And Shadow_

 _(Chapter inspired by the song Renegade by Manafest)_

* * *

"Say what now?!" Tucker and Sam exclaimed at the same time.

Gripping the steering-wheel tighter, Danny nodded, still surprised about what happened and what he found out when he faced Vlad too. "Yeah, I know, I couldn't believe it at first either, but you should have seen the look on his face when we saw Owen was about to fall to his death! Vlad's usually faster than me but he just...froze. And you know as well as I do that Vlad NEVER hesitates. I don't like this. Something's still not adding up! Whoever this Owen Ravenwood guy is he must really be something if even Vlad's at a loss of what to do with him since Owen's the first person he's come across that's able to manipulate ghosts without some sort of wonky staff like Freakshow's."

Danny was driving the Spector Speeder back home to Amity Park and on the way he told them everything Vlad told him about Owen. Turns out he wasn't a clone after all or even someone Vlad tried to recreate the portal accident with. He was just a normal kid, aside being born with powers and those powers were actually strong enough to mess with Vlad's ghost-form.

When Sam heard what his full name was though her eyes widened in recognition and she made this odd _'ah'_ sound, like something between a gasp and a yelp. Both boys looked at each other, confused, then their gaze settled back on their goth friend.

"What, is that name supposed to mean something? I know you like the dark but don't keep us in it and tell us what you're getting so worked up about! I mean it's a pretty cool old-school name I guess, but-" Tucker began when Sam gave him the same annoyed look she was giving Danny as if both of them were total idiots.

Rolling her eyes Sam finally elaborated, "Honestly am I the only person here that actually keeps up with the news even when it's not about ghosts? Well ok the article MENTIONS ghosts but, just hear me out. Vlad's not lying. I read about it once, Owen Ravenwood is the only survivor of an attempted family suicide when his parents tried to kill him then offed themselves two years ago. Owen was the only one who survived because the police arrived before they could finish the job and his parents killed each other. Of course they changed their names in the original article and all that but it didn't take long for the reporters to put two and two together figure out who Owen really was. They lived in a small town after all. Once they found out Owen was alive the reporters wrote a whole follow up article about him. I remember reading the article since his name happened to have _'Raven'_ in it and you know me, I'm usually all about the dark and dreary but this was too messed up even for me. Anyway, his mom owned an antique shop and her husband was a historian but other than that according to the article they were a perfectly normal family up until that day. In the second article the reporters kept asking this poor thirteen year old kid why he thought his parents tried to kill him, but the only answer he ever gave them was that ghosts made them do it. At the end of the article it said that Owen Ravenwood was transferred to another orphanage out of state to get away from the relentless questioning and bullying at school and that was the end of it. After that he sort of dropped off the radar until that action news report we saw the other day about Vlad Masters that made you want to come all the way out here in the first place Danny. It has to make you wonder, what exactly does he really want with him?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tucker pointed out. "You heard Danny. Owen knows a lot about ghosts that even we don't know about and has these freaky anti-ghost powers. Knowing Vlad like we do, maybe he's after some secret…something that the Ravenwood family has stashed away somewhere and those evil ghosts are after it too. If whatever it is is part of some inheritance deal then what better way for Vlad to get his grubby hands on it then to adopt Owen upfront and claim legal guardianship over him and everything his parents owned until he's old enough to claim it? Meanwhile, Vlad Masters tells us a half-truth about these other ghosts to make sure Danny, being the upstanding hero he is, does the dirty work before they can come after Owen again and more importantly go after this treasure or relic or whatever it is again before Vlad can!"

"Aw man, why didn't I think of that?" Danny frowned, silently berating himself for thinking for one second that Vlad wasn't up to something for once. "Come to think of it Vlad was really laying it on thick back there, acting all sympathetic towards Owen's situation during our conversation. He kept trying to make me feel bad for barging in and not knowing all the facts when really, he doesn't either! You're right Tucker, I bet Vlad wants me to work my butt off finding out what Owen's big family secret is and keeping those other ghosts occupied! Well whether it's part of his master plan or not he's right about one thing, if there is a ghost out there willing to murder an entire family like that I think we should investigate that part of it at least. After all you just confirmed that Owen is actually an orphan that lost his parents. I feel bad for him because Owen didn't seem like a bad guy to me even though he's stuck with Vlad right now. In fact, Owen had a pretty good sense of humor for someone who almost died back there in the woods. If nothing else, I'd like to help him out and not let Vlad get away with whatever he's got up his sleeve. It's really not Owen's fault Vlad's a manipulative weirdo."

"Ok? And that means what, exactly?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know yet," Danny admitted. "But Vlad probably already has his goons snooping around so if we find them, maybe we can find a way to expose his real plans for Owen. I still don't trust him, even though Owen stood up for him the poor guy has no idea who he's dealing with. Vlad's always been a good actor. And maybe I was stupid to think so but you know, a part of me really wants to believe Vlad really cares about him like he said he cares about-"

Tucker and Sam looked at each other, wondering what Danny was getting at before he trailed off and continued driving in silence when Amity Park finally came into view. Heck even Danny didn't know what he was getting at either as he parked the Spector Speeder back in his parent's lab in it's usual spot. It's just like he told them, Danny had NEVER seen Vlad looked that scared before and it made him wonder if Vlad was serious about this after all. Not to mention the tone Vlad used while scolding Owen didn't sound like the same condescending and haughty one he usually used to intimidate someone. The best way Danny could describe it was that it was a lot like the parental tone his mom and dad used when he didn't get his chores or homework done or he was late for curfew because of a ghost fight, not that they knew that part though.

With a heavy sigh Danny changed into his ghost-form to fly them all back to Sam's house since they were spending the night there. Then once they were in the clear again Danny turned human and looked at his two best friends as he said, "Ok, I'll admit that I got a LITTLE carried away just like Sam told me not to but, can you guys blame me? The last thing I want is a repeat of what happened to Dani. I don't want anyone else dragged into Vlad's deluded fantasies of having the perfect son with powers. I mean, I don't really know what all of Owen's powers are, only that he almost forced Vlad to go ghost with one of them. That's why it's up to us help get him out of there before Vlad decides he's a threat after all. Because if that happens Owen has nowhere to go and no one left to run to. When it comes down to it, we're probably his only chance of making it out of there in one piece..."

* * *

It was disappointing that their first week together was already almost over. What bothered Vlad even more though was seeing Owen slowly begin to regress into a state of apathy in his futile attempt to keep his other unruly emotions in check. Because now every time his temper flared or Owen was startled by a sudden noise, something literally caught on fire before he could hold back his powers. It was becoming a serious problem, though right now their focus was on other matters...

"Owen I'm not mad at you, but please try to calm down," Vlad explained to Owen for the umpteenth time while rubbing his temples. "You're going to burn a hole in the floor with that restless pacing more than your powers acting up. Sit."

Turning to face the chair in front of Vlad's desk once he stopped pacing, Owen gripped it so hard his knuckles went white as he forced himself to take a deep breath. Then after letting it out in a huff, he replied unsurely, "I'm sorry, I can't help it. That was…a lot to take in."

Since Owen couldn't sleep anyway Vlad decided that to distract him from their current dilemma he would tell the boy more about himself. And Vlad had only just finished telling Owen from start to finish the story behind who and what he was, excluding a few -if not most- of his truly evil deeds. Since his young foe was also a major part of his life story, Vlad also told Owen all about Danny too. Besides, what harm was there in telling Owen more about something he already knew because he sensed Danny was another ghost hybrid? In Vlad's mind it seemed reasonable enough to tell Owen about the other halfa's secret since it wasn't so secret anymore, it stopped being a secret from the moment Owen laid eyes on the younger half-ghost hybrid.

When Owen heard the part of the story about how Vlad became a half-ghost because of his two best friends who were paranormal enthusiasts even to this day, Owen chimed in and said that trying to steal back his college crush was not only childish, but downright creepy on Vlad's part since she was married and already had two kids. The youngest of which was now secretly a ghost-fighting superhero of sorts because of a similar portal accident to Vlad's back in college.

Owen couldn't even begin to imagine what it must be like trying to fight ghosts on a daily basis. He couldn't help but feel impressed…but at the same time, Owen felt like nothing compared to someone like that. Now Owen finally understood why Vlad kept comparing him to Danny before. It was because they both had the potential of becoming something great and Vlad was eager to make that happen one way or another.

But Owen wasn't anything like Danny. He wasn't off fighting ghosts in secret. No, Owen did quite the opposite. To avoid getting into a tussle with them, Owen did whatever he could to make himself scarce so that there wouldn't be another attempt on his life. And more importantly on the lives of anyone who got close to him.

According to Vlad, Danny's had his ghost powers for only a year now whereas Owen was born with his. And that, according to the ghosts that murdered his family, was Owen's sin…his crime. Because that's supposedly what got his parents killed Owen tried to hid his abilities rather than use them. But that all changed when Vlad showed up. He felt like he didn't have much of a choice if he wanted to avoid anyone else getting killed on his account.

Honestly, why would ANY kid his age feel compelled to use their powers at all when they'd brought nothing but misery? Maybe it was just because he's had his for much longer then Danny but Owen felt even more afraid of them and of himself than ever before. He felt like such a stranger in his own body. It just kept changing in sudden and unexpected ways that had nothing to do with puberty. And on top of that, Owen couldn't just turn them on and off like Danny and Vlad could, no, he was constantly sensing ghosts, and now this new power was reacting to his stress levels in a way that would have been impossible to hide back at Mistveil like he could with his ghost sense.

It was a miracle that Owen managed to trick the therapists into thinking he wasn't feeling all this fear and uncertainty under the surface this whole time. But now thanks to Vlad, the walls he'd built over the last two years had irrevocably shattered to pieces. At first it wasn't so bad because Owen was secretly relieved to finally have met someone he could confide in about everything, including his abilities, but then that person had proven to be just as dangerous as any true ghost. Owen wasn't sure anymore whether to feel happy or scared out his mind being around someone like that now.

Once Vlad realized how intimidated Owen must be feeling after reprimanding the boy harshly he did everything in his power to act more human around him for the time being. Only, Vlad hadn't noticed it until now just how often he used his ghost powers in the relative safety of his home. He had to catch himself before he began to phase through a door or something instead of opening it, or when he was tempted to send a duplicate down into the kitchen to refill his coffee mug while he was mulling over a pile of official paperwork. It was so natural to him, like breathing, so it was a hard habit to break but given how badly he startled Owen the first time when he tried to catch his mug by phasing his arm through the table Vlad quickly made the adjustment to put the boys mind at ease. At least now he knew how hypersensitive Owen was when it came to detecting even the slightest use ghost powers.

Thankfully Owen slept better their first night back at least after Vlad begrudging used himself as a test dummy to prove that the newly installed ghost-shield in Owen's room was working properly. And he'd even been rewarded for his efforts when Owen showed Vlad some concern for his well-being after the shield zapped him and he hissed in pain. Vlad had to admit, it was nice to have someone as compassionate as Owen around when he was so used to constantly being surrounded his ghostly underlings or all those snobby rich people that would come visit him on occasion who were only gracing him with their presence while wearing fake smiles and giving him stiff handshakes because they wanted in on some of his vast wealth. Wealth Vlad accumulated over the years from brilliantly running several multi-million-dollar companies after pursuing a few other...less savory ventures to get rich in the beginning.

"Vlad? You ok?" Owen asked worriedly, waving his hand in front of the older man's face. "Helloooo? Anyone home in there?"

Blinking, Vlad carefully snatched and lowered Owen's hand onto the desk and replied dismissively, "Oh yes, so sorry about that my boy. I was lost in thought. At any rate, as you can see my past is both a simple and very complex one, particularly when I look back on everything that has happened since my accident. Then again, so is yours. However, unlike mine we still have much to uncover about yours, including the reason behind why your family was attacked and killed. Though there is one more immediate issue I'd like to discuss with you."

Owen visibly tensed, trying and failing miserably to appear calm and collected even though he had a pretty good feeling he knew what Vlad was about to say. Honestly, sometimes Owen was just as predictable as Danny, try as Vlad might not to compare the two anymore. And Owen must've realized how badly he was shaking because he carefully walked around and eased himself into the chair in front of him staring into Vlad's lucid blue eyes in anticipation and dread.

On the one hand, Vlad had already proven he was willing to accommodate Owen so that he could relax a bit and sort out his feelings about staying here with him for the time being. Plus, Vlad was also holding off on his usual ghost-mode habits that the man had developed over the last twenty years of living alone and quite frankly Vlad was so used to using without sparing a second thought that holding back was proving to be a slight challenge. On the other hand though, Vlad did technically attack Owen the other night or was about to when that sudden panic attack sent him over the edge. It was enough to give anyone mixed signals on if this was the safest place to be. Then again, it was only a matter of time before the ghosts Owen was so deathly afraid of found him because of the damned social media catching wind of him again and making a big fuss over it because of who he was currently with, aka the richest most powerful man in the world...

And while Vlad had curbed their curiosity about him for now, how long would it last before they came sniffing around again and found out who he was? That Owen was the same boy who witnessed his parents commit suicide before his eyes two years ago? If Owen went back to Mistveil now, he wouldn't stand a chance against the onslaught of their judgmental glares, their sickeningly sweet smiles, and their not-so-secretly barbed words. It still felt kind of wrong to rely on Vlad for his protection when he was rather dangerous himself but what choice did he have? If anyone could make them stop, it was Vlad, even if he had to use his wealth and influence to silence them.

More than anything, Owen wanted to be part of a family again, to feel safe again. And on the surface it seemed like Vlad was eager to make him part of it the moment Owen confessed that his biggest fear was of being alone in the world forever. Even if this was part of some elaborate plan to make Owen play right into his hands, if it turned out all Vlad wanted was to take advantage of his powers after all, Owen still had enough sense to put his personal feelings aside to stop that from happening.

If there came a time when Owen seriously needed to run, he was going to run as far as he could even if it was off the very face of the earth. Owen was willing to do anything to prevent the same tragedy that happened to him from happening to anyone else. He wasn't going to let innocent people be used against him since the only thing Owen himself had left to lose was his own life. And Owen didn't want to give that up so easily because his parents, his real ones, would have wanted their son to keep fighting for what was right and for the life they would have willingly died to save if the choice hadn't been made for them to try and end it...

From what Vlad told him about Danny, even if they didn't know each other, Owen had a feeling he could trust him and ask for his help too if things went south. After all this, if Vlad went back to the evil ways that he so obviously tried to hide from Owen, then it would prove Danny right about him despite Owen hoping there was still a chance to help the man change his ways and become a better man. Because withholding the truth and keeping silent, in cases like these, was nothing more than a silent lie. And Owen was tired of being lied to by everyone who ever pretended to care about him.


	12. Patience Is A Virtue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **(Chapter Updated 03/09/2018)**

* * *

 _~Chapter 11~_

 _Patience Is A Virtue_

* * *

"That's it Owen, in and out, just like that. Controlled breathing is key. Especially with powers that are strongly influenced by your emotions," Vlad calmly instructed his young protégé.

They were down in his laboratory using it as a training ground if for no other reason than it was fireproof. Unlike the football field behind Vlad's house that they had previously tried to use at first which Owen nearly lit up like a roman candle. Thankfully Vlad simply turned on the sprinklers manually to put out the fire quickly since the grass was dried out from the cold weather and sadly very easily ignitable. He wouldn't be surprised if it snowed soon actually…

Yet another reason to bring their training indoors.

With a heavy sigh, Owen lowered his arms and turned to face Vlad, frowning, "We've been doing these silly breathing exercises all morning and I'm no closer to lighting those candles then I was an hour ago! Why can't it be as easy for me as it is for witches or vampires? You know, like in the movies when they snap their fingers and poof, the candles are lit?"

Vlad couldn't help but laugh at that comparison and ruffled the boy's hair to ease the tension in Owen's shoulders from his growing frustration. "If everything were as easy in real life as it is in the movies then I wouldn't have had to spend the last twenty years disciplining myself to better control and prefect my abilities too, now would I? I realize that my ghost powers and yours aren't the same, but, the same principles apply to mastering any skill. Practice makes perfect and it is very important to keep a calm mind and remain focused on the task at hand. You've already managed to stay calm whenever a ghost wandered near you before so why is it so hard for you to remain that way now Owen? If you don't mind my asking. Is it because I'm the one trying to train you? I suppose that's understandable give my previously menacing display."

"What? No!" Owen protested, pointedly averting his gaze and blushing as he tried to explain, "It has nothing to do with you."

This made Vlad smile both inwardly and outwardly. "Good. Because if we don't get this under control before I have to bring you back for the charity event there's going to be trouble. Mind you, this isn't a threat Owen. Just be glad you have the advantage that neither Daniel nor I had when we got our powers, a mentor. We are both self-taught through trial and error. At least he had the added benefit of those two friends of his and a plethora of ghost knowledge at his fingertips because of his parent's work. Though sadly it is often used against him indirectly. I have that same knowledge at my disposal and more because unlike my previous college colleagues, I decided to broadened my research to include ghost folklore as well. Whereas they only focused on the science of it. And lest we forget, I actually HAVE ghost powers so I don't have to dissect one to know how their powers work."

Owen winced at the thought of dissecting a ghost and Vlad was about to apologize when he blurted out- "When you put it like that, I have to wonder if Danny's ever felt scared of his parents doing that to him? I don't know if it's brave or stupid to stay there and risk exposing his secret like that. Then again, they're his parents first and ghost hunters second so I'm sure he trusts them enough to never reject or hurt him. And yeah, I know, it's none of my business. I just…I can see why you respect him so much. Even though you told me how you two fight a lot and tried to gloss over the whole _'being evil'_ thing, I believe that deep down you really admire him. Because he's everything you always wanted to be. Accepted. Loved. Surrounded by friends and family even if they're not all in on the secret. And he's a lot more capable then…"

"Owen, don't you dare," Vlad began angrily, which at first Owen thought was because he was poking at his old wounds. But just like he did during their long talk in his office, Vlad surprised Owen by placing both hands firmly on each shoulder and said with conviction, "Young man, don't you dare think that you're anything short of remarkable in my eyes just because I hold Daniel in high esteem. I've known him longer then I've known you and understand most of his strengths and weaknesses. Your triumphs and struggles over the past fifteen years are all your own, which makes you different from him, and in a lot of ways you are more experienced with ghosts then both of us combined. Trust me when I tell you that I have absolutely no reservations about helping you even though there is very little you can give me in return aside from an understanding of how you are capable of any of this when I've never met a human born with supernatural abilities that weren't introduced to them unnaturally, as was the case with Daniel and myself. Nor do I regret inviting you into my home in the first place. My only regret is that my careless behavior brought back all the anxiety that you've tried to keep hidden from everyone ever since the tragic deaths of your parents, and because of YOUR secret. I'm a grown man, and I know when it is time to take responsibility for my brash actions which I am striving for now by helping you gain control of this new fire-based ability I forced out of you. I must admit that this is all new to me as well and I don't possess the same expertise with your powers as I do when it comes to ghost powers. Also, this is...it's the first time my actions have seriously affected someone I care about. I didn't think I had anyone left TO care about until I met Daniel. And one of the differences between you two that I sadly forgot is that Daniel can handle anything I throw at him because he has yet to discover what the world is really like away from his sheltered upbringing. Just don't tell him that. You've seen the ugly side of this world, of the people you try to save who reward you with nothing but contempt. You could try to tell him what the world is really like but sadly, because of his black and white views he would never believe you and even now still thinks I'm trying to poison you with my lies and turn you down the dark path of _'evil.'_ True, I've kept things from you Owen but that's either because there's no need for you to know them, or on a selfish note I just don't want you to think badly of me because of the choices I've made when you've actually given me a chance to prove what I've been telling him all along. I am not evil. If I was, I wouldn't be willing to make a truce with someone who already views me as his arch enemy. Daniel already thinks the worst of me. Not saying I blame him, that's bound to happen given our history together over the last year or so. I just don't want to say something that will make you inclined to feel the same."

Owen only heard about half of what Vlad said because he was still thinking about their talk in his office the day before. His mind had been reeling with all the new information Vlad gave him about his past and where he got those powers. And it didn't help that Owen still had a few insecurities about trusting this man completely. But if there was even the slightest chance that Vlad was going to help him with no strings attached it made his heart practically stop beating in anticipation, wondering how long Vlad was going to keep up his bravado before he gave up and sent Owen back to Mistveil ahead of schedule instead of helping him after all...

Honestly Owen wasn't sure what he wanted to hear more from Vlad. Did Owen want to hear the billionaire ask if it was alright to adopt him outright so he never had to go back to the orphanage? Or to have Vlad tell him he was going to personally hunt down the ghosts that murdered his parents and destroy them once and for all? Sadly, when all Vlad told him regarding their plans moving forward was that he was going to start training him in order to get Owen's new fire powers under control, his shoulders slumped and Owen looked positively dejected. He wasn't sure what he wanted to hear, but Owen had hoped it'd be more then that.

Sure, that was a pretty important thing to take care of yet Owen couldn't help but feel disappointed. Still, even if he got nothing out of their time together but an ally with the power and strength to end his life of constant fear Owen couldn't complain too much since that was more then he had ever dared to hope for after his parents died. All he could hope for was maybe they'd never find him again or if they did, his death would be swift and Owen would be reunited with his loved ones again. As for the rest, his future, being part of a new family, finishing school, that all seemed so...wonderfully normal and yet unattainable for someone like him. With the time he had left with Vlad to at least gain some control over his powers and his fate -short as it was now- Owen was determined to make every moment count…

Taking another deep cleansing breath in and out, Owen replied with renewed confidence, "Thanks Vlad. Knowing that someone as powerful as you sees some worth in me after all makes me feel better. I hate feeling like a burden to everyone and the reason why my parents are dead. If I can figure out these powers, maybe I can start being useful and have a real chance of fighting back, of protecting the few people I still care about. Anyways, I'm ready to give it another go. What do you want me to do next?"

Vlad nodded in approval and promptly let go of his shoulders, turning Owen around again to face the row of candles he'd set on one of his test tables after clearing it of vials and beakers along with anything that was even remotely flammable. Then, after taking a deep breath himself Vlad instructed, "Alright. Now remember, you control this power. It cannot control you unless you allow it to. Fear is a powerful tool dear boy, just as I've explained to you once before. It's a good thing when felt in reasonable amounts, as it is a natural part of our most basic instinct for self-preservation, however, letting it paralyze you can prove just as deadly as being downright reckless and rushing in with no thought of the danger you'll be putting yourself or others in. As of right now, there are no enemies here to harm you. Nothing to fear. Not even failure. Because someone who keeps trying without ever giving up, without staying down when the odds are stacked against them, is never a failure in my book. As for the task before you now Owen, all you need to do is focus on the candles, on your breathing, and the sound of my voice as I help you search for the source of that new power nestled somewhere deep inside of you, somewhere in your very core. You must think of it as part of you and not as some outside force invading your body. Unlike my powers, while I still have no way to prove why this is true for you, they have always been a part of you, part of your very own power, Owen. I'm certain of it now. So don't be afraid to tap into it and let it fill you like the air in your lungs. Reach out to it and hold it, will it into your hands like you did the first time but without letting your fear control it. Take command of it with a calm and steady mind and send it towards the candles to light them. I know you can do it, you already have, now you just have to believe that you can do it again with just as much ease. "

Owen was a little uneasy about all this but he did as he was told, trusting that Vlad knew exactly what he was talking about. After that Owen closed his eyes and felt for the power deep inside of his chest, searching for the source of the heat. It eagerly greeted him and Owen's hands burst into those strange eerily beautiful blue flames. This startled him at first but then Owen remembered to breathe slowly, in and out, and repeated this until the flames died down to a soft wavering glow in his hands.

Opening his eyes again slowly, Owen saw the flames licking his palms and had to stop himself from getting too excited because of the sudden progress he was making in finally controlling it. He did however dare to glance over his shoulder and give Vlad a small smile before turning back to focus on the task at hand. After that, instinct -or perhaps a secret desire to impress Vlad- took over and Owen lifted his arms up to eye level, palms facing the candles, and exhaled a long deep breath. As he did the flames left Owen's hands and lit all the candles at once with a faint whoosh in either direction.

Staring at the now-lit candles in disbelief, shocked that he actually managed to pull that off so flawlessly Owen beamed at Vlad and exclaimed, "I did it! Did you see that…ad…" Trailing off and collapsing from the physical and mental effort it took to accomplish such a feat after several long hours of training, Vlad helped ease Owen to the floor so he wouldn't hurt himself.

Hugging Owen from behind as they sat there on the ground, Vlad smiled warmly, barely containing the overflowing feelings of pride he felt from seeing Owen accomplish this level of progress in such a short amount of time. There was still a long way to go in regards to their training together but this was definitely a good start. But the thing that really made him smile more than anything else during this most memorable moment -which was likely nothing more than wishful thinking on his part- was that Vlad could have sworn that Owen called him _'dad'_ by mistake. Meaning that Owen, at least to some degree, was beginning to trust him. And more then that, he wanted to make the man proud, which he was. Ah, if only this feeling could last forever. Then Vlad would truly feel like the richest man alive in every sense of the word...


	13. Complications

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **(Chapter Updated 03/17/2018)**

* * *

 _~Chapter 12~_

 _Complications_

* * *

"Well at least I didn't completely pass out this time. I just got a bit lightheaded there at the very end from the unexpected rush," Owen snickered after chugging down the water-bottle Vlad gave him, pausing to admire how refreshed it made him feel. "To be honest, I'm actually a little surprised that went so well..."

Thankfully Owen didn't develop another of those bizarre fevers or anything, but due to his inexperience with using his fire abilities they still made his body overheat as a result. It would take a lot more practice for him to build up a resilience to the after effects of using them. Hence the reason Vlad made sure to keep a few water-bottles on hand during their first training session just in case. And all of them were his favorite brand of mountain spring water too, it was some fancy brand Owen couldn't even begin to pronounce but at least it tasted good.

For some reason Vlad felt oddly content sitting on the floor hugging the boy and resting his chin on the top of his head. And stranger still, Owen didn't seem to mind it either. Either that or he was too tired to want to move.

It had been a long time since either of them felt comfortable with this much human contact. It was a nice change from the usual not so friendly businesslike-handshakes or too hard pat on the shoulder in Vlad's case when he interacted with normal people even when it wasn't work related. That's why to Vlad, this small gesture of simply sitting with him and not feeling uncomfortable was a testament of how much Owen was starting to trust him. If this was anything to judge by, Owen at least trusted him enough not to flinch away from Vlad's touch any more whereas before he was always trying to keep his distance because he was constantly sensing his ghost-half which to him was still dark and oppressive.

Wondering if Owen wasn't moving away from him because he was too exhausted from the training, Vlad asked quietly, "If you're tired Owen you're more than welcome to go rest in your room for a while. This was a major breakthrough in your training and it's only our first day of it so I'd say you've earned it my boy."

Owen shook his head and sighed contently, "Nah, I'm ok but thanks for asking. The floor actually feels nice and cool in here. I can't tell if it's your ghost portal or the metal walls making it so chilly in here though. I guess either way coming down here to train was a good idea for that reason too. That, and I can't really set anything on fire in here and thanks to that most-likely-ghost-related chill it's much easier for me to cool off in here. This might sound weird, but being near this portal makes me-"

Just then though, a whisper of visible icy breath escaped Owen's lips and they both carefully stood up, knowing exactly what it meant. Seconds later warning lights started flashing, letting them know that the ghost he was already sensing was someone or something trying to come in through the portal itself and wasn't one of Vlad's minions already on the premises.

It couldn't possibly be the new ghost though surely unless Owen could suddenly sense him now for whatever reason. And Vlad already had most of his usual underlings off investigating a few other matters elsewhere. That being said, who would dare attempt to come through HIS portal rather than Daniel's...?

Unsure of whose presence it was from here, Vlad turned to Owen and calmly instructed, "Owen, go hide behind one of the tables while I take care of this. Don't say a word until I tell you it's safe. And if anything tries to grab you while my back is turned, turn on the Spector Deflector I gave you earlier. Think of it as an extra deterrent for ghosts. Or if need be, a taser. Understand?"

Owen nodded, glancing a little apprehensively at the portal one more time and then he quickly darted behind the nearest table, ready to press the button on his fancy new anti-ghost belt. Courtesy of Danny from when he once strapped it onto Vlad and then sent his own ghost creatures chasing after him far out into the woods outside his summer cabin. Luckily Vlad's powers returned a few hours later and he sent those beasts to a more permanent grave. As a consolation prize from the experience Vlad kept the belt as it might eventually prove useful, like now for instance.

Once Vlad was sure Owen was safely out of sight he adopted a calm but obviously annoyed demeanor and opened the ghost portal, which unlike Jack's didn't keep opening at random and kept spewing out new ghosts for Danny to fight then put back into the Ghost Zone. Honestly, if the man wasn't so clueless about how his own invention worked then maybe Danny wouldn't have to work so hard to protect that little town of theirs...

At any rate once the gate opened none other than Skulker stepped out of it, the sound of his heavy boots reverberating throughout the lab. And in response Vlad raised an eyebrow, his voice sounding totally different than a few moments ago as he smirked and asked briskly, "What an unexpected but welcome surprise Skulker. What brings you to my humble abode today?"

Crossing his arms, the ghost hunter briefly nodded over at the lit candles and gestured at them with his thumb as he wondered aloud, "What's with the candles Plasmius? Expecting someone over for a date...?"

Vlad scowled, his eyes flashing red, "That is none of your concern Skulker. If you must know I've actually been experimenting with different ghost flames to see if there is a difference in their energy. Besides just looking pretty, I was wondering if they had different alchemical properties as well. Perhaps you heard and came to offer some of yours in order to help me with my little project? How thoughtful of you..."

Taken aback by Vlad's snide remark Skulker groaned, taking the hint and with a shrug he scooped a small portion of his flaming green hair into his hand which he offered to Vlad who then put into a nearby test tube and set aside for later. Skulker knew Vlad wasn't someone he wanted to mess with or anger, especially since he was often under his employ which paid very well so it was clear that he'd chosen his words poorly just now.

It was a common misconception that ghosts have no need for material wealth anymore, but considering all the high-tech gear Skulker used on a daily basis, such as his exoskeleton as a prime example, there were certain parts of it that weren't available in the Ghost Zone and had to procured in the human world. And the last thing he wanted was to make Vlad fire him for insubordination or quite literally fire one of his ecto-energy blasts at him since the man knew every flaw in his ecto-suit like the back of his hand.

"Forgive me for stopping by unannounced but I wanted to give this particular piece of information personally. It's about the matter we discussed before concerning the unusual ghost you described to me. I think I know who it may be, but if it is who I think it is then I'd tread carefully if I were you." Staring at the blue flamed candles with lingering suspicion, Skulker continued, "I believe the ghost you're looking for is a very old and powerful one named Azrael. From what I know of him, frankly it should have been impossible for one of his kind to become a ghost at all, yet he alone managed to do it..."

"His kind?" Vlad pressed, raising an eyebrow. "You make it sound as if he was never human to begin with. Nearly all ghosts were humans or beasts here on earth at one time, at least, aside from those few exceptions that formed randomly from the lingering dregs of powerful human emotions or were born from one of the many other unexplainable abnormalities often found within the Ghost Zone itself."

Skulker nodded in agreement. "Indeed, that is usually the case. But not for men like him. From what I've heard, when one of their kind dies in the sort of way you'd expect to in order to become a ghost, as in violently or abruptly, they became something else. Something much more than a mere ghost. I suppose you could even go as far as say their kind were considered to be _'angels of death'_ since they could control ghosts as well as manipulate the souls of the living at will. In some cases, they've been known to even absorb the souls they take control of and used them as a source of unique race of humans were feared by ghosts and normal humans alike a very long time ago. It wasn't until they all vanished, or perhaps simply died off after being forced into hiding by primitive farmers and villagers, that the oldest ghosts of our world became bold and began tearing holes leading into the real world again. Azrael is one of them. He's one of those ancient ghosts who tried to create their own portals to this world because when he was alive, Azrael supposedly tried to perform some sort of blood ritual moments before his death that can only be completed by using a _'living ghost,'_ whatever that means and he hasn't stopped searching for one ever since. Not only that, but he's the ghost of one of those humans that could control ghosts which makes him even more dangerous. That's why I figured I would warn you about messing with him since you're a halfa that odd requirement might apply to you or the ghost-child. If he's really come out of hiding and has found his way here to this side to continue his search for the right soul to use for that ritual, you'd best be on your guard."

"Thank you Skulker, I'll keep that in mind," Vlad said thoughtfully. "And I presume you'd like payment for bringing me this key piece of information yourself?"

Skulker smirked, "Of course. I may work for you rather frequently, but the hunt must go on. I don't have time to go out of my way to deliver a message like this every day."

"I suppose you make a fair point. Very well, here." Whipping out his wallet Vlad pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to Skulker, who happily began flipping through it to see how much there was. "As a reminder though, do not expect me to do this every time you make a house call. It depends entirely on how much the information is actually worth. And luckily for you, this was worth quite a bit."

Owen heard the sound and was curious about what was going on and what the ghost looked like, but he didn't dare to sneak a quick peek just in case the ghost noticed him at the last minute. And Vlad was truly thankful that Owen had enough sense not to test his luck and followed his instructions to the letter. Especially since Skulker would surely be tempted to go after Owen because he was a rare human specimen.

Skulker would have found that out as soon as he used his scanner to analyze Owen and would doubtlessly discover his ghost repelling powers. But even knowing that, the skilled hunter had plenty of techno gadgets that had nothing to do actually using his own ghost powers, which would make capturing Owen an easy task. That is, if Vlad wasn't around to put the hunter in his place and stop him. Still, he wasn't borrowing trouble so as long as Skulker remained obvious to Owen then there wouldn't be a problem.

Reopening the portal himself since he could from this side and giving Vlad a quick back-handed wave, Skulker smirked and saluted his employer as he said, "Pleasure doing business with you as always, Vlad Masters. Until next time, good luck with your own hunt as perilous as it might be. Then again, that's half the fun isn't it? Finding a worthy challenger even for someone such as yourself..."

* * *

After enough time passed to be sure that Skulker wasn't going to be coming back any time soon, Vlad turned his attention back to Owen, who was sitting quietly behind the table hugging his knees and staring blankly at the floor. Concerned, Vlad reached out to touch his shoulder when Owen let go of his knees and hugged him instead. He was shaking slightly but Vlad paid that no mind and waited for Owen to speak first, weighing the chances of another meltdown.

"Y-you sure have a weird taste in friends," Owen began in a lack-luster tone to mask his fear. "I didn't even have to see him to imagine how he looked...geez."

"Skulker's not as frightening as you'd imagine once you get to know him. Believe me," Vlad assured him with a secretive chuckle, rubbing Owen's back soothingly, knowing full well that Skulker's true form was anything but intimidating. "You must have a very overactive imagination Owen and imagined the worst based off of that. At any rate, I'm terribly sorry about this. I wasn't expecting any visitors today, ghost or otherwise. I should have known Skulker would be eager to report back with any new information if it meant getting a rather hefty bonus. He's a prudent one, I'll give him that."

Owen didn't respond and closed his eyes, burying his face in the crook of Vlad's shoulder and feeling oddly comforted by the scent of his expensive cologne. It'd been a long morning and Owen was sorely tempted to go take that nap Vlad suggested earlier and sleep the rest of the day away. Yet Vlad felt so warm that Owen didn't want to get up just yet to go do that...

For some reason Owen unconsciously felt drawn into that warmth, especially after doing those silly breathing exercises while being stuck in this cold room all morning. Which was funny because before, he felt too hot, but right now Owen felt too cold and was drawn to any form of heat like a moth to the flame only in a very literal sense. In truth Owen felt it back in the forest too, but he guessed it was a residual effect of being hypnotized by that hooded creep at the time. So why did he feel this way now with Vlad? Why did his presence feel so reassuring all of a sudden?

"Owen? Are you asleep?" Vlad asked in a low voice, noticing when Owen's grip around his neck slackened.

"Living ghosts, angels of death, a blood ritual, why does that all sound so familiar...? My parents never talked about anything like that so why do I feel like I'm forgetting something important here? Is Azrael really the same ghost who used to help me understand ghosts by sending me those visions?" Owen muttered mostly to himself. "I just don't understand what any of it means…"

Softening his gaze, Vlad patted Owen on the head and said, "Well I don't know about you but I think we've had enough excitement for one day. Besides which I'm long overdue giving Daniel that call to discuss what happened the other day. If all goes well he might even be willing to help us find the answers we're looking for. Come on, up we go young man."

Childishly dangling off of Vlad's shoulders instead of standing up himself after tightening his grip, Owen let go after a minute and planted his feet firmly on the floor. Then, glancing over at the green flame supposedly made of that ghost's hair, Owen asked him curiously, "What ARE you going to do with that green stuff anyway? I know that you were only covering for me when you asked him for it but, that's still weird. The idea of fire being...alive somehow."

Smiling mischievously, Vlad picked up the vial and inclined his head at the candles, explaining, "You have a lot to learn about the many types of lies there are in the world, Owen. Haven't you ever heard of half-truths or little white-lies? Since he inadvertently gave me the idea, since it does intrigue me actually, I fully intend to experiment a bit with those mysterious blue flames you produce and then compare it to those created by a ghost or exist as a natural part of one. I'll probably do just that after gathering a few more samples in my spare time when I'm not busy working or training with you. His visit just saved me a bit of time gathering the first sample that's all. It's always a good idea to be a few steps ahead of your opponent in any given situation, life threatening or otherwise. It's simple Chess dear boy. Always have another move or two ready in advance just in case your opponent acts differently then you expect them to so that you are prepare for almost anything."

Owen blinked, "Wait a minute, so he's NOT your friend?"

"He's more of a part-time employee I hire under the table, but a valuable one who's good at what he does," Vlad shrugged, placing the vial in one of the empty holders. "Still, it pays more -so to speak- in the long run to be always prepared for an eventual betrayal too before it has a chance to happen. I trust Skulker to get the job done, but at the same time I am not foolish enough to believe he's above stabbing me in the back if was ever faced with a better offer, as unlikely as that is. It's part of the politics of wealth and power my boy, you're not old enough to understand the finer points of making decisions like that even and especially when it comes to those who work under you."

Scowling, Owen snapped angrily, "Don't tell me what I can and can't understand! Believe me, I understand more about betrayal then you'd think. In fact, that's why I really want to believe that I'm not making a huge mistake right now by allowing myself feel safe around you, Mr. Masters. Even now I'm preparing myself for the worst when it comes to staying here with you because if I think for one second you're going to try to use or hurt me, I will run away from you. I don't care how bad it'll make you look, or if there's no way I'd get away from you, I'm not subjecting myself to any of your evil crap!"

With a heavy sigh, Vlad nodded soberly, trying to correct his error. "I know. I'm sorry. That last part just sort of slipped out on its own..."

"Sure it did," Owen hissed venomously, turning on heel and making his way upstairs on his own. "Whatever, I'll be in my room if you need me. See you later Mr. Masters, thanks for the training..."

"And just when everything was going so well," both Owen and Vlad said aloud at the same time from the top and bottom of the stairs, disappointed by how things grew sour between them at the very end.


	14. A Second Chance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (6/14/2017):** Took a while to get back to editing, sorry about that guys.I totally forgot I was, what, 39 chapters in with this story? And I've only edited chapter's 1-12 so far too! Seriously that still leaves a lot of chapters to patch up, still, maybe it's the laziness talking but I feel I should stop re-editing for a bit and just write a new chapter soon. I guess we'll see what happens after I update the tweaked version of this chapter first.

* * *

 _~Chapter 13~_

 _A Second Chance_

* * *

 _Maybe that's all anybody needs. A second chance. ~_ _ **Danny, Season 2, The Ultimate Enemy**_

* * *

After their little misunderstanding down in the lab, Owen was quite obviously sulking so Vlad didn't want to pester the boy. It'd only make matters worse if he annoyed the teen further since he still didn't have much control over his powers yet. At least Owen had finally dropped the whole apathetic-act once he felt more confident that he could control his new power better, letting himself feel annoyed and show it now. Just to prove it, Owen gave Vlad a heated glare when he nonchalantly walked into the library. Then again, Owen had to remind himself that this was Vlad's home and he could go wherever damn well he pleased…

Closing the book he'd been reading with a deliberately loud snap, Owen got up from the armchair he was sitting in and moved to leave the room when something made him stop dead in his tracks. It wasn't his ghost sense going off so much as having a moment of clarity that hadn't registered to him when he was listening to what that other ghost told Vlad. But now, the revelation struck him like a punch to the gut, literally making his old scar throb as if Owen really had been struck.

"Oh my god," Owen barely choked out when his chest clenched. "Those ghosts were-"

Noticing the warning signs of an oncoming panic attack, Vlad's duplicate-whom the real one risked sending out briefly to grab a book from the library so he could cross reference something-didn't waste any time with the pointless pleasantries of asking if he was alright when he clearly was not and picked Owen up. The two of them then phased out through the nearest wall, hurrying back to the original Vlad.

To tell the truth Vlad was planning to test if it was even possible for a ghost's touch to make Owen intangible. Since Owen was immune to overshadowing Vlad wanted to know what other ghost powers wouldn't affect the boy. But carelessly trying this theory out right now was a rather risky move on his part. Even so, Vlad's ghostly extension knew it'd be even more dangerous to leave Owen alone in a state like this so he took the initiative to act exactly as the true Vlad would have in its place.

Too preoccupied with his thoughts to even be surprised that his surroundings had changed drastically and that he'd been too livid to notice it wasn't even the real Vlad he saw in the library, once his feet were placed on the ground again the book in Owen's hand dropped with a dull thud and he covered his mouth. "Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick."

Vlad opened his mouth to speak after his duplicate returned to him-sharing its memories of what just transpired-and stood up so fast it nearly knocked his chair over. He briefly leaned down on the way over to him to grab the nearest trash bin in case Owen actually DID hurl. The reason Vlad left Owen to his own devices for a while was for one thing he had a few business-related things to take care of and wanted to give Owen some time to _'cool off'_ in a different sense after their fight earlier. That's why he'd left him alone, including his ghost minions and duplicates. Apart from the one he Vlad sent to get that reference book of course. But still, it'd only been about forty-five minutes since their argument! What could have possibly set Owen off this time?!

Knowing it was a stupid and clichéd question, Vlad dared to ask, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Owen's first instinct was to glare at Vlad indignantly but he thought better of it and focused on his breathing; which was harder than it sounded because every muscle in his body was coiled like a spring, ready to snap. Closing his eyes helped though, it opened Owen's other senses such as his hearing so he could focus on the sound of his breathing…

Vlad realized what he was doing when Owen lowered the hand from his mouth and closed his eyes, therefore he remained silent but watched his features like a hawk for any indication that it wasn't working. At least Owen wasn't so angry he was going to childishly ignore what they learned in training today. That was a relief. And Vlad was very proud of Owen for using this as an alternative method to calm his nerves instead of haphazardly setting something on fire when he became too emotional. That or foolishly thinking that shutting his emotions down completely would help rather than calming down enough to face the problem without running away.

Once Owen's breath evened out he slowly opened his eyes. The color was still drained from his face so Vlad guided him to the nearest chair, which happened to be the one he refused to sit in during their last big discussion. Owen appreciated Vlad's patience with him and the silence while he gathered his thoughts. He could be wrong about this. In fact, Owen sort of prayed that he was once his eyes lifted and met Vlad's troubled ones. Either way, this was important and Vlad needed to know what Owen thought he'd figured out about what happened two years ago.

"Vlad, I…I think I know what the ghosts that killed my parents really were, or ARE I guess since they're still out there, somewhere," Owen began, swallowing hard. "Remember what that Skulker ghost said before, about _'angels of death'_ and those humans that became _'more than mere ghosts'_ when they died? It got me thinking…what's darker than a ghost? What could be so evil that ghosts and humans both fear it?"

Thinking carefully on this before answering, Vlad considered his question methodically. It's true he'd seen and even worked with quite a few murderous ghosts but what could be something else that even ghosts and would humans fear? Death was a probable if simple answer since ghosts were composed mainly of ectoplasmic energy. And energy could be consumed whether one was living or dead. Why then, however, did Owen bring up Skulker's comparison to angels and-

"Demons," Vlad answered flatly and Owen nodded, placing his head in his hands and hunching over the trash bin Vlad put down in front of his seat.

Surely demons couldn't really be considered alive or dead. As far as Vlad knew-or could guess since the subject had never been addressed in his research of the paranormal-they were simply incorporeal masses of pure evil that only mimicked the ability to think and act for themselves. Like the common Spector. The few demons Vlad had heard of written in ghost lore and could theorize about using descriptions from most human religions, some mutual characteristics they shared was that demons were known to crave, steal, and greedily devour souls. Seeing it that way, it made perfect sense that ghosts and humans alike would fear these ancient evil spirits.

Tormenting, torturing, or murdering anyone whether they were alive or dead was enough to make any ghost eventually become less than human and more monstrous. That's exactly the why Vlad assumed some ghosts did not appear in human form but rather as a mass of concentrated darkness, as if they were evil personified…

But wait, Owen wasn't talking about the ghost Azrael, whom from what they'd been told had indeed been human once whereas demons never were. He was talking about the ghosts that killed his parents. Ghosts that he realized were something else all along, something darker. So why did Vlad have a bad feeling the two were still related in some way? The demons that killed his parents, and the ghost that had been guiding Owen along from the shadows ever since he was a baby that may very well turn out to be Azrael himself. Both wanted something from Owen, but the question was, what…?

"Before my mom and dad died, those…things possessing them told me, ' _Their sin is bringing about your very existence'_ and _'Allow the pain, sorrow, and darkness to consume you. Then you'll be free to become just like us. Only purification through death will save you from oblivion.'_ Vlad, I think they wanted to turn me into one of them. A demon that could…control ghosts so I could help hunt them like they're animals to the slaughter for them to feed on! Then if they couldn't turn me once I died, they were going to devour my soul instead. But that means…oh god, my parents! What if this means their souls were-?!"

The crushing reality that even something as precious as their souls might be completely gone now and he'd never see them again in the afterlife either, Owen burst into tears and began to sob hysterically. That's when Vlad said to hell with keeping his distance from the boy and for the third time that day he held Owen tightly in his arms.

He phased Owen right out of the chair, pulling them both onto the floor and cradled him, soothing him and hushing his desperate cries for the loved ones he'd lost. And in a lot of ways, Owen was still a child whether he was treated like one or not. A brilliant child that came to this alarming conclusion all on his own long before Vlad did. And he'd been researching Skulker's claim since his unexpected visit which was hours ago, the rest however concerning Owen's tragic past was put on hold until they took care of the more recent threat…

Focusing on calming Owen down, Vlad didn't notice when a certain ghost boy appeared and asked menacingly, "Oh great. What did you do to him now?"

"Not now Daniel," Vlad hissed back, almost shielding Owen from Danny's view with his back tilted to one side. "Once again you appear at the worst of times! Despite how things appear, I didn't do anything to Owen, he just realized something horrible about-" Looking Danny in the eyes almost imploringly after relaxing his posture, he stunned the other halfa by uttering no more than three words. "Daniel. Please, help him."

* * *

 _A few hours prior…_

 _Right after Owen stormed off Vlad decided to make his belated phone call to the Fenton's and arrange for Daniel to meet him somewhere to discuss the matter of their 'truce' after finally coming to an important decision. He was going to adopt Owen. No one else in this world could possibly understand him as much as Vlad did and provide for him as well as he would from now on._

 _In the future, Owen would be able to go to the college of his choice and never again have to live in constant fear of ghosts. Seeing as Vlad's reputation kept most, if not all other ghosts, well away from his castle aside from the ones employed under him. And his young foe, Danny Phantom of course._

 _If Owen went back to Mistveil now, he'd surely wilt under the weight of everything he knew now to be true. Even then though the rest of his life there until the day someone adopted Owen-or he was sent on his way after legally reaching adulthood in a few years -would be a lie because as Owen himself stated before, he'd never be normal. At least not unless there was some unknown way to remove his powers for good, but neither of them understood his power well enough to even venture a guess as to how this might be accomplished._

" _Vladdy my man! Good to hear from you, feels like it's been ages!" Jack Fenton exclaimed happily when Vlad told him he was the one who was calling._

Oh please, it hasn't been THAT long, _Vlad thought bitterly but instead simply smiled and said, "Indeed. I do hope you still plan to make time to come the charity event. You and Maddie are coming, aren't you?"_

" _You know it V-man! It's great what you're doing for these kids. You've really got a heart of gold; literally too I bet since you're so rich!" Jack laughed heartily, making his former college friend roll his eyes. Something that thankfully Jack couldn't see him doing since they were speaking over the phone._

 _Getting back to business Vlad smooth talked his way into asking if Danny was around. And Jack of course was all too happy to tear his son away from whatever he was doing to let him bond with his favorite college buddy. But for the first few minutes it might as well have been a group call since Jack kept interrupting them._

" _Dad, do you mind?" Danny finally asked when it became too much of a hassle to keep up appearances and see what Vlad really wanted. "I'm sure he just wants some advice on what kids like these days. I'll let you have the phone back when Mr. Masters is done with his questions and then you can chat aaaalll you want." Vlad scowled from his end of the phone but was counting on the fact that Jack was easily distracted and would likely forget to ask for the phone back. Even if he did Vlad could always make up an excuse to get out of it._

 _Jack took the hint and went off somewhere to work on some new ghost gadget or another and both halfa's let out a relieved sigh. They also both waited in their respective rooms in silence to confirm when they were officially alone. As soon as Danny let out another sigh, Vlad seized the opportunity to speak first._

" _Now before you get all uptight, I wanted to sincerely thank you again for saving Owen. I'm ashamed of myself for failing to do so myself."_

 _Danny shrugged and sat down on the couch, "Well I couldn't exactly let someone die just because you decided to get cold feet. Besides, when it comes to saving lives I'm the one with way more experience. What happened back there anyway? It's not like you to hesitate, Vlad. Or were you afraid he'd use his ghost repelling powers the moment he saw you? For all I know, the reason Owen was in the woods was because he was hiding from YOU and there was no kidnapping involved at all. But enough of my theories, what is that you want Plasmius?"_

" _I want two things Daniel," Vlad began in his most casual business-like tone. "First of all, I'd like for you to come to my castle. Alone this time preferably so that we can discuss the matter of this truce I'm willing to offer between us in exchange for your help dealing Owen's unusual situation. Face to face. The second thing I'd rather not tell you just yet until I know where we stand once the terms of this truce are made. There's…also one more request I have for you but this is more of a personal favor, one that's not part of our deal."_

" _Fair enough, but don't try anything funny once I get there. Got it? So, uh, what's the third thing anyway?" Danny asked, sounding genuinely curious and not the least bit rude, though there was that underlaying hint of suspicion that Vlad was accustomed to by now._

 _With only the smallest hint of a chuckle Vlad replied, "You father has probably been blathering about it all week but as you know I've invited your family to the charity event I'm hosting as my personal guests. And before you even ask, no, I am not plotting anything against you or Jack at this time. Even with my duplicates I'll have my hands full making sure Owen is safe from any more kidnapping attempts. Ghost or otherwise. My carelessness has already exposed him to the media once already, but once the charity event goes live his identity will be confirmed and that will make him a target. I know you well enough to know that you'd protect him anyway since he's an innocent bystander. However, this time I am ASKING you to please keep him company during the charity. Owen could really use a friend right now that's his own age that he can rely on, not to mention one he can openly talk to about ghosts besides me."_

" _You're asking me to babysit your latest pet-project? Are you serious?" Danny accidentally said aloud then quickly corrected himself the instant he felt Vlad's anger flare up even through the receiver. "Geez Vlad calm down. I'm sorry ok? I know that was a horrible thing to say so I take it back. Look, if it makes you feel any better I don't have a problem with Owen, especially since we hardly even know each other. It's more that I have a problem with YOU. I still don't trust you Vlad, but, Sam did tell us about what happened to his parents so at least now I know that part wasn't a lie. It was in the news two years ago. I'm almost surprised that my parents weren't part of the mobs wanting to know why Owen blamed ghosts for their deaths. Although that's probably because they're not heartless monsters like those reporters were who were calling a kid who just lost his family crazy. I…can sort of relate to it actually."_

" _What?" Vlad wondered taken aback by that last comment. "How on earth would you know what it's like having your family murdered by an evil ghost?"_

 _Danny laughed nervously, "You'd be surprised Vlad. It's a long story involving a big test, some nasty burgers, and a time-controlling ghost. You know Vlad, it's kind of ironic that the only reason the people I care about are all still here…is because of you. So, maybe, I should remember my own words from back then. Or whenever it was in the timeline and at least be open to giving you a second chance. No, not to become your son or anything like that. I mean to give you a chance to show everyone that there's still enough good buried somewhere inside you to put Owen's needs before your own selfish plans for him. He's not so different from you you know. In his eyes, Owen's lost everything that was ever important to him but maybe you can give him something back that your wealth can't buy. Something you're going to have to fight for with everything you've got if these ghosts are even half as dangerous as you say. It's about time you started fighting for someone else for once…"_


	15. Breaking The Ice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

* * *

 _~Chapter 14~_

 _Breaking The Ice_

* * *

Danny wasn't sure what he expected but it certainly wasn't this; Vlad sitting on the floor with a sobbing teenager in his arms. It was beyond bizarre to see Vlad reduced to this and looking almost…lost. The usual cold calculating glint in his eyes was gone, replaced by the panicked expression of a new parent who didn't know what to do next. And again, Vlad was always usually one step ahead in everything so was he losing his touch or what…?

"Daniel, please, I-I don't know what to say to him that will make this any better…" Vlad finally admitted, still trying to stem the flow of Owen's tears but to no avail.

"How the heck am I supposed to know what to do? I'm no older than he is! I don't even know why he's crying in the first place." It took every ounce of control Danny had not to outright shout at Vlad. Because at this point he was getting just as tired as the billionaire of showing up in the middle of some big drama between him and Owen.

Shifting positions so his back was propped up against the front of his desk while still holding Owen close, Vlad replied, "I think this has just become bigger than both of us, Daniel. At least if Owen's theory proves correct. We've fought ghosts before on many occasions, often even each other, but this…if I'd known about the true horrors this boy has seen. If I'd known that going outside with him that day that my actions would reopen such deep wounds…I never would have…"

"Wait, are you-" Danny began unsurely when Owen blinked, eyes still blurry with tears and turned toward him as if only just now registering there was another voice in the room.

 _What are you doing? Don't just stand there looking like a deer in the headlights, say something!_ Danny thought as Owen stared at him listlessly.

Owen blinked again then reached out his hand as if to brace himself from an attack or tell Danny to keep his distance. With his red eyes still glistening with tears Owen practically begged, "Change back, please. No more ghosts today…please…"

Taken aback, Danny gave Vlad a very dirty look, "You told him my secret? Why would you do that when I'm here to make a truce with you Vlad?!"

In reply Vlad simply shook his head. "Owen already sensed what you were like me the moment he laid eyes on you back at the hospital. Understand Daniel that Owen has been able to see ghosts ever since he was born. Do you really think Owen would mistake you for a common ghost? Now, if you'd kindly do as he asked and change back to Danny Fenton we'd both appreciate it."

"Great, you've already got him conspiring against me," Danny sighed but landed on the ground and changed back. When he did Owen's shoulders visibly relaxed, he limply dropped his arm to his side, then rested his head back on Vlad's shoulder, completely exhausted from crying.

"That's not true, he's trying to help me…" Owen began hoarsely, defending Vlad. "We were…training to get this new power under control earlier today when a ghost called Skulker came to visit him. He came tell him something about the ghost I couldn't sense back in the hospital. The one that put me in a trance and dropped me off in the middle of the woods while the two of you were occupied. What Skulker said about him made me realize…realize that…the ghosts that killed my parents are something worse. And they-they were going to-!?"

Covering Owen's eyes with his hand Vlad said in a hushed tone, "Shh. Don't try to talk. I'll explain everything to him in due time. But you need to rest. Remember to breathe exactly like you were doing before to calm yourself. That's it. Breathe. In and out. In and out. There's a good lad..."

Danny watched in amazement as Vlad masterfully worked his silver-tongued magic on Owen. Heck for a moment there Danny was almost mesmerized by the soft quiet tone of his voice too that Vlad adopted to lull Owen to sleep. Seriously, the guy could be a hypnotist if he really wanted to. Not that Danny wanted to give him any bright ideas about that since he was susceptible to it. Danny learned that the hard way after the Circus Gothica incident.

This new side of Vlad was way out of character. Yet oddly enough it didn't seem like his words were laced with that usual evilly-persuasive undertone he was constantly using on Danny during their fights. Or when he was in human form plotting something dastardly behind that quire smile…

Looking down at Owen, he looked better than he did back at the hospital but there were dark circles under his eyes and Owen's skin was cold and clammy. Both halfa's noticed immediately after Danny changed back to his human form that the color slowly began returning to his cheeks though. It was as though the current mental state Owen was in was equivalent to someone being more prone to sickness when they're under a lot of stress, thus weakening their immune system. Or in this case, Owen's immunity to ghosts and his now hyper sensitivity to their presence.

It wasn't like Danny's aura was evil or anything, but both times they'd met there was a darker tint to his that Danny was unaware of. A darkness born from all that anger he's been keeping bottled up concerning his last encounter with Vlad involving Dani and the other clones…

There was definitely some bad blood between these two, Owen knew that much from Vlad's story earlier, but the underlaying rage bleeding into Danny's ghost aura also confirmed it. Owen had grown accustomed to being exposed to Vlad's dark aura so Danny's slight tinge of one wasn't what was affecting him so deeply. There was something else about Danny's ghost powers that made Owen's blood run cold, chilling him more than usual like when his human equivalent of a ghost sense went off.

It took Owen a moment to realize that what he was sensing was a new power that the other teen didn't know was even there, in his core. But Owen could feel it, even at such an early stage of manifesting itself properly. And how ironic could it be that it was a new power that was the exact opposite of Owen's…? Who knows, maybe they could help each other after all in a very unexpected way besides Danny just keeping an eye out for dangerous ghosts that were bound to come looking for Owen again sooner or later.

* * *

"You're right about one thing. We've got to stop meeting like this Little Badger," Vlad smiled warily, trying to placate his young foe by at least trying not to say anything too egotistical. He wasn't much in the mood to flaunt his power anyway. Especially when mere moments ago, for what seemed like the umpteenth time, Vlad felt utterly powerless to help Owen and resorted to asking a child for advice. How pathetic.

After taking a brief detour to drop Owen off in his room once he'd fallen asleep and Vlad reactivated the ghost shield in there, the unlikely pair once again returned to his office to get down to business. Danny sighed and took a seat in the chair in front of Vlad's desk in his human form. It felt eerily like all those times Danny was called into the principal's office or had one of those awful counseling sessions with Spectra.

Trying to be more civil towards Vlad too, Danny smirked and snorted, "Yeah no kidding! Still, I guess we both knew that we never would have gotten anything done if I'd stayed home and we tried to meet up later. Wow, feels so weird saying that aloud. Anyway, school's starting up again soon and I probably wouldn't have had much time to talk I didn't start heading here right after you called. Jazz is covering for me but I can't stay long. As if I'd want to…" Rubbing his arms when a chill ran up his spine and gave him goose bumps, he frowned and complained. "Holy crap it's freezing in here Vlad! No wonder Owen looked so pale before. Didn't you get a new heating system installed after part of the last one blew up? W-why haven't you turned it on yet?"

Vlad seemed genuinely confused by his remark and replied, "I do have it turned on silly boy. I'm sure it's just taking a while to heat up the whole castle since it's the first time I've used it. Cold temperatures don't bother me so I only really have it turned on when I'm expecting guests. And for the record, the old one never blew up, that was a cover story for the press to explain the damaged wall. It was due to be replaced soon anyway with the latest in house-heating technology. At any rate, as you said our time is limited so let me be blunt."

Danny narrowed his eyes, having a pretty good idea of what Vlad was going to say, but let him continue without interruption. He had gone this far by willing coming to the home of his arch enemy. There was no way Danny was going to back out now. Besides, if this did work out, it would keep Vlad out of his hair for a while. Even if he was just one less enemy for Danny to fight.

Then, giving Danny that all-to-familiar look like he was about to reveal his grand scheme, Vlad told him straight out, "Owen isn't going back to Mistveil. It's not safe for him there anymore. Not for himself, nor the people living there. On the surface, he's just a human child that was born with very unusual powers. Powers that I've come to realize go far beyond just sensing and repelling ghosts Daniel. What Owen needs most of all in his life right now is someone who can help him understand what he's truly capable of, how to control and conceal theses power from those that would seek to misuse or destroy him. I'll admit that at first I assumed Owen would be easily manipulated into using those powers so that I could test them for myself, but, he's nothing like you. Nor do I have any desire for him to be, not anymore. Unlike the secret profession you've decided to take on ever since receiving your powers, Owen has no desire to fight ghosts. He just wants to be left alone and lead a completely normal life. But that is something Owen knows he'll never have unless do something soon to quell these new powers before they overwhelm him or the ones who attempted to kill him before return to finish the job."

"Ok…so what does that mean exactly?" Danny asked, getting impatient, "Are we still planning on making a truce or-"

"Be quiet and let me finish Daniel," Vlad snapped, eyes flashing red, making Danny clam up. "Now I want you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you. The reason Owen was sobbing a moment ago is because he thinks that the ghosts that overshadowed his parents into killing themselves weren't ghosts at all. At least not in the sense that you and I understand. And Skulker confirmed that there is a ghost or ghost-like being out there right now that even other ghosts fear from ancient times that wants something from Owen. A ghost that I have a nagging suspicion may be related in some way to these same dark entities. From what I could gather, this ghost, or Azrael as they call him, can control both living and non-living souls and absorb their energy, reducing them to nothing. Do you understand what that means? Can you possibly comprehend the gravity of the situation?"

Danny swallowed and shook his head, not liking the answer he was sure would probably follow. "Something that eats the souls humans and ghosts…if there is something like that on the loose I can see why you'd be worried. But what does that have to do with Owen? If they wanted to eat his soul or something, why didn't they do it two years ago? Why only kill his parents and then leave him wounded but alive if he's so valuable?"

"Because they couldn't," Vlad replied simply, lacing his fingers together under his chin. "Owen's powers protect him from any form of possession and it appears that what these other ghosts-or demons rather-want to devour most of all are tortured souls. Therefore, since Owen has such a special soul they were attempting to break him first so that when he died, his power couldn't protect him from their evil whether they ended up turning him into something close to themselves or, as you said so yourself, eat his soul. Unlike the ghosts you and I are familiar with, these entities were never human to begin with and therefore want to create and devour any semblance of darkness they can find to add to their own since they cannot feel those emotions themselves. However, since they are unable to enter the Ghost Zone to devour the tortured souls there because our world is, quite frankly, very bland to their tastes. Most people are typically happy in this day and age and aren't as easy to turn down the path of darkness. As for Owen…he must be whatever Azrael was in life because that ghost WAS human but with similar powers to his according to Skulker. It took me awhile but I believe I have fully uncovered Owen's secret. The reason he can repel ghosts and to a small degree force his will upon them-" closing his eyes, Vlad revealed to Danny the secret that Owen wasn't aware of as far as he knew, and said, "-is because it would seem that this gifted young man I've stumbled upon, is a Necromancer."


	16. Full Cycle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (6/17/2017):** Again it's probably the laziness talking but I'm a bit burnt out from re-editing. Well, that and I just wrote a 10 page chapter for another story of mine, "Hunter's Creed." That's why this will be the last chapter I touch up for now and I'm going to read/gloss through the rest of the chapters then finally get started on a new one. Not sure how long that will take but with any luck it won't be too much of a wait. Hope you're looking forward to it whether you're new readers or current fans. XD

* * *

 _~Chapter 15~_

 _Full Cycle_

* * *

 _It's about time he realized what Owen is,_ Azrael thought to himself as he idly watched the two hybrids talk through the eyes of a raven perched outside on a nearby tree branch…

Not that there were many trees surrounding Vlad Master's property for it to sit and observe them from a safe distance. The castle was surrounded mostly by decorative bushes encircling the property. Otherwise there were only open fields around for the first few miles before it finally gave way to a town nearby and two forested areas in the opposite direction. Although one of those forested areas close to the town had been nearly reduced to ashes thanks to Owen's internal soul-fire being set free without direction or purpose other than saving his life.

Contrary to what Owen believed, Azrael never entirely left his side. Much like he was doing now, he'd been keeping a constant vigil on Owen through the eyes of a raven or some other creature fleeing from the deadly flames. It was ironic that while his power of repelling other ghosts prevented anyone from sensing his presence, since Azrael still WAS a ghost Vlad's ghost shield prevented him from entering Owen's room to speak with him again. It was likely only a matter of time before Vlad Masters extended this ghostly protection over his entire estate now that he was planning to keep the boy. Though Azrael hopped that he'd only do so as a last resort since his ghost powers should more than suffice to scare away most potential threats away due to his reputation and it would mean he couldn't use them as often as he was used to, especially flying.

Truth be told, Vlad rarely used the limousine outside for anything other than business trips or when he went to speak to a client after treating them to dinner or some such to keep up appearances, preferring to fly otherwise since it was much quicker. Unbeknownst to the older more-experienced halfa, Azrael has been watching him for quite some time now, ever since a certain book found its way into the billionaire's hands. Hands that had spilt their fair share of blood so to speak even if it wasn't human blood…

But that could easily change once Vlad became aware of the fact that demons, though exceptionally ghost-like, cannot not be sensed with his ghost powers either. No, what was needed to detect them were the proper spells and runes contained in there and infused into other Necromantic artifacts, neither of which they knew about. That's why Owen was caught completely unprepared when his parents fell victim to demonic possession two years ago. As capable as Owen was in regards of sensing ghosts-which these were not-he was barely thirteen at the time. Blissfully unaware of his true heritage and the truth behind his powers…

Azrael tried to warn him of the impending danger course but by then those foolish human parents had convinced him that his imaginary friend wasn't real and told to focus on reality, forgetting all about these unnatural dreams. And since Azrael hadn't yet found a way out of the Ghost Zone just yet to prove that he was real, the most he could do was still send the dreams in hopes that his warning at least would not be forgotten. Owen still believed in ghosts of course since he still saw them fairly often, however, to ease his parent's worries Owen eventually shut him out from his dreams entirely, which turned out to be a fatal mistake.

At least for his parents.

Owen barely made it out of that tragedy alive and soon everyone was hounding him for answers he couldn't possibly give that they would believe. That day, Owen lost everything and Azrael hoped he would open his heart to him again in search of some form of sincere consolation. Instead, Owen began ignoring ghosts altogether after that, even those that came to him for help in person when they realized he could help them recover what they needed to move on by exposing what was holding them in this plane.

Despite ignoring the existence of ghosts, Owen would never be able to erase his powers no matter how much time passed or how much he tried to suppress them because it lived in not only his soul, but his very blood. Although oddly enough, those who came before Owen going back several generations never displayed even an ounce of the power granted to those of their most noble linage. Only Owen seemed to have revived the traditional signs of awakening as a Necromancer after centuries of silence. As if fate decreed that now was the time for one of his blood with the gift to be born into the world once more…

Both ravens and crows had long been considered familiars to Witches and Necromancer's alike since ancient times and so it seemed only right to give them a chance to be put to their proper use once again, to serve. Azrael didn't stray far from Owen now that they were both in the same world and made a decent lair for himself amidst the scorched trees using his vast knowledge of ancient spells to conceal it should either Vlad or his young foe, Danny Phantom, decide to investigate the forest behind the hospital again for clues. The only person he wanted to find this place, was Owen.

Stroking the silky-smooth breast feathers of one of the ravens he summoned to act as his eyes and watch over Owen in his stead, Azrael smiled, "Everything is going according to plan. I was wondering when that halfwit would catch on since there were more than enough signs leading him in the right direction. We may share a common foe Vlad Masters, at least for now, but as you have already realized Owen is the grand prize awaiting the winner. And unfortunately for you I fully intend to win. Wait for me a little longer, my liege, for soon, I will return to retrieve you and show you everything you've forgotten. About your power and your destiny. Much like these darling raven's, I too long for nothing more than to serve my master again. You just haven't realized the power you already have over me, Owen…"

* * *

"I can see that I've confused you. Allow me to explain this properly," Vlad sighed upon seeing Danny's dumbfounded expression. "Necromancers were a select group of gifted practitioners who could command ghosts to do their bidding with their inborn abilities, very much like the Witches that also existed during those times. They could even drain the energy from both living and non-living souls if they wanted to fuel their more…questionable spells. As for these demons, I believe they were never human to begin with and are neither living nor dead. They are evil personified and unlike Necromancers who use their energy for spells or the creation of powerful relics demons feed upon souls but to increase their powers and fuel their continued existence. While they too can control souls they've corrupted it's not the same as when a Necromancer does since they must have their will broken enough to allow them to slip in and either control or consume them from the inside. But that is only the ghost side, humans are more easily susceptible to possession as you and I have both experienced firsthand-"

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Danny pointed out, "You mean like the first time we met when you overshadowed my dad?"

Vlad smirked, "Yes, exactly like that," but his smile soon faded as he continued to simplify things for the ignorant teen. "Although, there's…a highly probability that Owen's parents will never find peace in the afterlife. Because there is nothing left of them to pass on to the next world. That's why Owen was so upset. But even this might be a blessing in disguise because the knowledge that they attempted to murder their own child in cold blood and then killed one another before his eyes, would destroy them anyway."

Finally wrapping his mind around the whole thing now, Danny pieced it together, much to the older man's relief since he didn't want to waste any more time explaining, and said, "Alright if I've got the whole story straight now, these demons or one demon split in two did all of that to Owen to break his will so he couldn't resist possession even with his powers and they'd…eat his soul if he didn't cooperate and give into their evil ways? That is messed up in so many ways. So then, what these demons are after is Owen because he was born with the power to command ghosts without much of a fight then to give them an all you can eat buffet of souls?"

"That's one way of putting it yes. Although at this point Owen can't do that in such a grand scale, he was barely able to partially force me into my ghost form. In theory, Owen could have simply willed me to change on the spot if he only knew how to," Vlad concluded, briefly checking his wrist watch. "Tell me Daniel, how much longer do you suppose we have before you have to head back?"

"I dunno, you tell me," Danny shrugged, still processing all this in the back of his mind.

"Well ever since you mentioned it earlier I've been curious to know what you meant about you and the people close to you still being here because of me. I can't help but think there's a fascinating story behind that," Vlad smirked again with the return of that tone he got whenever he wanted something.

 _Can't expect him to change overnight but Vlad's changed enough from what I can tell to show that it's possible. It's not like I have to tell him ALL the details. We'd be in big trouble if Vlad ever learned that my evil ghost half sort of still exists and is under constant guard by Clockwork. He might be tempted to recruit him which would end badly for all of us,_ Danny involuntarily shivered at the mere memory of what happened and a second when a wave of cold spread through him. _Brrr, seriously, why is it taking so long to warm up in here? You'd think the first places he'd have the heaters install were places like his office and bedroom._

"There's not much to tell other except in an alternate timeline, my…" Danny trailed off because talking about this still scared him, "My family died in a freak accident along with my two best friends. I had nowhere else to go and ended up living with you. I couldn't handle the pain, it became too much so I asked you to…rip out my humanity. You did, but something went wrong. My ghost half ended up tearing out your ghost half too because I think the instant we were separated he tried to make himself whole again by merging with another ghost-" Vlad's eyes widened in disbelief and Danny nodded, "-yep, it's exactly as creepy as it sounds. Anyways, your evil side overwhelmed mine and my ghost half became the evilest ghost in history, devastating both worlds. The evil me even killed my human half and then went on a ten-year rampage. Not sure why he left you alive but I'm guessing even though you were completely human again too you were resourceful enough to evade him for all those years. Seriously when I met the future you looking for help to get back to the past to save everyone you looked like absolute crap. He's the one who told me what happened and in the end decided to help me get back to the past, though at first I was afraid he was going to kill me for real right then and there. I guess that's why I said that before. Because I was reminded of the you I met in that place who finally realized what a mess he'd made of his life and wanted to change. And I want to believe you do too, for Owen."

The sincerity in Danny's voice shocked Vlad more than the story itself once he reached the end of it. Vlad couldn't even begin to imagine himself regretting anything he'd done to get to where he was now. Granted, Danny was talking about a future where the love of his life no longer existed and his long-time grudge against Jack died too when he shared in her fate.

Even in death, those two were inseparable. That was a hard pill to swallow. Yet hearing that Danny did end up coming to him as a son in that world was at least a slight silver lining. Despite their many fierce battles, Vlad decided long ago that he never intentionally wanted to kill Danny-despite having threatened to before-and often held back during their battles so he wouldn't by accident.

Before Owen came along, what Vlad wanted more than anything was someone worthy of becoming part of his family and so far the only person that fit the bill was Danny. He wasn't even sure if we wanted Danny to turn evil like him, Vlad just WANTED him. But now he had Owen who needed all the things Vlad wanted to give Danny before; a chance to live in a place of shelter that was protected from any hostile ghosts so he wouldn't have to constantly fight for his life, guidance on how to use and control his powers, full understanding of all the aspects of his life without the need for lies or secret identities, a secured future in the academic field of his choice, and most importantly, acceptance and love.

Those were all the things Vlad was willing to give Danny if he'd only join his side and renounce that idiot father of his. And these were also the things he planned to give Owen now that Vlad had made the final decision of adopting him. Unlike Danny however, Owen didn't have anyone left from his old life to return to. No, the only thing that was tying him down…was his past. Yet soon Vlad would uncover the entirety of it and put that to rest as well. Only then would Owen be free from all his worldly and unworldly cares and have a chance to be happy with his new father, and Vlad couldn't help but smile at the idea.


	17. Familiarity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (6/26/2017):** I'm so sorry about this guys, I really meant to stop editing for a while and just read the chapters so far leading up to the last one I've posted so that I can update to a new chapter but, as soon as I started reading the errors and inconsistencies were too apparent to ignore so I ended up continuing to edit anyway. At least with this story its recent enough that I don't feel as bad changing a few things here and there that started to bug me unlike many of my older stories that have been on hiatus forever. Hopefully this won't take much longer since I was updating chapters more regularly before and I feel bad that it's been weeks since the last chapter was posted. Anyway, the editing is helping to refresh my memory and I might just rewatch a few episodes of Danny Phantom to get into the flow again, seriously, Vlad is such a cool villain yet you can't help but feel for him too when it comes to wanting a family. Too bad he'd rather steal one then make his own which the whole point of this story. Crap I've rambled on long enough but in regards to tweaking chapters I've reached the 19th chapter so far which means I should have about….20 chapters to go. It sounds like a lot, however, I've been getting through them relatively fast since all I have to do is change some wording here and there or remove a sentence. I'll work on getting those chapters replaced with the newer versions then continue editing. I promise though, unless something is SERIOUSLY messed up in the previous chapters from here on out I don't plan to edit them anymore. As a whole, I only plan to write a few more chapters for "The Grimoire" before moving onto the sequel anyway, still, this story has gotten a lot of attention which to be honest I wasn't expecting. That just means I'm motivated to keep going, that's all. Wish me luck!

* * *

 _~Chapter 16~_

 _Familiarity_

* * *

 _If it's going to be like this, maybe next time I shouldn't wake up at all,_ Owen thought darkly as he sat on the edge of his bed hunched over with the palms of his hands pressed against his eyes. Eyes that were now unable to shed anymore tears. _This is what they wanted, to break me. It's been two years since that day and they're still doing a pretty good job of it. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I'm scared. Scared of what will happen if Vlad gives up on me like all the others did just when I thought there might finally be a chance for me to have at least somewhat of a normal life. Why does it have to be like this?! Why do I have to be so weak and useless?!_

Grabbing fists full of his hair Owen suddenly became aware of something watching him from the crack in his window when it creaked open. Jerking in surprise at the sound, he slowly lowered his hands to peek over his shoulder.

Once he saw what it was Owen relaxed and sighed in relief. "Oh, it's just a bird…" He blinked. "Wait…a bird? What's a bird doing in here? Did I leave the window open?"

Walking over to the windowsill Owen gingerly opened the window a bit more and saw a stark black raven with gleaming red eyes who flew backwards from the windowsill in surprise when he approached. It flapped its wings a few times before landing gracefully again a few inches away from where Owen stood staring down at it with a baffled expression. The ghost shield was still active so the fact that it hadn't been zapped the poor thing meant it wasn't overshadowed by a ghost at least. Didn't make this any less weird though.

Owen was still wary of it since it was a wild animal after all and so he tried to shoo it away, feeling unnerved by the sudden urge he had to call it to him as if it was tame. This feeling was like a half-forgotten memory from a time when doing just that would have come naturally. The raven simply tilted its head a few times as it observed his hesitation and instinctively flew to Owen's outstretched arm. He backed away when it came towards him like but the bird was too fast for him to avoid and now it seemed perfectly happy perched there.

"Ok this is getting a little too weird," Owen said, holding his arm and the raven well away from him. "Last I checked ravens don't have red eyes or act like this-"

As if reading his mind, the raven's eyes stopped glowing red and it bobbed its head happily as if shaking off a distracting bug buzzing around its head. Still holding the raven at length, Owen muttered. "Yep, still weird…"

Taking it back to the window Owen tried to shoo it away again but only succeeded in making it climb off back onto the windowsill and playfully nip at his fingers. Owen withdrew his hand slowly, still not trusting the strangely behaved bird but when it looked as if it was about to take his arm hostage again he brought it back. Cooing softly and puffing out its feathers, craning its neck the raven nipped at his fingers again as if urging him to pet its feathers.

"Well aren't you a bossy bird?" Owen sighed with a slight smile and eventually gave in to the raven's demands, stroking its silken feathers.

 _This feels so familiar. Don't tell me I've done this before?_ Owen wondered when an early memory came back to him…

* * *

 _He was probably about six or so playing in the playground at the local park near their house when it happened. Across from the playground was a bench where an old woman was sitting feeding a couple of ravens rather than pigeons. Her hair was wispy and thin and she wore a simple black turtleneck with a red scarf and a long gray pleated skirt over a pair of plain red flats._

 _She looked up at the small boy when she noticed him staring at the birds and smiled, her wrinkled cheeks crinkling like worn parchment. "Hello there little one. Tell me, do you like ravens?"_

" _I'm sorry lady, mama says I shouldn't talk to strangers," Owen replied politely but beamed at her nonetheless. "I'm Owen. What's your name? If you tell me that we won't be strangers anymore!"_

 _The woman laughed, "My! What a clever rascal you are. Very well then dear, my name is Willow Silverstone."_

" _That's a pretty name," Owen said, shyly coming closer with his eyes glued to the birds again. "So why are you feeding the ravens? Most people are mean to them and chase them away. I don't like those people but you seem nice. Mama won't let me play with them anymore because she says they're dirty and wild."_

 _The old woman frowned deeply. "I see. Well I suppose that is a reasonable reaction considering that they ARE wild animals, but, they weren't always."_

" _Huh?" he blinked._

 _Gesturing at the empty seat beside her on the bench she offered Owen the bag of bread she brought with her, "I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind if you only fed them with a silly old woman while she tells you a story. My arm was getting tired anyway."_

 _Carefully making his way past the ravens so he wouldn't step on them or the last crumbs of bread already on the ground Owen sat down beside the elderly woman. He obediently started tossing out more chunks of bread to the birds, his eyes aglow with joy watching them hop around. Owen always liked birds and the way they flew and moved, not to mention how smart they were. And it made him mad whenever someone called an animal of any kind vicious because even though they were wild, in Owen's mind there was no such thing as an_ 'evil' _animal. Everything they did was based on instinct and just like people they had souls too so it was wrong to think less of them. He'd seen a few animal ghosts but even if a few of them seemed scary at first glance, they felt comforted by Owen's kindness helping them get over those hurt or betrayed feelings. It showed that they had feelings too even if they weren't as complicated as human emotions…_

 _Making sure to grab Owen's attention back first with a gentle tap on his shoulder, Miss Silverstone began loftily, "It's a well-known fact that all animals have a keen unfiltered sense for the paranormal and can see beyond the veil that clouds the human mind from seeing when beings from the here-after. Some animals have this trait stronger than others, such as dogs, cats, rats, bats, owls, crows, ravens, even snakes. Which is why many of those aware of these otherworldly beings began taming them as pets and sometimes even familiars. However, eventually their reputation was corrupted and it was thought that they were bad omens, especially the strongest of those animals in sensing ghosts such as black cats and ravens. But their nature will not change. They will continue to sense the dead and warn of dangerous ones if they can. Not that people ever heed such warnings."_

" _They like you though Miss Willow…" Owen said confidently since the other name seemed too long and he kept getting tongue tied over it. "So, you must be a nice ghost."_

 _The old woman smiled again knowingly and vanished when another old person, an old man waving a gnarled oak cane, came over and angrily shooed the raven's away. He was obviously angry at them for scaring off the other birds. Then he rounded on Owen and tapped his fingers on the top of his cane in annoyance "Damned rats with wings. And you, didn't your parents teach you not to take what doesn't belong to you? Besides, don't you know that ravens bring nothing bad luck?"_

 _Clamping his mouth shut and pointedly handing the old man back his bag of bread chunks, Owen went back to playing in the playground. He still stole a glance at the old woman he'd been talking too floating behind the old man. She shook her head as if pitying the cranky old codger and gave Owen one final wave before disappearing into the trees…_

 _He never saw her again._

* * *

Owen was startled back into reality by a shrill cry as the raven finally took flight and went on its merry way. But this strange encounter did have the desired effect of cheering him up a bit and bringing back the old faith he used to have in the unknown and that not all ghosts were evil. And if defeating these demons meant he could protect ghosts like that gentle old woman, then maybe his new powers weren't as scary as he thought.

The nature of his powers wouldn't change, but his perspective could. In fact, it already had after managing to light those candles. True that was only a small victory, however, a small flame can bring warmth to a cold place just as easily as it can level an entire forest. That didn't mean fire was evil, it just needed to be respected and controlled properly.

"Fear is a powerful tool, right Vlad?" Owen smirked, closing the window finally and turning around to face the door. "Up until now those demons and my powers going out of control only used that fear against me, making their hold on me stronger and making me lose sight of the most important things. I…can't change the past, but the future is a blank page for me to write on. I have to make things right. I have to be ok with living for the sake of living and not just because I'm afraid to die like my parents did. Mom, dad, I couldn't protect you and I'm sorry. I sincerely hope that if we can beat them, you won't be gone for good. It's not like I fully understand how this works so maybe you're both trapped inside those things, fueling their existence because of my pain from what happened to you. If there's any chance at all, it's up to me to put aside my fear and do something about it."


	18. Spellbound

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

* * *

 _~Chapter 17~_

 _Spellbound_

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright Daniel?" Vlad began in a worried tone as he escorted Danny to the front door of his castle since it was getting late and it was about time the teen went home before his parents began to suspect anything. "You've been acting awfully strange."

"I'm fine," Danny grumbled, wishing he had a hoodie like Owen's too or at least a jacket since Vlad's castle still felt absurdly cold. "We've got bigger things to worry about. Besides, I still need to tell Tucker and Sam about all this. They're never gonna believe it. Heck, _I_ can hardly believe I agreed to help you. But it's for Owen's sake and at least he deserves to have a chance at avenging his parents. And if you mean all that then I'm hoping you'll take good care of him from now on regardless of how this turns out. Just remember that if you end up hurting or betraying him the deal is off and I'm gonna k-kick your sorry butt a thousand times over!"

Noting the slight stutter in his voice as Danny's teeth rattled Vlad opened his mouth to ask again if he was sure about feeling alright when the doorbell rang. Looking at each other because he wasn't expecting anyone, Vlad told Danny to hide. Nodding somewhat reluctantly, Danny turned invisible and made himself scarce by propping himself up against the opposite wall and doing his best not to make any noise.

With a calm eloquent stride, Vlad walked over to the door and opened it to see who it was. It was a woman dressed in a sleek azure-colored dress suit with long platinum blonde hair pooling over her shoulders carrying a rather large packet of files in her arms. But there was something about her eyes that immediately told Vlad something was amiss. They were so grey and colorless you'd think there was no pupil at all and they were glazed over as if she were blind. Even her smile didn't reach them.

"Pardon the intrusion Mr. Masters but a colleague of mine asked me to deliver these to you as he was unable to himself," The woman smiled eerily, her voice quiet and unsettling.

Knowing well by now how to play it cool when an obvious enemy was so close Vlad politely asked, "And which associate might that be? I'm afraid I have quite a few so it'd be easier if you narrowed it down for me."

"Of course," she nodded, glancing behind him. "Mind if I step inside for a moment? It's rather chilly out here."

"If you're only here to drop this off then there's nothing to discuss I'm afraid," Vlad replied coldly, slipping the parcel out of her grip which to anyone else would have come across as extremely rude.

Her smile only widened at this gesture and she took a step forward anyway, crossing the threshold and exerting herself with a growing ominous aura. "Ah, but that's where you're mistaken, my darling. We have something very important to discuss. For you see, it so happens that you've recently come into possession of something of mine and I'd very much like it back. Preferably with as much blood spilt as possible."

Vlad scowled, "Don't you mean as little blood as possible? It's very imprudent of you to threaten me in my own home, whoever or whatever you-" then the realization dawned on him why his ghost sense didn't go off and Vlad couldn't help but laugh at himself. "I see, the poor fool. You must have killed the private investigator I hired to inspect Owen's family history and background, so it would seem he no longer requires the usual payment anymore."

"Such a clever boy. Too bad that won't save you," the woman cooed, dropping her disguise and transforming into her true form.

Her deathly pale skin blackened until it was as dark as a starless void, except for her hands which seemed to gleam red as though they were drenched in freshly spilt blood. And her clothes burning away in a wave of blackish-purple fire to convert into some sort of oily floating material. Although strangely enough her hair kept a light hue and simply turned completely white, floating around her head as if she was under water. As for her eyes they turned milky white, like bleached bone, and seemed to stare directly into his soul.

"Ah yes, the fear he felt flavored his soul perfectly as I devoured it. It even made his blood taste like spiced wine," she said, licking her lips suggestively. "I knew you'd catch on quickly. And I simply cannot wait to taste what the souls of two half-ghost abominations is like then reclaim the human child. I wonder if the fear in his blood is as sweet and decadent as I remember…"

Vlad snarled and angrily threw the files to the floor as he transformed into his alter-ego. Then, unsure of why he'd been unable to remain composed longer Vlad bellowed, "Owen is MY son and I'll be damned if I let you so much as touch a hair on his head!"

Cackling wickedly, the demoness rose into the air, fingers extending into long razor-sharp claws and twirled with glee. "I'm afraid you're too late darling, I've already left my mark on him." Looking behind him towards the person standing at the top of the stairs her smile only brightened and she pointed, "Oh and speak of the soon-to-be demon himself, why if it isn't my dear sweet child! How I've missed you Owen!"

Vlad was about to shout at him to run when Owen surprised them all by suddenly shooting a blue fireball at demoness, hitting her squarely in the chest and sent her cartwheeling through the air, howling in agony as the evil-purging flames burned her skin like holy water on a vampire's. An unearthly cry pierced the air, jarring Danny and Vlad out of their stunned state and the younger half-ghost changed into his other form too and joined in the fight since it looked like she already knew he was there too.

This was no time to waste on meaningless words, and Owen certainly wasn't going to hold back now that his moment of vengeance had arrived. Because less than a minute after Owen decided to abandon his fear he felt the presence of something much darker than Vlad approaching the castle. The presence was so powerful he could already feel it from there. But then something strange happened. Just as Owen was about to steel his heart and use his fear and anger to face whatever was coming, an eerie calm settled over him and he frivolously blew up the control box for the ghost shield in his room simply by narrowing his gaze at it then slowly began making his way down the hall. His new power setting anything flammable ablaze as if to cleanse it…

When Owen finally entered the room, it looked as though he was walking on auto-pilot, although this time he was fully aware of what he was doing unlike that time in the forest. At least as much as anyone could be when it felt like another personality was guiding his consciousness and movements. He'd let go of his fear at least to some degree and now, it was like something else had taken hold of him. Something that made his body feel light and his own thoughts somewhat vacant. It was becoming increasingly hard for him to think so before long Owen gave into it and let whatever this was guide his actions if only because his every instinct told him…this was right. He wasn't being controlled, he was being guided by loving hands who wanted to purge this evil. There was nothing wrong with that…

Nothing at all.

With inhuman grace Owen spread out his arms and lashed out with his blue fire attacks again with such precision that he couldn't possibly be the same person. Too bad Vlad and Danny were too preoccupied during the battle themselves to notice this much. Or at the very least too busy to verbally make note of it.

"You revolting hybrid brat! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" the demoness screamed and dove for Danny who'd been momentarily stunned by an overwhelming wave of cold that made his entire body clench up just when he positioned himself between her and Owen.

"DANIEL! LOOK OUT!" Vlad cried, sending a full-powered plasma blast drilling into the demonesses back, forcing her to the ground before she could reach her target.

"O-ok I admit-t it, s-something's wrong…with m-me…" Danny barely got out the words before his lips started turning blue and he floated down a bit, unable to maintain his current altitude.

With a disconcertingly mature tone that sounded nothing like him, Owen replied, "It's your ghost core; you've been suppressing its full protentional and now that your other powers have progressed further along it's grown unstable. You must assert your will over this power, claim ownership of it before the cold your ghost core is self-generating becomes too much for your mortal body to tolerate. Channel it as you would any of your other powers. At this stage in your development you simply cannot continue to restrain it within yourself as much as you have up until now. If you don't do something about it now, your body temperature continue to drop and it will continue to physically effect you even in human form. As for you, Vladimir," he continued, turning to address the older halfa who was struggling to keep the demoness pinned with one of his clones while he hastily healed a near-fatal stab wound that had nearly punctured his lung. "There is no time to lose. The device Daniel carries cannot hope to capture a demon. The rites we need to banish it must be performed using the aid of The Grimoire. Bring it to me, and with my blood I shall cast away the veil concealing its true nature and allow me to end this once and for all. You know of what I speak. After all, it was placed in your hands for this very purpose."

Thinking fast, Vlad nodded and created two more replicas to do what needed to be done to protect them and keep the demoness at bay. Danny was hurt badly too, but he still had enough fight left in him to direct his new ice powers, though rather clumsily, towards the writhing demoness. Encasing her in ice just long enough to buy them some time. Meanwhile one of the duplicates came to him and helped Danny by supporting his shoulders and lent him what energy he could to help the ghost boy recover from his injuries while the other sped through the walls to reach the vault where the blank book was kept, bringing it to the original who remained by Owen's side.

Vlad was still troubled by all this but reluctantly handed Owen the book. "I expect an explanation of who you are after this."

"It appears that having the book alone isn't enough," Owen said harshly, ignoring his remark once he opened the book and saw the blackened pages. "Hurry. You must wound me somehow. We need to draw enough of my blood to unseal the pages of The Grimoire again before it's too late."

Scowling, Vlad looked around for something sharp to draw blood with but there was nothing nearby, and cracks were already starting for form in the thick cage of ice despite Danny pouring all of his energy into adding more layers too it, shaking like a leaf from the strain. "Any t-time now would be nice V-Vlad! I can't h-hold her in there-e much l-longer!"

Biting his lip, Vlad continued looking for something sharp and winced when his fang pierced it by accident and drew a bead of ectoplasmic blood that dribbled down his chin. Realizing this was the obvious solution to their predicament, Vlad cursed under his breath and then sharply yanked Owen's free hand towards his lips and bit down hard. Withdrawing his fangs quickly from Owen's flesh Vlad hastily began spitting out Owen's blood because it burned the inside of his mouth. But given the anti-ghost properties of his blood it made sense that part of it was a physical effect on ghosts rather than just something like shielding himself spiritually from their influence.

Placing the blood drenched palm of his left hand firmly onto the book's pages, they started to glow and the inky blackness retreated to give way to a splash of complex and archaic words and images covering them. And of their own accord at their master's command, the pages flipped as if blown by the wind to the page Owen needed and he began to speak in a strange language that neither Danny nor Vlad could catch its meaning.

"NOOOOOOOO!" the demoness shrieked as a circle of Owen's blue fire melted the ice around her, enveloping her entire form. "STOP! MERCY! I cannot fail my mistress! She will destroy me if I fail to bring her the last Ravenwood!"

"There is no room for mercy for a murderous fiend like you," Owen told her venomously, summoning magical runes into the air in front of him to add to the power already fueling his circle of fire. "Let this defeat serve as a message to your mistress. It was unwise of her to come after me again during this of all lifetimes for the sake of obtaining the power that has passed down to the last of my bloodline. We will never allow it to fall into her hands in this or any lifetime to come. This means war. When the time comes, he will call upon my old allies in the Ghost Zone to destroy the Unworld and even she will not survive this battle. No matter how deeply she delves into the dark corners of her realm, I will personally ensure that there will be nothing left of her nor that unholy realm. We Necromancer's exist solely to protect the precious thing that both the living and dead share, something that a monster like you will never understand. And that is their humanity along with their capacity to become something more than they are. I trust that Owen will do the same, given time. But he's not ready yet to embrace his role in what's to come. Therefore, it falls to me to banish you from this world. Now. Begone!"

Raising a hand above his head, the flames rose into a pillar at his behest, trapping her inside and licking the stone roof above when it rose to full height. Once the time was right, Owen uttered the final word of the Rite of Banishment and when the spell began ripping her away from their reality the demoness released one final ungodly cry. A cry that was so much louder than even Danny's ghostly wail that it even made their ears bleed...

Normally, the rite would not have been so violent but Owen wanted her to suffer. All the anger and pain inside of him that Owen didn't know was still there in force, carved itself in flame over every inch of the demoness's body. And he watched every single agonizing moment of it as the demoness writhed on the floor before seemingly dissolving into nothingness, leaving no trace. Not even an echo of her dark presence pressing down on him.


	19. Misery Loves Company

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

* * *

 _~Chapter 18~_

 _Misery Loves Company_

* * *

Feeling a bit better after Vlad's duplicate bolstered him with some more ghost energy before fading again, Danny nervously came over to where Vlad and Owen were standing on the other side of the scorched circle on the ground where that…thing used to be. Although, he had a feeling that the person standing beside Vlad wasn't Owen. Or at least his personality was more like a reflection of someone else's. Not sure how that was possible since Owen couldn't be overshadowed and neither of their ghost senses was going off around him. Granted, even if Danny's was he wasn't sure if he'd be able to tell right now since he still felt very cold.

Noticing Danny's discomfort, Owen, or whoever he was, placed The Grimoire in the large pocket of his hoodie and wiped off the blood from his left hand left over from Vlad's bite mark so it wouldn't hurt him and took Danny by the hands, closing his eyes. Neither of them were sure what he was doing at first until Danny started to glow a pale blue along with his eyes, a far cry from their usual green hue or his normal dark blue ones.

The only way Danny could describe this sensation was like slipping into a warm bath. Washing away the filth and leaving you feeling clean and refreshed. He felt normal again basically and that painfully cold feeling all but vanished except for the usual amount Danny always felt though it was noticeably stronger than before...

"What did you just do?" Danny asked, taking the words right out of Vlad's mouth.

Letting go of his hands, Owen gave them both a small sad smile and replied, "Our powers were designed to either hinder or aid ghosts depending on the situation. It was not as simple as merely commanding legions of the undead which you may know Necromancers as in the fictional stories in this day and age. Just be thankful that your ghost half is pure enough for me to stabilize your powers. Had it been as dark as it was earlier, the flames would have burned you because of the lingering negativity lurking in your heart for obvious reasons. Demons are the crystallization's of our most primal darkness and born from evil intentions. The key difference is that most of them were never human and thereby have no _'dark feelings'_ of their own to increase their malice, so they feed upon anything with a soul then use the darkness they've corrupted them with to eventually form other demons. Anger when used correctly is perfectly healthy, blind hatred is not, so I would advise you both to let go of it if you can to shield yourselves from future demonic manipulation."

"Enough of this," Vlad frowned, looking over at Danny and nodding. "Are you alright Little Badger?"

Feeling a little _'floaty'_ after Owen used that power on him, Danny nodded back. "Yeah. In fact, I'm better than alright. I feel really good. I don't feel so cold anymore. Well, not abnormally so since we kinda left the front door open."

Angrily striding over and slamming the door shut, making Danny jerk at the painfully loud thud since his ears were still ringing slightly from that demoness's shriek. Normally it'd have been Owen who jerked like that since he was typically the jumpier one given his traumatic past. Yet compared to Danny he was completely unfazed by it which only angered Vlad more. He didn't like being the one left in the dark on what was going on, especially when it came to Owen.

Rounding on Owen and looming over him after changing back to his human form, Vlad was about to demand to know who the one controlling him was when Owen blinked and shook his head, swaying a bit. That anger was immediately replaced with concern as he steadied him, glancing over at Danny and added briefly, "If you're sure you're alright I think it's time you went home young man. If you need a shortcut, use my portal into the Ghost Zone. I'll contact you as soon as I can or sent someone with a message for you. Just do me a favor and don't attack whoever it is, that is, unless another demon overshadows one of them in which case feel free to destroy them. Be on your guard Daniel either way."

"Um, yeah sure," Danny replied with a nervous chuckle. "Usually I'd be all for fighting your ghost goons but that demon-chick was something else. If those things really can overshadow ghosts or humans without us sensing it we'd both better be on guard until we figure out some way to detect them. Either way I'll start working on it with Sam and Tucker too. Although Sam is more likely to find anything since she's always been into the occult and stuff. It's part of the whole goth thing…" looking over at Owen's dazed expression, Danny asked, "You think he'll be alright? I thought Owen couldn't be overshadowed. That wasn't him fighting with us back there, that is unless Owen suddenly decided to become a total bad—"

"Don't you dare start cursing Daniel," Vlad warned, "Your mother would have my head if she thought you picked that up from me. I doubt your father knows what any of those words mean even if his life depended on it."

Hearing that, Danny frowned deeply. "Seriously Vlad? We just kicked demon butt together and you're stuck on that again? You need a better hobby dude other than making fun of my dad. Especially if you plan to be one," he grinned and flew up into the air, then in a mocking tone he said in a perfectly harmless way, "Don't want to be a bad example to your soon-to-be-adopted-son, now would you? Otherwise we're totally going to turn those dad-bashing jokes on YOU Vladdy!"

"Why you little-!" Vlad growled but Danny just laughed and took Vlad up on his offer to take the ghost portal as a shortcut home and flew straight to it, leaving him fuming with a semi-conscious Owen standing next to him.

* * *

"V-Vlad…?" Owen blinked, still feeling a little disoriented. "What happened? Where am I? Crap…" he said, clutching his head when the room started to wobble and tilt to one side, "Did I black out again? I feel like I just tried running through water up to my neck, everything feels so heavy. No…wait. I was fighting beside you and Danny I think, but it's like I was someone else. I wonder if that's what it feels like to be overshadowed but be aware of it happening; to feel like you're watching yourself do things you normally wouldn't, where you can't move at all and it's hard to think clearly. If that's how it feels I don't recommend trying it…"

Sighing in relief that Owen was acting like himself again, Vlad shook his head and replied, "I don't know what happened exactly. But you saved us, so thank you Owen. All I can tell you is that we had an…unexpected visitor. And whatever was manipulating your actions helped us banish it before it could cause any serious damage to the castle or finish us off. I'll probably use my ghost minions for the repairs this time if you don't mind. The last thing I want are reporters snooping around wondering why my castle keeps getting blown up."

Owen nodded when the dizziness began to subside. "That's fine by me. Speaking of blowing things up, I faintly remember blowing up the ghost shield control box in my room…with my mind. Not sure why I did that but we'll need a new one I guess. Not that it'll do any good against—"

Suddenly, Owen vividly remembered seeing the demoness writhing on the floor when he cast some sort of spell on it and feeling…oddly satisfied watching her scream for mercy. At first Owen thought he'd be happy about getting his revenge on the demoness that forced his mother stab him then kill herself but rather than feeling like that, he felt sick to the stomach. This wasn't like him at all. He didn't LIKE making people suffer. Although to be fair the demoness couldn't be considered a person. The only thing Owen wanted to do was to get rid of it forever, not only save himself from the threat, but to save everyone else who might have suffered by her hand.

"I remember…that demoness we were fighting was the one that possessed my mom," Owen told him, shivering and hugging his stomach, "Did I really just banish her to wherever hell she came from? If I did, why did I feel that horrible sense of pride doing it? That person wasn't me. I know it wasn't. I just wanted to make sure she couldn't hurt anyone again whether it was a human or a ghost." Realizing something else, Owen whirled around and asked, "That reminds me! Are YOU ok Vlad? I thought she hurt you badly with those claws of hers. Do you need bandages or anything? I don't know how quickly you can heal yourself so…so…"

While Owen was looking Vlad over for any serious wounds with a panic-stricken expression, the man didn't reply at first. He was too busy berating himself for not being prepared for something like this. If it hadn't been for the stranger that was overshadowing Owen or whatever made him act that way it's very possible they could have all been killed. And Owen would have been taken away to suffer a fate worse than death. Besides which, that last comment the stranger made about that book being in his possession because it was planned from the start didn't sit well with Vlad. The one thing he hated more than Jack Fenton was someone being a step ahead of him and making a fool out of him.

"Vlad, seriously, please say something. You're scaring me," Owen began unsurely, pulling Vlad out of his state of deep contemplation.

Clearing his throat, Vlad told him calmly, "Don't worry about me Owen. I've had my ghost powers for over twenty years so it's easy for me to heal such minor wounds and I already tended to the more serious ones first. I evaded most of her attacks but now that you mention it my chest does still ache a bit, so perhaps that wound might need some extra mending. I don't suppose you could use the same little trick you performed on Daniel on me, could you?"

Giving Vlad a painfully guilty look, Owen shook his head and bit his lip. "I don't think it works like that Vlad. I know I was only sort of half-aware of the things coming out of my mouth but…I have a bad feeling that if I tried that on you it'd only make your injuries worse. You're still holding onto a lot of hatred and resentment, the very things demons love feeding from so I might just end up hurting you because this power is designed to burn away the darkness, and I don't want that." Tears welling up in his eyes, Owen hugged Vlad tightly, "I really…don't want to lose you too. I don't remember if I ever managed to say it when Danny showed up again but I'm sorry I got mad at you before down in the laboratory. I realized later that I overreacted. It's just that, I'm not used to adults taking me seriously. In their eyes I'm just little-orphan-Owen whose parents are dead and I can't accept it so I blame ghosts for it. When you look at me, you see something more than that. You see me as someone that's worth having around, and maybe that scared me because I don't want to get hurt again if it's all over between us after the end of this week. After that I'll be on my own again. But even if we don't have much time left together, I think I can count on you to help me if for no other reason than these demons are a bigger threat to you than any ghosts you've ever faced. What happened just now proves it. I just hope I'm strong enough to do my part in ending this."

As soon as Owen brought up the matter of their _'remaining time'_ Vlad debated on whether or not to tell Owen he wanted to adopt him. But he was afraid it might be too hard for Owen to accept with all that fear and uncertainty plaguing his heart. It would be wrong to give Owen that kind of hope when he was clearly scared to death of it being ripped out from under him. So rather than _'telling'_ Owen his plans to adopt him, Vlad decided to ask him indirectly how he would feel about staying longer and gauge his reaction.

"And what if I told you we might be able to extend our time together? Who knows, maybe I enjoyed our time together so much I'd like to become a foster parent. That way I get to keep you longer, what do you think?" Vlad smirked, petting the top of his head.

Looking up at Vlad with an unreadable expression, Owen replied, "That might work…I guess. I just don't know how long it might take for you to get approval for something like that. If you can even get it at all."

 _His expression may be guarded but I can hear the disappointment in his voice as clear as day. I could easily speed the process along but, I think it'd be best to let Owen make his feelings clear so he doesn't think I'm taking the choice away from him regarding his future from now on._ Vlad thought, falling silent for a long time before patting Owen's cheek and smiling.

"It's up to you Owen. I won't force myself or my agenda on you like I did initially, I promise. For once, I want the choice to be completely yours. Whether you stay or return to Mistveil I will be your ally. I swear it," Vlad told him before reluctantly wriggling out of Owen's embrace to inspect the extent of the damage to him home this time. It was worse than he feared but at least no walls had been demolished this time which was a plus. "For now though I think we could use a change of scenery before the rest of my castle needs renovating. How about we go somewhere special before the charity event? You'll have the rest of that time to make your decision and it might be safer to be on the move in case another demon shows up."

"Is this supposed to be another _'reward for good behavior?'_ Or are you just trying to distract me from the real problem?" Owen laughed, brushing the small tear droplets from his eyes but winced when his mind finally registered that his left hand was throbbing. "Looks like it worked because I totally forgot you bit me. Damn, it's starting to really hurt. Well, good thing you're a half-ghost-half-human-hybrid and not a vampire or I'd be screwed right now! The last thing we need is a vampire-necromancer on the loose too!"

Vlad joined in with Owen's bout of laughter, positive that he was only making jokes to distract himself instead of replying right away to Vlad's suggestion, but that was fine. At least Vlad presented to Owen the possibility of staying with him longer and it seemed like he wasn't completely against the idea. He was just reserved about getting his hopes up, not to mention greatly underestimating Vlad's influence even without using his ghost powers. After all, he managed to get Owen here without possessing the director of Mistveil Orphanage in the first place and that wasn't even a worthy example of what Vlad could get people to do for the right price, enough charm, or an idle threat.

Vlad would need to ease Owen into the rest of it with a subtle hint here or there about wanting more out of their relationship, to truly become part of his family. And as long as Owen was happy with it too, that's all that mattered. Because Vlad felt a strange sense of pride and joy he hadn't felt in a long time whenever he made Owen genuinely smile. It'd been far too long since either of them smiled or did anything but fake one to placate someone. Vlad could only hope their relationship from this moment on would amount to more than the terrible saying of _'misery loves company…'_


	20. Ancestral Memory

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (6/26/2017):** Just a quick side-note for later but I'll be changing the name of one of the side characters because I have a friend in real life name Iris so it feels strange using it now in this story, well, and I have a character in a different story named that too. It's kind-of-but-not-really a spoiler to say that her nickname, as in the character I'm talking about in THIS story, is Silverdust but I ended up disliking that nickname and chose to call her "Iris" at random. This won't effect any new readers I don't think but for those of you who have already read this and are fans of the story, her name is going to be changed again to something less…overused in my case. I even had a Skyrim character named Iris once! Which is why I think I really need to change this character's name. I love my real life friend Iris to bits but, I dunno, for some reason it feels weird using that name for a character that has nothing to do with her. This has never happened before. I've never had a character with the same name as someone I know. Hope you guys don't mind my craziness and feel free to ignore this note and just read the story, I know I'm rambling anyway. XD

* * *

 _~Chapter 19~_

 _Ancestral Memory_

* * *

 _An hour earlier…_

" _Huh, what the-?" Owen blinked when he finally noticed something heavy in his hoody's front pocket and pulled out The Grimoire. Staring at it for a moment then realizing what it was, he asked quietly, "Where did you get this? No, better question, how did_ I _get it?"_

" _We'll have to talk later, Owen. In light of this recent attack, I think it'd be best to sleep in the same room tonight. I'll have one of the guest beds brought to my chambers while another ghost shield is installed in your room. For all the good it'll do at this point," Vlad sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, dreading the hoops he'd have to jump through later once word reached the authorities that the private investigator he hired was dead._

 _Vlad still felt obligated to clean up after his death since as questionable as his sources were that man did good work when he was still alive._ _No one could possibly find out he hired him, least of all the press, but another reason to do this himself was that Vlad needed to know who else that demoness was in contact with before tracing their location here so she could attempt to abduct Owen for this_ 'mistress' _of hers. At least now they knew that the demons that attacked Owen weren't working alone. And with that new piece of information Vlad hoped he'd be more prepared for another attack since whoever it was seemed bent on turning Owen into the human equivalent of a demon himself, which he was NOT about to let happen to HIS future son._

 _Looking back down at Owen Vlad said formally, "Once you decide where you'd like to go I'll make the necessary arrangements. Either way you'll need to get ready so please go to your room and repack your bag. I'll send one of my duplicates along with you just in case."_

 _Feeling a bit hurt being shrugged off and dismissed so coldly Owen gave him an unsure smile and began making his way back to his room for the umpteenth time. Along with another duplicate floating close behind him while Owen began idly leafing through the pages of The Grimoire, which up until now he'd only dreamed about it, yet now here it was in his hands…_

 _Owen sort of knew what it was from how often he'd seen it in either a dream or a vision but what Owen was clueless about was how it got HERE of all places. Did Azrael purposefully slip it into Vlad's library collection while no one was looking? Or was it a ghost-related artifact that Vlad possessed all along? Either way, what Owen did know that it's pages contained the answers to many of his questions that would be helpful in the near future. And that regardless of the how and why of it, this tome was meant only for him._

* * *

Owen surprised Vlad while they were enjoying a movie together in the entertainment room to calm their nerves by telling him where he wanted to go more quickly than Vlad anticipated. To a place that Owen felt he needed to go at least one more time while there was a chance. Both to to get the closure he hadn't in over two years and because of a secret the Grimoire revealed to him...

He told Vlad that he wanted to go _'home.'_ As in place where Owen grew up.

Hearing this, Vlad paused the movie and openly voiced his concerns. "I don't think that's the best place for us to travel to right now Owen. That will be the first place anyone goes to look for us. I must ask you to reconsider."

With a sigh, Owen tried to explain his reasoning behind making this choice. "It's not what you think Vlad. I don't plan to visit my actual house or anything like that. There's somewhere else I want to go that happens to be in the same area. Here, let me show you what I mean."

Pulling out The Grimoire, Owen set it down on the arm of Vlad's seat and pointed at the illustration on one page he was on of an illustrious manor surrounded by rose bushes. "According to this, my ancestors have lived in Massachusetts for generations and we once had an estate tucked away in the middle of the woods. But unfortunately, they were forced to abandon it when the Salem witch hunts began in the 1600's. After all, Necromancy is technically considered another form of witchcraft. I recognized this place right away because of a vision Azrael showed me once or maybe I recognized it from some other imprinted memory. My ancestors apparently placed plenty of anti-ghost AND anti-demon safety measures all over the property the along with a garden where they cultivated many natural remedies to defend this place against malicious spirits. If we're going to be safe anywhere now, it's there. Or at the very least maybe we can learn something while we're there to protect this place better. I seriously don't know how you got this book, but it's a good thing you did! Thanks to this I finally have a better idea of what's going on. So, where did you get this anyway? You never answered my question before."

"Yes well," Vlad began irritably despite how happy Owen sounded about the things he'd learned from its pages. "I bought that blasted book some time ago along with several others on the occult from a historian there while searching for any new ghost related information that might prove useful to me. Most turned out to be rubbish since I'd either confirmed or disproven the effects of many of these ghost remedies myself. But this book, the one in your hands, I soon discovered it held real power. Power I sought to exploit. However, I only uncovered the nature of the book by accident, much like how I discovered your existence truth be told. At first, I thought it was a blank journal until I cut myself flipping through the pages and writing appeared. It didn't like my blood though so the pages turned completely black and sealed themselves. After failing time and time again to reveal what was written inside again through testing various other blood samples I simply tucked it away in my vault to come back to later. That is, until the person that took over your consciousness told me to go fetch it like some errand boy!"

Noting the grumpy frown on his face, Owen sighed and turned a few more pages then tapped Vlad's shoulder so he'd look again on another page. "Yeah, about that. I think you might want to read this entry next then…"

His eyes widening at what was written there and Vlad read aloud, " _It has long been practiced by both witches and necromancer's alike to share their arcane knowledge from beyond the grave so that it may be passed on to the next generation. Necromancers however took this a step further since we cannot become ghosts under normal circumstances. For the combined power living in our blood and souls alike prevents us from being pulled into the Other World upon death even if the_ 'requirements' _are met. Whereas witches can summon the ghosts of their ancestors through magical rites for a short time to glean information from them directly. What we have done is essentially the same only the entities we summon aren't the ghosts of our ancestors, but rather a sort of shared residual memory that we can access at will or in times of great need by acting as a host to them ourselves without the use of such rites. We accomplished this by creating a power called '_ Ancestral Memory' _which allows those who share the same bloodline to access the memories and abilities of their kin; although the memory that is most commonly called forth is that of a past life belonging to the necromancer in question…"_

Leaning back in his seat and running a hand through his hair, Owen snorted, "It all makes perfect sense now after reading that. The dreams Azrael showed me, and those things I _'remembered'_ or thought were familiar to me when I haven't experienced any of it myself. Don't you understand? According to that passage, I AM a living ghost. Someone who's been reincarnated, like a soul being recycled repeatedly and born as someone new instead of moving on." Closing his eyes, Owen continued, "I think you're right to be worried, everything is lining up way too perfectly to be coincidence. Still, it's not like we have any other leads telling us who that demon-woman's boss and what she wants with me aside from the whole join-the-dark-side-and-become-a-demon thing. I don't really know what Azrael wants either but at least he doesn't seem like he wants to hurt or kill me. If anything, he wants to help me in his own bizarre way."

"What do you propose then?" Vlad asked, genuinely curious.

Owen opened his eyes and glanced over at Vlad as he replied, "I'm not sure. All I know is that I'm hoping he'll show himself before we go to the estate I showed you in The Grimoire, otherwise I might have to try calling him myself. He must have some sort of psychic link with me otherwise he wouldn't have been able to speak directly into my mind and send me those visions when I was younger let alone make me slip into a trance like back at the hospital. I don't know how Azrael did it or why, but I think he's the first necromancer to become a ghost, which is why his necromancy powers cancel out his ghost presence and makes it so we can't sense him. That's my theory anyway."

Vlad blinked in surprise, "That's quite an impressive theory actually. Why didn't I think of that?"

Owen stretched his arms above his head, lacing his fingers together and looking up at the bandages on his left hand covering Vlad's bite mark. He didn't exactly reply but when Vlad looked over at him, Owen was beaming with pride. It was a welcome change to his doom-and-gloom expression or one contorted by fear. Vlad had caught a momentary glimpse of that confidence when Owen lit the candles during their training session and again when his mind was eclipsed by this _'Ancestral Memory'_ power. But this confidence was purely his own, something that Owen came up with himself without any guidance, ghost or otherwise.

These two instances proved to Vlad that Owen was and could be a force to be reckoned with if motivated properly. But more than that, it proved that Owen wasn't as broken as people were led to believe. And Owen flourished when he was given the room and encouragement to grow and learn on his own. Vlad intended to do just that and was overjoyed that Owen was as clever as he was even at such a young age compared to Daniel.

One day, Owen might be able to compete with him in combat despite his original thinking that he wasn't suited for that kind of life. That is, until their battle with the demoness showed Vlad otherwise. Who knows, maybe Owen would begin displaying other human-equivalents to ghost powers that would be able to make an even match between them possible. Still, what hadn't changed was that Vlad wanted to give Owen the option to choose what he wanted to do from now on, at least to a reasonable degree. He'd been told how to live, how to feel, what to think and not to think for far too long not only by the people running the orphanage but his own misguided parents. Vlad promised himself that he wasn't going to be a dictator on how Owen chose to live or do as long as he was with him. And if Vlad got his way in the end, Owen would be staying with him forever.


	21. Perfect Alignment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

* * *

 _~Chapter 20~_

 _Perfect Alignment_

* * *

"Whoa dude, that must have been one heck of a fight! You've looked better," Tucker commented as he helped Danny clean himself up while they waited for Sam to escape her parents. They'd been pestering Sam to go with them for weeks now to shop for a new school wardrobe, namely things more…colorful and bright and downright girly.

Danny winced when Tucker accidentally brushed against a particularly nasty bruise on his shoulder. "I hope these injuries heal fast or I'm going to have a hard time explaining them to my parents. Even they're not that blind. Let's just be thankful that this new ghost power is under control now so I'm not shaking like a leaf anymore. If they saw me like that they might freak out bad enough to admit me to the hospital. I still need to learn more about this whole ice-core thing anyway, and more importantly, we need find out what was up with Owen pulling a one-eighty like that. It was like he was someone else..."

Tucker shivered when he thought about everything Danny had just told him revolving the existence of real soul-sucking demons that can easily give ghosts a run for their money. From what they understood so far, for demons, even getting to THIS world was a struggle so they would fight tooth and nail to make sure they stay here in a world they stood a better chance of surviving. Even if there wasn't nearly as many options on broken souls to feed upon. And that's what made them even more dangerous than ghosts.

Danny guessed that the reason they wanted Owen so badly was because they can't survive in the Ghost Zone. There isn't an ounce of ectoplasmic energy in these demons, which the Ghost Zone was pretty much entirely made of, so they'd starve or cease to exist if they didn't consume enough souls in time. Not to mention the Ghost Zone itself would repel their presence like a virus. He wasn't sure exactly how that worked, but that's what Vlad tried to explain to him, that they wanted Owen because of his power to control ghosts, though at the moment he was still only just beginning to grasp that he was capable of such a thing.

Tucker and Danny were sure that Sam would think the whole creatures-of-pure-darkness sounded cool if it wasn't for the fact that these demons were completely evil and tortured their victims to madness. Which they did in order to break their spirits enough to corrupt their souls entirely with little to no chance of regenerating. So that whatever is left becomes a demon. At least on the ghost side of things. Neither Danny nor Tucker could even imagine how much worse it was for the human victims who didn't have any powers to fight back with…

With Owen however, that was an entirely different story.

He WAS a human born with his powers unlike Danny and Vlad, who got theirs through similar accidents revolving the only two man-made ghost portals in the world. In fact, Owen was a very specific human with powers, a Necromancer. And back then, Owen, or rather the person controlling him back at Vlad's mansion, knew things about ghosts that they never even dreamed of. And he knew about this new ice powers before Danny realized what was happening. That bothered him at first but at the same time, Danny was glad Owen's powers seemed to have some positive effects on ghosts too just like he said. Sure, Danny still needed more practice with it but at least it wasn't making him so cold he could hardly move.

"So, uh…what happened to the whole truce thing? Is that crazy old man actually gonna do it?" Tucker asked after handing Danny a new shirt to put on over the bandages, hoping that like most of his injuries would heal quickly.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Danny sighed, "Who knows. Everything happened so fast and there wasn't much time to really set any ground rules, or at least not enough to really call it a truce. Vlad basically asked me to help him keep an eye on Owen during the charity event he invited my parents to and asked us to find out whatever I could from my allies in the Ghost Zone about all this. I know Skulker already gave him some info on another ghost that's somehow involved with Owen, but that was only one side of the story. Vlad did promise me that since he'll be too busy making sure Owen was safe he's not going to pull any crap with my dad which is a plus. We won't know until then if Vlad is going to keep his word or not. Oh, and Vlad also told me he plans to adopt Owen for real because he thinks he's the only person in the world that understands him. And maybe he's right. But I'm not so sure if that's a good thing. I mean, Owen's had a good influence on him so far so maybe this will be good for them. I can't believe I'm saying this either, but, I hope things work out. If it does, maybe there's a chance Vlad will get over his obsession with stealing me and my mom away from dad. Only time will tell. And speaking of which time, where is Sam?" he asked, checking his alarm clock, "Did her parents manage to suck her into shopping with them after all? She should have been here half an hour ago."

Tucker grinned, "Well if they did, looks like we'll have to go rescue her."

"Let's give her a few more minutes, I'm sure she's-"

Just then the door burst open and the person in question slammed it behind her, eyes darting around frantically. "Danny! Hide me! They've gotten to your sister! They tried to convince me to go have a girl's day out shopping together with her! EW!"

"Closet or under the bed? Which do you prefer?" Danny smirked impishly.

"I don't care! Just hurry up and hide me!" Sam snapped.

"You do realize it's no use hiding, right? Even if I went invisible she'd know we're still here. I'm sure it wouldn't be all that bad going shopping with her instead of your parents. Jazz may talk your ear off but she's not going to mother you and pick out any outfits since she's more about letting people express themselves. It's one of the perks of her wanting to become a psychiatrist. Relax Sam," Danny smiled and Sam reluctantly relaxed her shoulders, forgetting for a moment why she was actually here until he sat on the bed and winced the sudden movement irritated his wounds.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I was so caught up in myself that I totally forgot that you went to see Vlad Masters. Are you alright? What happened? Tucker told me you got hurt. Did he hurt you? Was it a trap after all?" Sam asked, hurriedly changing the subject just when Jazz walked in too after knocking on the door.

Once everyone-including Jazz-was there, Danny waved, calling their attention back to him and began, "Ok, before you guys all go off in different directions I really need you to listen to what I'm about to tell you. This is serious. Probably THE most serious talk we've ever had. So, Jazz, Sam, your little shopping trip will have to wait until later. Once I'm done telling you two everything I told Tucker, we're going to pay a visit to the one ghost I know that MIGHT know something about this whole mess revolving this Owen guy."

Jazz was caught off guard by the deadly serious tone in Danny's voice but knew him well enough to understand when it was time for her to set aside her normal day to day plans and let him talk. Another perk of studying to be a phycologist one day was knowing when it was time to talk and when it was time to listen. Sam knew that too so the two girls exchanged looks then searched for the nearest seat before turning their attention back to Danny…

Danny nodded gratefully at them and rehashed the entire story from start to finish, noting their reactions to the fact that even Vlad seemed to have gotten quite a beating during their battle with the psycho demon-lady. They never found out what her name was, only that she was working for someone else higher up on the chain that wants Owen and organized the murders of his parents. Danny also told them about how Owen used some sort of spell book Vlad had in his castle to banish the demoness to something he called the _'Unworld.'_ Hedidn't know what that meant just yet but it was likely a sort of purgatory realm somewhere between the Ghost Zone and Earth, a void where only beings of pure darkness thrived.

"A spell book? Wait, I think I know something about that!" Sam interjected, "I read about it once in one of my mythology books. It was common for families of witches and other practitioners to keep a written record containing all of their magical discoveries, spells, lore, and family history. Witches called theirs a Book of Shadows but it's also known as a Grimoire. These books are said to only reveal their secrets when offered a blood sacrifice by someone belonging to the clan that originally wrote it. I bet the one Owen has now is that kind of book. It's no surprise really that Vlad would have one since he has a bad habit of collecting powerful artifacts and books containing that much information on the supernatural. What I can't believe is how someone rigged it so perfectly so that not only Vlad would have the Grimoire tied to Owen's family but he would end up meeting the last surviving member of the bloodline that's able to open it. You're right Danny, this is big. Very big. And even Vlad was fooled which is saying something. That being said, who exactly are you taking us to go see anyway?"

"What do you mean _'who?'_ " Danny asked as if it were blatantly obvious. "We're going to go see Clockwork of course! If there's any ghost that can tell us what we need to know about something ancient as ancient as demons and magic spells and necromancers, it's him."


	22. Restless

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

* * *

 _~Chapter 21~_

 _Restless_

* * *

Vlad finally had to put his foot down at one point to make sure Owen went to bed that night, he'd been reading The Grimoire for what seemed like hours. But the truth of it was, Owen wasn't being a typical bookworm, he was nervous about going to sleep and contacting Azrael and wanted to see if there was a way to make sure the ghost couldn't mind control him again. He told Vlad as much too hoping that would be enough to convince him to let him keep reading.

"There's no need for you to resort to those outdated methods when it comes to ghosts since you still have the Spector Deflector on. That will have to suffice," Vlad explained, placing his hands over Owen's and closing the book. "Necromancer or not, at least he's considered a ghost unlike that woman. And in that regard at least I have the homefield advantage. Now get some sleep Owen. We're taking my private jet to Massachusetts first thing in the morning."

Owen sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Alright, I see your point. Hey, um, would it be ok if I…" he was about to ask if he could sleep in the same bed but then Owen realized how childish that sounded and trailed off, pointedly staring down at his lap, "Nevermind, forget it. I'll see you in the morning Vlad."

Smiling, Vlad leaned over and kissed the top of Owen's head before pulling back, book in hand, and set The Grimoire on the dresser in between their beds then settled into his own as well. Having ghost minions really made moving furniture ridiculously easy. All they had to do was just make it intangible and fly whatever Vlad wanted moved right through the wall then lower it into place without worrying about scuffing the walls or the floor. And while they were at it, Vlad had the ghosts replace the hanging tapestries that Owen had burned on the way to the entrance and ordered them to get started with getting a few other things repaired as well. Such as the ghost shield for instance which, just as Azrael predicted, Vlad made sure to change the settings to expand the range to encompass the entire castle. Again, not that it had done much good against the demoness…

Speaking of which, Vlad managed to procure a DNA sample of the banished demoness from the scorched remains on the floor in the middle of Owen's circle of fire. He was working on analyzing it nearly as long as Owen had been sitting there quietly reading The Grimoire down in the laboratory with him until they retired to his bedchamber. He didn't want Owen out of his sight for any longer than necessary at this point and sent a duplicate either openly or in secret to follow him everywhere. Owen always sensed it when one was there either way but didn't complain about it. In fact, Owen was thankful having the reassuring presence close by since he didn't feel safe going anywhere alone right now either for more than one reason.

For one thing, his new powers were troublesome since he wasn't used to them, but after having his consciousness overtaken twice now by a past life and the ghost of another Necromancer, Owen had every right to be concerned about what would happen the next time he closed his eyes. If he kept losing control, there was no telling what might happen to him. And until they found out what was going on for sure, relying on Owen's so-called _'helper'_ wasn't necessarily a good thing either…

Owen barely had any control of what was happening in his life or to his own body. That's why the possibility of losing his mind to some shared consciousness created from the memories of his past lives scared him too. But despite all that, Owen did his best not to dwell on that and tried to focus on the things he COULD control. For instance, how much he knew about these powers and necromancers in general.

The Grimoire had already taught him a lot which was why he could hardly bring himself to put it down. He wanted to learn anything and everything he could from it to help Vlad fight this enemy and not feel like he was just being a burden to him. Although as Vlad pointed out time and time again that this was no reason to try and overcompensate and wear himself out. Vlad had already made the choice to protect Owen, at any cost. If anything, Vlad was the one who needed someone like Owen in his life, someone to dote on, someone who would give him the one thing he always wanted.

The perfect son…

* * *

After spending the next few hours restless tossing and turning in bed, Owen gave up trying to sleep and angrily sat up, hugging his knees. His head was literally pounding in sync with his heartbeat from the conscious effort he'd put into trying to lay still and fall asleep. But Owen's spirit felt too damn restless. Something was nagging at him, pulling at him, and Owen had a feeling he knew what was responsible for this feeling which only annoyed him even more…

Azrael.

 _I am SO over this one-sided connection thing! Why can't I be the one to call HIM telepathically and save us both the headache?_ Owen looked out Vlad's window at the dim greenish glow of the ghost shield and thought absentmindedly, _Oh, right. Ghost shield. Well, even if I could figure out how to summon Azrael he's not going to be able to get in anyway unless I lower the shield. But I'm about to pull anything like that after—_

Thinking back on the battle with the demoness Owen realized he remembered very little about it. But there was still enough of an impact left in the afterglow of using his powers to know that what happened was real, and so was that demoness. That's when it suddenly occurred to him that while his ghost-sense didn't go off around demons, he's been able to sense them all along! After all, he sensed her coming much stronger than the first time they met…

Owen remembered the first time he experienced that awful feeling very well, well enough for it to still leave traces of the same fear in him that he felt the night of his parent's murder. This fear would take time to get over completely but for now, understanding this sensation was important if they were going to be ready for more of them in the future. It was like standing precariously on the edge of a cliff, where you can actually feel the vast emptiness around you, the fear freezing you in place so you don't fall into the abyss.

The soft patter of raindrops hitting the glass window reached his ears and Owen looked outside again to see that it was raining. Lovely. As if getting to sleep tonight wasn't hard enough already. Ever since _'that night'_ he'd developed a serious phobia of thunder and lightning, or what doctors liked to call Astraphobia. Vlad had seen it first hand when Owen had that panic attack that landed him in the hospital. Though it was too soon to say if it'd do anything else but rain tonight.

Still, Owen grew even more tense and then eventually pulled out his iPod in hopes of drowning out the sound of rain. That worked for a while, and he even laid back down again and began dozing off when the music stopped abruptly and the sound of the wind howling joined the rainfall. Grumpily pulling out his headphones, Owen peered down at the blinking screen just when it died completely.

He didn't even bother to sit up this time and dropped it on top of his duffle bag, headphones and all, and just laid there staring blankly into the semi-darkness of Vlad's room. _Bed chamber, pfft, well this is a castle so it makes sense he'd still call his bedroom that. Leave it to a rich man to be so old school when it comes to making his home in a castle. I wonder who's it was? Didn't Vlad tell me it belonged to the Dairy King? Wow, that sounds like a fast-food joint._

Owen's drowsy mind was just pulling together random threads of thought to distract himself as the rain grew louder and seemed to be tapping the inside of his skull instead of the window. Which of course didn't help his headache at all since it hadn't fully gone away yet. Now it was back and Owen lay there miserably staring in Vlad's general direction.

 _I wonder what Vlad is dreaming about. And…what does he want out of all this? Every time I think I know, I tell myself that's not it so I don't get my hopes up. I don't really know what I want. Or maybe I do and just don't want to be disappointed again._ Closing his eyes, Owen focused on his breathing and nothing else until it zoned him out enough to finally start drifting off to sleep again. His body slowly became heavier and his spirit lighter until it felt as though Owen would escape the confines of his body.

Little did he know, it did…

A whisper of breath escaped Owen's lips and he dreamily opened his eyes. He was still in Vlad's bedroom but it looked different somehow, mistier, and glowing faintly around the edges with very muted colors like an old film reel. Blinking slowly, Owen swung his feet over the edge of the bed and set them onto the cool stone floor. Then, he airily looked over at Vlad before walking right through the bedroom door, leaving both his own and Vlad's sleeping forms behind.

* * *

Vlad bolted upright the moment his ghost sense went off and a surge of energy ran up his spine. His first instinct was to haphazardly toss the comforter aside and rush to Owen's side for one of two reasons. One, to make sure he was still there and two, to warn him of the presence if Owen hadn't woken up already long before Vlad did.

But Owen appeared to be sleeping quite soundly which surprised him since he was usually hyper sensitive to ghosts. Then again, he'd used a great deal of energy today so maybe Owen was too physically exhausted to react right away. Either way Vlad decided it would be better to wake him even if this was a false alarm. After all, the only ghosts still inside the shield were his usual minions and the ghost portal was sealed up tight, not to mention the alarms would have gone off it if had opened for any reason without his knowledge.

"Owen? I'm sorry to wake you but—" Vlad began while shaking his shoulder when he realized something was wrong. When he saw that Owen wasn't moving, Vlad assumed he was fast asleep, but looking at him now, he was unnaturally still. Almost as if-

Fear gripped Vlad's heart like a vice as he checked Owen's vitals such as his breathing and pulse only to find that they were both alarmingly weak to the point of not being there at all. There were no signs of a struggle and Vlad didn't sense any hostile ghosts but Owen didn't respond at all when he repeatedly called his name and shook the boy. Suspecting that Azrael was behind this Vlad was about to attempt to overshadow Owen by brute force to expel the intruder if his powers were weak enough to allow other ghost to take control when the door creaked open on its own and to Vlad's astonishment, Owen was standing there. Or, more precisely floating there in the form of a glowing figure made of shimmering white light wreathed with gently flickering blue flames and stunningly silver eyes.

It took Vlad a moment to register what he was seeing and put two and two together. Of course, he'd already heard of such a phenomenon. It was part of his ghost-related research from way back in his college days too. About how some people, either because of being in a coma for so long or experiencing a moment of it before being revived, could have an _'out-of-body'_ experience where they were still alive but their souls were separated from their bodies. In the paranormal field however, this was more commonly known as Astral Projection.

Judging from Owen's reaction when he saw Vlad cradling his limp body, he didn't do this of his own volition and was just as shocked as him that this was happening. The water glass in his hand shattered when it slipped from his grasp and in a flash of light, the figure dissipated and Owen arched his back while gasping for air and his body convulsed into a coughing fit.

He was clearly disoriented from the brief separation from his body. Although the transition from material to immaterial form must have been so smooth that Owen's tired mind never registered that he'd literally stepped out of his own body to get a drink of water and some medicine for his persisting headache. A headache that by the way returned in full force once he was back in his body and Owen cringed then buried his face in Vlad's shirt, tears soaking it from going into shock again.

"Damn it," Vlad cursed, not knowing what else to do but hug and stroke his hair as Owen sobbed.

"I-I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep so I-just now-getting a drink," Owen tried to explain between hyperventilating gasps. "I didn't-"

Vlad shook his head and held Owen tighter, "Hush now, it's alright. You don't have to explain anything. I know what happened. At least to an extent. Good to know that even when separated from your body it is protected in a state of suspended animation. I was worried that you had temporarily died to quite literally test out the fact that you are a _'living'_ ghost, thank goodness I was mistaken."

Taking a few long deep breathes Owen finally relaxed and looked up at Vlad, his expression one of a lost child. "Can you…stay with me until I fall asleep? I didn't know I could do that. Crazy huh, how fast these new powers are surfacing left and right since I met you?" He let out a hallow chuckle before resting his forehead on Vlad's shoulder, staining the silk even more with a new layer of tears as they fell. "Vlad, tell me something. Am I worth the trouble of keeping around? Just when I start to feel strong enough to move forward, something like this happens and I put people in danger. Sometimes I wonder if the world would be better off without-"

"You are worth more to me than my entire fortune and all the power in the world," Vlad said without a moment's hesitation. "I would gladly give it all up if it meant I could keep you by my side forever and protect you from such dangers. And I'm not just saying that to placate you, Owen. I truly want you to become a permanent part of my life and am glad that we met, intentional or not. If there's one thing I hate more than Jack Fenton it's being manipulated and tricked into doing something I wouldn't do normally. That and the prospect of something of mine being taken from me before my very eyes. And the part I hate the most..."

"What part?" Owen asked dejectedly.

Vlad shook his head and to his astonishment, found tears streaking down his cheeks as well when he finally admitted aloud what he'd been feeling since their heart to heart chat before Owen was hospitalized. "No, the part that I hate the most, is feeling certain things for the first time since MY accident. Regret…and love. Yes, I love you you foolish, impossibly kind-hearted, intelligent, brave, wonderfully naive boy! How dare you do this to me?! This selfless need I now have to protect you at any cost and the way your well-being consumes my every thought is the worst weakness of them all! And yet in less than a week you've made me succumb to it just like Daniel with his damned hero complex! The least you can do is live on and stay by my side and take responsibility for making even a selfish, bitter, lonely monster like me feel…human. Feel like even I can do some good in someone's life, YOUR life, a life which has become so painfully precious to me."


	23. Undying Loyalty

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

* * *

 _~Chapter 22~_

 _Undying Loyalty_

* * *

"The coolest part about being friends with the Ghost of Time has got to be not having to rush back home right away," Danny grinned after Clockwork halted time for them once they each had one of his medallions on. "Thanks for giving us more time to talk Clockwork."

Clockwork simply nodded, his expression as calm and knowing as always. "No thanks necessary Daniel. This is important and I've been expecting you, but I'm sure you already knew that." He gave Danny one of his small gentle smiles before adopting a serious air and motioning for them to follow.

Without a word, they did. But since this was Jazz's first time in the Ghost Zone she was unusually jumpy and stayed as close to her brother as possible. Although compared to the other areas in the Ghost this was perhaps one of the safest places out of all the islands. Which is the only reason why Danny was ok with bringing Jazz along this time instead of leaving her at home and just taking Sam and Tucker as usual.

"I should warn you now, even I do not hold all of the answers you seek," Clockwork explained as he led them to the main chamber of his castle. "There are things in this world that surpass even my understanding because these things were before my time. Long have I watched the twists and turns of many and their destined paths, but rarely do I see absolutely everything that will come to pass or has happened once before. There are things that are hidden from me because of an even greater power. A power that for its time was right to be feared. However, most ghosts mistakenly believe that all Necromancer's were bent on oppressing ghosts, controlling them, and in worse cases consuming their energy to use for their more complex spells. It's astounding how often our protectors are mistaken for persecutors…"

"True, we kinda thought you were out to get us back during the whole evil-future-Danny thing." Tucker chuckled nervously, voicing Jazz's concerns. "He's…not here, is he?"

Clockwork sighed, "To answer your question, yes, I'm afraid so. But do not concern yourselves with that. Dan cannot do anything more to you or Daniel and is kept under constant guard. Even if he did escape, I've already explained what that would mean for him. Outside of my domain here in the Ghost Zone Dan cannot continue to exist within this timeline. He may exist now outside of time but the future that created him is no longer on the table as it were. At least, not under the same circumstances. Unfortunately, there will always remain the possibility of Daniel going down a dark path once more if the circumstances are right. This brings us to another…time-related concern concerning the human child you've come to inquire about. The one who goes by the name Owen Ravenwood who has already suffered his own great loss."

Once they arrived, Clockwork waved his staff and displayed an image of Owen's past. He was standing in front of his parent's graves, silent tears rolling down his cheeks as Owen stared listlessly at the two headstones. Danny and Jazz couldn't help but cringe when the sight of it reminded them of the future where their parents, along with Jazz and his two best friends, tragically lost their lives too. That's when it suddenly dawned on Danny just how similar Owen's situation was to that future, minus asking to have his humanity-?! Danny's eyes widened and he clenched his fists, glancing over at his sister and friends then towards Clockwork, silently wondering if his concerns were valid or if he was overthinking this.

As if reading his mind, Clockwork nodded solemnly.

"Danny? What's wrong?" Jazz asked, making Sam and Tucker turn to look at him too.

"Clockwork, I want you to tell us everything you know. If you've been watching as closely as I think you have, then you already know that I told Vlad about meeting his future self who helped me escape the future so that I could stop Dan from killing everyone. I really meant what I said, if Owen becomes a reason for him to change into the man I met in the future that regrets the awful things he's done and has even the slightest desire to become a better person, I'm willing to get behind that. If not, I don't want Owen to become the next Dan because someone even more evil wants that to happen," Danny said firmly, clenching his fists tighter.

"Huh? What is he talking about? Come on dude, don't leave us hanging in the dark! We want to know what's up too," Tucker said, scratching the back of his head.

After exchanging glances with Danny and Clockwork, Sam explained. "I think what Danny's saying is that he's worried about how similar Owen's past until now is to the bad future where we all died, basically. He lost his entire family in one fell swoop and has been carrying what they call survivors-guilt for whole two years. Now Owen's all stressed out because of these new powers and he only Vlad to turn to for help dealing with them and the creeps that killed his parents in the first place. As much as I hate to admit it, Danny's right about one thing. After fighting one of them first-hand there's no way Owen would have lasted this long on his own without those demons coming back to finish the job sooner, it's like they were waiting for something. Something like, oh let's say give Vlad a reason to recreate the Ghost Gauntlets to _'save'_ Owen from his suffering by using them to remove the only thing that's protecting him from becoming a monster-or in this case a literal demon-the thing that's hurting him the most right now. His heart, aka his humanity. These demons are the absence of humanity so it makes sense that they'd to want to get their hands on those claws. Problem is, the future Vlad created them in is gone now. So, that's why he needs a new reason to invent them here in this timeline. And what better reason than to save someone Vlad loves like a son just as much if not more than Danny?"

"That is seriously messed up! How could they even know about that?!" Tucker exclaimed. "I thought the only reason we remember it is because Clockwork let us remember up until Danny turned in the answer sheet to Lancer so the whole meet up at the Nasty Burger never happened. But anyway, back to the point. So, uh, the main reason we came here is because wanna know what the heck this Unworld place is supposed to be aside from it being the demon's home base. We can't expect Danny to fight more of these things without knowing where they come from and how to beat them without Owen's voodoo magic book and stuff. I'm already freaking out about the fact that they can overshadow ghosts AND humans and no one can tell! It's like fighting in the dark without night vision goggles!"

Clockwork raised a hand to silence him and sighed deeply once again. "I'm afraid I know very little about that place either. There are very few portals leading to the Unworld, and most only exist here in the Ghost Zone. Or rather, form in the Ghost Zone for a brief window of time when two realms collide, much like what you call a super nova or a black hole. That realm is more of a void, a nightmare realm where darkness thrives and nullifies everything that enters it. Meaning that both ghost powers, magical powers, and spiritual powers such as Owen's, are rendered useless there. Whenever a portal to the Unworld opens after a clash of ectoplasmic energy, it collapses in on itself and destroys everything surrounding it since only things of pure evil and darkness can exist within that place. Since it the portal begins to collapse the moment it is created that makes it nearly impossible for any of the demonic residences of that place to escape its dark depths in either world. And even when a demon does manage to get out, unless it escapes through a natural portal leading to Earth, they cannot survive long in the Ghost Zone unless they are exceptionally powerful. If getting to either of our two worlds was easy we'd be overrun by demons who would love nothing more than to gorge themselves on the suffering of many of those former humans who became ghosts and those who have existed here long before my time. Such as the race of ghosts I would like to send you to speak with as soon as possible Daniel. They hold two important pieces of the puzzle you need to unravel. Down another path you might have taken in the near future, it was they who helped you control the new power concerning your icy ghost core, not Owen. And it would seem that a family of witches had ties to their people in ancient times and talking to them might help shed some light on Owen's family as well since their two clans were well acquainted."

Danny blinked, feeling like he was forgetting something else important he wanted to talk about. It wasn't like they were in a rush but Danny wanted to get as much as they could taken care of before school started up again and they'd be too preoccupied with that. Still, at least Clockwork confirmed what they suspected about Owen and Vlad being pushed together on purpose. Which at this point could be either a good or bad thing as things progressed in their relationship…

But, Danny still wanted to believe this was Vlad's shot at a real second chance of his own. A chance to not to be such a crazy old fart anymore who was so power hungry and blind to everything else that would truly make him happy with his life. Vlad already screwed up his chance with Dani since he screamed at her and basically told her she wasn't good enough for him to love like a real daughter. No, what Vlad only wanted a _'perfect'_ clone of Danny, the only other halfa in the world, even though Dani more sense of self then the other failed replicas and tried so hard to please her _'father_.'

Dani felt betrayed and was deeply hurt when Vlad turned his back on her so easily. Showing her his true colors when she refused to follow his orders to overshadow Danny and get the last piece of data he needed for a stabilized clone and Vlad shouted at her. When they escaped Vlad's clutches, there was no time to really talk about what happened afterwards before she flew off. Danny could only wonder what she was up to nowadays since Dani didn't exactly write to them in case Vlad intercepted any messages, which given his track record up until now made perfect sense. Danny wasn't sure if Vlad could ever make up for what happened with Dani, but he hoped he could at least make a fresh start with Owen and treat him better than he ever treated her...

* * *

After giving them directions to reach the realm of the Farfrozen, Clockwork sent Danny and the others on their way and told them once they were done there to remove the medallions and they'd be returned home and time would resume normally again from there. Clockwork seemed troubled, but Danny assumed he had a lot on his mind concerning this unsettling development. It seemed he had a new human with powers to tuck under his wing so to speak and keep a close eye on to avoid a future that would endanger them all.

Thankfully, Clockwork wasn't alone in this endeavor. As soon as Clockwork was alone again, a projection of Azrael appeared and nodded appreciatively towards him, thoughtfully following his gaze as they watched Danny make his way to the realm of the Farfrozen. They floated there in silence for a long time, where the only sound was the ticking and grinding of the many gears this clockwork castle was made of before the latter decided to break the silence.

"You have my thanks, Clockwork, for diverting their attention elsewhere for the time being," Azrael nodded again, his form flickering since this was merely an unstable duplicate he sent back into the Ghost Zone.

Clockwork frowned and glanced over at the flickering figure beside him, "Don't patronize me Azrael. It's not as though I had much of a choice in the matter. Still, so long as this will protect those children and both our worlds from the greatest threat they've yet to face, I am willing to bend the truth a little even without you manipulating my actions."

"Indeed. The simple fact is that my Master has already changed their futures greatly ever since his own was locked into place and aligned with theirs. Especially Vladimir's-"

Waving a hand behind them at the image on the screen Clockwork used to monitor the flow of time, scenes passed in rapid fire concerning the near future revolving around Vlad and the Earth itself. Images of his futile battles with Danny that only served to make Vlad more bitter and resentful. And lastly, images from when Vlad blew his last chance to do something good for a change by saving the world he'd put in jeopardy and was exiled in space by none other than the man he despised most who he blamed for it all, Jack Fenton. The man who, ironically, was the LAST person to still believe in Vlad's good nature up until that final conversation when Vlad confessed how much he loathed his former best friend over the last twenty years and blamed him for ruining his entire life.

The cruel irony of it, to have the person Vlad despised the most be the one who kept so much faith in him and never even realize how much Jack still cared for him. Much like the man Azrael once knew who stood by him when all others turned their backs on him just when he needed them most. That man was the person Azrael sword an undying oath to. That he would bind his fate to theirs and serve that person for all eternity, even after death, until the end of all things and whatever lies beyond.

"This man is the only person on Earth capable of withstanding the coming darkness closing in on my Master, and he is the only one who can support him in ways that I cannot because I am dead. Vladimir should feel honored for the privilege of being allowed to stand at his side and be given this chance of redemption from the atrocities he both has and hasn't yet committed," clenching his fist and shutting off the screen just as it flickered back to Owen's face in the present, Azrael sighed. "Your patience astounds me Clockwork when it comes to stepping in to aid those you care for like you do the ghost child. I feel the same devotion to Owen, but, he simply isn't ready for me to return to his side just yet. I realized that after trying to lure his spirit out to meet me just recently. I was too overeager and my actions only served to frighten him again by awakening yet another power. Perhaps I've lost my touch. It's been so long since I've dealt with anyone so human and fragile, let alone another Necromancer. Then again, in life you were a Chronomancer were you not? And that power carried over into your current role as the Ghost of Time. How ironic that time magic can also be affiliated with the life one has left in this world. A shame it cannot be used to revive me the same way Owen was by being reborn into someone else. That would make my task so much simpler…"

Clockwork's scowl deepened and he stated harshly, "I am perfectly aware of the implications. You don't need say it. It took me years to master the art of time manipulation enough to help those I watch over as their destinies unfold. If Vladimir ever does recreate those gauntlets, it falls to me to bring an end to his life to save the future. I do not take this task lightly any more than I did when the Watchers wanted me to destroy Daniel for similar reasons. I only pray that Vladimir will not waste the second chance he's been given to make a lasting difference in that young man's life. I doubt Owen will survive the loss of his new father either if it comes to that. He's lost so much already and doesn't even have friends whom he can confide in besides a certain ghost whom he thought was a figment of his imagination for the longest time."

Allowing a feral smile to creep across his face, Azrael, simply said, "I know. But if and when that moment comes, I will be there to catch Owen when he falls. Whatever Owen wishes of me then, I will grant it. If he wishes for oblivion, I will make him forget. If he desires the world's destruction for taking everything he loved away, I will make it burn. If he wishes to die, I will be his guiding angel of death leading him peacefully into his next life. And then at last it will be as I have always wished, to remain loyally by his side, forever. One thing I do respect about Vladimir is that he's the same as me. In the regard that he won't hesitate to betray Owen's trust if it means saving his life. That's what I'm counting on. That Vladimir will do whatever it takes and beyond to ensure Owen's happiness and safety. Because if not, if Vladimir takes a single step in the wrong direction that will doom us all, Owen especially, then it is up to us to end his evil before it has a chance to take root as it did with the darkling of that ghost child you now guard. This is his last chance to prove that people can still change, even after harboring that much hatred and darkness in their hearts. Otherwise, perhaps he'll simply follow in his _'son's'_ footsteps down that doomed path and become a demon as well so that way he can revel in that darkness instead of the light Owen has already begun to foster in his lonely heart…"


	24. Recompense

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

* * *

 **Note (7/7/2017):** Wow, there are three 7's in the date today, maybe that means I'll get lucky! Lolz! Anyways, still working on the chapter re-edits but hopefully this won't take too much longer since I'd really like to catch up to where I left off and write something new. Been feeling a bit burnt out though so yeah, wish me luck and I hope you're enjoying the story so far anyway.

* * *

 _~Chapter 23~_

 _Recompense_

* * *

Vlad didn't have the heart to wake Owen when the unforgiving light of morning began streaming through the window panes. It warmed Vlad's back to the point of becoming uncomfortable so he shifted slightly to move out of its reach while still holding Owen close while he slept soundly; his dark eye lashes still damp from the tears. How many times has Vlad done this now? Comfort the troubled teen in his arms that is...

"So, this is what parenthood really feels like," Vlad mused aloud, thinking of the illusion of fatherhood he felt after creating those clones of Danny.

Looking down at Owen, the boy looked nearly as pale and sickly as he did when Vlad rushed him to the hospital. That unexpected midnight stroll outside of his physical body must have taken a lot out of him. Despite how panic-stricken Owen felt after that experience it didn't take long for fatigue to win over so he fell asleep again soon after. That made one of them. As for Vlad, he probably only got about two hours of sleep at best since he didn't dare close his eyes again since there was no way of telling if it would happen again.

Owen never got a chance to respond to Vlad's declaration or grasp what he meant by it. Vlad even surprised himself by openly admitting how infuriated he was that Owen made him care so much about him without realizing it until it was too late to turn back. He was used to, well, using people, not caring about them the unusual way he did for Danny and Owen. Although the prior relationship with the other teen was rather complicated because of who his parents are and how big of a role they played in Vlad's life, both good and bad…

The matter concerning Owen however, was something else entirely.

In Vlad's eyes, Owen was everything he used to be, like a mirror image of the naïve but content young man he was in college. After the accident, everything changed. He felt so afraid, alone, isolated, uncertain, lost, and most of all, resentful of the person who carelessly ruined his life. After that Vlad began desperately grasping at anything that could possibly help him understand what was happening to his body and if it was reversible so he could live a normal life again and try again to win Maddie over.

When his powers began to manifest, though he'd NEVER admit this to anyone, not even Danny, Vlad was frightened out of his mind. He had NO ONE to turn to for comfort or answers. Although thankfully Vlad had at least some idea thanks to his paranormal research preceding the accident. Still, it was one thing to study an ectoplasmic ghost sample in a petri dish, but quite another to literally feel the changes rapidly taking over his body. Not knowing if they were tell-tale signs of his impending death, if he was already dead, or caught somewhere in-between.

As for Vlad's family, he lost both his parents shortly before entering his first year of college and hadn't been particularly close to them from the start. The closest thing Vlad had to family after that was Jack and Maddie and their families. That's why their neglect to visit him in the hospital and betrayal hit him so hard, because unlike his own family, Vlad thought they at least cared about what happened to him. And those bitter feelings festered and turned into pure hatred towards Jack since he was the one who thoughtlessly ignored Maddie's warning that something was wrong in the portal prototype's calculation and turned it on anyway. At least Maddie was sensible enough as always to be more careful and make sure everyone was safe during their various experiments leading up to that last one. And that's why Vlad never blamed her for the accident in the slightest, only Jack.

The unbridled anger Vlad felt towards Jack Fenton and the adoration he still felt for Maddie were the only two things that kept him going for all those years in the hospital recovering from the accident while also learning how to control his powers in secret. At some point, Vlad forgot which was more important to him. Exacting his revenge on the man that ruined his life, or letting go of it once he took back the one good thing he still had left in his life, his true love Maddie. But once Vlad found out the two got married no less than six months after the accident he was devastated. It was then that Vlad decided to make them regret abandoning him by becoming the most wealthy and powerful man in the world using the very ghost powers he was now cursed with.

Years later after Vlad obtained his vast wealth however, nothing changed. He gained immense power and wealth yes but the void the two of them left in his heart never fully went away. It seemed that they had long since forgotten about him, even when he became a well renowned billionaire and Vlad wasn't about to come crawling back to them. His newfound pride would not allow that…

Eventually Jack and Maddie had two children together, making Vlad momentarily reconsider worming his way back into their lives for no other reason than to steal Maddie away and their children since they had nothing to do with their father's mistakes. In his eyes, those three were completely blameless. And stealing everything Jack held dear seemed a fitting revenge indeed so he would know what it felt like to be left desolate and alone.

His ambitions only grew however when years later, not only did Vlad finally get to see his beloved again but her youngest child turned out to be the only other ghost hybrid in the world other than himself, Danny Phantom. Things couldn't have turned put more perfect! Now, not only could Vlad abolish the little respect people had for the bumbler Jack had and steal back the love of his life, but soon he'd have a son just like him-a half ghost hybrid-by his side and give him all the guidance, devotion, and love Vlad never received from his own father.

Too bad Daniel was a stubborn young man and took his father's side time and time again. Completely rejecting Vlad's affection and attempts to convince Daniel to change his mind and join his side. Daniel was too much like his idiot father in that respect, too tenacious and foolhardy to realize how better off he'd be if only he accepted Vlad. As long as that chance existed even in the slightest, despite Vlad often threatening otherwise, he could never bring himself to destroy the _'ghost boy'_ that up until that moment he'd only heard of. The other halfa was too valuable. If Danny disappeared from the world, then Vlad would be truly and utterly alone again...

Just like he would be if he lost Owen now.

Vlad was never one to admit his personal feelings but little by little over the last year or so he realized he simply couldn't bear it anymore, being alone. The silence that answered him whenever he came home after a business meeting or a battle with Danny; the all-too-familiar sensation of nothing but cold air filling the empty rooms of this lonely castle; and most of all, the newfound weight of his mistakes threatening to break through the cracks in his perfect mask, these were all things that he was so used to now troubled him greatly. It dawned on Vlad just how truly pathetic he was despite all the power and wealth he had accumulated over the years to prove otherwise. But prove to whom? Himself? The world? Or the man who was once his best friend that forgot about him the moment Vlad shut him out of his life? At this point Vlad wasn't sure he really knew anymore.

Owen chose a very different approach to cope with his loneliness and the weight of his regrets. Unlike Vlad, whenever Owen used his powers he put all his efforts into helping others instead of closing in on himself whether they were dead or alive…

The closing-in part came later when Owen suddenly realized how people perceived his _'power'_ to see ghosts, including his own parents. To them, it was nothing but a ploy to get attention so Owen kept his interactions with ghosts to a minimum or outright ignored them in some cases. He started ignoring ghosts entirely after they died though. But even then, his powers, unlike Vlad's were constantly in use in his day to day life and on occasion a ghost still looked so human that he called out to them without thinking which only lead to more scrutinous stares from the people around him, making it harder and harder to want to be around people at all eventually. That and Owen never knew when the day would come for him to face the spirits who murdered his parents which didn't help matters.

When Owen laid eyes on Vlad that day and felt the closest thing to the presence of those demons in two years, he seemed resigned to his fate and ready to die. He still cared about others more than himself even then, when facing what would possibly be his long overdue demise, didn't want to trouble anyone on his account. That's why Owen chose to take Vlad aside once he made up his mind to put an end to the trail of death that followed him wherever he went. A trail that began with him and should rightfully have ended with him, not cost his parents their lives when they never knew the truth about their son.

That gesture, while most would consider it reckless and suicidal, was in fact very brave and selfless. Owen was finally willing to face his greatest fear in hopes that once they took his life, they'd have no reason to hurt anyone else. True, this way of thinking when it came to something so evil and heartless was naïve, but at least the sentiment was honorable. But now Owen's freedom to choose his fate was rapidly slipping away along with his control over even his mind and body. He felt backed into a wall, only to have that seemly solid wall behind him fall away until Owen was spiraling into darkness with nothing to grab onto. Nothing but Vlad's outstretched hand that is…which at first was almost just as terrifying.

Vlad knew all too well that he was the one who shattered Owen's mask, exposing the raw agony and fear he tried to endure in silence for so long. The reason Owen was now falling apart, it was all because of him. He did this. But if life had taught him anything, it was that sometimes those shards, that pain, would make a valuable weapon against such hardships. Because of the cracks in his perfect mask Vlad saw some things clearly for the first time, such as the person Vlad hated the most-even more than Jack Fenton-was himself right now. And the person Vlad loved the most, was Owen. Meaning that he would do everything in his power to make this right so he could see Owen smile again…

Even if it killed him.


	25. When Silence Speaks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (8/23/2017):** For the most part I've been removing the pre-chapter notes to conserve space and the one in this chapter was super long and directed towards a guest reviewer named "Matt." I was kind of confused by what they meant in their review and tried to explain where I was going with the previous chapter with Vlad. I can always put it back in if anyone's curious about my response but I'm sure you guys would much rather just read the story right? XD

* * *

 _~Chapter 24~_

 _When Silence Speaks_

* * *

When Owen woke up the next morning he quietly went through the motions of gathering his meager belongings to set by the front door, absentmindedly noting the fact that the damage from the recent attack was already fixed. Vlad really knew how to cover his tracks that's for sure. After that he opened the Grimoire again and started reading while ignoring the pair of concerned blue eyes watching him.

Owen wasn't planning on eating breakfast since he still felt nauseous and was just going to read until it was time to leave but then Vlad touched his shoulder and insisted that he eat something to get his strength back. And he wasn't taking no for an answer. Not that Vlad was very likely to hear a _'no'_ from him since Owen hadn't said a word all morning.

Hearing the underlying urgency in Vlad's voice, Owen finally looked up from reading and opened his mouth to tell him he wasn't hungry before thinking better of it and closed it again along with the book. He was too tired to argue with him so with a heavy sigh Owen begrudgingly followed Vlad into the kitchen where the man made them both some hot rice oatmeal to stave off the uncomfortable chill in the air; a chill that had very little to do with the ghosts Vlad set to work repairing the damage from that demon attack still floating around. This chill was either because of the tension in the air between them or perhaps it was a lingering chill left over from Danny's ice powers, admittedly it might be both or it was just an unusually cold autumn here in Wisconsin.

Somewhat reluctantly, Owen put a spoonful of the food Vlad gave him to his lips and chewed, unable to really taste it. That was such a shame too since it would have tasted amazing otherwise.

It often surprised people that Vlad knew how to cook since they would often mistakenly assume he had a personal chef on hand to do that mundane task for him. But cooking his own meals brought him a simple joy and was at least one hobby left over from his college days. Though due to time constraints between his work and scheming, Vlad found himself ordering out more than he used to.

Honestly, the real reason Vlad probably enjoyed cooking so much was because while learning how to that was the only time he and his mother spent much time _'bonding.'_ Bonding being a loose term since she was basically drilling it into his head the whole time to always be self-reliant even with the simple things in life. It was one of those life lessons that survived the bitter-sweet memories he had of growing up with his parents. During their first cooking lesson she told him, _'Vladimir, if you cannot stand on your own with confidence, no one will respect you! The more you accomplish on your own terms, the more you'll get out of life because there won't always be someone there to help you and there will be plenty of others who won't be bothered to. Never forget that…'_

Vlad was relieved to see Owen eating without making a fuss, but the poor kid's face still looked disturbingly pale, his skin gaunt enough to pronounce his cheekbones. It was practically a mirror imagine of when Owen first arrived. When he looked about ready to crumble into a pile of dust at the slightest touch. Vlad didn't like this at all, how a single out-of-body experience could affect Owen so much in such a short amount of time.

After giving Owen his share of breakfast, Vlad carefully brushed back his bangs to check his temperature for signs of a fever. Of course, Vlad frowned at how cold his skin still was and could feel Owen trembling slightly beneath the back of his hand, like he was resisting the urge to flinch. It was no secret that Owen didn't really understand what was happening to him and to some degree still feared his ghost half even now. The contents of The Grimoire answered a few of their questions yet only ended up bringing up new ones that not even its pages could answer. So it was no wonder Owen was getting anxious about going to the place where it all began, where other Necromancers from his bloodline used to live and learn about these things in person…

As expected, the first thing Owen did when Vlad stepped just outside the bedroom and made the call to have his private jet prepared for them, was reach over to start where he left off reading only to find most of the pages blank again! Owen was baffled by this at first and tried to reopen the bite-wound on his left hand, thinking that maybe the blood offering he made before was starting to wear off or something. But sadly, that didn't work and he grit his teeth in frustration, slamming the book shut.

When Vlad came back in he immediately noticed that Owen was bleeding again and scolded him for being stupid and reckless and angrily confiscated The Grimoire for his own good. Of course, once Vlad realized Owen was only behaving rashly because he was scared and desperate for answers after the incident last night he gave it back to him. Owen was thankful for that but could still only read what was written on a few pages now. It was as if The Grimoire was consciously withholding its secrets from him that it felt Owen wasn't ready for yet. And that only made him feel more miserable.

The rational part of Vlad's mind kept screaming to have Owen readmitted to the hospital and forget about this trip altogether even though they both knew his current ailments were far from normal and were a result of his powers manifesting in new and abrupt ways. However, the other part of Vlad knew better than to risk stay here doing nothing to learn more about all of this after a demoness blatantly attacked them in his own home.

It would be much safer for them to be on the move and stay alert, as well as productive in their search for answers. And if the place Owen showed him still stood, they might stand a better chance there gaining the upper hand on their new enemy. Not to mention that they'd be able to take advantage of that place as the next battleground in case another demon showed up since it was protected against all supernatural forces, not just ghosts.

Though that reassurance didn't make Vlad hate this situation any less.

Having a bigger threat out there than himself or any of the ghosts Danny has ever faced was a huge blow to not only Vlad's pride, but his reputation. If his enemies, or even his allies, learned that he'd gone soft and was nearly defeated by a single adversary, then very soon Danny wouldn't be the only half-ghost they came after looking for a fight. Many of the ghosts that called the Ghost Zone their home already had a tendency for violence and an instinctive desire to dominate their sector of the Ghost Zone. And if possible the other side of it as well, meaning the Earth. Which made sense since their own world was essentially leaderless and ruled only by chaos ever since the Ghost King's fall from power both the first and second time.

If Owen truly was the last survivor of a powerful clan of humans who were once able to control the souls of people whether they were living or dead, this might eventually make him a target of several other ghost's ambitions as well. At least, until they discovered his immunity to overshadowing and lack of anyone to threaten to manipulate him. There was also, of course, the matter of what happened during the attack when Owen's personality was eclipsed by someone in his past, or as stated in The Grimoire, most likely a past life. Someone who unlike Owen at his current skill level, could hold his own in a fight.

Now the whole Necromancer's-can't-become-ghosts was starting to make sense. Vlad didn't understand exactly how it worked just yet but his theory was that whenever a Necromancer died, a ritual was performed to imprint their memories magically into the minds and souls of everyone who shared their bloodline. And they did this before their soul either went to a special realm outside of the Ghost Zone, like heaven for instance, or it was relocated purposefully to be reborn as someone else in the future…as was the case with Owen.

Still, it was clear that these demons were VERY interested in Owen's past lives and his bloodline in particular. And so far, all they knew for certain was that it dated back to the 1600's, perhaps even further back. The Ravenwood's must have been a very powerful and influential family that were highly respected by other clans, feared by wicked ghosts, and their powers coveted by demons who wanted their souls above all others to form new human-based demons that could trap souls for them. Given what Vlad knew about Owen's parents before their untimely deaths, neither of them knew anything about the significance of their son's bloodline on his mother's side or it having to do with the occult practice of manipulating spirits many centuries ago.

From what Vlad learned from the files his now-dead private investigator dug up about them was that for whatever reason Owen's mother decided to keep her last name the same rather than change it to her husband's. As one would expect to after marriage. According to the testimony of the person who legally changed the husband's last name to match hers, when he asked her why she didn't want to change her last name she said something to the effect of _'needing to keep the family name alive_.' Hence resulting in their first-born son being named Owen Ravenwood a few years later instead. This was important information since Owen was someone that Vlad was hoping to call his _'son'_ very soon, regardless of what other trials awaited them from here on out.

* * *

"Owen, for pity's sake please say something," Vlad urged him in order to break the silence about an hour into their flight to Massachusetts.

He noticed how Owen had pretty much been on auto-pilot ever since they left the castle, coming only when he was called, but not speaking at all and answering any questions with a curt nod or shake of his head. Vlad imagined Owen was probably a lot like this shortly after his parent's murders until it dawned on him that people wouldn't leave him alone until he pretended everything was alright. When it came to Vlad though, Owen couldn't hide it anymore, how weak and despondent he felt. Leaving his body behind like that without realizing it came as a huge shock to Owen. And try as he might to make light of it at the time, the tremendous fear he felt of it happening again weighed heavily on his mind along with the rest of the uncertainty he felt. That's when Owen finally began to wilt and close in on himself, little by little, despite his efforts not to completely shut himself off when he knew Vlad was genuinely concerned about him.

At one point, Vlad's voice started to sound distant and muted as if Owen was being pulled deep underwater. Everything else started to melt away into blissful silence and darkness. It wasn't until Vlad forcefully grabbed Owen's shoulders to try and snap him out of his now dangerously catatonic stupor that a familiar sensation took hold of him. Then another voice began speaking softly directly into his mind that was as clear as crystal, drowned out Vlad's voice completely.

 _It's alright Owen, just let go for a little while and I'll take care of the rest. I know what's happening to you. There's no reason to be afraid. Not of this. It happens to all of us when we get closer to our coming of age,_ Azrael said in the same silky tone he used when putting Owen into a trance at the hospital. _This is perfectly normal for Necromancers like us. I went through this too you know, so I understand your pain better than Vladimir ever could._

Mentally shrinking back for a moment, Owen muttered aloud, "Azrael…why didn't you answer me before when I called out to you? Why did you come back into my life now? Why is this happening to me…? Please…I… I don't understand what you want from me anymore. I thought you were only trying to help me, but now…"

"Azrael," Vlad snarled, his eyes flashing as he looked around the cockpit. "If you're here show yourself this instant! And so help me if you try anything funny with Owen again I will-"

Snatching Vlad's wrists with surprising strength, almost exactly the way he did when Vlad first met him, Owen spoke to him with that same calm knowing tone again and he knew right away that his consciousness had been taken over again by this _'Ancestral Memory'_ power. Before Vlad could react and pull away from his grip, Owen chanted some sort of spell that unexpectedly shot a wave of white hot pain through him and he staggered, collapsing into his seat again.

"You! What did you do to me?!" Vlad demanded, unafraid of shouting at him since this person wasn't Owen.

Straightening himself up and glancing down at Vlad coldly, he replied, "Calm down, all I did was suppress your ghost half so you wouldn't do anything foolish. You're the only person alive with enough power to protect Owen, aside from Azrael who is not, and I can't have you two fighting each other at a time like this…" taking the seat directly across from Vlad and interlocking his fingers beneath his chin, the stranger controlling Owen peered up at him with his glowing red eyes. "I took you for a rational-thinking man but it would seem I was mistaken. Am I? Or are you only acting this way out of concern for Owen…? I certainly hope so…"

Adjusting himself more comfortably in his seat and smoothing out his trademark black suit and red neck tie, Vlad recomposed himself and swung one leg over his knee. Clasping his hands together in his lap, Vlad then took a few deep breathes to calm himself much like how he taught Owen how to. The stranger seemed pleased by this reaction and nodded in approval. Leaning back in his seat and lowering his hands, he looked at Vlad appraisingly as if truly only seeing him now for the first time even though they've met before, however briefly it was. This _'visit'_ would have to be cut short too though so he got straight to the point of explain himself to Vlad before the man lost his temper again.

"Vladimir, I need you to listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you while Owen's consciousness is out of Azrael's reach. That, and giving him a chance to have a few hours of dreamless sleep should help him recover from the stain of his last ordeal," waiting to see if Vlad wanted to respond or not, he took his silence as an invitation and continued. "It is common for a Necromancer who is coming of age to begin displaying many of their powers rather abruptly before the actual moment of _'awakening'_ arrives. Especially the powers that are commonly shared either because of the imprinted memories of our ancestors or the person in question has a natural affinity to them. In fact, the only reason I can manifest in place of Owen's consciousness without his consent is because he can't control his powers right now. It has less to do with needing more training and more to do with the rest of his powers revealing themselves more…aggressively than usual. I've sealed the pages of The Grimoire that are unrelated to this for now, but you will have to perform the necessary rites for Owen to help concentrate his powers to a reasonable level before they spiral out of control and put more needless strain on his mind and body. Just as the two of you read in there before, this power of Ancestral Memory only works in times of great need or when its consciously called upon by someone. Once the ceremony is complete, I will no longer be able to contact you like this unless Owen himself wills it. It's quite possible that this will be the last time you and I meet like this regardless."

"I see," Vlad replied coolly, remaining composed this time even though he was still raging on the inside. "Then what do you propose I do? And more importantly, what does Azrael plan to do? Who is he? And what does he want with you? Or rather, Owen?"

Closing his eyes and smiling sadly, he explained, "Azrael is-was-a very dear friend to me when I had so few. I once saved his life and ever since that day he has been devoted to my family to the point of obsession. Nevertheless, I trusted him with my life. And to this day he's still devoted to me, even now that my life is over and my soul belongs to someone else. In fact, in the folly of our youth the two of us made a blood-pact which bound us together in a rather…unexpected way. Long story short, even though we tried to become true brothers in all but blood by exchanging or families imprinted memories and knowledge, something went horribly wrong and the ritual backfired. Instead of exchanging memories, our minds merged together and a link was formed between our souls so that we could influence one another to a degree even though it's usually impossible to do that to another necromancer. That's part of the reason why he became a ghost too. It was my fault. You see, when I died many years later, since his soul was bound to mine in such a way the shock of my death ended his life too and he became a ghost instead of moving on properly. Our connection was that powerful and could not be so easily broken. Even now, I hear the longing in his voice calling out to me, the person he's waited so long to meet again while Owen isn't here. That is why lastly, I must warn you-both for your sake and Owen's-to be wary of Azrael. As much as trusted the man in life, too much about him has changed since he became a ghost. If anything, his obsession to serve the person I've become in this life has grown immensely. Azrael may try to steal Owen away from you if he feels you are unworthy of his presence. You can't let that happen, no matter what. I chose YOU for a reason, Vladimir. You must be the one that ends the cycle once and for all. Give Owen a life of his own, away from all this, and away from Azrael. And most importantly, away from HER, The Mother of Demons…"

"Mother of Demons? You mean, the one who sent those two other demons to-" Vlad wondered aloud and the stranger nodded.

"Yes, it all began with her and it must end in her demise. Oh, and one more thing…" his eyes flickering as the memory began slipping away, he said, "I fully intended to tell you my name, as promised, but it's been so long that I no longer remember it. I'm sorry. Still, I believe it's better this way because the only person that should matter to you now…is Owen. I am nothing but an echo of the past. Now you must give him a future."


	26. A Pale Vestige

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (8/23/2017):** Well here we are, the chapter I mentioned in a previous updated chapter note. Probably going the change the chapter name too along with that character's name I mentioned before since it's giving me a… _"Diamond Dust"_ vibe for all you Final Fantasy fans out there. If I do end up changing it then just fyi, this chapter was previously called _"Silverdust."_ Also, sorry I've been MIA. Been dealing with a lot of real life drama and just started a new job on top of that. Still hoping to finish tweaking the rest of the posted chapters so I can write something 100% new.

* * *

 _~Chapter 25~_

 _A Pale Vestige_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone…

It didn't take long for Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker to get themselves totally and completely lost. Lucky for them their time back on earth was halted for a while, otherwise their parents would probably be out of their minds right now with worry when they discovered that all four of them missing at the exact same time. Clockwork's instructions on how to reach the realm of the Farfrozen were direct enough but unfortunately the same could not be said of the Ghost Zone itself…

The place was like a vast green ocean dotted with many innumerable floating islands. And each one was considered the personal domain of its resident ghost, almost like it was their own world within a world, or in this case a _'zone.'_ It was no wonder the ghosts were so territorial. Because as it turned out, they had good reason to keep their domains separate from one another as much as humanly possible. Seeing as a collision would cause a chain reaction that could literally tear open a hole leading into the Unworld, a perpetual void where soul-eating demons lurked. Not to mention ghosts were greedy and territorial enough as it was even without knowing about this dark realm and its lethal inhabitants.

Danny had seen this first-hand many times since becoming half-ghost. Granted, a lot of his enemies were under the stupid impression that his town, Amity Park, was just another unclaimed territory for the taking. Too bad for them it HAD already been claimed by Danny, who although he was only half ghost, fought to protect everyone that lived there and did his best to keep other ghostly invaders out.

"Ugh! Can't we just ask one of these random ghosts for directions already?!" Sam complained, tapping her heavy boot on the floor of the Spector Speeder in annoyance.

Tucker nodded in agreement and turned to Danny, "Seriously dude, we've been wandering around this place for hours and I'm starving! At this rate, I'll die of starvation!"

"I know it's around here somewhere. We must've taken a wrong turn somewhere," Danny replied as calmly as possible even though he was just as frustrated as they were.

Meanwhile Jazz, despite this being her first visit to the Ghost Zone which she was both nervous and excited about, nodded off some time ago and as quietly snoring in the seat beside her younger brother. He was tempted to wake her up and ask for some advice but thought better of it since it would only turn into another lecture. And Danny wasn't in the mood to deal with all three of them griping at him at once…

Sighing, Danny turned to look at his friends when something outside caught his eye that stood out amidst the darker green and purple shades that dominated much of the Ghost Zone's color pallet. It was a slender silvery figure lazily gliding through the air-if you could call the empty space here air-and for a moment Danny could have sworn they were beaconing to him. Not sure what compelled him to do so, Danny then turned the Spector Speeder sharply to the right and started following the figure as soon as they began to move in that direction. The sharpness of the turn sent both his sister and two friends lurching to one side of the ship as Danny went full throttle.

"Ah! Geez Danny! A little warning next time would be nice!" Jazz grumbled, untangling herself from the other two. "Guess he finally figured out where we're supposed to go," she shrugged, returning to her seat and nodded for them to do the same.

When Danny didn't respond, they figured he was focusing on reaching the Farfrozen now that they were back on course finally and didn't want to bother him. Little did they know their friend was driven by more than a sudden epiphany on where to go, but rather Danny was being coaxed to go in this direction by an impulse he couldn't resist. It was similar to that strange feeling of blankness Danny felt back when Freakshow was controlling him using that staff of his before it shattered while he was rescuing Sam. Only this time, Danny didn't feel the urge to be evil or anything, he just knew he needed to be wherever the silvery figure was heading. Nothing else mattered.

Eventually he came upon a large tunnel-like formation and Danny steered the Spector Speeder into another sharp turn, namely a complete nose dive straight down. Thankfully after getting tossed like rag-dolls the first time Danny made a turn like this the other three had the foresight to put on their seat-belts which they should have done ages ago given the erratic nature of the Ghost Zone and the chances of encountering one of his many ghostly foes. It was even more fortunate that it even HAD seat-belts given how clueless Jazz and Danny's father could be when it came to installing the most basic things into his inventions or other building projects. Like that time he forgot to install a door on the inside of the weapons vault in their basement.

"Whoa! Seriously Danny will you slow down?!" Sam exclaimed as they swerved to the right to avoid a large icicle.

Again, Danny didn't reply and Jazz was starting to worry. It was unlike him to blatantly ignore his friends even while he was focused on the task at hand. Jazz even contemplated taking the wheel from him when another obstacle barred their way and Danny was forced to perform another elaborate maneuver to avoid a head-on collision with it. That's when she decided that whatever was going on with Danny would have to wait until they were out of harm's way and gripped the edges of her seat tightly.

Unfortunately, the moment Jazz decided on this was the moment that whatever had a hold on her brother lost its grip and he let go of the steering wheel when the world started spinning dizzily before his eyes. After that Jazz had no choice BUT to grab the wheel. Danny didn't have enough time to recover from his dazed stupor and ask what happened before they crashed. All four of them screamed as the Spector Speeder plummeted to the icy caverns below and spun out of control, colliding with a few overhanging cliffs before getting partially buried in a large snowdrift...

Well, if nothing else, at least they were finally in the right place. Not to mention alive. Too bad the crash had left more than just Danny in a daze afterwards. At least no one seemed to be hurt when Danny looked up to check on them. He didn't have time to wonder how they'd gotten there in the first place when several shadowy figures came into their field of view, looming over what was left of the Spector Speeder. Phasing out of his seat, Danny made his way out first to confront whoever it was if they turned out to be enemies and he needed to protect his friends. He'd been in his ghost form ever since they got here just in case they ran into trouble anyway.

And this certainly counted as trouble…

The ghosts surrounding the ship were bulky creatures that Danny could only describe as an anthropomorphic mixture of arctic-wolves and polar-bears. Their faces were certainly more wolfish, but the rest of their other bodies similar to a polar bear's thick muscular frame apart from having a long-barbed tail like these guys did. Each of them also had a pair of glacier-like horns on top their heads and were covered head to toe in stark-white fur that -aside from a few articles of clothing, such as a short-tattered cloak and what was basically a fancy loin cloth- was left completely exposed. One of the creatures -the largest of the bunch- even had an arm that was nothing but bleached white bones encased in ice, like a sculpture, but he could still move it just as easily as a real arm.

Danny was just about to try a diplomatic approach with them first since he was outnumbered when one of the creatures pointed at him and exclaimed, "He bears one of Clockwork's medallions, the fiend! He must have stolen it!"

Raising its icy left talon to silence him, the leader of the group shook his head, "Not possible. You know as well as I do that there are few ghosts out there that can best the Master of Time. No, my friend, this must be the one we were told to expect. But first, let us get a better look at our guest before making any rash assumptions." Making his way over to Danny who landed back on the ground and tried to make himself look as nonthreatening as possible, the creature brushed the snow off his head and his eyes grew wide. "I can't believe it! This is none other than the savior of the Ghost Zone himself! Stand down my brothers, we have nothing to fear from the Great One or his trusted servants."

"Servants? Say what now?" Tucker frowned and the two girls did likewise.

Thoroughly confused by their reaction Danny clapped his hands together and explained, "Um, ok. Great! Well I'm glad we got that straightened out. Listen Mr. uh…wait, what is your name anyway?"

Bowing low and encouraging his companions to do the same, the chieftain introduced himself. "Forgive me O Great One. My name is Frostbite and these are my people of the Farfrozen. We have been expecting you for some time. Well, perhaps not _'you'_ precisely since Clockwork neglected to tell us that it was none other than the Great One coming to our humble village in search of answers. Though it is likely he kept it secret precisely for that reason should your enemies catch wind of your intentions and seek to exploit it. Come! We shall prepare a feast in your honor as an apology and repair your vessel at once," straightening up, his expression grew grave and Frostbite continued, "After which time we must discuss a most urgent matter. Clockwork was right to put his trust in you with this matter. For it seems an even older threat than the Ghost King himself is stirring that both our worlds. I only pray that our meager knowledge will be of use to you."

* * *

Soon after Danny and the others were lead to the village, the silvery figure took flight to report back to her Coven. She performed her task of guiding the ghost child here well but there was more to be done. Much more. Things were progressing quickly now and much like the demons sent after the Ravenwood child, they too wanted something to happen under the correct circumstances revolving around him. The ghost child was the key to making that happen since it was unknown if Owen could enter the Ghost Zone as a human without...side effects since his kind hasn't been exposed to nor had access to a portal before in countless eons...

Making her way back to the Coven, the silvery figure mirrored Frostbite and bowed low before her mistress. "My Lady, the ghost boy made it to the clan of the Farfrozen safely. I expect he will be sent in our direction soon after that. How would you like to proceed...?"

Contemplating her words, the ghost mistress replied, "We will do nothing, for now. But you Luna, must keep a close eye on the ghost boy. Make sure he doesn't get...distracted before we can be properly introduced. After all, we need him as our mediator to speak with the Ravenwood's last living heir. He must be warned of the grave danger he's in before it is too late!"

"Yes, my lady, I'll return to my post at once. But, if I may be so bold, why do we have to resort to asking that hybrid boy for help? I have a living heir somewhere in that world too we could use to communicate through their dreams. My mother taught me how, if we could just-"

Narrowing her gaze, the other female spirit replied sharply, "No! That would only waste more time and we have precious little of that left as it is. Our time as the Silverstone Witches has long since passed. Unlike the necromancer clans, our powers were not gained at birth, but by drawing upon nature itself. And because our gifts are not in-born, we cannot be reborn into the world like the selected few from their clans are. Our spirits must be purposefully summoned by other witches, and I highly doubt your descendant has that kind of power. In time, perhaps we might pursue this alternate avenue of communication but not now…"

"U-understood," Luna replied meekly, visibly drooping. "I just wish we could do more to help them both. I feel so powerless. If only my mother hadn't departed to the true afterlife soon after meeting the Ravenwood child at the park that. She might have been able to prevent his parents from dying in such a horrific manner and set him on his path much sooner."

Softening her gaze, her ghostly mistress replied, "As do I. But we cannot dwell on past regrets when the future of both our worlds is at stake. If we do not act on their behalf, then none of us will survive the coming darkness."


	27. Rite Of The Revenant

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

* * *

 _~Chapter 26~_

 _Rite Of The Revenant_

* * *

" _I don't have much time left so here is where you need to go and next I'll tell you what you'll need for the ritual," the stranger explained and gave Vlad very detailed instructions on how to reach Owen's ancestral home. "Also, I'd advise against transforming into your ghostly counterpart once you've reached the estate until Owen can cast a protective spell to shield you from the effects of the Blood Blossoms we have growing all around the property; which by the way you'll also need for the ritual. The rest is up to you. I'll keep Owen asleep for as long as I can and hope that will be enough time for you to gather what you need and safely transport him there without any further outbursts of his unstable powers. I'll do what I can to block Azrael's telepathic influence too. If I can't do that, let us pray that Owen's sleep is deep enough to drown out the sound of his voice…"_

" _Hmm. You claim to have once trusted Azrael explicitly but now you don't, what changed?" Vlad dared to ask. "Why do you want me to keep Owen away from him besides the obvious reasons? I for one might find his unique talents and knowledge about necromancy quite useful since, unlike yourself, he is no mere memory parading as a true consciousness."_

 _Ignoring his question, the stranger proceeded to say, "The ritual requires a sample of the necromancer's flame, this represents his life-force or what we like to call '_ the soul's pulse.' _Next you will need the feathers of a raven or a crow to symbolize the envoys of Death. Technically you could use anything from an animal that falls under the category of familiar as long as it's completely black, but in my experience, it's better to use something from an animal that is already affiliated to the family's bloodline. The Blood Blossoms will represent the power we were born with to purify and repel evil whether it's ghostly or demonic in nature. And finally, you will need to form a circle of branches taken from a Weeping Willow tree around Owen and use his flame to set the branches, feathers, and blossoms ablaze. Once that's done, gather the ashes to mix together with some of Owen's blood and put into a bottle of ink. By then it should be safe so once he wakes up, have him write his name anywhere in The Grimoire. That will complete the ritual."_

 _With a sigh, Vlad asked him another question, "Is there any specific time all this must be done? I'm unfamiliar with performing magic spells and rituals and what-have-you so..."_

 _Nodding his head -although it looked more like he was about to '_ nod off' _since his eyes were constantly fluttering and threatening to close- the stranger replied, "We don't have time to stand on proper procedure at this point. But as a standard rule most magic is more effective under a full or new moon depending on the spell. So, all I can suggest at this point is perform the ritual at night as soon as you've gathered everything you need. As for the rest, that falls squarely on your shoulders Vladimir because you're right, I am only a memory, but you, whether you are thankful for it or not, are still alive. Don't waste the unique position you are in to help him though this."_

* * *

Vlad was thankful for the fact that this was a long flight because as soon as the memory-of-a-past-life faded from Owen's consciousness he was finally able to catch up on some much-needed sleep too. After-which it helped him think more clearly about this new development. Gathering those ingredients would be a simple matter, however, the only problem now was that Owen was essentially comatose right now and wouldn't be able to defend himself while Vlad was off gathering what they needed. And he couldn't exactly go around carrying an unconscious teenager in his arms either.

He didn't like the idea of leaving Owen alone in the ruins of an old mansion in the middle of the woods but felt that right now it was the safest place for him. Vlad couldn't trust any of his usual underlings with such an important task without compromising Owen's true identity and unfortunately Danny was back in Amity Park busy doing his part to find answers about the situation they were in through his own means.

Therefore, as per-usual, Vlad was on his own…

Well, alone in the sense that Owen was in no condition to help himself out of this mess. On the contrary, it was Vlad's turn to finally help Owen in a significant way that might be able to make up for everything else that's happened since the two of them met. There was no one else in Owen's life now that understood what was happening and who he really was, only Vlad and Azrael knew the truth about this boy. But given that Azrael was full ghost, Vlad highly doubted he could make it past the Blood Blossom garden that surrounded the estate to do anything to help his _'Master'_ which is why he was probably trying to hypnotize Owen again into doing the ritual himself. Although so far, his definition of helping was even more self-serving than Vlad's used to be.

That's the only thing that still worried Vlad. The fact that he didn't know for sure whether or not Owen would stay asleep while he was off gathering everything or if Azrael would try to telepathically lure him outside the protection of his ancestral home like he did back at the hospital. Vlad could always try tying Owen down for his own good but he was worried that if Owen did wake up before Vlad returned he'd fly into a blind panic. And Vlad and Azrael both knew how badly that could harm Owen. Both physically and mentally. Of course there was also the option of deepening Owen's sleep with drugs, but Vlad thought rather not risk it when Owen was still so physically weak. All he could do, as the stranger put so eloquently, pray that Owen's sleep would last long enough to get this ritual over and done with...

Looking over at the boy in question, ignoring how pale and gaunt his skin was, Owen looked very peaceful now and didn't have that pained look on his face that was often present whenever he closed his eyes. This was the first time that Vlad had ever seen him look truly at peace. He really looked like a child right now, innocent, and untroubled by the enormous weight on his small shoulders when he was put on a path he never chose from the start.

Seeing him like this, Vlad couldn't resist going over to Owen, picking him up, and moving them both to the sofa behind their seats. He carefully laid Owen down so his head could rest on Vlad's lap while he ordered some wine and food. Their flight had a few hours left to go but Vlad was fully rested now and wanted to eat something before they landed. As soon as Owen was taken care of Vlad planned to make sure he also got to enjoy a good meal too. Owen certainly deserved to be spoiled a little after everything he'd been through recently, reopening old wounds and facing old and dangerous enemies...

"I wonder if you understand just how much I love you, Owen," Vlad mused, stroking his silky white hair and listening to his soft steady breathing. "Do you realize that you've unknowingly granted one of my greatest wishes? Well, not yet perhaps, but soon. You see, I have always longed to be part of a family again after losing my own. More specifically, I wanted a wife and a son to follow in my footsteps. Perhaps a daughter. Though I've always preferred the idea of a son. I wanted to give my child what I didn't have for myself growing up, a loving home with parents who provided for me and acknowledged my accomplishments. The Fenton's are the only family I've ever known or been welcomed as a part of, and because I envied what they had, I projected those feelings onto them and wanted to steal what they had. For years, I carefully planned the perfect way to steal Maddie back from Jack Fenton and take her two children as my own too, especially Daniel. After finding out he was also half ghost I wished for nothing more than to start teaching Daniel and showing him everything I had to offer since he is the only other person like me in the entire world. Being a half ghost already made him closer to a son to me whether he liked it or not. And making him disown Jack would have proved to be the ultimate revenge. Still, I cannot even begin to tell you how infuriating it was that Danny refused my generous offer to provide everything his parents couldn't when it came to understanding his powers since they're ghost HUNTERS, not ghost sympathizers. That's why I was both surprised and pleased that you at least were willing to sample the kind of life I can provide for someone as gifted as you. But it's more than that. Even though I foolishly revealed my true nature to you rather early on, despite how frightened you were, you were willing to look past the monster in hopes of getting to know the man beneath it. You knew I had nothing to gain from harming you and I'll admit, it was horrible to watch you whither in front of me the way you did that night when I told you how much I hated Jack. I was taken aback, not used to feeling ashamed of exerting my will over someone. Be it a ghost or a business...uh, _'partner.'_ At first I was only mildly curious about you because of your fascinating powers but gradually, I saw beyond them to see that you're an intelligent young man who has been through unspeakable horrors that needs someone to watch over him and introduce some much needed stability in his life. Much more than Daniel does. I…I no longer feel the need to cling to the false dream of creating the perfect family with Maddie and having the perfect son when I already have you, Owen. At last, there is someone who needs me and appreciates what I have to give. That's why I am willing, as I said before, to fight for your sake. This will be the first battle in my life that actually means something and isn't for personal gain. So, rest easy, my son…" Vlad said softly, leaning down and kissing Owen's forehead, "I will take care of everything. I promise."

* * *

Because getting a hotel was out of the question, at least until Owen regained consciousness, Vlad discreetly had one of his duplicates carry Owen out of the jet invisible while he went through the motions of making it look like he came here alone on urgent business. Of course, even now people were still curious about the boy on the news that was rushed to the hospital that was in his care, but Vlad was a master at dodging questions and if need be, overshadowed a few of them with his other duplicates to force a change of subject. It was tedious work at best and Vlad wanted to get out of there quickly to tend to Owen. So he called one of his business clients that lived in the area to arrange a _'meeting'_ then excused himself once the limo arrived.

Once the limo was well out of sight despite the more persistent reporters trailing behind it in their cars, Vlad brought Owen and his duplicate back down and dismissed the latter to conserve energy. He was still slightly fatigued from the arduous flight with that demoness, but not so much that Vlad couldn't do everything that needed to be done to keep up appearances. At one point, after getting particularly annoyed with the paparazzi, Vlad expertly gave the limo driver directions to lose their pursuers and then made the car intangible once they were out of sight. This didn't surprise the driver either since he was one of Vlad's ghost minions in disguise.

This elaborate game of hide and seek was nothing new to him and it was yet another reason why Vlad usually just flew everywhere on his own. Because that way he didn't have to go to such lengths to keep up appearances. But since Owen was there too Vlad needed to be a little more creative. It was simple really, once Vlad felt it was safe enough to go ahead with renting a hotel room for them he would transport Owen there later once the ritual was complete. Jet-lag seemed a fair excuse if he was still asleep by then if someone cam by and Vlad could always tell the hotel staff that Owen came here on a later flight, trying to be incognito since Vlad's private jet stood out too much and make it clear he wanted to keep it that way…

Vlad definitely wanted to avoid the press as much as possible so that Owen could just relax for the remainder of this short trip once the rest was taken care of. Not that the staff needed to know about that either, about avoiding the press. All that should matter to them was playing the perfect hosts to such a big important client such as himself and keeping the billionaire happy. As long as they didn't open their big mouths to anyone else, Vlad would be satisfied. Still, there was at least one more matter to attend to while he was out here. And that was to actually meet that client Vlad called and conduct a small piece of business so that no one would get suspicious of him faking what the purpose of this trip really was.

People had a nasty habit of assuming every secretive thing that rich people did would turn out to be a scandal. And everyone loves a good scandal to make themselves feel superior to said rich people. In most cases this could be avoided if it was stated very clearly precisely what they were doing; thereby defeating the purpose of it being secret in the first place. Simply put, meaning that the price for great riches is that your privacy becomes an illusion to the rich and famous and your every move, every step, is carefully watched. Little did they know -or care to remember this simple fact about Vlad Masters- that the assets Vlad had at his disposal to keep ALL of his secrets and more scandals than they could dare dream of in their puny human minds completely under the radar. And that was even more true about his ghost powers.

While it was still true that Owen was unfortunately going to subjected to this kind of life sooner or later as far as being the son of the riches man alive, Vlad was going to do everything he could to shield him from their cruel scrutiny. In fact, Vlad was entertaining the idea of moving to Amity Park for several reasons. One, Danny was there and if he started going to school with Owen they'd strand a better chance of watching each others backs. Two, Jack and Maddie would be MORE than happy to babysit his new son from time to time if Vlad ever needed them to. As much as he hated Jack and thought him a fool, if nothing else, the man was loyal to a fault and a huge family man. On rare occasion, Jack had instances of actual competence in a fight. Especially when it came to protecting his family or the town itself. It wasn't even a question if Maddie was competent. She was a strong fearless woman and most importantly a mother.

As a paranormal researcher Vlad was certain she'd also leap at the chance to study this new demonic energy for any advantages it might have against ghosts. Although this thought brought up the matter of how much he should risk telling them without turning Owen into an undesired test subject; much like Vlad still feared might happen to Daniel one day if he ever told them about his powers. Still, moving there would simplify things. True, Owen would be subject to the more constant presence of ghosts there whenever they appeared through the Fenton portal but perhaps Daniel could show him what it meant to protect others with his gifts instead of being afraid of them. Surely Owen had as much reason as Daniel to be a hero to these people too.

Vlad blinked, reeling back for a moment.

Hold on, since when did he start to care about any of those simple-minded people? The only person that mattered to him now was Owen, Maddie, Jazz, and Daniel just like it'd had always been. He could care less about Owen becoming another _'hero'_ and saving a bunch of thankless strangers on a daily basis when they already had the oh so famous Danny Phantom for that. All Vlad wanted was for Owen to regain at least some normalcy in his life and feel like he had people to turn to that could actually help him with his ghost problems for once. Perhaps Vlad could even convince Valerie to become a bodyguard of sorts for Owen at school once he devised some weapons that could do damage to these demons just as easily as any ghost.

There would be plenty of time to work out the details later, for now, Owen's well-being took the highest priority. He could only remain unconscious for so long and Vlad had no idea how near or far Azrael was from them since he couldn't sense this kind of ghost. Just like he didn't know what the distance was at which his telepathic link to Owen still worked. And Vlad was right to be concerned about all this. Because Azrael was already much closer than the older half-ghost realized.

Close enough to whisper in his ear…

"I'll be taking it from here, Vladimir."

Vlad didn't have time to so much as turn his head in the direction of the unexpected voice before Azrael uttered some spell and darkness swept over him like a veil almost instantly. Like a fool he'd been caught completely off guard and was powerless to stop the ancient ghost from scooping Owen up -much like his duplicate had earlier carrying him bridal style- and flew off in the direction of the Ravenwood estate. Laughing triumphantly.

At last! Owen was his, and as soon as the ritual was completed, their bond would only deepen so they would never be parted again. Azrael could open all the doors previously locked in Owen's subconscious and give his beloved Master access to unimaginable power! Then no demon or ghost would stand a chance against him. For once, demons would know fear and Azrael delighted in that idea after having lost many of his loved ones to their deception too back when he was alive. Owen would become more than a mere necromancer or a self-proclaimed angel of death, no, Azrael would ensure he became a God or the embodiment of death itself.

"You disappoint me Vladimir, whatever happened to all of your glorious ambitions?" Azrael smirked, glancing down at the limo as it drove on and faded from view with its only passenger unconscious and unable to order his driver to turn around as the distance between Vlad and Owen grew. "Oh well, perhaps this little excursion will be your wake-up call. I can't have you wasting Owen's time and squandering his full potential, now can I? While I do stand by what I said to Clockwork about making sure you don't create those Ghost Gauntlets and ensure the Mother of Demon's victory, I still think there's room in our new world for a man like you. Someone with vision. A man who could be like a father to Owen and teach him how to become great in this modern world. If not, then at the very least you'll make a fine vessel. Now come, Owen," he smiled holding Owen's sleeping form closer and nuzzling the top of his head, "It's about time you learned what it truly means to be a necromancer of the Ravenwood clan."


	28. Ashes To Ashes Dust To Dust

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

* * *

 _~Chapter 27~_

 _Ashes To Ashes; Dust To Dust_

* * *

"So, when DID Clockwork talk to you guys anyway? You said you've been expecting Danny for a while but we only just found out about your tribe," Jazz explained as they were guided to their seats and served a surprising array of normal foods. Well normal in that even a human could eat it and not die horribly. Honestly it was strange that ghosts could still eat at all, seeing as they were considered dead.

Finding this amusing, Frostbite replied with a grin, "My dear girl, what kind of obstacle is time to an ancient ghost who has long held mastery over it? Though manipulating it has rules of course like everything else that even he must abide by, Clockwork has always found ways to bend it to stay one step ahead if not more to suit his needs. It is likely that at the very moment he spoke to your brother, a duplicate was sent back through time to contact us so that we could get straight down to business once you arrived. He is nothing if not methodical in his affairs. Especially those of great importance."

Excepting that answer, Jazz exchanged a look with Danny who nodded and turned to talk to Frostbite when Tucker belched loudly. Blushing, he shrank into his chair when the two of them raised an unamused eyebrow and Sam rolled her eyes at him.

"Sorry. The food was just so good! I'd ask what kind of meat this is but thought maybe I'm better off NOT knowing. Ignorance is bliss as they say," Tucker shrugged.

"I'm just glad they had some fruit too, at least I don't have to wonder where THAT came from," Sam grinned, messing with Tucker as usual since she was a vegetarian. They might be on opposite sides of the food chain, but after the whole Lunch Lady fiasco way back when Danny was first getting used to his powers, it turned into a game of making friendly jabs about each others diets without, you know, planning a whole food protest overnight.

While Sam and Tucker amused themselves making jokes about the pros and cons of eating food from the Ghost Zone, Jazz lightly touched Danny's shoulder and whispered, "Hey Danny? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why? Are you wondering if my ghost core is acting up?" Looking down at his gloved hands, Danny replied thoughtfully, "Actually, ever since Owen stabilized it, I've been able to control it pretty easily. In fact, we've been sitting out here in the cold for a while now but I feel perfectly fine, like I'm resistant to the cold now. Honestly I'm surprised the rest of you aren't freezing your butts off!"

"Danny that's not what I meant. Earlier you weren't acting like yourself. You were totally spacing out! It was like you were possessed or something and couldn't hear us at all when we asked you to slow down. I'm worried. Especially after everything you've told me about those demons and this Azrael creep. What if he's the one who's behind it?"

Danny looked at her, confused for a moment and tried to think back to when he zoned out. She did have a point now that he thought about it. They were totally lost before but then something he saw back there made him react by immediately pulling a sharp U-turn to follow it, unable to think about anything else. It wasn't Azrael he saw though. Danny was sure of it since he was supposed to be dressed in a blood red cloak.

No, the figure Danny saw in the distance was slender and silvery, like your typical commercialized ghost wearing only a simple bed sheet. Danny didn't remember much more than that about the ghost he saw since they were so far away at the time. Not to mention he must have fallen under their spell the moment he laid eyes on them.

Wait…spell?

"Hold the phone…" Danny blinked then stood up and exclaimed, "Excuse me! Frostbite? I need to ask you something!"

"What is it O Great One?" Frostbite replied calmly, hurrying over and bowing before him briefly. "Do you require more sustenance? I see your drink needs refilling as well. Not to worry, I shall-"

Cutting him off, Danny hastily replied, "Thanks but no. This about something else. Do you happen to know anything about a silvery ghost in this area?"

Crossing his arms and scratching his furry chin Frostbite considered his question seriously. "A silvery ghost? Hmm. Well unlike most ghosts we do not have the ability to take on a shapeless form nor fly so it couldn't have been one of my people. My guess is it was one of the White Witches we share part of our domain with. In fact, it may very well have been Luna now that I think about it. She's the only silvery spirit that I know who that ventures outside the safety of her Coven. Especially when she's sent on errands and stops here to visit us from time to time. Haven't seen much of her for the last two years. A shame really. I rather enjoy her company."

"Whoa whoa whoa, witches? As in like, honest-to-goodness-can-cast-magic-spells and all that witches?!" Sam asked, hardly able to contain her excitement. "That is so cool. Can we meet them? I've always wanted to meet a real witch that wasn't a genie knockoff like Desiree."

Frostbite nodded. "Indeed. Our people have been allies to the White Witches for countless generations, more specifically the Silverstone clan. They often summoned us to earth to help control blizzards or keep the frost from killing the village crops. As you can imagine though, once the witch hunts began on earth many of them were killed purely out of fear and ignorance. And before long their entire clan was almost wiped out except for those few who managed to survive only thanks to the sacrifice of their clan leaders who stayed behind and were burned alive. Fearing that making contact with their surviving kin would compromise everything their ghosts took refuge with us and we gladly welcomed their aid and expertise in the arcane arts. We are a simple people, but even we understand the importance of learning better ways to control the raw elemental power that both our clans specialize in, ice, whether it is a power born to us or mastered on the earthly plane. A power that I sense already within you Great One though I am astounded you were able to control it so easily given how long you've repressed it and only let it out in small bursts."

"Repressed how?" Tucker asked curiously. "Danny didn't even know he had ice powers until he started feeling cold like all the time for no reason and not just when his ghost sense went off. Danny told us all about it. See he went to talk to his uh, ex-archenemy I guess, then there was this creepy demon lady who showed up and-"

Lowering his arms, Frostbite looked at each of them in turn and said, "I can see that the time for rest and feasting is over. I forget that you came here on urgent business. It would seem that the answers you seek may lie with the Coven. Therefore I guide you to them. Because it strikes me only now that the fact that you have already faced a demon means that the necromancer child that Luna spoke of has been found. Not only by you, but also by his enemies so we must make haste."

* * *

When Owen opened his eyes, at first he thought he was dreaming. He'd been propped up against the trunk of an old weeping willow and snow was falling softly on top of him through the gaps that revealed a pure white sky above. Meanwhile the snow was steadily weighing down the branches above him, making them droop to the ground so it looked like a silvery-white wedding veil was draped over him. It was a beautiful sight to behold. There were already a few good inches of snow on the ground on the other side of the canopy, leaving the rest of the landscape looking as untouched and flawless as a blank canvas.

Owen was tempted to close his eyes again, enjoying the serenity of this place when his groggy mind finally began to register that something was wrong. Although he felt mostly comfortable and warm, now that he was awake Owen noticed a very real chill nipping at the skin of his exposed face. After moving his fingers along the ground the patch of dry grass underneath Owen suggested he'd been put there before it started snowing. There was something wrapped around him, like a blanket or something, that keeping Owen warm and dry. But why was he outside in the first place? And where was Vlad?

When he dared to look down, Owen immediately saw a splash of red peeking out from under the snow and in a panic he bolted upright, disturbing the otherwise unbroken layer of snow that had settled on top of him too. Revealing not a blanket, but a familiar blood red cloak draped over him. Owen knew right away whose cloak it was and was just about to fling it off and raise to his feet to make a run for it when the cloak come alive and tighten around him.

Struggling to get free of it, Owen thrashed and flexed his arms only to get short of breath when it tightened around him almost unbearably so, making stars dance before his eyes. It wasn't until Owen stopped struggling that it relaxed its hold just enough so he could breathe properly again. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Owen decided to take a different approach. Instead of struggling to get free Owen simply set himself ablaze, not really caring if he burned down the willow tree along with the stupid cloak. All he knew was that he had to get away and find out what happened to Vlad. Because there was no way Vlad would just let Owen get captured like this without putting up a fight.

Much to his dismay though, the cloak simply wreathed itself in Owen's fire as harmlessly as the rest of his clothes. Meanwhile the willow behind him, oddly enough wasn't burning either but rather began glowing blue as well, reacting to the flames. Disappointed by this utter failure, Owen tried to readjust himself so that he was at least comfortable again. Then he tried to piece together what might have happened. Although each scenario Owen came up with seemed more unlikely then the last...

The only thing Owen knew for certain was that somehow Azrael had managed to kidnap him while he was unconscious. He faintly remembered hearing his voice back on the jet but after that…nothing. Owen only remembered was feeling unbearably tired all of a sudden -just like back at the hospital- and falling into a deep dreamless slumber. And given how many nightmare's he'd been having lately Owen was sort of grateful for that. Still, it was very unnerving not to know where he was or what he'd been doing up until now since it was possible that his memory-self had taken over again.

What Owen muttered to Azrael before was completely true, he didn't understand what was happening to him or why his powers were so much harder to control all of a sudden. This has never happened before. Then again, Owen only recently discovered he could create blue fire and randomly set things ablaze at will. After that things about him started to change rapidly. For one thing he'd been taken over by the memories of one of his past lives and then after that he literally stepped out of his body by accident, essentially becoming a temporary ghost.

Not knowing what was going on with him lately or how he'd gotten kidnapped worried him but Owen was sick and tired of feeling scared all the time and like he couldn't control himself! Vlad kept telling him that fear was a powerful tool and could be used as good motivation, but only when it was felt in reasonable doses. And so far, Owen had been overdosing in the fear department to the point of being irrational.

That's when Owen decided he would sharpen his fear into anger and use that emotion to focus his energy and get out of here before Azrael came back. The fact that Owen was left here unguarded probably meant that Azrael was either out there looking for the Ravenwood Estate and was coming back soon. Either that, or he was already there but didn't want to bring Owen there yet until he was certain that he could get inside too which was a good sign. If Owen could just make it there without Azrael catching him again then Vlad would be able to meet up with him there as long as he was in human form. It was his only chance.

"Alright, party's over! LET GO OF ME!" Owen snarled and poured all of his anger and frustration into the power of his flames until the scent of burning cloth began filling his nostrils when the cloak finally started to burn. It began burning like paper and the ashes fell uselessly to the ground at his sides. He was free.

Brushing off the ashes from his clothes, Owen stood up and looked around, already starting to feel just how familiar this place was to him. A vision threatened to flash across his mind but Owen quickly shook it off before it could take hold. This was no time to get swept away by any more of his old imprinted memories, whether they were his own or from one of his ancestors. Owen only had to follow those _'feelings'_ associated with these memories to find his way to the mansion before Azrael realized he was gone.

He couldn't exactly hide his footprints that were left behind him in the snow but Owen couldn't afford to worry about it and ran as fast as his legs would carry him to get as much distance from this place as possible. It might not matter in the end though considering that Azrael was a ghost and could fly at high speeds, phasing through anything in his way, but he still had to try! Owen's only hope of putting himself completely out of Azrael's reach was to put a wall of Blood Blossom's between him and the obsessed-necromancer-ghost. A ghost that had gone from once being a comforting presence to yet another enemy Owen had to get away from at all costs…before they used him against his will to hurt the people he cared about.

Like Vlad.


	29. Master Or Slave?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (9/28/2017):** Um so, I know Luna is a totally unoriginal name for this ghost girl but I couldn't come up with anything else! Just putting that out there! Oh and I almost forgot to mention this but I started a tumblr account just for this story. There I've been posting random Danny Phantom quotes and theories and also some art and other things relating to either the show or this fanfiction. Just look up "the soul's pulse" and you should find a tumblr with a drawing of Owen with Blood Blossom thorns around him and it talks about "what it's like to be Vlad Master's son" and stuff. I'd love to see more people stop by so be sure to check it out!

* * *

 _~Chapter 28~_

 _Master Or Slave?_

* * *

Owen's heart was thrumming painfully against his rib cage as he continued to run through the dense forest, trying desperately to follow the path his inherited memories led him down. All while struggling not to let his consciousness get swept away by those same memories or get caught off guard by Azrael's influence at the same time. It was disorientating to have whatever was in front of him occasionally flash between the past and present versions of this forest. This problem had gotten Owen turned around more than a few times, wasting precious time and making him even more lost then he was before...

Azrael would eventually return to the weeping willow to find him gone and start invading his mind again, Owen was sure of it. And there was already enough confusion going on in his mind already! Not only that but the cold air soon began to sting the inside of his lungs and exposed skin so Owen had no choice but to risk a short break to catch his breath, using it to try and warm his numb fingers too while leaning against a large boulder.

He almost wished he still had Azrael's cloak with him to keep warm since his hoodie offered little in the way of warmth. Not to mention Owen was only wearing a tank top beneath it. After the whole explosive blue-fire incident when Owen first used his new power, despite the weather steadily growing colder, for awhile he started to overheat much more easily and took to wearing just a tank top and shorts to bed. Or sometimes even sleeping shirtless with the window open to cool off. But for whatever reason, right now Owen just couldn't seem to keep warm. Almost as if his body temperature was suddenly regulating normally again. Talk about bad timing, because right now being able to self-generate heat would have been extremely useful...

At first Owen thought seriously about using his powers to ignite a small fire somewhere but quickly abandoned the idea for several reasons. For one thing, the smoke would make him easy to spot from the air since Azrael would be flying during his search. But honestly, Owen wasn't sure if he could control his powers to that extent right now anyway. It had taken everything Owen learned from Vlad to only burn away that stupid cloak instead of letting it go out of control when the familiar impulse to let his power flare out in all directions hit him. Just like that time in the forest behind the hospital.

Owen still didn't fully understand the extent of his powers or his unique connection to Azrael to know whether or not he could sense him using his powers either. That is, if Azrael hadn't already sensed Owen use it before when he escaped. And that was all the more reason not to risk using them in spite of the bitter cold. His legs were trembling violently from a combination of the cold and overexertion but he had no choice but to keep going. With a bit of difficulty Owen pulled himself up off the boulder he'd been leaning on for support and pressed on, pushing himself beyond his limits as he tried to venture as far as his meager strength would let him.

* * *

Vlad wasted no time once he regained consciousness to transform and take off in the direction Azrael had most assuredly taken Owen in. Appearances be damned! The only thing Vlad could think about was getting Owen back. He'd come up with some excuse later for his absence or just overshadow the right people as per usual to get things exactly as he wanted them in the public eye. Although right now that was the last thing on his mind.

How could he have been so careless?! Why didn't Vlad think to activate the ghost shield he had built and installed into the lining of his limousine to prevent incidents just like this one? Vlad was appalled by his own negligence of course, but the thing that angered him the most was the nerve of that ghost Azrael to steal Owen from right under his nose and dare mock him!

"You're a fool to have made an enemy out of me, Azrael," Vlad snarled, barely able to contain the seething rage building inside of him. "I don't care what insight you could have offered me, you're going to pay for this!"

When snow began falling from the dark clouds overhead, the delicate white flakes melted mere inches from Vlad's skin because his ghost powers were radiating so much heat from his core. Unlike Danny's ice core Vlad's was raw energy in and of it self. Like electricity, or fire. Though he wasn't sure which one it was for sure and neither did he really care after all these years. As long as Vlad could control it and it gave him power, he could care less what element his ghost core was. Though, maybe he should have…

Little did he know that Owen's flame was more then just his powers manifested in that way, it was also a reflection of the essence of his very soul. In other words, his core. And if Vlad's core was fire just like Owen's human equivalent of one then their powers were actually compatible. Together, they could theoretically combine their powers and with the proper rites form a spiritual connection just as strong if not more so then Azrael's.

And that's exactly what Azrael was aiming to do with Owen. He wanted desperately to deepen the bond between them as _'master'_ and _'servant.'_ And because of their unusual relationship as the ghost of a necromancer and a living one...Azrael was even more obsessed with Owen. As a ghost he was naturally drawn to him. Especially since one of the previous owners of Owen's soul played a pivotal role in Azrael's life as well as his eventual death. And the two of them already shared a special bond from that.

Owen sensed that he wouldn't be able to make that sort of spiritual connection with Vlad, even just to use his powers to heal him. Not until something changed. And it wasn't until recently that Owen felt that maybe it was. Now it might actually be possible because Vlad was actively trying to change for the better by setting aside some of his old grudges to help Owen out of this mess.

Honestly, the only reason Azrael still had any sort of spiritual connection with Owen was because of what happened in one of his past lives on that fateful day when the memory-sharing ritual they tried to perform went array. This ritual bound Azrael's soul to his. Resulting in their bond lasting beyond death, regardless of the darkness steadily consuming his heart over all these years. Years of ceaselessly watching and waiting for that person's soul to reappear.

If only Azrael knew how misguided he was to think he could rekindle the same bond with a boy who saw him as a stranger and worse, was now deathly afraid of him. If only he'd realized sooner just how far he'd strayed from the role he was meant to play in Owen's life. The role of a guardian and a mentor. This was his duty. A duty that went beyond just serving the owner of his old friend's soul. A duty that like his original promise, was long forgotten...

* * *

Back in the Ghost Zone, Luna watched as a look of realization dawned on the ghost boy's face when he heard that she was the one who led him here. After that she debated on whether or not to show herself. It wasn't that she was afraid of him or anything, but rather she was awestricken by his unusual presence. One that was neither of the living nor dead, it was actually a perfect blend of the two. So he really was living a half-life just as she'd heard from all the rumors. Besides, Luna was feeling a bit shy because he was awfully cute in person...

If Luna was still alive she could totally see herself dating someone like Danny Phantom. She had a feeling that her knowledge about casting spells and ancient ghost lore would prove useful to him. Perhaps it still might.

It was a shame she died at such a young age. There were times when Luna missed her mundane human life and the rest of her family and seeing the ghost boy's sister fussing over him reminded her of that. Although the only two people in her family that were still alive now were her little sister and her dad. Her mother was gone too, but she lived a long life before becoming an earthbound ghost for awhile to finish some unfinished business with the Ravenwood's. Then she finally passed onto the true afterlife and Luna never saw her spirit again. Unlike her mother, while Luna knew she still had something holding her back she still didn't know what it was. When she died, Luna didn't have anyone left to guide her so she went to the Ghost Zone and went searching for the ghosts her mother often spoke to. The White Witches of the Silverstone coven.

A car crash is what ended her life; a particularly abrupt and violent one at that which ironically was caused when her car drove over a patch of black ice while she was on her way home from school one day with her dad. Since she only had her learners-permit at that point and not a full license he was teaching her about the dangers she needed to be aware of during extremely snowy weather when there were often really icy roads. Thankfully her dad survived the car crash which helped lessen the regret she felt over what happened because she didn't see the black ice in time and panicked. That and she never would have forgiven herself if she left her little sister all alone in the world without a mom or a dad.

He never knew his wife practiced witchcraft or was teaching it to their children. It was a secret that she never wanted to burden her husband with, but at the same time, it was vital that her daughters knew their heritage and kept their traditions alive. Because one day, she knew something that threatened both worlds would appear and threaten them all. Even so, Luna was still surprised to see her mother again after she died through a projection for the first time and was told about the coven ghosts who purposely stayed behind and would be able to guide her from then on. At least, until she died too in which case Luna was right to go search for them herself.

The moment Luna died and became a ghost her appearance changed drastically. It was terrifying, but thanks to the gentleness of the other witches, once she found them Luna no longer felt afraid. In fact, once she felt better about this whole thing and came to terms with the fact that she was dead, Luna did everything she could to make herself useful. In life she was never one to wallow in self pity and also didn't want to just sit around contemplating on whether or not she wanted to haunt people like every other ghost since she didn't know much about witchcraft other than the few potions and charms her mother used to make.

It's been many years since then and Luna ended up learning much more about magic thanks to her fellow witches. She even used to talk with her mother from time to time until she passed on to the true afterlife, content with how she'd lived her life. Luna could only wonder how she was doing now and if it was possible for ghosts like her to move on too.

Judging from how many other witches eventually disappeared after some moment of clarity and acceptance, Luna liked to think so. After all, the truth of it was that the Ghost Zone wasn't the true afterlife but rather an alternate dimension or go-between for those that still had earthly attachments. At least going off what the leader of the Coven explained to her once. So if there really was a true afterlife, she wondered if the ghost boy would end up there when he died one day or if he'd just become another resident of the Ghost Zone thanks to the traumatic accident that split his soul between earth and this world, making him half ghost without dying.

Taking a deep breath -which was more as a reflex then actually needing air anymore- Luna decided that to save time it'd be better if she went ahead and showed herself to him. She wanted to apologize for controlling Danny with magic anyway and for making a mess of things when it made him crash. Positioning herself between Frostbite and the cavern he was about to lead them into, she dropped her invisibility and floated down front of them, glancing nervously back at the ghost boy's sister and his two friends who stared at her in shock.

"It's ok Frostbite, you don't have to show them the map. I'm here," landing softly in the snow, Luna felt her cheeks turn blue with the ghostly equivalent of a blush and she suddenly burst out, "Danny Phantom! I'm sorry for casting that spell on you before. I didn't realize it would make you drive so recklessly to get here. But leading you to Frostbite was really important and…and-!"

"Luna! It's so good to see you again young lady," Frostbite beamed, gently supporting her shoulders in his large paws. "We were just talking about you."

Blushing a darker blue, she nodded, "I know. I've been here almost the whole time. I just needed to confirm that Danny Phantom made it here first."

Glancing back up at the stunned expression on Danny's face Luna swallowed hard -again by reflex- and was about to offer to lead him and the others to her Coven herself when one of her sisters came rushing towards them as if the devil were on her heels and face-planted into the snow at their feet. Well if she had any heels since she'd turned her legs into a ghostly tail to increase her speed. Sensing that something was amiss, Frostbite let go of Luna and helped the other spirit up along with Danny who supported her other arm.

Turning to Danny and ignoring everyone else, the other ghost witch suddenly exclaimed, "Thank goodness you're here Danny Phantom! There's no more time to waste! Owen Ravenwood in grave danger and you have to help him! Azrael has captured him and he is planning to deepen their connection by performing additional rites on him now that the child's spirit is weakened since the spiritual and physical changes for his coming of age have begun. He mistakenly believes that by doing so Owen will remain bound to him in this life and the next. But Azrael's heart has already been corrupted by his lust for power and obsession with the Ravenwood heir and even now fails to realize…he's turning into a demon! And if this ritual succeeds, Owen will be even more susceptible to becoming one himself! I beg of you, please return to earth and put a stop to Azrael's plans before it's too late!"


	30. Misguided

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

* * *

 _~Chapter 29~_

 _Misguided_

* * *

 _Geez, how'd it get so cold so fast? Well, at least the snow will cover my tracks. Even from an aerial view he's still going to have trouble finding me in this weather._ Owen thought hopefully as he unsteadily continued forward.

He'd been out here for over an hour already with no signs of the Ravenwood estate. So either Owen was hopelessly lost because he couldn't tell the difference between his ancestral memories and reality, or he'd been led astray by Azrael purposefully planting images in his head. Hoping to distract Owen long enough to corner him.

Straining his eyes to see what lie further into the blinding whiteness since the light snow fall had become a full-on blizzard, Owen could have sworn he saw a dark shape coming towards him. Unsure if it was real, Owen turned around only to cry out in pain when his shoulder was suddenly pierced by fangs and a snarl reached his ears. It must have been a lot closer then he thought!

Tackled to the ground by what he was guessing was a wolf, Owen prayed to god that it was a normal one and not a ghost or demon one sent after him. Instinctively reaching towards the muzzle of the wolf Owen grabbed its jaw and angrily set it ablaze. A horribly pained howl followed and the wolf quickly let go of him and writhed in the snow, pawing at the strange blue flames scorching its muzzle; desperately trying to make the pain stop.

Taking pity on the poor animal despite its attempt to make a meal of him just now Owen let the flames fade from it's body but not his hand. After staggering back up to a standing position he childishly snarled back at the wolf and menacingly waved a flaming hand in front of him in hopes of scaring it off. After all, from the looks of it there was only one of them. And wolves were typically bolder when hunting in a pack. When they were alone though, not so much.

Thankfully that seemed to work and the wolf bolted off somewhere, leaving Owen standing there alone again painting the snow red with a steady stream of blood trailing down his arm. If nothing else, at least the unexpected attack gave Owen an adrenaline boost and the pain helped clear his thoughts. Trying to find the estate in this blizzard was a lost cause. What he needed to do now was find shelter from the storm, get warm, and stop the bleeding.

Before the storm kicked up Owen remembered seeing a particularly thick cluster of loose boulders and hoped there was a cave or something in that general area. It was somewhere to his right so Owen steered himself in that direction, trying to keep his hands warm by tucking them under his armpits. He still didn't trust himself to use too much of his fire powers until it was necessary so once again Owen suppressed it. When Owen found a safe place though he was going to use it to build a fire to dry off his clothes and warm up.

He was trying to be careful since his visibility was low, but then Owen felt the ground drop out from beneath him and he fell down a steep hill down towards the ravine below. Coughing and sputtering, Owen slowly sat up and checked to see if anything was broken. The snow was thick enough now to break his fall but Owen had a feeling his ribs were bruised from the sharp impact on his side since he fell awkwardly while cradling his wounded shoulder.

If the cold air didn't make it hurt to breathe, a few broken ribs might...

Peering up along the cliff where he'd fallen Owen noticed strange shapes carved into the rock face and went over to take a closer look. He recognized those symbols. Finally, he was getting somewhere! Reaching up, Owen instinctively traced each rune in the correct order using his bloodied hand and to his astonishment the wall turned intangible to reveal a dimly lit passageway.

Owen didn't hesitate and went right inside, closing the passage in a similar manner which unfortunately plunged him into near total darkness. With a sigh, Owen risked calling a small flame to his fingers just to give him enough light to see by and made his way through the passage.

It started out as a natural cave before smoothing out into man-made stone walls with empty torch sconce's lining the walls. Meaning his only source of light at the moment was his blue fire. Before long the passage opened up and Owen could feel a draft coming from thin crevasse in the roof where a few shafts of daylight broke through. That must mean the storm has passed for now. The chamber Owen found himself in contained little more than a stone slab in the middle, the melted remains of what he assumed were once candles, and what appeared to be a crudely carved book stand.

"That must be where I need to put The Grimoire," Owen mused, heading towards the stone slab. As he reached into his front pocket though, his stomach dropped.

The Grimoire…was gone.

* * *

"Since your need is dire and speed is needed, I insist you borrow the Infimap. It is our greatest treasure and most well kept secret. But this rescue is of the utmost importance," Frostbite said firmly, leaving no room for argument. "Also, I'm afraid you will have to also return to your time in its normal flow as well without Clockwork's medallions. Once your task is complete, you may use the map to return home and hopefully avoid any suspicion from your earthly parents. After that you need only tell the map to _'return home'_ and it shall."

Danny nodded, still not entirely sure what was going on but they all listened adamantly as Frostbite briefly explained how to use it. At the back of his mind though Danny had a feeling that this was one fight his sister and two best friends were better off staying out of. Not that they would without putting up a fuss. Which of course they did the moment Danny turned to face them and suggested they head home ahead of him just to be sure they could keep the parents off his back.

"Please, just hear me out. Sam and Jazz you should go ahead with your school shopping trip and Tucker, I'd like you to take the Spector Speeder and follow me just in case I need back up if things go south. I'm not going to lie to you, this is the first time I've faced a ghost that can probably really mess up my ghost powers. Possibly even control me. We don't know much about Necromancers let alone what kind of powers a ghost one has in his arsenal since from what we do know, this Azrael creep is the first one to ever become one," turning to look at Luna, Danny added, "I'll be honest with you Luna. I didn't appreciate that you decided to control me rather then just come up and talk to us, but I could really use your help. Especially until we find Vlad. He's probably already out looking for Owen as we speak and we're going to need his help too. With any luck the map can take us right to him. Can I count on your help too Luna?"

Biting her lower lip, Luna nodded, "O-of course. I haven't been there since I died but I should be able to draw the power I need while we're there on earth to fuel my spells. Also, um, is it alright if I just call you Danny instead of _'Great One'_ or _'Phantom?'_ I'm no good with formalities."

"My, getting a little TOO familiar aren't we?" Sam scowled, grinding the heel of her heavy boot into the snow.

Scowling back Luna retorted, "Hey, I haven't talked to anyone human for a long time alright? He might only be half ghost, but I'd rather simplify things by being able to call him by his normal name. Calling him _'Great One'_ is a bit of a mouthful and in the heat of a fight I want to make sure-"

"Whoa chill-ax ladies. Uh no pun intended," Tucker interjected sheepishly, getting between the two. "We've got other things to worry about. And as much as I hate it I agree with Danny's plan. Sam, I'll keep you posted on my PDA on what's going on. Meanwhile Me, Danny, and Luna will try to catch up with Vlad and start looking for Owen together once that Infimap thing takes us at least close to the general area where he is."

Still thinking this was a bad idea, Jazz spoke up, "Fine, you can go with Danny on one condition. You're both going to leave the Spector Speeder with us so WE can back you up if as he said, things go south. I'm not about to let you or my brother go out there while leaving us stuck at home doing something as pointless as clothe shopping!"

"Enough!" the other ghost witch shouted angrily, shooting icicles past their heads to grab their undivided attention. "Don't you realize what's at stake here?! If the boy you know as Owen Ravenwood becomes a demon through Azrael's foolishness, it is only a matter of time before they use him to free the Mother of Demons and she will destroy us all! She will fill both our worlds with enough miasma to allow her children to overrun both sides without fear of banishment. She will infect us with it until we are but mere shadows of our former selves. We'll fall so deep into despair that she'll be more than able to harvest our souls at her leisure to create more demons. You think that solitary low-class demoness you fought once before was dangerous, imagine facing the one who gave birth to their kind herself! Now enough with the idle chatter and GO!"

"Fine we're going! Come on Jazz," Sam snapped, grabbing Jazz by the arm and stomping off towards the newly repaired Spector Speeder.

Glancing between the fuming ghost witch and the two human girls leaving, Luna sighed, "She's right you know. We can't afford to wait around here any longer. Take hold of the map and then all you have to do is think of where you want to go, or in this case, to the person you wish to find. The map should lead us to the nearest natural portal since we're going back to earth. Once we get there I'll try casting a few protective charms on all three of you. I just hope that will be enough to protect Danny against Azrael's influence. Mind you, necromancers hold more power over the dead than we witches do and can't control the living as easily so…Tucker was it? I think you should stay out of sight during the fight when we face him so he can't use you hostage mentally or otherwise. Think you can you do that?"

"I'm all over it," Tucker promised, winking at her flirtatiously but as expected the ghost girl ignored it.

"Alright, so we find Vlad then look for Owen. Or would it be better to-" Danny began when the elder witch ghost gave them another dark look. Under the intensity of that cold stare he clammed up, pointedly unfurled the Infimap and without thinking he ordered loudly, "Infimap, take us to Vlad!"


	31. Every Rose Has Its Thorns

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

* * *

 _~Chapter 30~_

 _Every Rose Has Its Thorns_

* * *

Following the map's trail, well, more like literally being pulled forward by it through the air as if riding some wild roller-coaster, Danny, Luna, and Tucker were eventually led to a portal supposedly leading to the closest location to where Vlad was and they finally stopped. Before they entered it however, Luna preformed as many charms as she could think of to protect herself and both boys from necromanic influence. Especially Danny since he was most vulnerable in his ghost form and would be in the middle of all the action. Luna cast a few additional charms on herself as well but only the bare minimum since she needed to reserve enough strength to place protective charms over this _'Vlad'_ character as well.

"You sure these spells are going to work?" Danny asked honestly, still feeling slightly tingly from the effects.

Luna sighed, "I won't sugar-coat it, depending on how powerful Azrael is those protective charms might not last long and some might not work at all if he knows how to counteract them. Especially if he gets serious about dominating power over your ghost half. But it's better than going against him completely unprotected. I've never had to contend with a real Necromancer before mind you, least of all a dead one. Since normally it's impossible for them to become ghosts since their souls are either given a one way ticket to the true afterlife or they are reborn into the world just like Owen was. Owen is what we call a Living Ghost; a soul that was reincarnated into someone completely new. My guess is that long ago Azrael found a loophole and it has something to do with his fixation on Owen. Maybe they even knew each other when he was someone else and Azrael's ghost is still attached to him much like some ghosts are attached to a certain place or object."

"Fair enough. It's not like witches and necromancers are common nowadays and as far as I know, it wasn't until recently that ghosts made such a big comeback," shaking his head though, Danny's expression hardened, "Well no point in worrying about that now. Let's find Vlad and find out what happened. With any luck maybe this map can lead us to Owen too."

Luna smiled, "I hadn't thought of that. No wonder Frostbite thinks so highly of you. You really are amazing."

"Dude, I'm right here. Can't you stop with the flirting already? Unless you don't mind me joining in," Tucker half-heartedly complained. He thought she was pretty too but the last thing they needed right now was to get the hots for a dead ghost girl. No offense to Luna herself.

Exchanging glances and blushing, the two of them cleared their throats, the latter just following his example before taking a deep breath and going through the portal. They were stunned to find that this portal was in the middle of the woods over what looked like several make-shift gravestones. It was easy to tell even under the snow since the stone slabs were in a perfect row with names carved into them.

"Talk about irony," Tucker mused, looking around. "A random ghost portal opening over a graveyard. But why would Vlad want to look for Owen in a place like this?"

"He might not be here at all. This is probably just the closest natural portal to him," Danny explained when he remembered what Frostbite told him about the map. "From here we'll have to track him ourselves. Tucker, any chance you might be able to track down Vlad's cell phone? Even if he's transformed he might have it on him. Otherwise Luna and I will have to see if we can find him in the air since he's probably flying."

"Sure, no harm in trying at least," Tucker nodded, clicking away at his PDA.

Meanwhile, Luna decided to make their job at least a little easier and floated into the air, chanting a spell to stop the snow storm. She began to glow an icy blue and steadily, the snowfall lightened until it stopped altogether. Satisfied, Luna landed and brushed some silvery hair from her face and smiled at the two boys who gaped at her, adorably speechless.

"We'll be able to see better without the snow. After all I'm not one of the White Witches for nothing. Come on, lets get moving."

* * *

Vlad was relieved when the snow storm let up since he'd been having absolutely no luck locating Owen or Azrael so far. He was tempted to call one of his usual minions to help with the search but then quickly realized he wasn't willing to expose Owen's existence as more than just a normal human teenager just yet. Not to anyone.

Even so, Vlad grew more and more anxious as time went on. Even with that stranger's instructions it would be up to Owen to reveal the actual location of the Ravenwood estate using The Grimoire. But if Azrael was going to force his way inside by controlling him. And that's where this got complicated.

Whatever Azrael was planning to do to Owen it was more than just perform the coming of age ceremony needed to stabilize him. No, having a rather malevolent streak himself Vlad knew there was much more to it than that. Either way time was off the essence...

Deciding to land and rethink his approach to this delicate matter Vlad was astonished to see the last person he expected to see way out here flying towards him. "Daniel? Why on earth-?" However, Vlad immediately grew suspicious of his fellow halfa; wondering if Azrael was capable of disguising himself as Danny. In response to that possibility he called some glowing electric pink energy to his hands, glaring at Daniel harshly.

"Wow, that was way easier than I thought!" Danny blinked, looking just as surprised to see him too so soon after they started looking. When Tucker wasn't able to get a signal out here to do any hacking they went ahead and started their search normally. "Looks like the map took us closer to where you were than I expected. Anyway Vlad, listen, we heard about what-?!"

Dodging out of the way of an energy blast, Danny did a barrel roll in the air before getting his footing back, well, so to speak even though they were floating midair. Glaring back at Vlad, Danny immediately thought, _Crap am I too late? Did Azrael already get to Vlad before we found him? Only one way to find out!_

"Sorry fruitloop, I'd rather not do this but it's for your own good," Making the decision to try to knock Vlad back to his senses Danny began charging an energy blast of his own when Vlad slowly lowered his arm and hesitated. He was still eyeing the other halfa suspiciously, though it had only just occurred to him that he might have jumped the gun and assumed the worse. For all Vlad knew he'd just attacked Daniel for no reason.

"Who was my first love?" Vlad asked him out of the blue.

"Ew gross, are you really going to make me say it?" Danny complained. "You already know who it is, or was. I really don't know if you still have a crush on her any-"

"JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Vlad bellowed in a fit of frustrated rage, readying another attack. His red eyes flashing dangerously as an ominous aura curled off his skin.

Lowering his arms too but keeping some energy still charged, Danny took a deep breath and replied, "Ugh, fine. It was my mom, Maddie Fenton. Come to think of it, I don't actually know what her maiden name is. Huh. Not that I'd ever need to know something like that I guess. Satisfied Vlad? Now it's my turn," thinking of a good question, he met Vlad's gaze and asked, "When did you first reveal yourself to me as Vlad Plasmius?"

Relaxing his posture upon realizing this was indeed the real Danny -and more importantly a necromancy-influenced-free Danny- Vlad replied calmly, "It was when I hosted the college reunion at my castle a little over a year ago. I sent you to my lab under the pretense of grabbing a present for your father and ordered Skulker to capture you. To this day I have never found out how you managed to get out of the Spectro-Energy-Neutralizer I had you trapped in without your ghost powers. I simply assumed you were more resourceful than I thought and knocked it over onto the release button."

Heaving a sigh of relief Danny was about to explain why he was there when Tucker and Luna showed up below them looking worried. Tucker was the first one to voice his concern, "Danny, are you ok? We saw the energy blast and thought you and Vlad were going at it. Either against that other creep or each other."

"Don't worry, it's cool, Azrael hasn't gotten to him. Not that it would have been that easy to control Vlad even if he had. He's more stubborn than I am and not one to go down without a fight. We're good now. Vlad just thought I was the one being controlled there for a sec, " Floating back down, Danny waited for Vlad to follow him before he briefly explained how they got there and what the ghost witch told them about Azrael's plans for Owen.

"The Infimap led you this close to me from a region so far out in the Ghost Zone? Astounding. And you really think that it can lead us straight to Owen? Well to be frank Daniel, I highly doubt anything of a ghostly nature will work on someone who is perhaps the closest thing we've encountered to an actual exorcist," glancing over skeptically at Luna, Vlad narrowed his gaze. "As for you, what makes you so sure your feeble little spells will prevent a ghost as powerful as Azrael from manipulating us? He already snuck up on me once, left me unconscious, and snatched Owen from right under my nose! Me! Vlad Plasmius! What makes you think your power is going to make any difference little girl?"

"Hey, lay off. Luna's doing the best she can here and it's better than nothing, right?" Tucker pointed out again and Luna nodded, grateful that he was standing up for her.

Meeting Vlad's harsh gaze, Luna put on a brave face and crossed her arms, "True. It might not make much of a difference but any small advantage I can give you against Azrael is a good one. Besides this is about Owen, not us. Witches were not born with their powers like necromancers are, we learned how to harness the power already exists in the world in nature. Many of us who died back in the 1600's became ghosts either by choice or circumstance and since then we've had to learn to adapt to using ghost energy for similar purposes in our spells. After all, what is energy but power given direction and purpose through which to manifest itself? At least that's what my mother and the other witches have taught me. Owen on the other hand uses something quite different, the energy he uses is actually his own life-force so it can be used in either world. That's why it's so important that we stop Azrael before the dark energy inside of him takes over Owen as well through their unusual bond. His misguided desire to turn Owen into some kind of Death God and rule by his side will only result in damning them both! He's clinging to the bond he shared with that other Ravenwood in the past, like many ghosts that are still attached to certain places or people. Only this is much worse. His obsession has gone completely out of control and I'm sure by now you understand what that means. Azrael is losing his humanity, his core essence growing even darker as we speak. And if he succeeds in deepening his spiritual bond with Owen, then-"

"You needn't say it. I am fully aware of the situation now and that information gives me all the more reason to destroy him!" Vlad snarled, eyes flashing red again. "But first we have to find Owen. Although, now that I think about it, perhaps the Infimap may still prove useful in finding him since unlike other necromancers, he is one of the few who was reincarnated. Meaning he is what that book of his referred to as a Living Ghost. I hope that counts as far as the map's power is concerned."

Snatching the map from Luna and unrolling it, Vlad ordered forcefully, "Take us to Owen Ravenwood."

When the map began quaking in his hands, Vlad wondered if it was working or not but it seemed to be. Thinking along those same lines, Danny, Tucker, and Luna grabbed onto it too when the Infimap did something rather peculiar...

It changed appearance.

Originally it was penned in a ghostly green and purple ink but now the images from places in the Ghost Zone began to melt away to show a more traditional map hidden beneath it on slightly yellowed parchment with brownish illustrations and different locations outlined in faded black ink instead. It was as if it was pulling up an entirely different map, one Vlad quickly recognized that he had seen in passing on one of the pages inside of The Grimoire. The map in front of them, once its transformation was complete, drew a line in red ink across the surface of the map leading to what looked like a hidden chamber with runes carved into the entrance before actually pulling them towards that location.

Little did they know that this map had another secret. It was an ancient relic created through the combined efforts of several witches and necromancers to keep track of their ghostly allies on the other side and one another in ancient times. This map, beneath it's ghostly half mapping out the Ghost Zone, also had its own counterpart. Apart from that the only thing Vlad knew about the Infimap was that it could be used to bring its user not only to natural ghost portals leading to earth, but also to one's destiny if the legends were true. But as long as it brought them closer to Owen, Vlad could care less why the map made such a sudden and unexpected change. Destiny could wait, especially when the doom of someone important to him loomed over the horizon.

* * *

Feeling something slowly snaking down his arm from over his shoulder, Owen bolted upright and winced in pain from the sudden movement. He probably blacked out from blood-loss but at least he was still in the chamber, that was something at least. But what the heck was crawling over him? Looking over at where the strange sensation was coming from, Owen was shocked to find these strange glowing red roses with dark purple-black vines wrapped around his wounded arm. And it looked like they were literally growing out of his body from where the wolf had bitten him. Normally Owen would have been panic-stricken by this but he figured this was just another new power going out of control and did his best to stay calm.

Sadly, Owen never did manage to change out of his damp clothes and now that he was awake Owen was more aware of how badly he was shivering from both the pain and the cold. Only now with these stupid roses in the way he was going to have a much harder time pulling off his hoodie. When Owen reached over to remove the vines they decided to grow thorns. They'd recede when Owen let go when his hand got pricked but whenever he tried to do it again the same thing happened. With a sigh, Owen realized that there was no way he was going to get rid of these blossoms any time soon.

"Fine, have it your way," Owen scowled, picking himself off the stone floor and trying to think about what to do next as he restlessly paced the length of the chamber.

 _If I remember correctly, these flowers are called Blood Blossoms. I remember reading about them somewhere in The Grimoire. These flowers have the power to repel any ghosts and demons that are in close proximity to their petals. I guess in a way these are sort of like a physical manifestation of my power to do the same thing. And honestly I'd rather have plants growing out of my body like some weed then worry about my fire powers going out of control again like last time. Well that's one problem solved but I won't be able to get any closer to the estate without The Grimoire. Maybe I dropped it when I fell down here? Well, back outside it is then. Lovely._ Feeling a bit better after pacing the chamber and getting more blood flowing again, Owen used his uninjured arm to call another small flame to his hand so he could see the way out.

He eventually made it back to the wall covered in runes and retraced them in the correct order. Thankfully Owen didn't have to trace them in blood again since for the most part it had already dried and was caked onto his skin, making him feel uncomfortable. Not that he wasn't already feeling uncomfortable when the vines tightened around his arm in reaction to the cold breeze. With any luck, the flowers would whither away on their own before the vines progressed any further around his body but Owen wasn't going to hold his breath on that one.

Once outside, Owen noticed it had finally stopped snowing which came both as a relief and a bad omen in his mind. Sure the snow had covered up his trail but since Azrael would most likely still be searching for him from the air the lack of snowfall only increased his visibility again. Now he was going to stick out like a sore thumb the moment Owen stepped out into the open.

Too bad Owen completely forgot about yet another power necromancers had that Azrael was already making use of. Ironically, through the eyes of the same wolf that nearly killed him earlier too. After confirming Owen's location and sending it to Azrael telepathically, there was a sickening snap -like a twig being broken underfoot- and the wolf fell over dead before it even had the chance to yelp in alarm. Its neck broken.

Azrael wasted no time after that making his way straight there to this hidden entrance. He was unaware of course that Vlad and a certain other half-ghost boy were already doing the same. Now the race was on for who would make it to Owen first. Although there was another common goal both parties shared besides just finding Owen. Before things escalated any further, they needed to complete Owen's coming of age ritual.

One way or another Owen's life was going to change drastically after this. And so was he. Whether it would be into a fully fledged necromancer, a twisted angel of death, or Death itself, that remained to be seen.


	32. Defining A True Lie

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note:** _ **WARNING! There will be lots of blood and possible gore in this chapter. It is in the very last section so feel free to skip over that if you're squeamish. Heck, even I got a little squeamish and I'm the one who wrote it. Anyway, you've been warned.**_

 **Note (10/8/2017):** The commission I made to Amethyst-Ocean finally came in and Owen looks amazing in the Danny Phantom art style standing beside our beloved Vladdy! I'm waiting to hear back before I share it anywhere but that's only part of the good news. As you can see I've made it to chapter 31 out of 39 so we're in the home stretch! That means I can write a completely NEW chapter soon! And just in time for Halloween! WooooooOOOOOooooo! lolz

* * *

 _~Chapter 31~_

 _Defining A True Lie_

* * *

Owen was almost grateful for the stabbing pain in his shoulder now since it was the only thing keeping him conscious at the moment. In the short time it'd taken him to find the exit to the chamber and climb back up the ridge, the Blood Blossom vines had progressed further across his body. They began wrapping themselves around his neck and torso too, pricking his skin with their now-constant thorns and drawing droplets of fresh blood. He wasn't sure if this is what would happen the longer his coming of age ritual was delayed either or if this was something else. At this point, even his flames were difficult to keep under control when Owen risked using them a little longer to dry off his clothes and warm his hands when they'd gone numb from cold during his search for the Grimoire. The last thing he needed was frostbite on top of having a serious bite wound.

Retracing his steps was proving more difficult than Owen anticipated with the fresh layer of snow that must have fallen while he was out cold, no pun intended. Still, Owen NEEDED The Grimoire to get to the estate so he was well out of Azrael's reach and was holding out hope that Azrael hadn't already taken it from him to use against him. With any luck, Azrael wouldn't be able to read anything from it because it would seal itself since he's a ghost. After all, as powerful as Vlad was he couldn't even use it when it sealed itself the first time and he's only half ghost…

Eventually Owen spotted an area that looked a lot like where the wolf attacked him and trudged forward. Thankful that at least his legs weren't tangled up in vines yet. Kneeling down and brushing away the snow forming a small lump in an otherwise smooth patch of it, he sighed in relief when his digging unearthed specks of his frozen blood from the attack and The Grimoire itself. Which by the way felt surprisingly dry to the touch.

Owen's relief was short-lived when his ears started ringing and Azrael's sickeningly sweet voice reached him. He could hear it very clearly both aloud and echoing in his mind. "Owen, there you are. I've been searching all over for you. Don't you know how dangerous it is to go wandering the woods alone?"

"Yeah you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" Owen countered, hugging The Grimoire close to his chest and then picking himself up to face the owner of that voice and glare at him. "This isn't the first time I've been left alone to fend for myself. You kidnapped me back at the hospital remember? Then you left me in a trance in the middle of the woods and instructed me to burn that forest to the ground! By the time I came to I was alone again choking on the smoke and nearly crushed by a falling tree, not to mention when I nearly broke my neck falling from a cliff. You've put my life in danger more than once and left me by myself instead of just talking to me like we used to when I was a kid. Why, Azrael? Just tell me why you're doing all this! If you really care about me so much, why weren't you there to protect me when my parents died!? Or if nothing else, why didn't you warn me that those things inside them weren't even ghosts? I could have saved them! All you had to do was tell me the truth!"

"Shh, hush now Owen. There's no need get so angry. I promise I'll tell you the truth about everything once the ritual is over. You just have to wait a little longer. Now, why don't you be a good boy and go back to sleep? It'll all be over soon. And then, you'll finally understand," Azrael smiled softly reaching a hand in front of him to try an exert his power over Owen, his form glowing a strange reddish black.

Shaking his head and staggering back when he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him, Owen shouted, "No! I'm not going to let you control me anymore! This is wrong and you know it! Damn it Azrael, we used to be friends! What happened to-?!"

Feeling an oppressive aura radiating from Azrael that Owen hadn't noticed as strongly before, he watched Azrael's expression harden as he began actively resisting him and it suddenly became clear why Azrael was acting so strangely. Azrael wasn't the same ghost who had always guided him in his dreams before, he'd lost sight of himself and now was pouring all of his pent-up emotions into this obsessive need to protect Owen at all costs.

Those once innocent feelings from when he was a little boy had become twisted and warped, gradually numbing Azrael to any sense of reason. But…why did he feel so strongly about him? Now that Owen knew that he was reincarnated from someone else he wondered, what _was_ their relationship before all of this anyway? What was it that made Azrael want to be with him to so badly? Surely the reason he felt this way had to be because of something important otherwise Azrael wouldn't have lost himself like this over some old promise to someone Owen was before...

"Stop resisting me, Owen. I only want what's best for you," Azrael said darkly, his hand clenched in a claw-like posture. "Don't make me do this the hard way."

"You're a liar! You don't want what's best for me anymore. This was never about me, it's about you not being able to let go of who I _WAS!_ But I don't know about any of that! I can't remember!" Owen cringed, eyes rolling back slightly as Azrael's influence threatened to overtake him for a moment before he pushed back just as fiercely. "This isn't you, Azrael, it can't be. I might not know anything about my past lives but what I do remember is how much you used to help me when I was a kid. During the night, I'd hear your gentle voice soothing me until I fell asleep after one of my night terrors after I'd seen a particularly gruesome ghost. Either in my dreams, or in real life. You helped me so much and I never understood why. Why would a ghost help me instead of being the one asking for my help? You were the only one I could turn to for any real help since my parents were clueless about what was really bothering me. I mean they've never so much as shown me a horror movie or taken me to visit my grandparents in the graveyard, so what did I have to be afraid of? I'm sorry I pushed you away, but, what else was I supposed to do when they finally noticed how bad it had gotten as the years went by and more ghosts started to notice me out on the streets and at school? I could either continue asking for your help and look like a crazy person or pretend that ghosts weren't real and ignore all of them, including you, so they'd leave me alone. Pretending they didn't exist might not have changed anything but my parents mattered more to me then anyone else alive or dead. I still could have gone to you for help, I know that, I was just scared of them seeing through my act and never looking at me the same way again. Maybe even stop loving me. The choices I made before and after they died might not have been the best but that doesn't give you the right to waltz right back into my life and take it over now that they're gone. I don't care how close we were, no one has the right to tell me how to live my life!"

Shouting in frustration as Owen insisted on resisting his power, Azrael made a dive for him only to be blasted back by the power of the Blood Blossoms snaking further across Owen's body. Now they had gone all the way down to his waist with no signs of stopping until they had completely ensnared him. Writhing in agony and pulling out of the range of their power to physically harm ghosts, Azrael pulled himself up and once again took to the air, staring down coldly at Owen.

"Why can't you understand?! Regardless of whether you are a child now in your present life, your soul should know my intentions better than anyone else! We were inseparable! Part of you MUST understand what it is I want for you, Owen. I want you to rise up and take your rightful place as the most powerful of necromancers. We're the only ones who can truly keep this world safe from the forces seeking to either control or submerge it in eternal darkness," spreading his arms wide and lifting his gaze to the heavens, Azrael went on to say, "You are the last hope this world has of survival, the last scion of the Ravenheart clan who have long stood between the those from beyond the Veil and the Void, or as they are so named now, the Ghost Zone and the Unworld. And I fully intend to cultivate that fire within until your light burns brighter than the sun itself and you can destroy them all if they dare set foot in this world that doesn't belong to them. It should belong to you, Owen. Only you are worthy of it."

Owen blinked, wondering if he'd gotten the name wrong in his crazed ranting and pointed out. "Wait, don't you mean Ravenwood? You said it wrong, my last name has always been Ravenwood."

Smiling without looking back down at him, Azrael explained, "To you perhaps, but long ago your family name was Ravenheart. I knew you as such during the time when I still lived back in the late 1600's. My family and yours were close allies, you and I even closer friends. We were practically brothers. As you can imagine though, some of those ancient family names were basically a dead-giveaway to those damned Witch Hunters who were weeding out all those who, in their eyes, were either heretics or possible devil worshipers. And so, it made sense that at one point the most notable families among the clans attempted to conceal their true nature by changing their family name. That's what your family did, and ever since then you have been known as the Ravenwoods."

Taking a few steps back mainly to make sure he could still move them when the vines began coiling around his legs, Owen let out a hollow laugh and said, "Well thanks for the family history lesson but that doesn't change anything. I'm not that person anymore, Azrael. So, you're better off just letting go and moving onto the true afterlife. I read about it in The Grimoire, the Ghost Zone is basically our version of the Netherworld, a gathering place for the dead that have lost their way and cannot find peace. Or they still have obligations to fulfill, some even choose to remain stagnant in that world for personal reasons. If I still believed you wanted to help me, I'd welcome it, but you don't. Not really. Because you've lost more of yourself than you realize…Azrael."

Genuinely taken aback, Azrael looked down and narrowed his gaze, asking, "What do you mean by that? I've lost nothing. You are and have always been my everything. I won't let anyone unworthy anywhere near you unless they mean to bow at your feet."

Shaking his head, Owen looked at him full of pity and replied, "You're wrong. And before it's too late, I have to make you see that. I only hope I still can."

Reaching up with his own hand, holding onto The Grimoire with the other, Owen shakily began to chant one of the spells he remembered from its pages when he cried out in pain and fell to his knees when the vines suddenly uncoiled themselves and lifted off his arm, shredding both skin and cloth as they did so from the quick movement, and shot towards Azrael. His inborn powers already knew what Azrael did not comprehend about himself, and unlike Owen, would not hesitate to eliminate the threat now that their power was strong enough to withstand the bitter cold…

"No! Stop it!" Owen cried out tearfully through the haze of pain, grabbing a handful of the vines which only resulted in the book falling uselessly to the ground while he kept trying to rip them out of his body by their blood-soaked roots buried beneath his skin.

 _I can't let this happen! If there's still a chance to save Azrael from himself I should take it. He wasn't always like this, I KNOW that. He's still got some humanity left in him, I just have to draw it out, make him remember the real reason he's always looked after me. But at this rate, I can't control my powers anymore. Damn it!_

Owen let out another howl of agony as the vines forcefully yanked him from side to side trying to go after Azrael in the air and the ghost attempted to dodge them, since their power could still hurt him if they got close enough. His vision went from white to red for a moment from the intense pain, or so he thought, until Owen realized he wasn't literally seeing two colors at once. For a split second, Owen saw a vision of Vlad's ghost form before his waking eyes, and felt his presence so strongly it was almost as if he was right there beside him.

His aura felt much different than before too. Right now it was still angry of course, but not as dark as it was the first time they met. It might sound corny when said aloud, but the best way Owen could describe this feeling was like Vlad's anger felt…righteous. Not only that, but Owen sensed that Vlad wasn't alone. Although the other three auras' felt much dimmer compared his. Except for maybe the second one that Owen recognized right away as Danny.

"Vlad finally found me, thank-?!" Owen began when he realized the Blood Blossoms would hurt Vlad and Danny too if they got too close!

Without thinking any further than that, Owen let out a blood curdling scream right when the four of them came into view of the scene and tore at the roots of the vines growing directly out of the bite wound on his shoulder. He could feel the roots being ripped out of his skin as he slowly but surely pulled the Blood Blossoms free. It was sheer agony to do so and he felt like his entire body was being stabbed by white hot needles but he couldn't let them hurt Vlad. The moment the heart of the blossoms was pulled free, the vines shriveled, turned black, then faded in a flash of sickly red light.

After that, the pain became too much for him to bear and Owen blacked out, thinking that at the very least his sacrifice had spared Vlad and Danny from dealing with the Blood Blossoms on top of fighting Azrael. Unfortunately, this brave but foolish action hadn't solved anything. As soon as a new steady flow of his blood began soaking what was left of his clothes, new vines writhed beneath his skin and broke free from his wound a second time. Only now there were more roses and no thorns and the vines resumed their task of wrapping him up into a tight cocoon. The only silver lining of this was that now Azrael couldn't get to him whether he was unconscious or awake.

Sadly however, neither could anyone else…


	33. Inner Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

* * *

 _~Chapter 32~_

 _Inner Darkness_

* * *

 _Darkness…_

 _All Owen could see was darkness around him and the subtle blue glow of his body pulsing from within. And the silence was so deafening that he didn't dare move, he didn't want to disturb the water he felt beneath him and alert anyone to his presence in the shadows. Nor break the silence threatening to smother him. Although, this substance beneath him felt strangely thick and warm for water. That's when it dawned on him that he was in fact laying in a pool of his own blood. It didn't take long for Owen to remember how it got there after that._

 _Everything hurt, like his body had been torn apart by more than one ravenous wolf this time and Owen wasn't sure anymore if he actually COULD move, even if he wanted to. He desperately wanted to though, NEEDED to, because Vlad and Danny were out there and didn't know what they were up against. At least that's what Owen thought at the time._

" _I have to wake up. I have to help them," Owen told himself weakly, slowly reaching up towards the solid black canopy above him. "This is all my fault. I wasn't strong enough to keep my powers under control this time. But I have to…be strong now, for Vlad. Because for the first time in my life since I lost you, mom, dad, I feel like someone needs me and wants me around who doesn't see me as an unwanted burden. I want to keep fighting for every moment I have left in this world. After this, I'll probably be just like Azrael's friend, I'll be reduced to nothing but a memory while my soul passes on to become someone else. Who knows, if we're lucky I might disappear altogether. Once we stop the Mother of Demons for good maybe the cycle will end. I'll be freed from all of this. Still I…don't want to die like this, not yet, not without telling Vlad…I need him. And I want to tell Azrael that…he can still change. Please, Danny, Vlad, one of you has to figure out that he's not himself. Save him, please. Don't let the darkness take…him…too…"_

 _Feeling his strength fading fast, Owen didn't expect the silence to suddenly be broken by a chorus of whispering voices. Looking around him with only his eyes, he saw shapes begin to materialize around him, chanting some kind of old Gregorian chant. He couldn't understand what they were saying but his body began to feel lighter as he was lifted a few inches from the ground, dripping droplets of blood that seemed to echo along with the voices filling his head._

" _You've fought bravely, Owen," one of the figures said, breaking away from the others and taking on a more solid form though he was still made of the same white-blue light as the others. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am that my mistakes were carried over into your life, along with the burden we alone must bear, but I believe you will be the one to end it. It's time for you to write a new chapter for yourself and bury the past. My time, and the time of all those who followed after before you were born, our time is over. But your story has only just begun."_

" _Y-you're…the one from before. The person that made the memory that guided me when that demoness attacked," Owen blinked slowly. "Who are…?"_

" _I was you once, a long time ago," he explained, smiling warmly. "And I am here along with everyone else we've ever been to banish your doubts by telling you this simple truth. That you are your own person. You always were, and therefore, there's no reason for you to have to rely on the memories I left behind anymore for protection or try to live up to those expectations. And neither should Azrael. Even though my memory lives on in you, the person he knew is dead and you are NOT him. You'll never be me, no matter how much he wishes it so. Whatever you accomplish in this life belongs to you alone. It's alright, Owen. The only reason you have them is make use of the unique form of guidance and experience that The Grimoire cannot give you. Even if you are reborn again, your spirit, the person you are right now, won't disappear. There is a place for you. It's the place we'll be waiting for you when the time comes. And that is only for after you've lived your life to its fullest and saved the ones you love! Don't be afraid to live just because you've died before. Now, Owen, I'll lend you our strength one last time now that you stand between life and death and we can send our power to you directly but the rest is up to you. Use The Grimoire to banish Azrael's inner demons. If it's too late though then there's only one thing left for me to do for my dear blood-brother…"_

* * *

"This is really bad guys, they won't come off!" Tucker shouted up at Danny who unfortunately had flown a little too close to Owen when the Blood Blossoms returned in full bloom while Vlad of course went straight in for the kill, so to speak, intent on tearing Azrael apart with his bare hands or reducing HIM to ashes.

"As long as they're not hurting him anymore then don't worry about that for now! Just get everything ready while Vlad and I deal with Azrael. I only hope the Fenton Thermos can hold him once we wear him down enough," Danny replied, but before he flew off to join Vlad in the battle he turned to Luna.

Feeling like she knew what he was about to say, Luna nodded with a determined look, "Don't worry, I'll keep Owen and your friend Tucker safe. I'm not entirely helpless. But be careful, if his ghost energy has already converted into demonic energy, his attacks will be more powerful and hurt much worse than any of your normal ectoplasmic attacks. I'm sorry I didn't have enough power left to protect you from the Blood Blossoms too, I hardly had any time to-"

"It's fine, just keep them safe for me! And Tucker, if you can't get the vines off right now at least pick as many of those stupid roses as you can and get the circle ready with the willow branches we brought. We'll have to worry about rest later!"

Wasting no more time Danny flew off and Tucker went around clearing away as much snow as he could then began to line up the branches in a tight circle around Owen's unconscious form. Tucker wished Sam was here instead of him since he didn't know the first thing about plants, normal or alchemical, but given that he was the only one they could count on that wasn't effected by the properties of the Blood Blossoms Tucker didn't have much of a choice.

It felt weird though, setting up this sort of thing like he was a real warlock or something. Real-life magic and stuff didn't seem anything like the movies. Then again, his best friend was half-ghost so who was he to complain about the mysterious and bizarre things that happened to them? They've fought a ghost-genie for crying out loud and a ghost knight that literally wielded a sword that could bring your worst fears to life or trap you in a nightmare realm. Next to that, this was normal for them.

Weird WAS their new normal…

* * *

"Ah, Vladimir, I was wondering when you'd wake up from your little nap," Azrael smiled mockingly, his red eyes glinting dangerously. "I must say you looked like you could use the rest after looking after Owen around the clock the last few days. Still, besides the blunder with letting the demoness get a jump on you you've taken very good care of him. For that, I thank you."

Charging another attack, Vlad snarled with a matching sneer, "Don't thank me just yet Azrael. Once I'm through with you, you'll be begging for a second death. Since ghosts can still be injured after death, once I wound you badly enough you'll become little more than a withered husk before me and I'll leave you so weak that you can't regenerate. I've never gone so far as to truly KILL a ghost completely before but I'm itching to test that theory on you. If there is such a thing as second death."

Azrael just laughed at this remark and unclasped his newly reformed red cloak, fanning it out on either side of him like a pair of wings and summoning the ghost of the wolf he'd recently killed. It was much larger than its real-life counterpart and instead of gray it's fur was pure black with red around its legs, tail, and muzzle. Even its fangs were blood red as if still stained with Owen's blood. While Azrael could connect telepathically to ravens because of his connection to Owen, his family had long considered wolves to be their spiritual partners. Although this one didn't have any desire to be bound to Azrael and was forced into this new role. When she was alive, honestly this wolf only attacked Owen to feed her cubs because they were starving. And now it was highly likely that they would indeed starve to death unless her mate returned early from his hunt since he had been forced deeper in the forest in search of enough game to feed all four of them.

"Now that's more like it! I was beginning to worry that you'd lost your spark," Azrael commented, keeping an eye on Danny and the other two strangers below gathered around Owen down below. "Ironic isn't it that your ghost core and Owen's power are compatible with one another if only you'd let go of YOUR inner demons, Vladimir. I'm surprise it hasn't already started to take over but then again, you always kept hold of that small hope of finding love and acceptance through either the ghost child or his mother didn't you? That boy always kept you grounded and you were unwilling to step too far over the line to make sure that he wouldn't see you as a complete monster. But you don't need him or that woman anymore now that you have Owen, now do you? Unlike them, he cares about you. Very deeply I might add. And he accepts that darkness as a part of you instead of trying to change who you are. So why not destroy them already and eliminate the Fenton family? After all, aren't they the ones holding you back from achieving true happiness with Owen at your side? You'll never be happy if you continue to regret what you lost instead of relishing what you've been given. Isn't Jack Fenton the one you've always hated and want dead? He ruined your first chance at happiness with your true love. Why don't you do the same in kind? Strip him of everything he holds dear. Don't dance around the issue as you've done all these years. Embrace the darkness. Get your hands dirty. Kill them. Kill them all and make their ghosts serve you and Owen in death and torture them to your heart's content. Then you'll have fulfilled your petty need for vengeance and obtain what you truly desire, the perfect son with enough power to rule both sides of this world and more. And this one only has eyes for you. He wants to be wanted, and you are already on that path of becoming the father he needs in the living world. Come now Vladimir, aren't you tired of playing by the rules of that pathetic fourteen-year-old child? You're the one will all the power here! You know who you really are, and Owen was already willing to accept you, darkness and all from the start. Why not embrace it? Embrace it, and eliminate everyone standing in your way."

Closing his eyes, Vlad thought carefully about Azrael's offer. His old self would have lept at the offer to destroy his enemies and finally have a son with powers to love and act as mentor to, but as twisted as his views were back then, there was no way that Vlad would EVER bring himself to kill Maddie, Daniel, or even Jazz for that matter. They were too important to him. As for Jack, as strange as it sounds, his threats to kill the man never carried much weight and honestly, Vlad was more interested in destroying his life then outright taking it. Where's the fun in that?

Besides, unlike Azrael, Vlad was still half human and as such could better judge his own emotions towards other people since it was unclouded by the unruly emotions ghosts were often overcome by. Fear, anger, sorrow, regret, and he felt them all in perfectly normal degrees. Yes, even fear. Fear of losing what little he had that his wealth could neither purchase nor replace. Fear of losing Owen's respect and quite possibly cost the poor boy his life if this folly was allowed to continue.

Smiling widely and opening his eyes, Vlad replied, "Tempting offer but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. You know why? Thanks to Owen, I HAVE let go of much of the hatred I once felt towards the man who stole fatherhood from me when he married the only woman I ever truly loved with every fiber of my being. But you on the other hand don't even realize your demons have entirely taken you over. So, allow me to put you out of our misery, Owen's, and your own. Daniel, now!" he bellowed suddenly which made Azrael whirl around to find himself face to face with the ghost capturing device he'd heard so much about, the Fenton Thermos.

"Sorry Azrael, but looks like it's your turn to take a nap," Grinning, Danny pressed the button and a familiar blue light began sucking Azrael into the thermos.

Fighting hard against the pull, Azrael was about to send his wolf after Danny to stop him when something happened that astonished them all. Azrael especially. As Azrael was pulled into the confines of the thermos, he screamed when he felt like he was being ripped completely in two.

Which incidentally he was…

Tearing itself free from Azrael the moment he was captured, a mirror image of him was left behind; only this version looked a lot like the wolf Azrael cruelly killed in cold blood and trapped in a ghostly form. Its hands were clawed and stained a deep blood red that went all the way up to his upper arm, his hair was also blood red too, meanwhile instead of his eyes being pitch black with a red iris his eyes had turned solid red with bleached-bone white ones and pupils that were constricted into thin cat-like slivers. Even his cloak had changed from a blood red color to the same strange oily black fabric the demoness had been wearing when she attacked Vlad's castle.

"O-weeeeen. I must keep him cloooose to me, forever. Kill anyone that trrrries to harm him. Kiiilll them. Kill theeeeem aaaall!" The demon shrieked, its form wavering, twitching, and twisting into unnatural shapes. "Kill. KILL. KIIIILLLLL!"

"Oh sh-!" Vlad and Danny both exclaimed at once when the Demon-Azrael shrieked again, his cloak transforming into greasy feathered wings that spread and hit them both squarely in the chest, knocking them both to the ground.

Struggling to shake off the ringing in their ears, the ghost-wolf took a dive at Danny and Vlad noticed this and just barely sent a duplicate over in time to form a shield around Danny. Seeing as it was taking the younger halfa longer to snap out of it. But at least he held fast to that silly thermos. Although, it may have very well just saved their lives.

Sure, this demon had a greater advantage combating against their ghost powers but in a way this was better than fighting Azrael himself. If he'd to wanted Azrael would have been able to control their ghost halves at will once that ghost girl's enchantments wore off. It was a blessing in disguise so to speak. Vlad only hoped that they could hold off his demonic half long enough for Owen to wake up and take care of the rest. Otherwise, Vlad wasn't sure if this was a fight that even the two most powerful -and only- half-ghosts could win.


	34. Resolute

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note:** Part of this chapter has a small kinda-sorta shout out to Ghost-Chicky on tumblr since I really liked the portrayal of Vlad at the very end of their Ectober comic. I hope that it'll continue in the future, I'm dying to know what happens next! Also, hope you don't mind the extra letters in the words the demon Azrael says, I was trying to portray his warped echo-y voice.

 **Note (10/8/2017):** I'm really on a roll here huh? With any luck I might even be able to write more then one new chapter before Halloween once the re-edits are finished. Although there are a few minor details I need to change in the first few chapters again if only because after reading this one really good father/son fanfic with Danny and Vlad I realized I was making it too easy to get personal info out of Vlad when normally he would have been more secretive. Aside from that we're all set and almost done with those pesky edits.

* * *

 _~Chapter 33~_

 _Resolute_

 _(Inspired by the song Black Roses Red by Alana Grace)_

* * *

Danny and Vlad had their hands full fighting their respective foes. The demonic ghost-wolf was hot on Danny's heels and was currently chasing him through the air relentlessly, trying to free it's supposed _'master_ ' from the thermos he was carrying. Even though Azrael's ghost-half and demonic-half were now split in two, the wolf was still compelled to act on Azrael's behalf and for now it still considered the ghost half as such since the demonic side didn't have that level of thought capacity.

Meanwhile Vlad was narrowly dodging most of the Demon-Azrael's attacks by a hair's breadth. These attacks were inhumanly fast, even by ghost standards. And it took every ounce of his long years of training to predict its movements and wait for an opening to launch a counterattack. He didn't even bother with duplicating himself again since it divided Vlad's power and instead focused on crippling the demonic being in front of him as much as he could that was now constantly spouting nonsense about Owen, rituals, and killing.

This monstrosity was clearly less than human and even less of a ghost, there was no reasoning with it. Also, unlike the demoness this one was much less refined, and it was basically incapable of rational thought or comprehension. If Vlad had to put a word to it, this creature was positively feral. It's every movement was jarring and sporadic, the same applied to his attacks where he was using either his wings or claws. Still, compared to how the fight might have gone if Azrael tried to control either himself or Daniel to pit them against each other, Vlad preferred it this way.

During the battle, Vlad noticed the crowd beginning to form consisting of all the resident raven's and crows in the immediate area. He assumed they were drawn here by Owen's power just like those Blood Blossom's blooming out of season over his body in preparation for the coming of age ritual. Thankfully they steered clear of the battle and roosted on the nearby trees, a few of them curiously pecking at the circle of branches around Owen. Only to be shooed away by either Tucker or Luna. Still, that left the matter of the last thing they needed, Owen's flame. But he was in no state to be calling upon his powers right now. In fact, Owen was still out cold which troubled Vlad greatly. Not enough for him to risk sending a duplicate over to check on him however, no, this demon had to be dealt with first.

* * *

"Stupid mutt will you back off!?" Danny shouted, shooting an icy projectile at the wolf, hoping to get some distance between them. The wolf snarled and caught the icicle between its jaws, crushing it before preparing to lunge at Danny again as it hunched down.

… _sten…listen to me…_

Recognizing the voice, Danny nearly dropped the thermos in surprise. Since when could the ghosts still talk through the thermos? When he returned his attention to the wolf though, it had relaxed the tension in its shoulders and perked it's ears up at full attention after having heard its master's voice too somehow.

Shaking the thermos, Danny scowled, "You, what trick are you trying to play this time?"

Ignoring Danny, Azrael began chanting something and the wolf howled, stepping backwards and smoking as if its fur were on fire. Although in reality, it was the demonic energy within it slowly dissipating. Danny eyed the wolf suspiciously, wondering if Azrael was trying to give it a power boost or something when the ghost in question finally spoke to Danny directly.

 _Capture….the wolf's ghost too. Hurry…_

"Why the hell should I listen to you after everything you've done? Owen wouldn't be in this mess if you'd just left him alone!" Danny retorted sharply.

A moment of silence followed, then Azrael continued, _Yes, I was a fool and didn't even realize I'd already gone down the path of evil when that was the very thing I was trying to prevent. But I had to! I couldn't risk Vladimir corrupting him, even through good intentions. Just as he once did the same to you, in the future that once was._

Danny's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "What the-! How do you know about that?!"

With an utterly defeated tone in his voice, Azrael replied listlessly, _It doesn't matter anymore. I have already inadvertently exposed Owen to the same danger I sought to protect him from in my arrogance. I am unworthy of his mercy and cannot remain at his side in good conscious, not after subjecting him to this. My sin is far greater than Vlad's could ever hope to be, even if he did create them once more…the Ghost Gauntlets. I fervently hoped that when Vladimir was chosen to take care of Owen after his parent's demise by Clockwork at my best friend's behest many centuries ago when a witch predicted the return of the Mother of Demons in the distant future, it would change them both for the better. Yet, all those lonely years I spent waiting patiently in the Ghost Zone for his rebirth, my loyalty became obsession then grew into madness. And instead of protecting him secretly from the demon's influence as I intended to, I gave birth to my own. Now I beg of you, please! Let me make amends to you at least and allow me to help turn the tables of this battle. Capture the ghost of the wolf I killed and I'll destroy its demon that I imbued with my darkness. That should at least weaken my demon-half enough for the two of you to destroy him since Owen doesn't have the strength to banish him at this time. My spells have nothing to do with ghost powers since I am still a necromancer so I can still cast the spell I need to from here. Please, let me do this, for you, and for Owen. Then, I am fully prepared for whatever punishment you and Vladimir have in mind for me. Even it does mean a second death..._

"It's not like I have much of a choice," Danny frowned, mimicking what Clockwork said before when Azrael was manipulating him with his powers to get his way, only deepening Azrael's guilt.

Taking that as Danny's answer, Azrael continued to chant while Danny held up the thermos and aimed it at the stunned ghost wolf. Hoping he wouldn't regret this, Danny pressed the button and watched as for a second time, the ghost-half and its demonic essence was split apart, leaving only the latter behind. A familiar circle of flames, only these were rose red unlike Owen's that were blue, circled the demonic wolf as it shrieked and pawed at the flames, desperate to escape. But then Azrael uttered the last word of his chant to destroy this lesser demon since it actually could destroyed by this spell unlike a higher demon such as the female one Owen banished. And Owen would definitely need to learn more advanced magic similar to this if he wanted to destroy a higher demon.

The demon-wolf let out one final anguished howl before it was destroyed forever. After that, Azrael fell silent, having spent the last of his willpower to use that spell from the confines of the thermos. He'd have given Desiree a run for her money to be able to do that when she couldn't even do that with her wish-granting magical powers. As for Danny, unlike Vlad he didn't have the same kind of fortitude as the older halfa did and felt the familiar sensation of rings forming around his body, reverting him back to his human form...

Breathing heavily, Danny sagged against a nearby tree that was scarred by a deep gash from when the demon-wolf took a swipe at him. Danny then held the thermos close to his chest, feeling fairly sure he'd made the right choice. Still, that didn't mean he was any less exhausted from all the traveling and fighting they'd done though. "I just need a breather. I'm sure Vlad can hold his own until I can change back. At least for a minute or two."

Too bad Danny was dead wrong about that…

* * *

Vlad's plan of wearing the Demon-Azrael down seemed to have backfire rather quickly. The damned thing seemed to have boundless energy while Vlad could feel his own ebbing away as their battle progressed, in spite of his skill and twenty years worth of experience. His body was covered in dozens of wounds that normally would have healed themselves almost instantaneously if this were a normal enemy he was fighting. Unfortunately for him, the dark powers that created this being acted as a sort of poison to ghosts, weakening Vlad tremendously, keeping the wounds open and staining his clothes with splashes of bright green ectoplasmic blood. At one point, the creature had him pinned to the ground and licked one of his wounds before Vlad phased into the ground and rushed back up, fists poised, and sent it flying. Ironically, it was one of the few tricks he learned from Danny during their battles, although at the moment Vlad couldn't think of which one it was.

"Damn it all, what's it going to take to get rid of you?" Vlad scowled, daring to search around for any signs of Danny, having lost sight of him a short while ago. That small instant of distraction was all the demon needed to land a powerful slash attack across Vlad's face. It left a wound running from just below his nose down to his chin. Vlad just barely looked back over at his enemy soon enough to dodge the extent of the attack so it didn't dislocate his jaw or worse, rip it off.

Finding himself actually shaking from the pain and shock of the unexpected blow, Vlad roared furiously and tackled the demon, charging a blast of energy squarely to his stomach which sent the demon flying, breaking trees in half on impact along with one of its wings. Shrieking angrily in return, the demon staggered to its feet and to Vlad's horror he literally ripped off the useless limb and tossed it carelessly to the ground where it hissed and flopped around like a dead fish before vanishing into a black vapor. It wasn't as if the Demon-Azrael needed those wings to fly anyway, they'd merely been a manifestation of Azrael's obsession with ravens because of Owen.

"Y-You cannot get rid of me! I aaaam bound to Owen's very soooul. He promised meeeee, together forever, together beyond the graaaave. Weeee are brothers in all but bloooood! His blood, my blood, our bloooood!" the demon cackled, sauntering forward, "If he diiiiies now, I will carry his ssssoul to the next life. We'll be tooooogether then, always! Mine! He is MINE! Yoooou can't have him. You are unnnnworthy! Vile. Wicked. Black-hearted. Eeeevvvviiiil! Your words are nothing but sweeeet poison to his ears! Choosing you was a mistaaaake! I will rip out your tongue, end the liiiies!"

Vlad would have almost pitied the poor creature that was born from Azrael's own darkness if it wasn't for the fact that to a degree, it was right. He WAS evil once, and thrived off of lies and deceit. But ever since Owen came into his life, Vlad felt the desire to change. Owen had been exposed to ghosts and much worse horrors from a very young age with no one to turn to for advice but a stranger he barely knew.

Compared to his own trials and tribulations in that damned hospital with a near-fatal case of ecto-acne and the struggles Vlad endured to learn how to control his powers, fending for himself when his friends abandoned him, it paled in comparison to what Owen had and still was going through. Supposedly one version of Danny endured a great loss too in an alternate future, losing his friends and family in one fell swoop. Vlad could only imagine what kind of impact that could make on two teenagers as young and troubled as these two were as . Try as Danny might to insist he could take care of himself just fine when in truth, living his life and coping with the trials that it came with now matter who you were was just as hard a struggle as fighting ghosts was…

When he got his powers, Vlad was already in his early twenties and could endure such hardships more rationally, or so Vlad told himself despite his own obsession with winning Maddie and Danny over the last year or so. An obsession, Vlad suddenly realized, had also faded from his mind ever since Owen became a part of his life. For the first time, there was someone besides Danny he wanted to protect. Although with Danny, Vlad always assumed it was only because he valued the boy as the only other half-ghost in the world besides himself. With Owen though, it was truly because he already saw the boy as his son and planned to make that dream a reality. In order to do that though, it was up to Vlad to destroy the objects of Owen's fears before they could do the same to him. And for now, that meant reducing Azrael's demon to nothingness, just like the darkness he was created from.


	35. Time's Lament

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

* * *

 _~Chapter 34~_

 _Time's Lament_

* * *

A small twitch from one of Owen's hands and the steady rise and fall of his chest were the only indications Tucker and Luna had that he was still alive. The rose vines had receded far enough back now to expose his arms, legs, and torso but for the most part Owen was completely covered with them from head to toe. The unusual gathering of all the local ravens and crows in the area solved one of their problems getting the ritual ready too, however, the final ingredient they needed was literally a bit of Owen's strange blue fire. Which they wouldn't be able to get unless they could somehow wake him up.

"Can't you do something Luna? You're a witch, right? There's gotta be some voodoo you can use to help him snap out of it," Tucker asked nervously, his hands a bit sore from tearing off Blood Blossoms and getting them pecked at by those darn black birds as he gathered some of their loose feathers to add to the circle.

Feeling unsure of herself now, Luna replied, "I don't know, maybe. But I've only heard about this spell. It's never been used because, well, besides Owen there aren't many necromancer's left or witches who were trusted with the knowledge of how to use it. It's worth a try though. Before that though, I'm starting to get really worried. We haven't seen those two in a while and its grown way too quiet ever since their battle advanced deeper into the forest. What if they're hurt, or worse? Shouldn't we check on them?"

As much as he hated to, Tucker shook his head, "I'm worried too but we can't leave Owen here alone like this. One of us has to stay behind. And I think we both know who that person needs to be. You'll have a better chance at finding them then I would anyway."

Biting her lower lip, Luna pulled out the Infimap and placed it firmly in Tucker's hands. "Alright, I'll go. But! If I don't come back, or if none of us do, use the map to save yourself and Owen and bring him to Clockwork. He'll keep Owen alive long enough for him to be brought to my Coven to have them perform the ritual in Vlad's stead. No matter what else or who else is sacrificed, Owen must survive. He's the only hope we have left of destroying the Mother of Demons, because trust me, she will find a way to escape the Unworld and bring with her legions of her kind and other unspeakable monstrosities. We won't have time to wait until Owen is reborn again. By then it will be too late for all of us."

"Hey, don't talk like that!" Tucker smiled, although secretly he was a bit scared too. "You don't know Danny like I do. He's faced tons of baddies and won every time! He'll survive. And as crazy as he his, Vlad's just as much if not more of a fighter. They'll show that Azrael creep who's boss and be back before you know it! You'll see." Blushing, Tucker dared to press his luck and asked, "On the off chance that I don't see you again, can I-"

Shaking her head knowingly, Luna leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek, where a lovely swirl of frost formed on his dark skin and made Tucker shiver. "Nice try buddy, but trust me, you don't want me to kiss you. Save that for a real warm-blooded girl your own age. You're very sweet Tucker Folley, but I suggest you value what you still have. Your life. And spend it wisely. I'm sure there's a girl out there for you but if you're lucky, you'll have your whole life ahead of you to find the right one. Unlike me."

Smiling sadly and giving Owen one last side-glance, Luna told Tucker she'd be back soon and insisted that if she wasn't to get Owen out of here. Things had already gotten way out of hand but if nothing else good came out of it, as long as Owen survived, it was worth it.

* * *

It took Danny longer than expected to change back to his ghost form once he caught his breath. The demon-wolf had nicked him in a few places and even with his accelerated healing most of the wounds were still bleeding. Still, it was a relief that Azrael had gotten rid of it for him and as far as Danny could tell was serious about trying to make amends. Either that or this was a VERY elaborate ruse. Even so, that wasn't enough to convince Danny to let Azrael out once he came too and kept trying to convince him to do so while he searched for Vlad.

The sound of falling trees nearby and a flash of Vlad's all-too-familiar electric pink energy signature finally pinpointed his location and Danny sped towards him as fast as he could. When he got there, things didn't look good. Vlad looked like a total mess, something Danny wasn't used to. His outfit was stained with splashes of green and black from a mixture of his blood and the demon's and Vlad's cape was nearly torn to shreds and hung limply across his shoulders.

Vlad also had several fresh and rather nasty looking claw marks down his face that were freely oozing with ectoplasmic blood. There was a lot of it too and it was probably pretty painful for him to speak right now. At least fro where Danny was floating. Vlad wasn't making any of his usual threats or snarky remarks either. Maybe he was just too focused on their battle to bother goading his opponent, which either meant Vlad was in serious trouble or winning this fight was too important to him to waste on such trivial drivel.

When Vlad noticed Danny flying towards him however, he fought past the pain to force the words out of his mouth that may very well save the other halfa's life and called out to him, "Stay back! It's only after me. Go back to Owen and get him out of here! Take Azrael's ghost as far away from here as possible too if you can, he might still be linked to his demon-half and I can't risk-!"

Unable to bear the pain anymore, which was saying a lot, Vlad covered his mouth and coughed, tasting the strangely-cold yet metallic taste of his own ectoplasmic blood on his lips. He was gasping for air and nearly changed back to his human form when something strange happened. While recovering from his coughing fit, Vlad looked up and noted that the small flecks of snow that had started to fall again had frozen in place. The demon below had halted its advance too, although for some reason it's smoky black aura was still shifting and floating around his body. Danny was frozen mid-flight too, carrying the thermos close to his chest.

 _What in the world?_ Vlad wondered, unable to fathom why he alone could still move freely in this frozen time until he noticed an unfamiliar weight around his neck and looked down.

A golden medallion shaped like the gear of a clock and inscribed with the initials CW overlapping one another was resting against his chest as if it'd always been there and he just never noticed it. Vlad was certain he'd seen these initials somewhere before in one of his many ghost lore books, but he couldn't quite place it. Thankfully, he didn't have to…

"Hello, Vladimir," came a voice from in front of him.

Jerking his head up sharply, wincing as the movement irritated the wounds on his face along with a few others scattered over his body, Vlad found himself face to face with none other than Clockwork himself. Not that Vlad knew who he was of course at the time. And it didn't help matters when Vlad spotted the Fenton Thermos in the ghost's free hand while the other grasped a staff with a stop-watch-like contraption at the top of it.

Scowling as much as he could despite his currently wounded lips, Vlad snapped, "Who are you? Another ally of Azrael's I suppose?"

Humoring the suspicious older halfa, Clockwork nodded. "Yes and no. It's true that I have a long history with Azrael but in recent years I have kept well away from him for good reason." Gesturing at the twisted reflection of Azrael below, Clockwork continued. "I've already broken the rules by coming here to speak with you directly but this is important. If I do not act now, Owen will not survive the night and the future is lost. That is why I believe it's only fair that in exchange for removing Azrael from this place and giving you the last thing you need to save his life once the battle is over, you will make me a promise. Here and now, and swear never to break it or he will have to be taken from you."

"You still haven't answered my question, who…" suddenly remembering Danny's story about a terrible future that an alternate version of himself rescued Danny from by removing an amulet from his body, it finally dawned on Vlad who this ghost was and under his breath Vlad muttered the ghost's name with unexpected reverence, "Clockwork."

Allowing one of his rare smiles to spread across his face for a split second, Clockwork nodded again. "I've already explained myself to Daniel but since I wished to speak to you privately I removed his medallion so that he wouldn't interject. It is vital that this part of it be kept strictly between us since the young ones won't understand the gravity of the implications I'm about to reveal to you. I wonder if you will either, Vladimir, since you have no memories of the choices you made in that timeline since it no longer exists. At any rate, let me be brief. In that world, in an attempt to spare Daniel from carrying the immense weight of the guilt and pain he could no longer bear alone. A pain born from the sudden, violent loss of everything and everyone he held dear in one moment of weakness. And in that world you created a certain device to free him from that pain. More specifically a pair of claws you so-named the _'Ghost Gauntlets'_ that were designed to rip out Daniel's humanity and take all his painful human emotions away along with it. Daniel has informed me that he already told you what happened after that. However, it was brought to my attention by my friend Azrael many years ago that you might be driven to recreate those claws to save Owen from his pain in the exact same manner. For in his heart Owen carries a deep pain of his own that no child should have to bear. And to those who knew about Owen's destiny and the predetermined choice his predecessor made to guide you and Owen together once the time was right in the future, the prospect of creating another future as dark and foreboding as Daniel's once was was enough to put all of them on edge. When it was decided that you were best suited to care for the boy, not everyone was pleased with this decision. Especially since it meant that regardless of our best intentions moving forward, we allowed the deaths of his parents to come to pass. His guilt from not being there for Owen when that fateful day finally arrived, as well as the primal fear he felt about the mere possibility of losing his blood-brother forever is what eventually gave birth to the demon you see before you now. You can imagine I'm sure, that given how demons are the absence of our humanity given form, born from the darkness lurking within each of us, his fear is justified. If those claws ever fell into the wrong hands, it could spell the doom of the Earth and Ghost Zone alike if the Mother of Demon's got her hands on them. That is why I ask you to swear to me that no matter what happens to Owen, no matter how much sorrow and hopelessness he feels, that you will NEVER create those claws. Vladimir, it's high time you learned WHY out of all the people in this world that you were chosen for this task and not Daniel and his family. It's because Owen's previous life fervently believes you can help him make it through the terrible trials Owen will have to face in the years to come. That person also wanted to give you a chance to save yourself from a future where YOU will be the one who loses everything through a single reckless and selfish choice. Much like the one that ruined Daniel's life in that alternate timeline. A choice that if not for Daniel's quick thinking, would have doomed both worlds as well."


	36. Two Futures One Fate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

* * *

 _~Chapter 35~_

 _Two Futures; One Fate_

* * *

" _If it's any consolation, they went so quickly. They felt no pain. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for you, Daniel. With nowhere else to go, you came to me, the only person on the planet who could possibly hope to understand your situation. All you wanted was to make the hurt go away. I honored your wishes... no more painful human emotions to drag you down. Sadly, that freed you up to rip the ghost out of me. And when my evil ghost half mixed with yours, my evil side overwhelmed you."_

 **Danny Phantom, Season 2, Episode: The Ultimate Enemy**

* * *

It took Vlad a moment to wrap his mind around what Clockwork just told him about Azrael's past, Owen and Daniel's futures, and his own role in them. One of which as Clockwork pointed out was non-existent now, thankfully. However, the other future that shared some key similarities to Daniel's previous one, there were still chances of it coming true. He simply couldn't believe that the knowledge about the same danger Vlad might or might not expose Owen to was what drove Azrael to this madness, even though it hadn't even happened yet! The fact that the mere possibility of it, of Vlad creating those claws that he was assuming, in theory, could help create demons more easily and skip the step of _'breaking down their will,'_ made Azrael go to such lengths to make sure he was _'worthy'_ of being Owen's guardian…

Could it be that Vlad -someone who while he had committed many atrocities knowingly and with full intent, but who never thought of himself as a villain or at least not one that truly wished to kill or destroy anyone- had condemned both worlds twice simply by trying to save the boy he considered a son? Well, if he was completely honest with himself, Azrael was right about one thing. When it came to Owen Vlad would put everything on the line to save him, even if meant he had to bargain with the devil himself.

Or in this case, a demon.

Unlike Danny, Vlad was more than willing to play both sides to get what he wanted in the end. But right now, if promising Clockwork that he'd never so much as consider creating those Ghost Gauntlets was what it took to save Owen's life then it was an easy promise to make. One that if need be, Vlad could always break later. Not that he intended to of course but Vlad wasn't above going back on his word to protect something or someone who was more important. And there were VERY few people in his life anymore who came even remotely close to being noteworthy in Vlad's eyes. So to be considered _'important'_ by Vlad was a great honor.

Still, Vlad was a bit shocked to learn that someone from that long ago saw his future and the potential he had of becoming a good influence in Owen's life. And that person was none other than the stranger who owned the memories that spoke to him through Owen. That nameless previous life of his basically entrusted the man with his very soul, and that was not something to be taken lightly. Especially when handing all of this incredible power Owen had to Vlad before he was even born on a silver platter could prove disastrous if he ever went back to his evil ways and decided to manipulate the boy instead of love him as he did now. No one had EVER trusted him to that extent. Let alone a stranger that hardly knew him personally. Except perhaps Jack and Maddie back in their college days, and now Owen. He still wasn't sure how much Daniel trusted him given their history though but Vlad secretly hoped the ghost boy trusted him to some extent…

Vlad wasn't really as malicious as he appeared or outright claimed to be. He just needed someone to understand him and give Vlad a reason to be good. And up until now Daniel was -and to a degree still is- one of those reasons. From the moment they met Vlad had already begun to change; even before he was aware of it himself.

His schemes were never wholly evil. Yes, they were selfish and self-serving perhaps, but whenever Daniel came into the picture often Vlad held back so as to not do any serious damage to him and graciously LET the boy foil his plans. Vlad even told him a few times -not that Daniel ever believed a word of it- the truth that he was simply happy to provide him with a worthy challenger and watch him grow into a fine adversary. Danny never seemed to realize or acknowledge that Vlad was always indirectly motivating him to practice more with his powers to reach his full potential, teaching him new moves and counterattacks, and always found something to be impressed by every time they fought. Vlad was constantly pointing out flaws in his techniques and giving him advice on what could be improved, though clearly to the rebellious half-ghost teen, it came across as his usually mockery. Which Vlad didn't particularly mind since that was the whole point about those lesson's being _'indirect.'_

With Owen however Vlad took a more direct approach since his emotional and mental state was unstable at best and required a gentler touch. That, and Owen was much more responsive and willing to listen to their advice when people were upfront with him and treated the boy like a thinking individual that although clearly inexperienced had his own opinions and would act accordingly to the way he was being treated. Vlad wasn't used to being _'gentle'_ with anyone, at least not without either faking it or planning to get something out of it in the end...

Practicing such patience seemed to be doing Vlad some good as well, as if he was the one learning the lesson for once. A lesson on being completely genuine with his feelings and honest about his intentions. Sure, with Daniel, Maddie, and Jazz Vlad shared a few moments of sincerity with them but before Owen it was always tainted with the bitterness he still felt towards the other important person in their lives, Jack Fenton. With Owen though, Vlad wondered if he could bring himself to let go of that bitterness and focus on their new life together rather than the perfect one he deluded himself into thinking could become reality if the object of his hatred was dead. Even though through all his scheming and serious thoughts of doing so, Vlad had never so much as landed the blundering idiot in the hospital before. Not once had he left the man with any serious injuries that could be considered wounds from a attempted murder. It was almost as if Vlad never took his own inclination to kill him seriously, and they were just idle threats…

While watching the man before him as Vlad contemplated all this -knowing that he could do so without fear since they were outside of time while everything else was frozen- Clockwork could see what that person and the real Azrael saw in him. Namely, the potential to be a good father if given the chance to someone that desperately needed one in his life that understood the supernatural world to get through all of this. Clockwork took Vlad for a man who didn't know what he wanted in life until he suddenly did, and then he would fight to the death to keep it. Since his greatest fear was to remain alone and unloved forever.

Most people don't see their greatness until someone else sees it in them first. And up until now, that greatness, to Vlad at least, was his enormous power and wealth. Clockwork sincerely hoped that Vlad could see that his calling was not to try and rule the world as a half ghost thinking himself better than humans and ghosts alike since he was neither, but for once in his life to see himself as a human first and build the family he's always wanted with Owen so that neither of them were alone anymore.

"You have committed many crimes in your life," Clockwork began quietly to break the silence, making Vlad turn to stare at him, eyes narrowed. "Hurt many people, especially Daniel. You feel that you must take what you want and control it since it's never been given to you freely. Or it was ripped out from under you. And you were too proud to admit how much pain you were truly in twenty years ago and how hurt you felt when neither Jack nor Maddie came to visit. Or so you let yourself believe. The anger you felt towards Jack Fenton was your excuse to turn them away when in reality you were terrified to be alone. It wasn't that they never wanted to visit, you simply wouldn't let them. And on top of that you were having a difficult time hiding your pain and your ghost powers from everyone, including them. As you said yourself, Vladimir, there's no one who could have hoped to understand what you were going through. Least of all the two people who were involved in causing the accident. But, did it ever occur to you that perhaps all of this was _meant_ to happen? I have seen the many paths your life might have taken, HAVE taken, and the paths you might possibly take. It wasn't until now though that I finally understand why of all people, my friend would choose such a man as yourself to entrust his life to. Just as I chose to believe in Daniel when his future looked bleak. That is why I also believe that Azrael isn't so far gone that he can't be saved too, just like you. So, now that I've given you a brief respite and allowed you to gather your thoughts, do we have an agreement? Do I have your word, Vlad Masters, that you will never create the Ghost Gauntlets and from now on will put Owen's needs before your own?"

"You have my word," Vlad said without hesitation, or pain, since his powers had been given enough time to recharge and healed most his wounds. And since they were well away from the demonic energy that had been keeping the wounds open before they were healing normally. Well, _'normally'_ for a half-ghost hybrid. "I understand now just how important Owen is to Azrael that drove him to do this. But quite honestly, I could care less about the fate of the world or the Ghost Zone. My only reason for agreeing to this is to put a stop to this madness. I want to give Owen a normal life, the life he deserves, a life where he doesn't have to feel afraid. Not of demons or himself. I suppose it will be as normal of a life as anyone can hope to get from a billionaire that's half-ghost," he smirked and then glared down at Azrael's demon, "After seeing them split apart before my eyes when Daniel tried to capture him, I believe I've come to understand what these demons are and what happens to the soul's they allegedly consume. Owen will be relieved to know that I don't think demons are capable of destroying human souls. Rather they corrupt them enough for the darkness to manifest itself then keep the discarded souls trapped somewhere in the Unworld to draw power from while they're helpless to fight back. They're parasites. Darkness given form much like ghosts are, as I understand it, our souls given form again. Although Daniel and I were…we're caught somewhere in-between being alive and dead at the same time. It makes sense now why demons are more interested in the dead than the living, they have much more to…regret. Take away the food supply though, the parasite will weaken and eventually wither away. What I mean to say is, I suggest you get Azrael out of my sight before I change my mind and reduce him to a puddle of ectoplasmic goo after all. And I expect you to keep your end of the bargain and help me save Owen's life too or I promise you, Master of Time or not, I will END you if my son dies."


	37. Harbinger Of Death

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note:** **WARNING, graphic content ahead. You've been warned!** Also, just a short note in case you were wondering, but I don't typically like to cuss and therefore I tend to avoid writing the words I don't use myself. That's why I always cut them off, like a self-censored ***bleep.*** Sorry if that's kind of annoying but you should know what the rest of the word is and are free to read it that way in your head, I just don't write it.

* * *

 _~Chapter 36~_

 _Harbinger Of Death_

* * *

"Fair enough," Clockwork smiled and nodded. "Good luck to you both. I'll be awaiting your return and Daniel's once the battle is over with what you need for Owen. Ready yourself."

Vlad was about to nod when he blinked in surprise. The snow had already resumed falling and Clockwork was nowhere to be seen. Him or the thermos. "My he is good. Must've snuck the amulet off me just as easily as he placed it. Well played, Clockwork."

Down below, the demon hissed and tilted its head in confusion. How had Vlad's wounds healed so quickly, in mere seconds? That, and he suddenly felt so weak that now his own wounds actually DID hurt. "Mooore trickery! More liesss! But no matter, I wiiill still make sure yoooou perish this day! NOW DIIIIIIIEE!"

Smirking, Vlad was about to make a snarky comment when Danny beat him to the punch. Literally. Flying at the demon full speed, Danny landed a blow to his jaw with both fists. Vlad recognized that move and wasted no time adding to the barrage of attacks on Azrael's demon. This reminded Vlad of the few times he and Daniel joined forces and how good it felt. It felt even better right now though because not only did it have more purpose, but their camaraderie was genuine.

"About time you got here, Little Badger," Vlad called, his body still moving and throwing punches at Azrael or shooting an energy blast from his hands when he was at a distance. "I was beginning to think that you couldn't handle that mutt on your own. Really Daniel. I thought you were stronger than that! Surely you've faced more fearsome foes than mere ghost-wolves."

Childishly sticking his tongue out then dodging out of the demon's way as it flew past him, claws outreaching, Danny replied in a huff, "Like you're one to talk! Clockwork told me that you needed a breather just as badly as I did! My excuse is that I'm still not used to these kinds of long fights. I usually just beat up the ghosts and catch them in the thermos and that's that. What's you're excuse? Better watch out Fruitloop. You've already set one foot in the grave, so don't push your brittle human body too hard. Or else you might pull a muscle next time old man!"

"That's quite enough chatter out of you, _young_ man. We need to finish this," Vlad scolded, although he was relieved to see that Danny was given a chance to rest too and had enough energy to make his usual playful jabs…

The tables had turned on their demonic foe with the combined loss of energy from sharing it with that ghost-wolf, and losing his own ghost-half when Clockwork had taken him away. It left the demon Azrael unexpectedly weak and disoriented. As if forming coherent thoughts was any more of a challenge for this twisted shadow of Azrael. He was making more mistakes, hitting his mark much less often, and then he shrieked in fury as he redoubled his efforts to kill one or both ghost hybrids.

Noticing one of Danny's usual errors Vlad warned, "Don't get cocky just because we've worn him down Daniel. The moment we let our guard down-"

"God Vlad, I KNOW! I'm not stupid!" Danny scowled, whirling around to glare at Vlad. "Stop treating me like a kid!"

"DANIEL!" Vlad bellowed and at first Danny thought he was going to reprimand him some more when instead he grabbed the boy by the throat and tossed him out of the way just when the Demon-Azrael shot some sort of black projectile at them. He flew down to shield Danny from it much like his duplicate had earlier, but this object was moving too fast. Too fast for even Vlad to stop.

Before Vlad could raise his ghost-shield to block it the spear-like object was lodged into the back of his upper right thigh. Vlad clutched the wound and tried not to scream. The pain was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It was almost as if the blasted thing was coated in acid and was slowly burning a hole right through his leg.

Instinctively, Vlad began to go intangible so the projectile would fall out of his body before causing any further damage when a ripple of pain shot through him and forced Vlad to remain solid. _I knew it, this demon still has some of Azrael's necromancy powers after all. Not enough to control either of us, but enough to-AHHHHH! Damn that smarts! But better me then Daniel._

"Holy crap! Vlad, are you ok?!" Danny shouted, sounding extremely worried about him. That's all he managed to say though before a seething rage filled him and Danny glaring past Vlad at the demon, who was giving them both a toothy feral grin. "Why you bas-"

"Daniel…language…" Vlad grimaced, trying to distract himself momentarily from the stabbing pain before trying a more methodical method to remove the long black spear in his leg.

Shame it was at such an odd angle and impaled through the back of his leg, making it very difficult to pull free even without enhanced strength. If it'd been in the front of his leg at least removing it would have been much easier. Danny noticed this and hesitated, knowing that he shouldn't take his eyes off the demon for a second but…

That's when another unexpected voice called out to them, a decidedly feminine one. "Hold on, I'm coming!"

"What the-Luna?!" Danny exclaimed. "What's wrong? No wait, you have to get out of here! Now! It's too dangerous! Tucker and Owen still need you! Why the hell did you-!"

She ignored him and as terrified as she was, Luna flew in front of Vlad and Danny, arms spread wide and began to chant. The demon understood those words and upon realizing what Luna was attempting he dove at her to stop the spell from completing. "Wiiiiitch! Do not hinder meee! RAAAARGH!"

Snarling and slashing at the opalescent barrier forming between him and them, each blow was more savage and desperate than the last. He tried attacking at all different angles only to meet the same resistance as the barrier expanded. However, Luna's arm's trembled after each blow and she glanced back at the pair she was protecting, smiling softly.

"I told you I was useful to have around. And don't worry, they're safe. I'm sure Clockwork is with them by now. We were worried about you two and decided that I should try to find you before assuming the worse. The map is with your friend. I told him if we didn't return, my sisters can help Owen. Ugh," her arms gave way a little and the barrier sagged a little inward, like a bubble about to pop but she held fast, wanting to be more helpful in the fight.

"Fine, I get it already! You found us, and Tucker's ok and whatever!" Danny snapped without meaning to since he was still worried about Vlad and pissed off at Azrael's demon. Without breaking eye contact with Luna he awkwardly reached down to try to help Vlad remove the spear himself even though it burned their hands like hot irons through the fabric of their gloves. "Let me get this out of Vlad's leg then go back to make sure they're still safe. Thanks for helping and all but Vlad and I have things covered here. Owen needs you way more then we do! We'll be ok, I promise."

Luna was about to argue further when the demon warped in front of her, making it so now they were literally face to face and let out a low his. Her face paled, which was surprising that that was even possible given how deathly pale she already was, and an odd sensation gripped the inside of her chest. He was using his dark powers to reach into her ghost core…

She could hear his voice in her head, soft and seductive. A voice that reminded Luna of when she began falling asleep in the snow bleeding to death when she'd been thrown from the car. It was a horrible, sickening feeling. and yet, the promise of blissful darkness in exchange for getting rid of the pain growing in her chest became more and more alluring...

Strange how his voice sounded so human in her head when outwardly it was still warped and demonic. Unconsciously, Luna began lowering her arms. Her strength fading fast too when two screams sounded simultaneously. One of them was her own, the other was Vlad's because he was unable to hold it back when Danny helped him pull the projectile free from his leg at long last.

Looking down Luna was shocked to find a clawed hand submerged deeply in her chest as if phased right through it, their fingers curling around her ghost core. Alarmed and in constant waves of agony, she gripped at his arm, trying to pull it out and thrashed, unable to go intangible or invisible either to escape any more than Vlad had when dealing with his spear wound...

It was maddening. And it felt as if she were dying all over again. She could feel her bone's snapping, feel the jagged shards of glass and metal slicing her skin open as the car rolled several times before coming to a teetering halt on the roadside, and the hot blood gushing from her wounds that stained the snow red beneath her broken body. Thinking back, it was a miracle her ghost form looked so normal when horrific deaths like that can deeply effect the appearance of a ghost.

As the agony took hold of her entire being, her heart, and her mind, Luna's form began to blacken at the edges and from her core, spreading rapidly. It was like watching ink or blood discolor water when it made contact. Her silvery white hair started turn as black as a moonless night and her eyes clouding over until they were a shapeless voice. Realizing that her spells had worn off and Luna was more vulnerable to this demon as a pure ghost compared to their ghost halves, Vlad surprised Danny by doing something heroic for a total stranger which was TOTALLY out of character.

Vlad flew towards her and just like moments ago with Danny when he was in danger he grabbed her and pulled back sharply, trying to get her as far away from Azrael's demon as possible. There was a horrible sound like the ripping of flesh as Luna was pulled free from the demon's grasp and the black corruption receded. However, the experience had taken its toll on Luna and in a whisper of breath as if she were taking her final one a second time, she turned to mist and evaporated right out of Vlad's hands.

He thought this might happen but felt compelled to at least make an attempt to rescue their rescuer. But she was a ghost, and as such would likely be pulled back into the Ghost Zone. At least, that's what Vlad hoped would happen. Even if she hadn't been pulled back there wherever she was now it was still better than being devoured entirely by this demon. Separating them like this, as roughly though as he had, basically just saved her life, or afterlife as the case may be.

Vlad shocked himself too when he chose to take action instead of just letting the demon consume the girl and use that as a distraction to land the killing blow. It's something Vlad would have normally done. Yet, he couldn't help but feel indebted to the girl for leading Daniel here to help when the situation escalated further than he anticipated.

Danny was impressed too and didn't even get angry at Vlad when she vanished, trusting in him for once and in his intentions. Of course, Danny was hoping she was alright too and decided to direct that anger towards the demon instead, who was apparently drunk on the delicious pain and fear it had just leeched from the poor ghost girl. It was sickening to watch the demon lick his lips, hug himself, and shiver as if in ecstasy, his remaining wing outspread. And Danny wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look of that freak's face, and it just so happened that he knew just how to do it too.

"Vlad, get behind me," Danny said with an unusually calm yet commanding tone, getting himself into position.

Immediately understanding what he intended to do, Vlad nodded and teleported behind him, supporting his shoulders. "Let's end this, Daniel."

Danny nodded back and inhaled sharply. Azrael's demon blinked as the feeling of euphoria began wearing off and it looked down at the pair of them quizzically when it sensed a power it'd never felt before swelling within the boy. Vlad even surprised Danny by seamlessly stepping inside of him without warning, adding his power to the one Danny was charging up.

He fought it at first because Danny had never been overshadowed by Vlad, well, EVER, and rejected the foreign presence inside of him purely through instinct. And it wasn't all that surprising that Danny felt apprehensive about letting Vlad invade his body like this since Danny once thought the man was pure evil. Not to mention he also had plenty of physical memories from each time Vlad had beaten him unconscious that made him recoil from Vlad's presence. However, once Danny got over the initial shock he noticed right away that Vlad wasn't taking full control like he probably would have in the past. It was more like he was still simply supporting his shoulders and adding to Danny's power by sharing his own as it swelled in the young man's chest through his ghost core.

He would never tell Daniel this but Vlad was secretly astonished that his crazy idea worked just now. Because one of the reasons Vlad never TRIED to overshadow Danny was because he wasn't sure he COULD since they were both halfas and he didn't want to accidentally merge with the unruly teenager through some mishap. There was so much he still didn't know about halfa's because they were the only two in existence. While Vlad was eager to learn what they were capable of when working together in all aspects now was not the time to get carried away and so he carefully restrained himself and refrained from taking full control when HE instinctively wanted to.

 _This feels all kinds of creepy, you know that right?_ Danny thought, deciding to be honest while also using this as a way to keep focused and stop Vlad from taking full control too.

 _I know it is but bear with me and focus, Daniel. I meant to warn you beforehand but I wasn't sure this would work anyway. Since it DID work however I am hoping my power will act as a buffer to yours so you don't pass out once you unleash this rather loud attack like you normally do, or at least nearly do,_ Mentally smirking as Vlad felt Danny wince and take a wound to his pride, he continued. _As expected, you are still far too emotional when you attack. That's why you nearly faint each time you use this ability. You carelessly let it out all at once in every direction or at the very least let the range expand too wide. You never did learn how to properly conserve your energy instead of wasting it all in one go. I suppose its better late then never. Now, breath Daniel, in and out, and focus your power to a point. Think of it as trying to sing a different musical note than usual. Control your voice. Aim it at the demon's core. I'll help keep you steady but you have to do the rest on your own. I trust you, Daniel. Can you trust me?_

 _Well given the fact that I haven't kicked your face in for trying to overshadow me, I'd say so. Let's do this!_ Grinning both in his voice and in his head, Danny did as he was told, remembering that time when Owen was upset and the level of trust he put in Vlad to help him calm down. He then took a few breathes before inhaling as deep as he could without his lungs bursting and let his power loose.

The usual green sound waves from his Ghostly Wail were normally raw, jagged, and erratic like his emotions. However, with Vlad's guidance, both verbally and from feeling his steady presence helping keep him steady and to control his breathing, the rings were not only solid and pristine like the rings around his body when Danny changed into his ghost form, but they were the same silvery-white and Danny could hear that his voice and Vlad's were in perfect sync as they unleashed their Ghostly Wail…

He did as Vlad instructed and focused them to a point directly at the Demon-Azrael's chest. The feral demon simply stared at the boy in shock, unable to grasp what was happening before the light shot clean through him, shattering his demonic core. He didn't have time to shriek like the demoness had when she was banished and thrashed as his form was pulled apart molecule by molecule. The air seemed to tighten around it, space constricting in on him like a vice, to smother his existence. And it did. Soon, the demon was even less than a shadow, he was nothing. Obliterated at last at the hands of the two half ghosts it sought to destroy.


	38. Confess Thy Sins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note:** Yes! Finally! Bye bye demon Azrael! And good riddance! Ahem, anyways! Hopefully things will settle down enough to get Owen back up on his feet, he's been out of it for the last several chapters. But that all ends now! Also, like I said in a previous chapter I'm planning to split this story up into three parts which means I'm going to try to end "The Grimoire" pretty soon. Wonder what I should name the sequel. If you have any idea's please share!

 **Note (10/11/2017):** At last, only 1 chapter re-edit to go after this one and then we'll be all caught up! Aren't you proud of me? This took FOREVER to do but I'm glad I stuck to it. And seriously, how cool is it that we'll be resuming this story normally in October? How much more Halloween-y can you get then a story about half-ghosts, witches, necromancers, and demons? Just kidding! Anyway, I'm still thinking of something to do as a Halloween special on the 31st on my tumblr account "The Soul's Pulse" and so far there's been no response on the poll I made. That kinda sucks since it's already the 11th. Regardless I'd still like to do something and so far my only back up plan is to reveal the commission I had done by Amethyst-Ocean as soon as I hear back on whether it's alright if I do that so long as she gets credit for this amazing piece of artwork. I already have it as my new desktop background and seeing it got me really motivated so I managed to crank out almost all of the remaining re-edits. If you're new to this story then the re-edits don't matter much since they're all you've ever read of this. As for my existing fans I hope I'll see some reviews from you if you've taken the time to re-read any of this while waiting for a new chapter. If either one has questions feel free to ask in a review or PM me. ;)

* * *

 _~Chapter 37~_

 _Confess Thy Sins_

* * *

An awkward silence fell between them when Vlad and Danny separated. For a while they were both just relieved that the fight was finally over. But then afterwards they realized it didn't feel like much of a victory, more like a prelude to something much bigger…

Danny also felt weird about the whole being-overshadowed-by-his-former-archenemy thing too. And Danny wasn't sure yet whether to yell at him now that the fight was over or thank him for helping. Either way, silence seemed like the better option for both of them.

As for Vlad, his silence partially came from the guilt he felt about that and a lot of other things. Such as the fate of that ghost girl. Normally Vlad could care less what happened to any one of his _'pawns,'_ or people he viewed as such, but this time he felt genuinely sorry he hadn't been able to help her in time. As much as Vlad mocked Azrael before about giving him a second death, he wasn't sure there was such a thing for ghosts. In her case, he hoped there wasn't. She didn't deserve that. No one deserved to meet such a terrible fate as to cease to exist.

A few other reasons Vlad was silent was because he was worried about Owen, and his leg still hurt terribly. That's why Vlad decided to fly back with a ghostly tail alongside Danny instead of legs, which he hated to do since unlike the younger halfa, it felt so unnatural even for him and Vlad never felt comfortable with a tail. He hadn't sported one in years for this very reason and Danny was too tired to notice this first-time-in-forever moment thankfully before he morphed them back into legs. The last thing Vlad wanted was to look anymore pathetic in the young halfa's eyes. The pain dulled significantly as soon as the demon was destroyed, however, the wound still throbbed terribly. He was guessing it would take at least a day or so to heal completely and Owen was in pretty bad shape too…

So much for their stress-free weekend.

Deciding to break the silence first, Danny sighed. "Ok so…I know you did it for a good reason but, uh, don't expect me to let you overshadow me again. Got it? That was-"

"I know," Vlad replied tiredly, cutting him off. "But the end result is all that matters. We defeated a demon. And we did it without relying solely on that girl's silly spells or on Owen's powers. That is good news for us. It means they aren't as all powerful as we believed."

"True, but-" Danny tried to continue but was cut off yet again.

"They're still formidable opponents. Now that we've discovered at least a few of their weaknesses we can exploit them the next time we face one. I will have to continue conducting research on their demonic properties from the ash samples left behind from that last demon we fought. With any luck, I can start building a few new devices to identify demons, shields to protect us against them, and weapons harm them too. Furthermore…" trailing off, Vlad realized he was evading the issue and looked at Danny, his expression unreadable as he said meekly, "Nevermind. Let's just hurry back. Owen needs me and I'm sure your friend Tucker is beside himself with worry."

Still unsure about what he wanted to say to Vlad, Danny just nodded and muttered, "Right…"

* * *

After that, they tiredly made their way back to the clearing where they spotted Tucker and Clockwork waiting for them. Owen was still lying motionless in the circle. Although, it was somewhat of a relief to see that the Blood Blossoms around his body had wilted, meaning it was safe to approach him. The downside of this however was that now they had a clear view of Owen's wounds and they were ghastly.

Nearly all of the snow that had fallen on top of Owen and the circle of branches was stained red from his blood and his breathing was now coming in fast uneven gasps. He'd gotten much worse since Luna left him with Tucker and it showed, yet Clockwork seemed calm since he knew they'd return in time to help him. And it was hard not to believe the Master of Time when he said that. Although it didn't stop the rest of them from worrying.

Vlad especially.

"Danny! Oh my god you're alive! I thought you two might be double-dead since Luna never came back. I nearly had a heart attack too when Clockwork showed up out of nowhere," Tucker glanced at Clockwork who kept his expression neutral. He was on thin-ice as it was already from interfering so much. The Watchers weren't going to be happy with Clockwork when he returned but then again, when were they ever happy?

Helping Vlad down but keeping their distance from the roses just in case until he changed back to his human self, Danny rushed over and hugged his best friend, giving him a sad smile as he explained. "She found us and tried to help when Vlad got hurt but, honestly, I'm not sure what happened to her after that. Azrael's demon got her good. Speaking of which, Clockwork, about Azrael…"

"Later, Daniel," Clockwork promised, noting the accusing tone in Danny's voice. "As much as I hate to admit it, when Azrael took control of me with his power even I was powerless to stop him. Be thankful that he didn't use me for anything else other than misdirecting you and showing him where Owen was going to be and when his awakening began. We should be especially thankful that he was not still in control of me before Azrael completely lost his sense of reason. If commanded to, with my powers I could have ensured that neither of you were ever born. I could have cast you both adrift in time and space forever. I even could have stripped you both of your ghost powers by preventing each of your accidents. All it takes is knowing the where and when of it and who to influence when it comes to manipulating someone's time stream. Sad to say, I am not immune to the powers of Necromancy. No ghost is. Although I am still highly…resilient. Now to the matter at hand-" he said, nodding down at Owen then looking expectantly at Vlad. "You do realize you need to be in human for this correct?"

"Yes, yes, I know, give me a moment," Vlad replied irritably then changed back too. When Vlad made to move forward though, his wounded leg couldn't support his weight and he fell to one knee, cursing in food products again like he was used to in front of Danny to discourage cussing.

"Let me give you a hand there dude," Tucker offered with a friendly though slightly nervous smile in Danny's place since his best friend looked just as tired as the older halfa did.

Vlad wanted to refuse the help to keep what was left of his pride intact but then when he heard Owen inhale sharply and saw him toss his head, expression contorted in pain, he just wanted to get over to him as soon as possible. His son needed him. And his own discomfort meant nothing.

Once Tucker let go of him, Vlad looked to Clockwork and demanded. "Alright enough with the useless prattling. It's time you kept your end of the bargain."

"I already have," Clockwork smiled lifting his free hand and summoning a glowing orb with a familiar blue flame swaying gently inside. "I took the liberty of gathering it after…securing Azrael somewhere he can't influence anyone even with his necromancy. I took it from the last time Owen called upon it, a time when it was untainted by fear. I'm sure you know of which moment I speak."

Vlad simply nodded and then gently took The Grimoire from Owen's grasp, surprised how clean it was and doing his utmost not to wince, and stood up. "I don't care where you got it just hand it over."

"Vlad…" Danny began reproachfully but Vlad wouldn't hear of it.

"Don't patronize me Daniel. I'm in no mood for your lessons on personal conduct and morality. There's no time to waste on such pleasantries. No time for…" Vlad swallowed hard, recalling the words the demon cruelly recited to Owen when his parents were murdered.

His hands were visibly shaking now as the fear that Owen might die grew and became evident as Vlad stared past Clockwork at the sun which had begun to set below the tree line. He distinctly remembered Clockwork's exact words about Owen not surviving the night and took them quite seriously. As a result, Vlad couldn't stop himself from panicking a little.

The man was too tired to pretend otherwise either way.

"Vladimir," Clockwork called softly, making Vlad jerk in surprise. "Are you sure you can do this? Remember, this flame is an extension of Owen's lifeforce, the essence of his necromantic core. His power is designed to repel and harm any hostile ghosts he comes into contact with and you…do you still carry this darkness in your heart? Because if you do, you won't be able to carry his flame in your hands without it harming you or going out entirely. You must be _absolutely_ certain you no longer harbor such feelings. If you're uncertain if that's the case or not then let Daniel carry his flame to the circle in your stead. Your answer…?"

Unlike before, Vlad did hesitate before replying. It was true that Owen had grown dear to him in such a short time, but, was he willing to let go of his past so easily? Of his hatred? This wasn't a promise Vlad could go back on like with the Ghost Gauntlets. The very intention of not letting go of his negative emotions was enough to affect the flame before them, a manifestation of Owen's purest essence and genuine feelings of gratitude towards him. And like his actions that day when Owen collapsed and was overcome by fear had already proven, if he wasn't careful then Vlad might hurt him again. Or worse, if Vlad failed, he would surely die and Owen's blood would be on his hands for the rest of his life. The blood of someone who was never an enemy to him, but rather someone immeasurably precious.

"I…cannot say with confidence that I can let go of all of my hatred towards Jack Fenton. It's part of who I am, who I've become. Even so, through Owen I have realized many things I hadn't before or chose not to see regarding what happened. The truth is, you were right, I remember now. Jack and Maddie DID try to visit me at the hospital a few times after the accident. But I was so angry at Jack at the time that I refused to see him and Maddie was never away from his side so it was impossible to get the chance to visit with her alone and talk about what happened. I know she was there that day too but since I still loved her I simply couldn't associate her with the same carelessness that caused the accident even though she too was at least partially responsible for it too. But eventually I convinced myself that she was entirely blameless out my love for the woman. As my condition gradually worsened and I…was even more afraid of being left alone, I was the one who asked to see THEM. I was practically begging them to come back. No longer caring if Jack was there or not because all I needed was someone there to support me. However, my pleas went ignored and were thoroughly dismissed as the ramblings of a man in extraordinary pain by my doctors. Eventually, my memories of what happened became warped and by then I had convinced myself that those two had actively forgotten me when really, it was the doctors fault. They were much more concerned about treating my unusual symptoms than jumping through hoops to bring my friends there since we were obviously not related, and besides which there was nothing either of them could have done to help me unless I told them I'd become half ghost. But I…had no one else left. My parents both died one after the other shortly before I began college. And aside from them I had no other living relatives. Those two were all I had, Jack and Maddie, and thinking they abandoned and betrayed me was far less painful than the truth that I was alone in the world. That, and as my ghost powers became more active, I was afraid that once they found out both of them would be more likely to kill me or strap me to a table than look for a cure. After all, back then and even now they viewed all ghosts as unnatural creatures with no feelings of their own that need to be exterminated, " Looking at Danny with tears streaming down his cheeks for the first time in his life -tears that either came from the pain of his heart or his body because he was so badly hurt- Vlad continued, "I knew then, in my heart of hearts, that there was no cure. Even if I somehow became human again everything had changed between us. I lost the love of my life and the respect of my best friend in one fell swoop. My hatred and my new ghost powers were all I had to fall back on and once I was released from the hospital I set out to make sure those were the two things no one would ever take from me; my reason for living, and my pride. I have felt this same fear for you, Daniel. The concern that one day, one or both your parents would discover your secret and make my old fear a reality about performing experiments on someone they cared about. Only they'd be doing it to their own son and not a former best friend. I'm not proud of the things I've done to you either, Daniel, but rest assured that I've always considered you a son to me if for no other reason than we are closer than blood relatives whether you like it or not. We are two of a kind. A pair of half ghosts that don't belong in either world, yet we stand in both. Because you exist I no longer felt alone which was the one thing that neither my wealth nor power could grant me, companionship, family, not unless I created one. That, my boy, was what first began to change me for the better. I held back during our battles so that I'd never harm you too badly or cause any irreversible damage. I've saved your life numerous times too because if I truly considered you my enemy, I'd have left you do die or killed you myself right there and then as you lay helpless on the ground. I would have kept each and every one my plans a secret from you instead of declaring them so obviously and I would killed your father the first chance I got once I knew exactly where he was instead of sending minions to test his skills. And later minions I knew you could easily defeat. I won't lie to you Daniel, I wanted to kill him, I really did. And there were times early on when I received my powers when I would have, but when you came into the picture I couldn't risk losing you too Daniel. And now…now that I've found Owen, I can't bear to lose him. For once I can have something in my life that I didn't have to steal or cheat someone out of. I can have the kind of love I've always dreamed of from you if you'd become my son! And now it's come to this. I'm throwing away all of my pride to beg you, Daniel, to do what I cannot trust myself to do! I can't let my selfishness put his life at risk any more than it already has! Owen IS my world now can't you see?! I can't have your mother and I can't have you so he's my only chance to become the father I've always dreamed of! I've never fought so hard for anyone before and I will do whatever it takes to see him smile again just one more time. A smile reserved just for me. However, even if I throw away my pride and my entire fortune the one thing I can't do, is change who I am. And I hate myself all the more for being so weak! For crying and begging a child to save the life of another that is dying before my very eyes! I know myself well enough to predict what will happen otherwise. I know for a fact that if Owen dies, I WILL go on a killing spree. I don't care if its ghost or human I will not be able to restrain myself. I cannot let that happen and neither can you. So do what you do best, Daniel, be the hero while I do my damnedest not to be the villain you've always seen me as. But be a man who wants someone to save his son's life."


	39. Living Ghost

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (10/11/2017):** Done at last! With this we are FINALLY ALL CAUGHT UP! Woohoo! There are a few small things I'd like to redo in the earlier chapters but nope, not gonna do it right now because it's not that important. What IS important is that you'll be happy to know that a new chapter is coming so be on the lookout and if you've enjoyed the journey so far please follow this story so you'll be informed the moment any new chapters are posted! I'm still planning on concluding this story soon but I have big plans once Owen is officially adopted by Vlad. We'll be able to see a whole new side of him now that he'll be a full fledged necromancer. Meaning that things are going to get interesting when Vlad moves them to Amity Park to be closer to Danny so Owen will have at least one person his age who understands him, Owen can go back to school without fear of being seen as a freak when ghosts are actually common place in Amity -meaning EVERYONE has seen at least one or more by now and totally believe in them- and so he can hire Valerie as a sort of personal guard for Owen instead of a ghost hunter spying on Danny Phantom all the time. Just a reminder, this story takes place after the episode "Reality Trip" and basically skips all of season 3 except for the elements from the episodes I did like such as the one with Frostbite and the Infimap. And since I decided to go ahead with Vlad moving to Amity he'll be becoming the Mayor just like the first episode of the 3rd season but it won't be fore the same reasons and he obviously isn't going to be AS big of a jerk to people. However now that he has someone he wants to keep safe at all costs you can bet your bottom dollar Vlad's going to get all kinds of overprotective. Especially after Owen's recent near-death experience that gave the older halfa quite a scare. Can you imagine! A half-ghost getting scared? Who ever heard of that? Anyway sorry for the short novel here but since this was a huge milestone I wanted to let you guys know what my plans are at the moment. I hope you enjoy and get ready for lots of mushy stuff in the upcoming chapters!

* * *

 _~Chapter 38~_

 _Living Ghost_

* * *

" _When love awakens in your life, in the night of your heart, it is like the dawn breaking within you. Where before there was anonymity, now there is intimacy; where before there was fear, now there is courage; where before in your life there was awkwardness, now there is a rhythm of grace and gracefulness; where before you used to be jagged, now you are elegant and in rhythm with your self. When love awakens in your life, it is like a rebirth, a new beginning."_

 _ **John O'Donohue, Anam Cara: A Book of Celtic Wisdom**_

* * *

"Vlad…you really have changed, haven't you?" Danny gaped, staring at Vlad like he was a completely different person, then smiled. "The old you would have never said any of that. Let alone start crying."

Vlad couldn't bring himself to reply because he was one, humiliated by his open display of weakness, and two mortified by the tears silently trickling down his cheeks down his finely trimmed beard. But Danny was right, Vlad had never told anyone about the loneliness he felt let alone admitted to himself.

Until now.

Over the years Vlad let these dark feelings fester and drew all of his strength from them. That's why it surprised Vlad that day when Owen first arrived, how much they effected the boy. When he told him about Jack, which then exposed Owen's own emotional trauma, he nearly broke under the pressure of such a heavy weight as if it were a physical thing…

Until that moment, Vlad never felt guilty before about fully expressing his anger and disdain or exerting dominance over someone with his towering demeanor. He was so used to dealing with Daniel who was more than capable of handling his vile behavior. Because not only was the person Vlad hated his father, whom he'd defend from any kind of slander, but Daniel was a good natured kid that didn't know the first thing about Vlad's life story aside from what the man told him the first day they met at his 20 year college reunion.

And now, here Vlad was, shamelessly confessing his darkest secrets to his young nemesis. Acknowledging the fact that Vlad felt unworthy of Owen's love and Danny's wiliness to give him a second chance. For the first time in his life, Vlad was afraid of the consequences. This wasn't a matter of money or power, it was a matter of life and death. Owen's life to be precise. And endangering his life because of the feelings he couldn't let go of at the drop of a hat was something Vlad wasn't willing to take any chances on. The only thing that mattered more then his pride was Owen's safety.

"Now it all makes sense," Tucker began, looking somewhat dumbfounded, and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "You were mad at Danny's parents because of the accident, mostly his dad, but when things got bad, you were scared and wanted them there to support you but they weren't. It wasn't by choice though like you were always telling him. All this time you've really just been a lonely, bitter, power hungry, old rich guy holding onto some stupid grudge! But seriously dude. The fact that you even feel bad about the things you've done at all just goes to show that you HAVE changed. Maybe I'm wrong, but I actually think you can do this. And I'm not just saying that. I may only be giving you a chance because Danny is my best friend and I support him, but, like you said, no one who is a hundred percent evil would EVER spill his guts like that. You totally got this."

Leaning over Vlad's shoulder, still holding the orb with Owen's fire and his staff Clockwork smiled, "He's right you know. The first step of changing is to admit your wrongs and actively seek to change yourself for the betterment of someone you love. Vladimir, you already changed because of Daniel without knowing it, now you are consciously choosing to do so for someone else. He believes in you and so does Owen. Now it is time for you to believe in the good in yourself. Because it was always there. You've just forgotten what it felt like to genuinely love someone without any preconceived notions or expectations."

Just as Vlad was about to reply they heard a groan and he whirled around, all eyes on Owen. "Owen?"

Blearily opening his eyes, which were glowing a pale blue as opposed to his normal red eyes, Owen spoke in a mixture of multiple voices at once and uttered in Latin, "Spiritus gelu per unam parvam stillam sermonis, quasi vero in caligine introitus ubi velum pendet, uno pulsu cordis assumitur in alis de corvo escam suam, et anima una circum centrum esse, venit hora vigilare, et esse in tota facta est. Simul ultima praeterita futura dabit virtutem et cognitionem. Semel fiat, obumbrata labatur in memoria pridie signatum ad invocandum sola voluntas. Hoc quod fuit, et continue debet esse. A circulo infinita."

"Um Clockwork, you're the time ghost so translation please?" Tucker asked, hurrying over when it became clear that the awakening had started. "I only know Esperanto."

"' _Through one whisper of chilled breath, as if it were the mist of the veil, one beating heart carried aloft on the wings of a raven, and one soul encompassing the center of existence, the time has come to awaken and be made whole. Together at the last, the past will yield to the future its knowledge and power. Then once done, it shall fade into the shadowed eves of memories sealed, to be called upon by choice alone. This, as it has been, and must continue to be. A circle unending.'_ That is what he said. I believe it's part of the ceremony reserved for the select few necromancers who were reborn into their respective clans. Though the animal is interchangeable with whatever spirit animal, or familiar as it were, connected to the person from that bloodline. It's time, Vladimir. _"_

"No, I-I can't! You say I can, but what if-" Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Vlad looked to Danny and asked with a forced calm since even he knew he was being ridiculous. "Will you at least help me carry the flame? Then I'll know you can take over the task of bringing it to the circle if it's about to go out."

Danny nodded and once the glowing sphere faded, leaving only the blue flame, he reached up and hesitantly let it float to his hand before offering it to Vlad who did the same. He kept his hands folded underneath Vlad's just in case though even if it was a bit awkward to walk like this. Tucker helped too if only to keep Vlad steady on his feet when he wobbled a bit because of that darn leg injury.

Vlad was grateful for both young men helping him, as well as Clockwork for procuring this last piece of the puzzle. It felt good to have allies as opposed to minions working alongside him. He liked it more than he ever thought he would, being so used to the lone wolf way of life once Jack and Maddie were out of the picture. And if everything went well during the charity event and Owen became his son legally, perhaps they'd see more of each other. It might take time, but maybe one day Vlad could fully let go of his hatred and his one-sided love. But not now, it was too soon.

By the time they were back at the circle, Vlad's palms were sweating and it wasn't because of the heat of the flames. Heat didn't bother him because of his ghost core very easily. They were sweating because of how anxious Vlad was every time the flame wavered in the wind or when he stumbled despite Tucker's support on his bad leg. It was a painfully slow process lowering him down to his knees to light the circle of branches, which Vlad kept panicking that they wouldn't light because of the snowfall earlier making the wood damp. But this was a magical flame, so who knew how much real life logic applied here.

With trembling fingers, as if the flame in his hands was a small bird he feared to crush by accident, Vlad lowered his hands to the circle of branches, roses, and feathers and prayed they'd be set ablaze. Danny had to practically yank both of them back when the flames exploded to life, hungrily licking the branches and everything in it. Towering high into the air for a moment before settling down.

They watched with a mixture of awe and amazement as the Blood Blossoms changed hues when they made contact with the flame. Each bud burst into full bloom and bled out the red in their petals to give way to a beautiful silvery white while the thorns darkened to a solid electric blue bordering on pitch black. Meanwhile, barely visible in the blue light of the fire in front of them, multiple figures appeared around the circle, chanting in the Gregorian style just like they had in Owen's dream. Each and every one of them made of the same silvery blue light that Vlad saw Owen in that time he projected outside of his body.

What's more Vlad nearly choked on a sob when through the flames, he saw Owen's eyes flutter closed and his wounds start to glow as the skin mended itself, leaving flawlessly smooth skin behind. His breathing steadied as well to a calm normal rhythm. In the background, Clockwork smiled because he knew everything was as it should be now and moved to silently excuse himself when one of the figures turned his head towards the retreating spirit, also smiling and inclined his head in thanks.

"May you rest in peace now, old friend. Let us entrust the future to this child who carries your memory within him and with them the fate that awaits our other misguided friend. If it's him, then maybe he'll be the one to finally free him from his guilt of failing you in your time of need too," pressing the button on his staff, Clockwork created his own portal back to the Ghost Zone and returned home.

There was still much to be done. And one of them was placating those accursed Watchers who were sure to give him an earful for interfering with such delicate matters directly. The fools thought they knew everything just from watching the end result of choices leading up to a certain future. As he had already explained to Danny once before Clockwork saw ALL the possibilities, the twists and turns and alterations that could be made without major consequences. Clockwork knew his interference here would have repercussions but compared to the path they were already on before, this one was more preferable for everyone, Vlad especially. The rest would have to fall on Owen and how he reacted to Vlad's shocking proposal when he came to…

* * *

Vlad wasted no time once the figures faded away and the flames died to step over the circle and scoop Owen up into his arms, cradling him against his chest after roughly handing The Grimoire off to Tucker and expertly began checking his vitals. While Owen's wounds had been magically healed he still lost a lot of blood before and was left lying in the snow for hours. It's a miracle he hadn't died from blood loss, gotten hypothermia, or even frostbitten. Then again, if he had the figures had healed most of his wounds and while it was cold enough to snow it wasn't too terribly cold and it was very likely that Owen's fire powers had kept him warm to counteract the sudden drop in temperature on its own. Still, now that his life was out of danger for the moment and there was no rush to complete the last stage of the Rite of the Revenant where Owen wrote down his name in The Grimoire, Vlad wanted to get all them out of here to someplace warm and call for a doctor. At least Vlad didn't have to worry about Danny since he had his ice core and it naturally regulated his temperature in his human form and he had total immunity to the cold in full ghost form.

Tucker as expected looked as numb from the cold as Owen did and Vlad didn't want either of them getting sick if he could help it. Danny and his friend would have a hard time explaining it if Tucker caught a cold when in Amity Park at least it wasn't too chilly just yet. Most people could get away with just wearing a sweater, scarf, and gloves to keep warm there as opposed to here.

While Vlad was cradling Owen and contemplating all of the variables Danny had already taken the liberty to scoop up as many of the ashes as he could into the pouch Vlad gave him and once that was done he changed back into his ghost form, exchanging looks with both Tucker and Vlad before asking, "What now?"

"Now," Vlad began calmly, assuming his usual all-business tone without thinking, "We're going to my hotel and I will be discreetly calling for a doctor I trust to examine your friend and Owen. Owen will be needing a blood transfusion no doubt but after giving him a diagnosis of my own his life is no longer in danger. But it will take time for him to regain consciousness. Thankfully there's no rush the final part of the ceremony. I will also have Tucker Folley examined just in case so he doesn't catch a cold or a case of pneumonia from his long exposure to the cold during our battle with Azrael. It will be poor thanks for all that you've done for both of us but feel free to order as much room service as you want before you two return home. I will also be sure to call you as soon as he wakes up. We can come up with a better reward for your assistance later on."

Danny nodded, trying to hide his shock about Vlad 'rewarding' him for anything and put it aside for now and decided to just be grateful to have a moment to breathe before rushing off again, "Thanks Vlad. It'll be good to get Tucker out of the cold for a few minutes and sit down after that crazy fight we went through. Are you sure this can wait though? The whole writing his name in the book part?"

"It'll have to either way since Owen can't write it while he's asleep, now can he?" Vlad smiled softly, though his worry was plainly written all over his face.

"Fair enough. Ready to go Tucker?" Danny asked.

Looking around, Tucker realized Clockwork had left and groaned, "Aw man, I was hoping Clockwork could make a portal or something to make the trip faster. You two look like hell and I'm sure you're ready to pass out too. You sure you're going to be ok flying like that?"

Allowing himself a sly grin as Tuckers eyes flitted between himself and Danny, Vlad tutted, "My dear boy, you still have the Infimap with you. Did you forget already how it works?"

"Oh…right," Tucker blushed, feeling stupid. But at least Vlad was only teasing him and not mocking him so it wasn't so bad. "Well we still have an extra person with us and he's out cold so, won't it be awkward carrying him?"

"Not at all, I've carried Daniel over my shoulder many times so at least one of my hands is relatively free. We'll manage," noting Danny's scowl, Vlad couldn't help but laugh. "Don't give me that look, aside from kidnapping you for the most part I was usually carrying you to safety. Needless to say, neither of you weigh much compared to a fully-grown man. You should really think of adding more protein to your diet Daniel, and much less junk food."

Danny rolled his eyes but gave him that much at least and laughed, "Well, that'll have to start AFTER we gorge ourselves on said junk food at your hotel Vladdy!"

Shaking his head but laughing a little bit too, Vlad asked Tucker to take out the map and they began their journey, Owen in tow, and then they left the forest clearing far behind. Although the memories, much like the snow around them now, was still fresh…


	40. Turning The Page

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (10/11/2017):** Guess I'll start adding a date to these notes so you guys know that these are NEW chapters and not re-edited ones after the last one I wrote. Also, I hope you like the surprise in this chapter if you haven't seen any of Owen's artwork on my Devientart page! :3

* * *

 _~Chapter 39~_

 _Turning The Page_

* * *

Danny and Tucker felt really guilty for enjoying the room service they ordered once the doctor finished setting things up for Owen with the blood pack as soon as his examination was over, briefly double checked his bandages to make sure they were tight enough, and left the room quietly. They totally expected Vlad to call in one of his usual ghost minions to come to the hotel as soon as he picked up the phone. But they were surprised that it was a human doctor named Dr. Theo that arrived instead an hour later.

Aside from having some unusually high cholesterol Tucker was given a clean bill of health before the doctor returned his attention to the most important patient in the room. Though it was suggested that Tucker lay off burgers for a few weeks and Danny had to keep himself from bursting into laughter from where he was floating invisibly beside Vlad, Then Dr. Theo gave him a booster shot. Of course since Tucker still had his whole fear-of-doctors issue Danny was forced to overshadow him and basically take the shot for both of them. Since Danny didn't need any treatment he didn't have to show himself in front of the doctor which he was grateful for since Tucker was being such a baby about being in the same room as one.

When Danny vacated Tucker's body and turned himself visible again in the adjoining room next to Owen's, Vlad excused himself to _'make a phone call'_ and briefly explained that this doctor owed him a few favors and was one of the few business associates he trusted when it came to discreet healthcare. Well, as much as one could despite paying the man under the table for research materials since they both had a 'hobby' of studying the paranormal on the side. Thankfully this doctor was completely clueless about real ghosts and was more interested in things like ESP's and supposed ghost sightings on camera...

Not once did the man question what Vlad was doing with two cadaverous looking teenagers and simply went about doing his job. To satisfy his curiosity though Vlad told the doctor that him and Owen were out hiking and his _'friend'_ -aka Tucker- was tagging along with them but when Owen got separated from the group he was attacked by a wolf that he came across in the woods. It was scary how good Vlad was at telling half-truths and getting people to swallow any suspicions they had about the story being legit and dropped it just like that. Dr. Theo didn't question how Vlad knew so much about first aid either since in spite of himself Vlad kept pointing out better ways to treat Owen's current condition as if he were a doctor himself.

And of course, big surprise, Vlad already knew Owen's blood type. He'd gotten all that information from Owen's personal files along with the rest of his medical history so things went fairly smoothly. Although the doctor WAS a bit confused about how Owen lost so much blood when there was hardly a mark on him except the scar from two years ago on his abdomen and the bite on his shoulder that still looked pretty inflamed but not nearly as bad as it was before. It didn't even look that fresh and it was as though it was already healing remarkably fast.

The only reason this wound hadn't closed completely when the rest of Owen's injuries were magically healed was because it had been torn open twice after the Blood Blossoms burst into bloom from the same place on his body. Given how much of it had been healed though through their intervention Vlad was certain that unlike the older wound Owen bore a remnant of, this one wouldn't leave a scar...

That was a relief. Because Owen didn't need to be reminded of yet another near-death experience when he already had the first one. Honestly Vlad wasn't sure how much Owen would remember about recent events anyway and was sorely tempted to manipulate it so he didn't remember anything apart from their ride there on his private jet. However Vlad quickly dismissed the idea after remembering his promise to be upfront with Owen about things since the boy hated being treated like a clueless child. It was something he and Daniel shared in common although in the young halfa's case the truth was that Vlad just had more fun at times purposefully getting a rise out of the ghost boy on general principle.

For the moment at least no one was required to think about anything but unwinding after that awful experience. And they still weren't sure of Luna was double-dead or not. So once the coast was clear Vlad gave Danny and Tucker the room service menu and number and settled himself into a chair next to Owen's bed. He had his own room of course but after what happened Vlad wasn't about to let him out of his sight. Besides, Vlad's leg was still sore and he was in no mood to start pacing around the room worrying about what would happen once Owen woke up.

The two teens ended up ordering one of almost everything on the menu but when they heard the total cost their jaws dropped and worried looks were exchanged. Clearly they had already forgotten the simple fact that Vlad was quite literally the riches man in the world and THAT trifle amount of money was barely pocket change to him. As such Vlad insisted that it was no big deal. But when they saw the bill on-actual-paper it looked alarmingly expensive in the eyes of two middle-class teenagers who had likely never even seen a hundred dollar bill before in their lives.

Rolling his eyes and allowing himself a tired smile from where he sat, Vlad said, "Enjoy it while you can I say. After this, even what you two normally eat will taste like cardboard in comparison."

Tucker was about to make a joke when Danny grabbed his shoulder to stop him and stared intensely at Vlad. At first, Vlad wasn't entirely sure why but it could be a number of things. Perhaps Danny was simply _dying_ to know what Clockwork told him in private, or he was still coming off the high of their battle and wanted to know what their next move was concerning these demons, then there was-

"Vlad," Danny said sternly, catching Vlad off guard. There was a pause and then his expression softened and Danny surprised him again with his next words. "How's your leg?"

Recovering from his stupor Vlad adopted a dismissive air and replied, "A bit sore but otherwise it's manageable."

"Manageable?!" Danny scoffed disbelievingly. "Dude, your leg got IMPALED by a freaking demon spear! Why didn't you let the doctor take a look at you too when he saw you limping?"

"Is that concern I hear?" Vlad challenged, not really expecting an answer.

Jumping to his feet Danny raised his hands in the air and huffed, "Well duh! It doesn't take a genius to figure that out! I've never seen you so beat up before. Not even that time we fought Pariah Dark and got our as-I mean butts handed to us! Don't lie to me. I could feel it when you partially overshadowed me Vlad. I felt -and this is the only way I can describe how it felt- ghosts of your pain. We may have gotten the spear out but it hurts right?" Lowering his arms, Danny sighed and childishly sat cross-legged on the floor holding his feet. "Look, Vlad, this is really weird for me to say aloud since its you we're talking about. Despite the whole truce thing between us, I dunno, lately I've been seeing this whole other side of you and when you overshadowed me I FELT it. You're really serious about becoming Owen's dad, aren't you? You'd never willingly put yourself through this much pain when it reminds you of-"

Vlad's eyes flashed red as a warning to drop it but Danny didn't falter and Tucker was too _'busy'_ separating the food he ordered from Danny's portion. With a sigh, Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose and lamented, "I shouldn't have to explain myself again when I've already confessed everything before you and Clockwork. Do have even the slightest clue how humiliating that was? I'll have you know I've never even cried in front of my own parents before yet the first time I do it's in front of a mere CHILD. I'm just glad that Owen didn't have to bear witness to my shamefully weak display..." Glancing down at Owen without removing his hand from his face, a sudden swell of emotion made him exhale a shaky breath and gently stroke the top of his hand with his thumb after laying his free hand on top of it...

His skin was cold, far too cold, but Owen's breathing was steady and there was no sign of pain in his expression. The doctor had already cleaned him up and dressed Owen in the silken pajamas they brought with them for this trip and if not for the blaring white bandages poking out from beneath his shirt he would have looked deceptively peaceful for once. Vlad wanted more than anything for that serenity to one day be within Owen's reach. He'd been through so much and if what Clockwork said was true, then the deaths off his parents was preordained. From the beginning his life was already planned out by outside forces, including his own past life! How was that fair? Owen was never even given the chance to choose a normal life and was now trapped in this endless cycle of pain and death.

One thing was for certain though. Vlad WAS the only man capable of protecting Owen from such incredibly powerful and malicious forces. He was the ONLY one who could help him with his powers, both already established and those that were only now beginning to surface. Danny had his friends and family to fall back on when he couldn't handle things alone. But Owen was doomed to be alone from the start. His parents NEVER understood him and Owen didn't have the advantage of them at LEAST being acquainted with the supernatural. As much as Owen loved them, in the end, if his awakening had happened while they were still alive they would either start fearing their own child or would outright reject and chase him out.

Vlad on the other hand would never do that. In fact, Vlad was planning to never let Owen go ever again. His offer to let Owen decide for himself if he wanted to be adopted or not was off the table. Whether he wanted to be or not Owen was his from now on. His SON! Vlad was his family now. And he would be damned if anyone so much as touched him without facing dire consequences...

* * *

"VLAD!" came a sudden shout from both of the only conscious teenagers in the room that startled him out of his steadily growing state of inner rage.

When his vision came back into focus Vlad immediately dropped his hand from his face and if not for his injured leg would have lept to his feet searching for the threat. Instead his eyes shot straight to Danny and then they followed down the path of his trembling outstretched hand and Vlad's eyes flew open wide in complete and total shock at what was being pointed at. Owen's hand, which until moments ago Vlad was holding in his, was transparent!

They could see clean down to the bone and in place of flesh his arms were made of pure energy that glowed the same misty blue as Owen's fire powers. It ran all the way up to the crown of his shoulders before fading back into normal human skin. His legs did the same thing but only to just below the knee. Much like their ghost forms there was a soft halo around his entire body now from head to toe. And speaking of his head, Owen's hair had changed colors too. Well, partially anyway. It wasn't introverted like Vlad's and Danny's but rather instead of black below his ears his hair had also turned blue while the rest remained snow white and glowed slightly brighter then the rest of him.

Owen exhaled a long sigh as his eyes slowly fluttered open. And much to their surprise Owen's eyes were also blue. Not even just the iris's and pupils either but the entire eye! It was like a cross between Vlad's solid red eyes and Danny's normal glowing green ones, the sclera was the same cerulean blue as his lower hair while his iris was an icy electric blue. His eyes were half-lidded but they were open enough to see the obvious change...

But it didn't last long.

Before Vlad could rush to his side again and bombard Owen with questions about his condition, and before Owen could form any words whatsoever, his eyes fell closed again and with a shutter a ripple of flame rushed up and down his body and turned Owen back to normal again. Only now he was anything BUT normal. Was that...was that what they thought it was?

Did Owen now have...a necromancer form?


	41. Just Like You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (10/11/2017):** Wow that was fast! Nice to see you again _erica phoenix16!_ I was going to save this chapter for tomorrow but since its done you guys get two chapters in one day! In answer to your review, no, Owen's perfectly fine and he's not turning into a demon. He's just coming into his necromancy powers and I just described a glimpse of his new alter-ego form. I tried to explain it simply somewhere in the re-edits but Owen's energy is unique. Its not ectoplasm per-say and if it is, its a special kind that only necromancers can use. It can either heal or boost ghost powers, or dispel evil and protect against it depending on the situation. Remember how Owen stabilized Danny's ice powers when that demoness showed up but he couldn't heal Vlad? Well at that point Vlad was still to full of hostility and dark intentions so Owen's powers could automatically sense that darkness and treat him as an enemy. And since necromancers are born to fight against things like demons and hostile ghosts Owen's powers are designed to be used accordingly. I guess you can think about it as Owen being a natural born exorcist or a ghostly antibody driving out impurities. Basically, Owen has the power to either purify or destroy ghosts. And this new form reflects that Owen has in fact died before, you know being reincarnated and all, but his life energy is purified now that he has come of age. Now all that's left is for Owen to sign his name in The Grimoire to complete the ritual and basically unlock his full potential!

* * *

 _~Chapter 40~_

 _Just Like You_

* * *

Saying Vlad was alarmed by what they just saw would be an understatement. He was absolutely mortified. What could this mean? Was Owen dying? Were they too late? Either way there was nothing Danny or Tucker could do to calm Vlad once Owen's body went back to normal. He was like a cornered animal and would lash out if either of them came too close, standing protectively in front of Owen's bed. His pain long forgotten.

They didn't want to leave him like this but it was getting dark and Sam and Jazz could only go out shopping for so long before the stores closed and their parents realized two of them were missing. Namely Tucker and Danny.

After awhile Vlad calmed down but he wasn't really _'calm.'_ It was more like his exhaustion finally caught up to him and Vlad couldn't support his own weight anymore. So rather ungracefully Vlad sagged to the floor at the foot of Owen's bed, crying out when the sudden movement jostled his sore leg. Immediately, Danny took his chances and knelt down beside Vlad.

Pointedly ignoring the dark look the older halfa was giving him, after all it was nothing new to Danny, he lifted both hands and placed them above the injured area and started pouring his ice powers into his hands. A shiver ran up Vlad's spine but the effects were immediate. The coolness seeped into his skin and Vlad reflexively relaxed even though his mind was screaming to shove Danny away. Why should he feel any relief when everything they went through was for nothing? Owen was dying and it was all his fault! That stupid confession gained him nothing, absolutely nothing. All it did was give Danny another reason to mock his pain.

"Danny, I really think we should go. I don't think he wants our help anymore and it looks like..." Tucker began unsurely, holding the Infimap like a lifeline to his chest.

"We will, just give me a minute," Danny replied, watching Vlad carefully in case he decided to attack. When it looked like all the fire had left his eyes, both figuratively and literally when they faded back to blue, Danny sighed. "Hey Vlad? You listening?"

After a moment of silence, Vlad leaned his head back, resting an arm over his tired eyes he croaked, "Yes."

Danny nodded and took that as a sign that Vlad was at least thinking rationally again and continued using his powers to help reduce the swelling in his leg. "Good, because I'm only going to say this once. Man, I can't believe I'M the one acting like the adult here. It's kinda cool having someone take you seriously for once. Anyway, please look at me Vlad."

Fighting back an irritated snarl that threatened to escape his lips Vlad lifted his arm away to meet Danny's gaze and almost punched the boy in the face! How dare he smile when Vlad was scared out of his mind that Owen was dying before his eyes?! But then, there was an unfamiliar warmth in Danny's expression that Vlad had never seen before. Least of all aimed at him. Just what in the world did he have to smile about?

Careful to avoid Vlad's hurt leg, Danny leaned over and out of all the other things he could have done, this was the least expected. Danny was hugging him! After that a strange sound did escape Vlad's lips that was halfway between another sob and a scoff of total disbelief. It was strange that even though Daniel's hands were cold moments before, now they were warm and wrapped around him gently as opposed to when he was trying to bear hug him during their fights and stop his attacks, or tricking Vlad into letting his guard down to put on the Spector Deflector.

More then anything Vlad wanted to hug Danny back but his arms were at odd angles and he was still confused about what brought this on all of a sudden when he'd been moments away from snapping and shooting the first person to so much as looked at him funny out the nearest wall. That, and Vlad refused to be comforted or pitied if that's all this was. He was finally getting what he deserved for all of his wrong doings. After obtaining the one thing that could have brought him true happiness, it was going to be taken out from him again...

"Owen's going to be fine," Danny told him, his voice calm, reassuring, and full of confidence. "If Clockwork said Owen's going to live then he is. I know him. Clockwork would never show himself or go to someone personally without knowing full well that whatever he told them is the absolute truth. He's just like you Vlad. He knows how to use half-truths to his advantage and give people a chance to make their own choices, to change if that's what they need to do. I don't know exactly what's going on with Owen but...I've felt this before too."

"I...what...? Where?" Vlad asked breathlessly, turning his head a little more towards Danny.

Letting go of Vlad just enough to look him in the eyes again, Danny smirked, "Geez fruitloop, is your memory going already? You must really be getting old! Remember that time when Owen's memory-possessed self helped me with my ice powers? I didn't tell you about it then but what I felt, it was like...feeling refreshed and clean like you just got out of the shower. I felt whole. And right now, I mean I was totally shocked and all but when I sensed his presence it's like Owen's presence feels refreshed too. Don't you get it? The ritual worked you dummy! You changed enough that Owen's power didn't see you as an enemy and it was able to wash away the grim you've built up over the years. Maybe not all of it, but enough that his power could reach you. That's what I think at least."

"I think so too," Tucker added, not getting quite as close as Danny but close enough to give Vlad a big thumbs up. "You might not think its a big deal but you weren't just looking out for Danny when we got back, you looked out for me too and I'm just a human kid he hangs out with. You could have just as easily sent us on our merry way once you got what you wanted but instead you gave us a chance to warm up, rest, and eat tons of great food all on your tab. And it's like Danny pointed out, you didn't worry about yourself at all and took care of the three of us first. It's bordering on reckless really and coming from us that's saying something! You got shot with a demonic spike thingy but were more worried about me catching a cold? Priorities dude! You tried saving Luna too instead of looking out only for yourself. I might not necessarily like you after all the crap my best friend Danny was put through thanks to you, but I think you're starting to become kinda cool now and this makes up for some of it. Danny's right, you'd make a way better ally then just another bad guy we have to deal with on a daily basis."

"Tucker! You didn't have to tell him that part!" Danny blushed, scowling at Tucker who only laughed.

Vlad stared dumbfounded at both of them before their words sunk in. Owen wasn't dying? And not only that but they both seriously thought he was...a good guy? Well that's new. But more importantly, OWEN saw him as a good person now? Ever since the ritual ended Vlad was almost certain it was Danny, not him, who managed to light the circle. But if it really was his doing then...oh god!

"I saved his life? I actually SAVED someone?" Vlad blinked.

Snorting, Danny rolled his eyes and finally stood up, "Before all this I would have found that hard to believe too. But now, guess what Vlad? Welcome to the goody-toe-shoes club!"

Rolling his eyes in return, Vlad scoffed, "Oh please. We both know its not that easy to change one's spots as it were. But yes, I suppose it's a start. Don't expect me to make a habit of it though."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Danny smirked again, offering Vlad a hand. His smile faltered a bit when Vlad staggered a bit before straightening himself up after accepting his hand so he asked. "Are you sure you're going to be ok Vlad?"

Vlad nodded and went back to his chair next to Owen on the side of the bed, "Yes, I believe so. How about you two? Will you make it back home tonight or shall I make arrangements?"

Swinging an arm around Danny's shoulder Tucker flourished the Infimap and snickered, "Relax dude, we've got the ultimate shortcut riiight here. Thanks again for the food. It was awesome! Oh that reminds me," giving Danny a mock-dirty look, he continued, "I'm so going to get you back for overshadowing me when that guy gave me a shot! I'm not THAT big of a baby anymore!"

"Says the guy who was tilting in his chair from side to side every time he went looking for a vein! At least you don't remember feeling the needle go in. I had to feel it for both of us," Danny laughed, swatting his friend on the back of the head and the two carried on like that for a few minutes before Vlad cleared his throat and nodded down at Owen to remind them he was still recovering.

"As much as I've enjoyed your company as a responsible adult I cannot let you loiter around here past curfew. What would your parents think of me?" Vlad joked mildly, then he sighed and smiled a little. "If for any reason there's a problem call me and I will take care of it. I do have my ways after all. Aside from that expect a call from me soon to keep you updated on Owen's condition. And since your other friend, Samantha and Daniel's sister were likely involved somehow in helping Owen and I as well I would appreciate it if you to extend my thanks to them as well."

"Aaaannd we've officially lost him. Here come stuffy old rich guy again," Danny laughed. "Just kidding, we'll tell them. We actually have A LOT to tell them. Besides, there's someone else who needs our help now too." His expression turned a bit more serious, meaning he'd gone back into 'hero' mode but Vlad didn't say anything and just let him speak freely. "I really think Luna is alive. Ok as _'alive'_ as a ghost can be anyway so I'm going to try asking around to see if there's any way we can find her. You can help if you want or leave it to us. I don't really care but we do owe her one."

Vlad nodded, "Indeed we do. And I always repay my debts."


	42. Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (10/13/2017):** WoooooOOOOoooo! It's Friday the 13th now so I feel the need to get my spook on! Or at the very least, my ghost on so I'm going to watch a few episodes of Danny Phantom again today. As for this chapter I kind of feel like it's a repeat of something I wrote before in a previous chapter but I seriously hope not. If it is then sorry! I was having a hard time with this chapter because there was so much I still wanted to write centered around Vlad since he hasn't really wrapped his mind around the fact that whether he liked being strung along or not, he wants Owen to be his son. Only now he's dead certain. No pun intended! And just like he said in the last chapter, as changed as he is Vlad isn't above playing the bad guy to get what he wants in the end but now he's not doing it for necessarily BAD reasons anymore. He just wants to be a father so badly and Owen still wants a family but is scared of losing it. I'm not sure how many more chapters I should write of this either since we've basically already done the climax as far as I'm concerned. Any suggestions on about what to do with Azrael and Luna would be appreciated too! Or just general ideas for the last few chapters.

* * *

 _~Chapter 41~_

 _Hello Darkness, My Old Friend_

* * *

Vlad wasn't sure exactly when he had fallen asleep but, after closing his eyes for less than a minute, it had somehow miraculously gone from 8pm to a little after 11pm when he blearily opened his eyes and checked his watch. Daniel must have turned off the lights before they left once Vlad unintentionally nodded off after their little pep-talk.

If not for Vlad's discomfort and his concern for Owen, the pale blue shadows being cast all across the room in the stunningly bright moonlight would have been breathtaking. There were small shadows dancing in the air as the light sifted through the snowflakes gently falling to earth outside the window. It gave everything a very melancholic and ethereal atmosphere. Everything else was absolutely still and silent, almost stagnant.

Well, now that he was awake, Vlad knew that he could not prolong examining his injury more closely any longer. This particular wound had really done a number on him, as much as Vlad loathed to admit it. He hated being seen as weak, not to mention allowing himself to BECOME weak in the first place, he couldn't afford to when his enemies would surely exploit it. Both those in the business world and the Ghost Zone.

Either way Vlad couldn't dismiss the issue without the possibility of serious consequences that could be detrimental to his health. But before that, Vlad checked Owen's vitals again first to make sure he wasn't having any negative reactions to the blood transfusion and then set to work analyzing the condition of his leg after turning the leg of his trousers temporarily invisible to avoid the hassle of completely undressing...

Thanks to Danny's ice powers the swelling had gone down dramatically. However, although the wound itself was already closed thanks to Vlad's accelerated healing there was a troubling purplish-black bruise where the projectile once was and spidery black veins surrounding it. It was ghastly, as if some sort of poison was still coursing through his veins whose sole intention was keeping him in pain. Considering what manner of monster MADE this wound it made sense. That was what they were designed to do, to torture and torment their victims or tempt them softly into the abyss with promises of power or an escape from the pain.

Azrael's demon had tried both with Vlad. And when those didn't work, total annihilation was his goal. Thankfully the demon never made it that far but Vlad sadly hadn't gotten out of there unscathed as usual. He wasn't used to ANYTHING being more powerful than himself, and even the few that were Vlad knew how to manipulate and how to exploit their weakness which more often than not was simply knowledge of the modern world and all of the anti-ghost weaponry at his disposal.

In this case however, Vlad's knowledge of these demons was still sorely lacking and he wasn't entirely sure how to treat this. Perhaps he could try a transfusion of purified ectoplasm to flush out the lingering traces of demonic energy or, well, there was always Owen. But how could he ask the boy for help when Owen was already recovering from injuries of his own too? Vlad cared far more for Owen's health then his own but at the same time needed this taken care of. If he went out of commission then who did that leave to protect Owen? Surely not that...man Jack Fenton. He had to stop himself from calling him a fool as usual since it was high time he got past all that to focus on more important matters. Namely his future son...

Vlad was so absorbed in his thoughts -which again made him fail to notice what was happening right under his nose- that he jerked in surprise when a tired voice broke the silence. "Vlad...?"

* * *

Owen was sitting up in his bed staring blankly at Vlad and Vlad in turned stared back at him, feeling a slight blush rise to his cheeks because he sincerely hoped the boy didn't see his unusual method of examination. After blinking slowly a few times Owen swayed a bit when he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. Snapping out of his stupor yet again Vlad carefully reached over and supported him by the shoulders. Meanwhile Owen gratefully leaned against him and kept waiting for the room to come into focus and stop spinning...

He was probably confused and couldn't remember much of what happened to him. Before Vlad told him any of that though he wanted to hear it straight from Owen himself. That way he could confirm or deny his suspicions about how much Owen actually remembered of recent events. "Yes, I'm right here Owen," Vlad reassured him and felt a little of the tension leave his shoulders when Owen recognized his voice. "How're you feeling?"

Taking a deep stuttering breath, Owen turned his head and looked away from Vlad then lied, "Just dizzy, that's all. How about-"

"Owen...we both know that's a lie. You lost a lot of blood yes but you have multiple injuries and one of them was torn open twice. Surely it must also be causing you some discomfort? And didn't you tell me once before that you hate adults who lie? Come now," Vlad reprimanded Owen gently, not wishing to pick a fight with the boy. "You can tell me the truth. We've been through this before. Remember?"

Owen couldn't bring himself to look at Vlad when he remembered the last time Vlad called him out like this but since he knew better then to hide it now Owen forced himself to respond, "Ok, you got me. It's true that I feel dizzy but my shoulder, it feels hot and stiff, and the rest of me just...just feels cold. Anyway...what happened? Did...did I do that to your leg...? I can't remember what happened after I tore out the..." he trailed off because he couldn't continue and flinched at the memory of tearing out Blood Blossom vines from the roots to protect Vlad and Danny from their effects.

 _So that's it. Owen's afraid that he's the one who hurt me and is blaming himself for it. Well, at least this is one fear I can alleviate,_ Vlad thought to himself before he shook his head and vacated his chair to sit directly on the bed and pull Owen fully into his arms, holding his head against his broad chest. "No my dear boy, this was not your doing. It was an unfortunate mishap that happened during my battle with Azrael. Nevermind that for now though, I can relay the story to you later in full detail. I'm just glad you're finally awake. You gave me quite a scare young man. You should really stop doing that before I really do have a heart attack."

There was a whole five minutes of silence between them after that, but before he knew it, Owen suddenly blurted out tearfully, "I'm so sorry, Vlad. This is..it's all my fault!" Slowly reaching his arms up despite the annoying tug on his arm from the IV to grab fists full of Vlad's suite, Owen tried not to cry by burying his face in his shirt only to realize he was already crying and couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "I-I couldn't do anything! I tried to help by getting rid of those flowers since I knew they could hurt you but in the end I couldn't stop Azrael by myself. No matter how hard I try, someone else is always one step ahead of me, even myself! I can never measure up to anyone's expectations! I can never do anything useful! And now you're h-hurt...because of me even if it wasn't because of the Blood Blossoms. I don't even know who I am anymore Vlad! I don't understand why everyone thinks I'm worth dying for when I haven't accomplished anything myself! I just want...I just...!"

It was clear that Owen was becoming hysterical but that was to be expected after such a traumatic experience. Without moving from his seat, Vlad decided to chance a small waste of energy and created a duplicate to give Owen another dose of morphine in his IV bag. Maybe that would help him calm down a bit before he started hyperventilating. If not then Vlad would just have to sedate Owen himself. He clearly wasn't ready to talk or being up and about just yet. However it looks like Owen remembered everything that happened apart from his actual kidnapping and Vlad and Danny's confrontation with Azrael before he was split in two halves...

Resting his cheek on Owen's head, his hand still stroking his hair softly, Vlad chuckled, "Don't be ridiculous, I'm not going to die from something like this. The majority of the wound has already healed. It hurts yes, and it will need to be treated but..." With a sigh, Vlad glanced outside again at the snow and continued in a gentler tone, "...Owen, if you haven't figured it out by now how much you mean to me then clearly I have misjudged your intelligence. I'm not going to get rid of you because of what happened. Absolutely none of this was YOUR fault. You were being manipulated. We both were. I'll explain how later but, in regards to the incident with Azrael I was just careless. Plain and simple. And it nearly cost us our lives. I was the one who inadvertently put your life in grave danger when my original intention was to get you away from it, if only for a short while. I only gave you the choice of where to go and as things stood we were bound to come here at some point anyway for answers. This whole experience has put a lot of things in perspective for me, such as what my true feelings and what intentions for you really are. First of all, I want you to know that I love you, Owen. I have willingly put everything I had on the line to save your life because it's so precious to me. I haven't known you for long, but, we have the rest of our lives to find out exactly who you are. I told you this before did I not? That I was going to find out everything about you one way or another. And if you don't know, then lets find out together. As father and son."

"Don't..." Owen began in a trembling voice, trying to pull away, to deny what Vlad was saying because it was too good to be true, "Don't say that."

"Why not? It's not as though you have a choice anymore," Vlad smiled, holding him tighter. "I'm never letting you go."

Letting his words sink in -without realizing of course that another reason he was suddenly so relaxed was because the morphine was kicking in- Owen nodded and finally gave up on trying to pull away from Vlad's warmth. It was a welcome feeling since he still felt very cold. "Well that's just great...now I have a half-ghost haunting me too," Owen muttered. "I should have known...there was no escaping from you. Still, if this doesn't turn out to be a fever dream then...I'll try to believe that's true."

"It IS true," Vlad assured him, easing Owen back under the covers and resting a hand on his brow. "We'll talk more about it in the morning, for now, try to get some more rest. We've completed the main part of the ritual but one essential step remains. And before I take you home that needs to be taken care of. After that-" he smirked, "-I have a few phone calls to make. One of them being to a certain director at Mistveil Orphanage..."


	43. The Beginnings of Change

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (10/14/2017):** Ugh, so much for having a good Friday the 13th! I mean I did have a good day, at first, and I got to go hang out with some friends of mine and paint miniatures but then I woke up at 2am to my mother crying because she thought one of our cats that hasn't been feeling well lately was dead. There was nothing we could do and this morning my cat did pass away so it's been a rough day for all of us at home. But writing made a good distraction until I kinda started writing how I'M feeling atm. I feel sad but weirdly calm at the same time and kind of in shock. I mean we knew she wasn't doing well but it just caught up with her very unexpectedly. Anyway, I'm sorry for the super depressing note but I'm going to be alright and I guess I just wanted to share how I'm feeling. Hopefully the chapter itself turned out alright and isn't depressing! I mean, good things are happening since Vlad is closing some loose ends in the story for me and Owen's finally awake so we'll see how things go from here. Now let's press on shall we? Enjoy!

* * *

 _~Chapter 42~_

 _The Beginnings of Change_

* * *

The director of Mistveil Orphanage nearly dropped the phone in shock when Vlad Masters called him in person out of the blue at the most ungodly hour of the morning imaginable. Ever since Owen was sent off to stay with him, at most he had gotten an occasional email notifying him of their activities together and Owen's temperament. But then he kicked himself, well of course Vlad Masters would want to speak with him! He probably wanted to discuss the details of the charity event to make sure everything was coming along smoothly so far and to inform him that Owen was ready to come back to Mistveil afterwards, right...?

Wrong.

"Mr. Masters, forgive me but I believe I misheard you. Did you just say you want to ADOPT Owen Ravenwood? Good god man, I know you are a very influential and wealthy man but this isn't something even you can do on a whim!" Shakily leafing through Owen's file -which Vlad returned long ago after making copies of them for his personal use before adoption was ever part of the equation- the elderly man tried to _'reason'_ with Vlad because this went way beyond just doing a charity to boost his image.

"Yes you heard correctly, and I am fully aware of what-" Vlad began when the director interrupted him again.

Since this was a matter he did have a say in, no matter how rich Vlad was, the director spoke confidently for the first time in what seemed like years and explained with a sigh, "No I don't think you do. This is someone's life we're talking about. He's not some homeless puppy you can just take home then send back when he becomes too troublesome. Owen has already been through enough disappointment before with the last few families he was fostered by who almost adopted him until something...unexpected happened and it would be very cruel to get his hopes up again. What's more, are you sure are thinking of doing this for the right reasons and not just as some publicity stunt? If that's what this is about then offering Owen a scholarship I could understand since he has always done exceptionally well in school. I mean no disrespect Mr. Masters but do you think you could handle raising a child in the sort of environment you live in? Especially a boy with his background? I'm sure that you can understand my concerns about exposing him to that level of scrutiny. I've been meaning to call you ever since heard about the incident with the faulty heating system in your castle. I know it wasn't your fault or his but it still raised unwanted questions which is exactly my point. Owen doesn't need that sort of attention, he needs stability and a safe place to grow up normally. And your life is anything but normal being the business man you are. After the charity event there are sure to be other people who will look past his...well past and finally give Owen the chance he deserves. Just having you vouch for him will be more than enough to help him find a better life. In three years Owen won't get another chance to be part of a family again, and just having stayed with you for the last two weeks alone will make Owen famous for reasons other than his parent's suicide."

"How is that any different than what I am proposing?" Vlad challenged with a knowing smirk. "Correct me if I'm wrong but if someone else adopts Owen simply for his fame is that not the same thing as having ulterior motives for welcoming him into their home? I assure you, I have thought everything through very thoroughly. During our short time together I have learned so much about him and see a lot of myself in him. That is why I fervently believe that I can provide Owen with the best chance to reach his full potential. As you said, Owen is a gifted young man and I would be wasting an opportunity to achieve both our dreams by simply letting him go back to that lonely existence of his there at your orphanage. No offense. You told me yourself that you and the other staff there had all but given up on finding help for him let alone a family willing to take him, and I can provide him with the best of both. The truth of the matter is I have always wanted a son, but I was waiting for the right woman to...come along. Sadly that didn't happen and I never even considered adoption before I met Owen. He may have a colored past, but I've come to care so much for him in such a short time and he makes me feel like the richest man alive. I know that I actually AM the richest man alive but when I'm with him, I FEEL like it and know I can make an extraordinary difference in his life if he were to become my son. I will take the necessary steps to prove to you that my intentions are nothing but sincere and I'll even double the promised amount of money I planned on donating to your orphanage. I may even...pressure your debtors into dropping the charges entirely so that you can put the money to better use taking care of the rest of the children under your roof. Furthermore..."

* * *

When Owen woke up the next morning with the IV still in his arm he couldn't help but be reminded of his days at the hospital after finding out his parents were really gone. He saw it happen with his own eyes, but somehow an eerie, disbelieving, numbness settled over his heart. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was just that it was too hard to accept at first. And right now, Owen couldn't bring himself to believe that Vlad...actually wanted to adopt him. Vlad wanted him to be his son.

The peaceful scene outside seemed to be mocking his emotional turmoil as snow continued to fall like feathers from sky just like last night. Beautiful white feathers, like dove wings, and not the sleek black feathers of the ravens that haunted his dreams last night. He didn't want to tell Vlad about it, Owen could barely look at him without feeling that horrible tightness in his chest from the fear he felt that Vlad was going to change his mind or that whoever was in charge of the whole adoption thing told him he wasn't qualified to adopt him or something. And after they found out about the explosion thing, Vlad's credibility would be in question since a lack of funds was NOT to blame for letting the heating system fall into that bad of disrepair...

Vlad of course could easily cheat his way out of it by overshadowing everyone involved in the investigation if that's all that stood in his way of making Owen his son. He was serious about this. Owen sensed it, how intense and raw his feelings were last night and that honestly frightened him. It wasn't like Owen was scared of Vlad anymore. In fact the relief he felt waking up to his voice and being comforted by his warmth surprised him at first. Since when did he trust Vlad so explicitly? Sure, it was true that Vlad had done so much for him already but part of Owen doubted whether he would feel the same way about him if he didn't have these powers...

He knew. Owen knew in his heart of hearts that doubting Vlad at this point was childish but he couldn't help it! When things always seem to fall apart the moment you let your guard down, the moment you feel hopeful, it's difficult not to. Beside, didn't admitting he wanted to stay with Vlad too mean that he was giving up on a normal life? Didn't it mean that he would be spending his last few years of teen-dom under the roof of a half-ghost billionaire who was likely going to spoil him rotten, parade him everywhere as his son, send him to some private school and-

Owen sighed.

Why yes, yes it did. But was that necessarily a bad thing? Hadn't he already given up on a _'normal'_ life? Owen wasn't normal anymore, never was, and didn't he already start to embrace it when the training with Vlad started? At first he really thought they were doing it just so they could get his new power under control so it wouldn't make his life back at the orphanage literally go up in flames. And then, something changed. He started feeling confident and wanted Vlad to be proud of his progress, to be proud of him. For once, Owen's desire to be the perfect student wasn't an act to make sure people didn't label him as _'a troubled teen'_ that needed to be _'fixed'_ after what happened when he lost his family.

It felt good to be wanted, to be loved, to be accepted and comforted by someone that was actively trying to understand everything about him and not just the one side Owen showed to people. Owen never had that kind of relationship with his real father, but not for lack of trying until it became obvious that he just wouldn't understand. His real dad was just a normal person, a historian that just thought his son Owen was just pretending to see ghosts. Like how any kid his age would pretend to have imaginary friends until they eventually grew out of it. Only this wasn't something Owen could grow out of so he had no choice but to hide that part of himself from everyone, including his mom and dad to hold onto the only part of his life Owen could _'pretend'_ was normal...

With another sigh, Owen glanced around the room for the first time since all he'd really seen of it was the bed and outside the window. They were staying at The Grand Hotel in Salem according to Vlad. He mentioned it briefly last night when Owen asked where they were out of curiosity before he zoned out and fell asleep again when the morphine kicked in. And yes, even in his dazed state Owen sensed the duplicate behind him who probably administered the drug but he didn't have the energy to worry about it at the time, it wasn't like it was there to hurt him. Although it WAS kind of annoying that Vlad was babying him so much.

Then again, as Vlad himself pointed out, he HAD nearly died.

And besides...Owen WAS acting like a big baby last night when everything came crashing down on him. The pain, the memories, the fear, the uncertainty, and the relief Owen felt from hearing Vlad's voice and not Azrael's when he woke up. He felt embarrassed about it now that he was lucid again but was grateful that Vlad wasn't making fun of him because of it. On the contrary, Vlad was all to happy that Owen had clung to him like that because it was a sure sign that what Danny and Tucker told him was the truth. Owen wasn't afraid of him or his ghost half anymore. He accepted all of who he was and even embraced it in himself, although Owen was obviously something entirely different.

Glancing up and the blood pack he was hooked up to Owen saw that it was almost empty now and Owen already felt much better now, which surprised him. Curious, Owen started undoing the bandages around his shoulder to take a look at the bite mark and the scratches on his arm because aside from his skin feeling tight and a little warmer then usual to the touch it wasn't hurting him anymore. It was a little awkward to pull his sleeve down with the IV in so Owen didn't completely remove his silk shirt and instead just unbuttoned it and slid it off down to the elbow. After that Owen just needed to undo the-

"And what, pray tell, do you think you're doing young man?"

Flinching, Owen dropped his hands immediately and looked at Vlad who simply raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not happy with what he was doing. After taking a deep breath and sighing again, Owen replied with a shy but playful grin, "What does it look like? I'm checking out my new battle scar."

Walking over to his bedside at a swift gait, Vlad scoffed, "With any luck there won't BE a scar so I'm afraid you'll have to deal with that disappointment." Vlad fell silent after that and Owen was a little confused, why wasn't he bombarding him with health questions? And why was there a hint of a smile on his face. He was definitely happy about something, but what?

* * *

Owen half expected Vlad to redress him and scold him for trying to remove the bandages but instead, he simply grabbed a small first aid kit that the doctor had left for him and went into autopilot checking Owen's vitals. And once he was satisfied, Vlad warned Owen that it might hurt a little afterwards when he carefully removed the IV from his arm and applied pressure there with a bandage until the bleeding stopped. Then Vlad was the one who asked Owen to remove his shirt so that he could take off the bandages instead...

While Vlad was unwrapping his shoulder, he asked, "So, Owen, what would you like for breakfast this morning? I'm sure you're hungry since the last time you ate anything was when we were on the jet. We can either go to the restaurant downstairs or I can order room service. The staff have already been informed that if anyone so much as mentions you were here with me they will be immediately dismissed and I will be leaving a VERY negative review of this place."

Snickering, Owen replied, "I guess some things never change..."

Thinking about his question seriously though, Owen closed his eyes and tried to imagine what rich people would even consider a _'complete breakfast.'_ After all, if he was going to be living with Vlad from now on he better get used to such decedent foods. That's when the memory of his mom's strawberry and banana crepes came to mind and Owen wondered if that would be considered fancy or if he only felt that way since his mom only made it for special occasions like his birthday...

Well, considering Owen had just come of age as a necromancer, didn't that count as a special occasion? And he was still alive too which was TOTALLY something worth celebrating. Of course Owen was a little embarrassed about asking Vlad about it but got over it quickly. Honestly the only thing he had left to worry about was if he could stomach anything right now? His stomach hurt a bit but that was hunger pains and nothing to worry about apart from it growling loudly and tipping Vlad off that yes, Owen was starving! He was thirsty too and wondered if he could deal with using proper table manners in the restaurant instead of inhaling his food.

"Owen? Are you alright?" Vlad asked him calmly, though the worry in his voice was as obvious as a neon sign so Owen glanced over his now unwrapped shoulder and smiled.

Just when he was about to reply Owen felt a shiver and gasped when his ghost sense went off. Or at least, that's what it felt like. But Vlad hadn't used any of his ghost powers, as far as he knew so who...? His thoughts were interrupted when Vlad moved to sit in front of him and made sure Owen's eyes were locked on his before he spoke calmly but seriously. Owen of course was confused by his reaction and stiffened slightly, feeling yet another shiver ripple up his arms and legs but he didn't fly into a panic, there was no reason to because whatever the problem was, Vlad was going to take care of it...

Right?

"Owen, I want you to remain calm alright? There is nothing wrong with you but this WILL come to you as quite a shock. It also means we'll be ordering room service after all. Now," Vlad took a deep breath and bore his eyes into Owen's as if searching for any warning signs of a possible panic attack. Finding none, at least right now since he hadn't seen himself yet, Vlad continued. "I want you to take a deep breath then either bring it up to your face or look down at your hands. You'll find that they look...different to you but from what I'm assuming is the case this is normal for someone like you. Namely, a necromancer with your rare situation of having previously died before. And I want you to let me know IMMEDIATELY if this is too much for you to handle. If it is, then I'll use my ghost powers to transport us to the secret entrance you found to the Ravenwood Estate and we will complete the ritual and go straight home to find a solution for how to hide this if we need to. Are you ready?"

"Vlad, what's going on? Is it...really that bad?" Owen asked, shivering again but from dread. "Just tell me."

With a sigh, Vlad shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't do that. Because even I don't fully understand why you've gone through such a drastic change but in the end I believe this is for the best. And no, it's not that bad in my eyes at least. Just a bit surprising given how you're technically not half-ghost like I am, but rather something much greater. I believe that with this form you'll be far more powerful then you ever were before, Owen. With my help you'll be able to defend yourself from any adversary and control your gifts as you were meant to. Aside from that, I can only hope that the only reason it keeps appearing is because you haven't completed the ritual yet and are in the final stages of your metamorphosis. At any rate, perhaps it is better if I show it to you. But don't be afraid Owen. I'm right here with you and have already begun analyzing the properties of your blood and your energy signature. That's a start and I will begin working on a new battle suit for you once we get home. As well as a training regiment."

Relaxing a bit thanks to Vlad's reassurance and frankly the enthusiasm in his voice when he mentioned his powers. Owen nodded that he was ready and let Vlad take his hand before looking down at it. He jerked back a bit in shock but otherwise didn't pull away from Vlad or anything, he just stared at the thing that was SUPPOSED to be his hand...

It was like looking at an X ray of your arm only this was something that was still a physical thing you could touch and just not a picture. Owen could see clear down to his bones and his skin, or rather the energy it was made of, glowed a misty blue. He could even see Vlad's hand resting underneath his and that was just freaky! Reaching up with his other hand to cautiously touch it, Owen felt like his arms were made of glass, or more accurately solid marble or some other strong material. It was cool and smooth to the touch, but like a light bulb Owen could feel the heat radiating from underneath his skin. As creaseless and hard as it felt though Owen didn't have any problems flexing his fingers and bending his elbows or wrists.

Out of curiosity, Owen made a spur of the moment decision and lit a small flame in each hand. He gasped when a thrill of power ran up his spine, making veins appear in his ghostly arms that glowed like electrical currents throughout his body. And it felt good, natural, and honestly kind of thrilling. Owen completely forgot about his shock when it was replaced with awe before he put the flames out and watched the veins vanish as well, leaving only his strangely translucent arms behind where the only visible things were his bones.

"Now that was cool," Owen laughed, looking up at Vlad and seeing that he was smiling too, relieved that Owen was taking this so well. His expression wavered however when Owen blinked and flexed his fingers. "Um, how do I make it go away though?"

Vlad shook his head, "I'm afraid I haven't a clue. But if it's anything like your fire powers, then that is entirely up to you. Or at least it will be once you seal your fate as a necromancer by signing your name in The Grimoire. Now, I'll ask you this once more. What do you want to do about this?"


	44. Those Whom I So Cherish

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

* * *

 _~Chapter 43~_

 _Those Whom I So Cherish_

* * *

" _I'm relieved to hear that you made it home safely, Daniel," Vlad told him, unable to keep the smile out of his voice after successfully convincing the orphanage's director to let him begin the process of adopting Owen. "Any word on that ghost girl? Luna I believe her name was?"_

" _Not yet," Danny replied with a sigh. "But there wasn't much time for us to even look since we had to get home. At least we got to tell Frostbite what happened and her Coven that she's gone missing."_

 _Vlad nodded, "Not to worry, I'll send someone to help in the search as soon as I can. As you well know though Owen is my top priority. He was a little disoriented at first but Owen regained consciousness a few hours after you two left." Noting the groggy tone in Danny's voice Vlad commented, "You sound tired my boy. Long night?"_

 _In response Danny groaned,"Ugh! Don't even get me started! After that whole fiasco with Azrael we made it home and Jazz and Sam decided to quiz us on everything that happened and more specifically what YOU did. Sam's still skeptical about trusting you but she's my best friend too and was just worried about me. Then, big surprise, like five different ghosts decided to take advantage of our little field trip to make a mess of my school so I've been up all night cleaning up. And we have to go to school later today anyway so I just can't catch a break!"_

" _You really do work too hard Daniel, have you ever considered taking a vacation from all of the ghost hunting?" Then he offered, "I'd be more than happy to arrange one for you and your family as a reward for your help sometime."_

" _I'd love to but just look at what happened after only being away for a few hours! And that's even WITH the time Clockwork froze for us for a little while to go talk to him about Owen before we went to meet Frostbite. Anyway Vlad, when you get the chance could you say hi to Owen for us? Tucker feels really bad that he wasn't much help back there and it sucks that every time we've met some sort of fight breaks out. I feel bad for him too since he's not used to fighting ghosts like we are." Danny sighed, "And another thing, do you realize how weird it is that I'm talking with Vlad freaking Masters so, I dunno...causally? It's not like we're old friends or anything. At least I don't think so even though you've stopped being such a fruitloop! Just, promise me you won't go crazy overprotective and possessive with Owen ok? He needs a dad, not a bodyguard. And I can't believe I'm saying that either! This is just sooooo-"_

" _Ok, that's enough," Jazz said in a muffled voice as she stole the phone from her brother, to which he complained and told her he wasn't finished talking and Vlad couldn't help but chuckle a bit. How unusual that Danny still WANTED to talk to him. It was a welcome change and it was good that Danny felt he had someone else to vent his problems too besides his sister and two friends. After all, they weren't half-ghosts nor did they have the same worries they did when it came to combat with said ghosts._

 _Vlad waited patiently for the two to stop arguing and then smiled when Jazz spoke to him next. She was a clever young woman and despite having tricked him before when she allegedly ran away from home, Vlad held her in high regards for a normal human girl. Besides, she took good care of her little brother and accepted him which when it came to family was very important. Perhaps when they moved to Amity park Vlad could convince her to tutor Owen or help him learn how to drive once they renewed his learners permit since she already knew how._

" _Sorry about that Mr. Masters, Danny's running on fumes and he-Danny you get down from there right now or I'm turning on the ghost shield!" Jazz scolded when her brother's ghost sense went off and he tried to silently and anonymously fly out his window to deal with it. Then there was an audible thump as Danny landed on his bed and huffed in annoyance."Honestly! Anyway Mr. Masters-"_

" _Oh please Jasmine, we're well past using such formalities. Call me Vlad," Vlad chortled softly. "I forgave you for tricking me a long time ago and in fact applaud you for going to such lengths to help your brother Daniel. It's all in the past and I for one look forward to getting to know you better one of these days."_

" _Yeah, um, sure. But seriously M- I mean Vlad, I hope you know what you're doing when it comes to Owen. Raising a child isn't as easy as it looks, and he's been through a lot so..." Jazz sighed, "The point is, we both know that this transition is going to be hard on him so good luck with that. And personally, I really hope that having him in your life has done as much good as my brother says it has. Speaking of which, it looks like Danny finally crashed so I'd better go and turn on the ghost shield so he won't fly off somewhere as soon as he wakes up. Thank you again for keeping him safe for us and we'll see you at the charity."_

" _Of course, you're quite welcome. After all, Daniel does mean a great deal to me as well, but not for the same reasons anymore. And I thank you for your concern Jasmine but I have everything under control now in regards to Owen's situation," Vlad assured her. "Make sure Daniel gets plenty of rest. Take care."_

* * *

Owen still felt weird about seeing his own skeleton when the crepes arrived for breakfast so he avoided looking at his hands too much. If he hadn't then he would have ended up staring at them forever because it was one thing to see ghosts whether they were invisible or overshadowing someone or something, it was another thing entirely to literally see your bare bones encased in necromantic energy rather then flesh. Vlad was right, he wasn't half-ghost, but Owen was something like a ghost now in a way. It really felt a lot like all those times when his past memories took over his consciousness only it was his core essence as a necromancer that kept overshadowing his human body like this.

It wasn't until an hour later that Owen's body resumed its normal appearance again and he signed in relief. Owen was also surprised that his previous wounds were gone now too, leaving no trace, just like Vlad told him...

"I was wondering why it didn't hurt anymore," Owen commented, rolling his shoulders and craning his neck. "That means this was an injury that healed on its own without the help of those spirits from my dream?"

Vlad nodded, smiling because he was beside himself with joy that Owen wasn't thinking that he was some sort of freak and flying into a blind panic. Owen accepted his necromancy as part of him now, seeing no reason to outright reject who he was anymore. And in turn Owen understood that this WAS normal for someone like him and it wasn't anything to be ashamed of. Sure it was still a lot to get used to, but the hope in his eyes was unmistakable. And for now Owen could focus on that hope instead of everything else that has transpired recently...

"Yes, much like Daniel and myself you seem to have developed accelerated healing powers. I'm sure that's mostly there to counteract when your blood manifests itself as those flowers in self defense when you've been badly injured by something supernatural. It wasn't until your powers began to mature that this happened. On its own, your blood repels negative energy but when it takes the form of those blossoms it can hurt ghosts too. I've seen their power in action before, but that was from naturally grown Blood Blossoms. As for your core energy, it seems that you have a little more freedom when it comes to how you use that power," Vlad smiled again, patting his now healed leg since that was the second power Owen wanted to try out since he was now confident could work on him.

For future reference though Vlad wanted to come up with alternative treatments to any demonic wounds that he, Owen, or Daniel might suffer in the future. Owen agreed with him and personally felt better about using his powers more actively like this too. After all, besides normal people who did he have to hide them from? Vlad knew what he was, and so did Danny and his friends. It struck him then that for the first time in two years, he didn't feel so...alone. There were people he could rely on now, trust, and be himself around that were alive and not trying to manipulate him.

That was an awesome feeling.

"Vlad..." Owen began calmly after pulling on the red turtleneck Vlad bought for him since his other clothes had been torn to shreds and nothing else he had was warm enough.

"Yes?" Vlad replied, looking up from his own plate of food since just as expected, his idea of breakfast was a full three course meal. "What is it? Are you still hungry?"

Shaking his head, Owen sat back down at the table across from Vlad and started blushing a bit. "Thank you for everything and for saving my life. Again. And I'm sorry I put you through so much trouble-" Before Vlad could insist that he was no trouble at all, Owen's expression hardened and his eyes positively shined with confidence as he spoke his next few words, "-but I promise that I'll become stronger. One day, I'll stand beside you as an equal, or at least some worthy of being your...s-s..."

Owen blinked, taken aback by the sudden glint shining in Vlad's eyes too despite his outwardly calm mask. It completely threw him off and after that Owen's blush returned in full force yet he refused to look away. Even if his mouth had stopped working for some stupid reason, surely his eyes could tell Vlad how he was feeling. This was terrifying, the idea of his adoption finally happening. Especially by a man as strong, eloquent, and cool as Vlad. He could honestly say now that his past reservations about the man sitting in front of him, while not gone completely, weren't as bad as before. More like, Owen still felt inadequate compared to Danny who had a lot more experience actually fighting ghosts and not just seeing them everywhere and ignoring them or at most, pushing them away with his powers.

"It's alright Owen. You don't have to say it. I understand that the idea of becoming my son is difficult to wrap your mind around but I assure you, my decision will not change," Vlad beamed, pushing his plate aside then folding his hands in his lap as he crossed his legs. "In fact I've already spoken to our dear friend at Mistveil Orphanage who made our little get together possible in the first place. Honestly it was a bit appalling how easily he gave into my demands and basically begged you to come to my castle for the sake of the money but at least his heart was in the right place. Perhaps he has a backbone after all because when I called he scolded me for doing this on a whim. Can you imagine? Regardless, he'll be sending me the necessary paperwork soon and we'll be visited by social workers no doubt. I expect by then we'll have your other form under control so that nothing will make them suspect anything. And I have full confidence in your acting skills seeing as you've fooled them for so long into thinking that apart from being a little wary of others that you weren't secretly suffering." Closing his eyes, Vlad's tone darkened, "I know that I cannot replace your father any more than I would have been able if Daniel had renounced his and joined me, however, that does not mean I will love you any less if it takes time for you to call me as such. It's possible you never will. But I will love you as my son nevertheless and treat you with all the love and care that I am capable of. That being said, all I ask is that you continue on as you have before all of this and give me a chance. I don't want to lose someone I love again but even if you started to hate me I do not think I could bear being alone again. And from what I can tell, neither could you. Therefore, if we must simply be alone together in my home, so be it. Either way I'm not letting you put yourself in danger now that I truly understand the forces you are up against. With my help though we will be more then a match for it."

Owen couldn't bring himself to speak and simply nodded, staring at his plate. Although, there was no mistaking the shy smile on his face that told Vlad that yes, Owen wanted this too but was too scared to admit it. But by sharing that information that he was already beginning the process seemed to have the desired effect of banishing most of Owen's doubts. So long as he understood that he was loved and wanted, the rest would come on its own at its own pace. This was new territory for both of them. And if they worked together, then someday calling each other _'family'_ wouldn't seem so strange...


	45. The Ravenheart Legacy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (10/16/2017):** If I don't end up writing from where I left off this morning writing this then sorry this chapter is so short! But I think it's better that way in the end because it's another loose end tied off. Besides, I'm still looking up pictures of how I want the estate to look. After all I want it to stand out from Vlad's castle but also sound like something built sometime in the 1600's.

* * *

 _~Chapter 44~_

 _The Ravenheart Legacy_

* * *

Maybe it's just because it was his first time, but being teleported gave Owen a bad case of vertigo and he needed to regain his footing again before the two of them made their way to the hidden chamber where Owen took refuge in from Azrael before. It was weird being back here again after everything that happened but it was something he needed to do. Something they both needed to do, together...

And while they were setting things up and he watched Vlad replace the old candles with new ones, Owen couldn't help but laugh a little. "It feels like we're setting up for a séance with my dead relatives. Talk about creepy."

In response, Vlad raised an amused eyebrow, "Aren't we though? After all, this is the entrance to your old family home so my guess is there may very well be a few ghosts bound to the property that served your family. With this you will be acknowledging that you are the last living heir to their legacy and for all rights and purposes inheriting the entire estate and all of their secrets."

"Whoa, pressure much?" Owen laughed nervously, holding The Grimoire in his arms. "I hope they won't expect me to live there since it hasn't been refurbished or taken care at all of for who knows how long!"

"Well I for one think it would make an excellent project, after all, didn't you tell me before that you wanted to grow up to be an architect?" Vlad asked, taking him by the shoulders and stepping off to the side as he spoke, envisioning the whole endeavor. "I'm sure there are documents hidden in there or perhaps your mother had her own copies to prove that you legally own this place now. And I would be more then happy to fund the project and let you oversee the process. Given what we've seen of the place depicted in The Grimoire the estate is rather large. You can think of it as an early birthday present."

Owen turned to look at him, impressed that he remembered about that from when he first arrived at his castle. "I'm surprised you remembered that. Then again, I did tell you that the heating system in your castle could use an upgrade." Smirking, Owen's eyes flashed and the candles Vlad set up on the stone table burst into flame and cast everything in a pale blue light, reminding him of their training session too.

"Show off," Vlad scoffed, dramatically rolling his eyes.

Owen just shrugged and smiled, "Well it's hard not to when my future dad is watching. Besides, I learned from the best."

"That you did," Vlad said proudly, ruffling Owen's hair before stepping away and invited him to go ahead with the final stage of the ritual. "After you my boy."

Taking a deep breath and repeating the process in his head on how to make sure Vlad could go in with him, Owen reverently placed The Grimoire down on the book stand and took the quill and ink that Vlad offered him. And of course to add to the irony Vlad had purchased a quill made from a raven's feather. The weirdo. The book never said it HAD to be a raven's feather, any pen would have worked as long as the ink mixture was done correctly.

Just to be safe once Vlad was positive that Owen's powers had flushed out all the foreign blood from the transfusion, even though it was the same type genetically, he suggested that they add a little fresh blood to the ink just to be certain there were no complications after getting this far. Owen could see the logic in that so with a quick little jab, he pricked his finger and added a few drops of blood to the ink which glowed blue for a second before going back to normal. He took that as a good sign and after given Vlad a curt nod to let him know it worked, Owen stared back down at the blank page before him...

Unbidden, the song Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield came to mind and Owen snickered. When Vlad gave him a quizzical look Owen just waved him off, "Sorry, I just thought of something funny but I'll tell you about it later. Just ignore me."

"If you say so, but now I can't help but feel curious," Vlad smiled before he fell silent and resumed watching Owen with growing interest. Owen knew he was only delaying the inevitable so after taking in another breath and shaking his head, he began writing his name...only to pause after getting his first name down.

Should he write his name down as _'Owen Masters'_ since that's what it was going to be legally changed to once Vlad adopted him? Or should he keep the last name as Ravenwood because that was still who he was right now? Then there was that whole thing about keeping the family name alive but...did he want it to be? Would his first name be enough since Owen felt so unsure or did it not count unless he wrote down the whole thing? Damn it, after all this why did he have to suddenly have all these silly doubts NOW when they were at the threshold?!

Noticing his hesitation, Vlad smiled tenderly and said, "Owen, it doesn't matter what name you use. It already knows who you are from your blood. The name is just words. Don't let it bother you."

"I know," Owen sighed shakily. "It's just, this is so important and I don't want to mess it up so-!" Suddenly, something Azrael told him before he passed out from tearing out the Blood Blossoms came to mind:

 _Owen blinked, wondering if he'd gotten the name wrong in his crazed ranting and pointed out. "Wait, don't you mean Ravenwood? You said it wrong, my last name has always been Ravenwood."_

 _Smiling without looking back down at him, Azrael explained, "To you perhaps, but long ago your family name was Ravenheart. I knew you as such during the time when I still lived back in the late 1600's. My family and yours were close allies, you and I even closer friends. We were practically brothers. As you can imagine though, some of those ancient family names were basically a dead-giveaway to those damned Witch Hunters who were weeding out all those who, in their eyes, were either heretics or possible devil worshipers. And so, it made sense that at one point the most notable families among the clans attempted to conceal their true nature by changing their family name. That's what your family did, and ever since then you have been known as the Ravenwoods."_

"Owen? What is it?" Vlad asked, tensing a little when Owen cut off his own sentence.

"Ravenheart..." Owen muttered under his breath.

But since Vlad heard him he took a step forward and asked, "Pardon?"

Turning to face Vlad, Owen explained, "When I confronted Azrael after he kidnapped me he told me that my original family name was Ravenheart. Not Ravenwood. It was changed after the Salem Witch Hunts started so, this was never the Ravenwood estate, it's the Raven-HEART estate. So if we want to get in I have to go back to the beginning..." Without waiting for a response, Owen finished writing his name and it came out as...

 _Owen Ravenheart._

And the instant the name was completed both Owen and The Grimoire started to glow and a phantom wind swirled around them, flipping the pages until the book snapped shut and the candles were snuffed out. No less then a minute later runes appeared on the wall directly in front of them along with the Ravenheart family crest and a passage opened in front of them.

Once they both stopped glowing, Owen exhaled a deep breath and swayed and gripped the front of the table. He could feel it, the finality of his choice and it was like a physical weight had been lifted from his shoulders only to be replaced by a new one, the weight of his future now that the ghosts of the past had finally been dealt with...


	46. Hallowed Ground

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (10/19/2017):** Ugh I'll describe the manor later, I promise! I was too eager to write more to deal with all the historically accurate research! Anyway, enjoy this surprise midnight post and now...I'm going to- ZZZZZZZZzzzz ( _Falls asleep immediately after posting chapter and proceeds to drool on keyboard)_

* * *

 _~Chapter 45~_

 _Hallowed Ground_

* * *

It was like stepping into another world when the two of them entered the dimly lit passage leading them through the cavern. Everything was cast in a soft ethereal glow, making it seem as though they were walking underwater as opposed to underneath the earth. The way the light danced across the stone walls on either side of them really made it seem that way. Especially since the blue flames weren't giving off any heat. At least, not until Owen willed it so instinctively when a chill ran up his spine...

Stepping a little closer to Vlad, Owen chuckled nervously, "Are you sure this passage is leading us to my old family home and not the netherworld? This place is giving me the creeps. It feels like we're being watched."

"That's because we ARE being watched my dear boy," Vlad replied while not missing a single stride. "I told you, there are likely ghosts here that were bound to this place a long time ago who have been eagerly awaiting your return. Just remember, you are THEIR master and they are YOUR servants. No matter what they tell you remember that and stand tall. More importantly, know that you have every right to tell them to vacate the premises if you so wish. Who knows, perhaps that's the freedom they're actually longing for that only the master of the house can provide. We'll just have to wait and see."

Stopping in his tracks, Owen reached for Vlad's arm and stopped him too. Vlad of course complied with his wishes and turned his head to glance down thoughtfully at Owen. He seemed troubled by the idea of being anyone's _'master'_ ever since Azrael went off the rails and obsessed over him to the point of losing his mind. However, Owen was going to have to get used to the idea that he possessed a lot of power over others. Both literally and figuratively...

After all, adopted or not soon Owen would be the son of the richest man in the world and his usual tactic of being well-behaved-but-reclusive was not going to work. People were going to flock to him either to bask in his presence, win his favor, humiliate and/or manipulate him, or they'll try to become famous by simply being in the same room with Owen just so they can say they once breathed the same air. Sad to say Owen was going to go through a lot of mundane hardships that a ' _normal family_ ' wouldn't have to deal with, but Vlad was going to be there for him every step of the way and now he wouldn't have to worry about hiding the other side of himself at home as well as in public. At home, unlike before, Owen could be himself.

No more lies.

No more secrets.

No more suffering alone.

And the same went for both of them.

Vlad was very much looking forward to learning all about Owen's new form and his powers and seeing how they might be able to work together using some of those necromantic powers. At least so long as Vlad didn't allow himself to harden his heart again and let his dark emotions get the better of him like Azrael's had. They knew all too well what they were up against now, which is why Owen's powers usually reacts very violently towards anything it perceives as a threat when there's always the possibility of it turning demonic.

He knew how negative energy effected many of the ghosts he either worked with or knew about at least but to see that darkness congeal into such a horrific creature before his eyes was...rather sobering. If Vlad EVER went that far and his demon tried to kill Owen then he would gladly lay down his life and that sentiment was NOT to be taken lightly. His life, his ambitions, his revenge, those were the only things that mattered to him. It was all he knew. And in his mind, those were all he had left to live for. So as much as Owen would need to adjust to the life of the rich and powerful, Vlad would have to adjust to the challenges of putting his son's needs before his own and being considerate of how his actions will effect the boy from now on...

"...Mom?" Owen suddenly muttered from further down the passage right before a slope where shafts of sunlight could be seen overpowering the misty shadows that surrounded them before.

Cursing under his breath for letting his thoughts get away from him again and cause such a blatantly obvious distraction, Vlad teleported next to Owen without changing form just to get his attention back.

Taking Owen by the shoulders, Vlad waited until he realized he'd wandered off without him then shook his head and regretfully pointed out the obvious, "Owen, we both know that's possible. Your mother can't be here. We're still not sure where the spirits of your parents are held hostage but I assure you, we'll find them. What you saw just now was likely the spirit of a maid of some sort here to escort us to the mansion."

"Oh...right..." Owen replied dejectedly. "Sorry. I should have thought about that but its been so long. I've-I've almost forgotten what she even looks like without those glowing red eyes and that insanely feral grin. God!" Running a hand down his face, Owen huffed. "I'm such a loser! Why can't I just get over what happened already? It wasn't my fault, I know that now, but seeing my mom just now was hard. Or at least seeing someone who looks like her was...!"

No way, it couldn't be-!

Without warning -again- Owen suddenly bolted for the exit and didn't wait for Vlad to follow this time. How could he have been so stupid? That silvery hair was literally a dead giveaway! But Owen had to know for sure if his hunch was right. After all, he only dimly remembered feeling the presence of another ghost beside Azrael and the two half-ghosts who came to save him, oh and Danny's friend Tucker of course that Vlad told him about. If he was right about this though, then there was already one spirit in the area that needed his help. And like Vlad, he always repays his debts...

* * *

Vlad was feeling more then a little annoyed now that Owen wasn't listening to a word he said. He knew that look. That single-mindedness was all-too-familiar on the faces of those blasted _'hero'_ types, like Daniel for example. Even so, Vlad didn't say anything because this was something Owen had to do on his own. Of course, that didn't stop Vlad from following him like a hawk.

As determined as Owen was about seeing the spirit again, he knew Vlad was close so he practically flew down the snow dusted path, unable to stop and appreciate the simple beauty of it until it abruptly ended before a large ornate gateway. He almost face-planted right into it and blushed at the mere thought of having almost done that in front of Vlad. Scratching the back of his head, Owen sighed and turned around to lean his back against the bars while waiting for his heart-rate to go down again. He might be healed now, but pushing himself too hard when they were so close to the end of this part of their journey together would be incredibly stupid...

Aaand then the voices started up as the gates behind him slowly creaked open. " _WeLComE HomE, YoUng mAstEr..._ "

Unable to catch his balance in time, Owen cried out and fell flat on his back. To make matters worse, a shadow fell over his face and Vlad snickered. In response, Owen scowled, "Not. One. Word."

Vlad did as he was told and didn't say anything but he couldn't keep the amused smile off his face before he knelt down and offered Owen his hand. Owen took it and was about halfway up when Vlad hissed in pain and backed away a few steps, making Owen stumble a bit. At first he was a bit confused by Vlad's reaction and turned around to see what the problem was when a strangely beautiful yet unnerving sight unfolded in front of him. Well, more like unfurled as dozens of vivid red blossoms burst into bloom despite the cold weather in response to the presence of an unfettered spirit, aka Vlad.

It was as though the entire mansion was coming back to life before his eyes like the first moments of spring breaking through the deathly visage of winter. All of the snow that covered everything from beyond the gateway melted away to give way to unnatural teal colored grass -neatly trimmed grass by the way- and time seemed to rewind itself until everything was new again. Previously dead vines, flowers, shrubs, and other greenery all welcomed the rays of some phantom sun or whatever magic was responsible for this and seemed to glow slightly from within to let their essence literally shine through.

"We've been expecting you for some time, milord," a very lucid and normal sounding voice called out, jarring Owen out of his enraptured state.

Standing less then an inch from where the snow and the rest of the real world, not to mention Owen and Vlad were, was the ghost of a man wearing a sleek dark blue doublet, a white jerkin, a pair of black velvet pants, and leather boots. The only signs of his ghostly nature was that one, he was glowing and any loose fabric around him was floating, two, his hair was so black and shiny that it was like looking into a slab of solid obsidian stone, three, his eyes were so pale that they blended into the whites of his eyes except for a ring of misty blue around the iris, and finally his skin was a opalescence shade of lavender that bordered on a strange grayish-white hue.

"How odd, that man is neither living nor dead. Strange..." Another voice remarked, separating itself from the other voices whispering incoherently in the background, but only for a moment. Although Owen could pick out a few words like _'at last, our liege returns,' 'you've come home,' 'not safe,' ' hurry inside young master,'_ and things like that or other curious observations about Vlad who was standing a ways off to get away from the Blood Blossoms.

Dusting off the remaining snow, Owen glared at the ghostly figure who glanced indifferently over at Vlad and told him before Owen could open his mouth to protest, "I do not know who you are or what your intentions are, but you cannot enter this place without our master's permission. This is hallowed ground, sanctified by the magic and blood of the Ravenheart clan. If you have come here to defile this place and glean the secrets that lie within then we must ask you to leave. Only those of the blood and those who are hallowed themselves may enter here."

"Hey! Don't talk to my dad that way!" Owen snapped venomously, his powers flaring for a moment.

Taken aback by his outburst -Vlad and the spirit both- the figure bowed low. "Forgive me. I did not mean to insult your guest. But merely wished to inform him of-"

"He's not a guest, Vlad's my father! Ok well future father but still!" Visibly shaking with fury, Owen used Vlad's breathing technique to calm himself and then straightened himself up and talked to the spirit like he owned the place, which he did, and tried to adopt the same kind of formal yet regal tone Vlad often used and continued. "I know this seems strange to you but the man standing behind me his only half-ghost. He's alive, but he can also turn into a ghost. There are only two of his kind in the entire world, just like there's...only one of me. I know we're not related but my birth parents were killed by demons and two years later, Vlad found me. I was afraid of him at first but wanted to protect the other orphans and confronted him, knowing that I might die in the attempt. But instead, Vlad he...he saved my life and he's given me my life back. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him. So I expect all of you to treat him with the same respect you would show me or anyone else in my family. Because he IS my family. Blood related or not, we are all the other has in this world. And now we're here looking for answers. Answers that I will find with or without your help. Either way, Vlad's coming in with me!"

Turning on heel and stomping back over to Vlad, who was at a loss for words at seeing Owen act like this, Owen transformed into his necromancer form and set himself ablaze. And despite himself when Owen's presence loomed over him Vlad transformed into his ghost form just in case he needed to shield himself, thinking the boy was going to do something drastic like burn every last blossom woven through the gates and snaking across the entire property, including the mansion itself. When Owen didn't turn around though, Vlad unconsciously took a step back, for once feeling intimidated by this mere child.

Such power! The last time Vlad felt even an ounce of it was back when Owen lashed out at him while trying to escape the horrific visions of that night Owen lost everyone he loved...

Ignoring Vlad's reaction, Owen grabbed his wrist much like he did the first day they met and lifted it high into the air and let his flames consume them both. Vlad shut his eyes, expecting to feel pain even though they had already proven that Owen could heal him now with those same powers, but was surprised when he felt absolutely nothing. Nothing but a comforting warmth envelope him like a pair of gentle arms, or perhaps wings, embracing him.

Then, his own voice echoing with the power and authority of all his past lives, Owen proclaimed in fluent Latin, " _Ex hoc ego et iurare in nomen, et sanguinem hunc, qui ambulat inter velum, terram, et cælum, grata est in domum suam. Malus malum neque tenebrae loco isto ingredi debet illo, extorrem meum. Similiter se habet cum omnibus, qui in domo hac. Si quis contra hanc virum, quem quaeris, ipse quærat et non ego et Pater nominatur, et dimittit et hoc nunc, et usque in gente mea in terminis suis gravibus quae ad negavit poena eorum juste te in utero suo. Et dices, Owen Ravenheart."_

 _{I hereby declare and swear upon my name and my blood that this man who walks between the veil, earth, and heaven, is welcome in my home. No harm nor ill intent may enter this hallowed place and if darkness should take him, let him be banished from my sight. The same applies to all who serve in this house. Should anyone seek to turn away or against this man whom I have so named father, let them be banished hence forth and denied the rites to severe their bounds with my clan until punishment has been served justly upon them. So say I, Owen Ravenheart.}_


	47. Requiem

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (10/22/2017):** Hehehehe, that last chapter got all kinds of mushy huh? Owen finally flat out called Vlad his dad! Naaw! I did warn you guys that this sort of thing might happen. Anyways, um, here's the thing...I wasn't planning on having any _actual_ ghosts there at the mansion. I was going to go for a Rose Red meets Hill House vibe where it's like the house itself is sentient/host to spirits. Too bad that's not exactly what happened in the last chapter. Oh well! Oh and sorry for this being another short chapter, I had a long day.

* * *

 _~Chapter 46~_

 _Requiem  
_

* * *

 _He said it,_ Vlad smirked, casting a downward side glance at Owen who still looked rather agitated whilst the spirit before them had long since vanished from the gateway along with the myriad of voices. _In anger on not this time I am not mistaken! Owen called me his father! And this feeling, it's just as Daniel described. I can't remember the last time I felt so rejuvenated. And to think that this is all part of his power. Fascinating. Recently, I have noticed that while his core power takes the form of fire, once Owen realized it was-no, this is not the time for speculation Vlad. Lately I've been acting almost as aloft as I did during my college days with Jack and Maddie. Only Jack never grew out of it and here I am relapsing into age old habits of pondering all the possibilities and unforeseen variables!_

"Vlad, you can change back now if you want. The flowers won't hurt you anymore..." Owen told him, letting go of Vlad's wrist and slowly letting his arm down; his unwavering eyes trained dead ahead of them at the mansion in the distance. "Lets go."

Dropping his arm as well once it was free Vlad nodded and changed back since Owen had already done the same. He looked a bit pale but otherwise alright so Vlad made sure to stay close in case Owen began feeling unwell. More likely than not this was more of an emotional reaction to calling Vlad his _'father'_ for the first time which was sure to dredge up painful memories about his old family. And now they were entering his ancient family home where his mother's ancestors once lived.

It would take time, since the wounds on his heart were still fresh after only two years without them, but with Vlad's help they would heal. After spending most of his early years with a normal if ignorant-about-the-supernatural family, suddenly having such things become commonplace was going to be quite the adjustment for him to make. Not only that, but the idea of finally being adopted by someone who he once saw as a threat was still a little weird to Owen. Weird, but not as bad as he once thought...

At any rate, with their ghostly host gone Owen took a moment to really look at the place. Beyond the iron gates -which was adorned with three ravens at the top, wing shaped decorations, and of course intricately interlocking swirls where the now white and black Blood Blossoms rested comfortably atop the metalwork- a dirt path lined with ancient willow trees led them down to a large circular clearing where horse drawn carriages once dropped of their esteemed guests and the masters of this place. On either side of the lawn were two fountains, each one with a Gregorian monk holding a heart-shaped jewel in their hands and a raven on their shoulder. It was astounding that the place hadn't been looted centuries ago but then again this mansion was completely isolated and actually haunted so that was more than enough to dissuade any trespassers.

"So this is what it really looks like," Owen commented as he opened The Grimoire to compare the illustration to the reality before them and showed it to Vlad as he pointed out a few things. "See? They must have used illusions to make the entire estate look different to average people even back then long before the Witch Hunts began. They made those statues look like angels and the ravens on their shoulders into doves. The roses didn't need to be disguised though because it says here that the Ravenhearts usually provided the local ghost hunter with them to protect the villagers against evil spirits since Blood Blossoms were already proven to be an effective anti-ghost remedy. This place is probably the only remaining source of naturally grown Blood Blossoms since..."

* * *

" _John you really should cut back on the Blood Blossoms my friend, they're meant to be grown around the home to ward against evil, not to be eaten on a whim," He laughed as John cordially stuffed his face with yet another sandwich._

 _After swallowing, the man laughed boisterously and clapped him on the shoulder, "Nonsense, I must remain impervious to the evils ghosts possess so that is why I eat them. I cannot help that they taste good as well! Besides it is know throughout the land that only your family knows the secret of cultivating the blossoms. Try as we might not even the holy church can grow them with half as much potency as the ones from your gardens."_

* * *

"What happened?" Vlad asked, wondering why Owen stopped mid-sentence.

Shaking his head though, Owen closed the book and replied. "Nothing, I just had a vision of the past. This place is full of memories that live in the very walls, in every stone, in the air itself..." he sighed, "It's going to be like my childhood all over again whenever some new antique my parents got triggered a vision because it belonged to someone who had obviously died a long time ago. It leaves a sort of ghostly thumbprint on the item and I can feel it so the _'no touching'_ rule was easy enough to follow to make sure I didn't have a vision on the spot and freak them out when I zoned out. Didn't stop me from dreaming about it later though if the feelings attached to the item were strong enough."

Upon hearing this, it suddenly made sense what happened that day when Vlad nearly crushed the watch that belonged to Owen's real father. Before their deaths it was a normal watch, but after the murder it was infused with the cruel malice of the demon that told Owen to _'Forever remember this moment in time as their last, child.'_ and it wasn't until Vlad had it repaired with his genuine feelings of regret about what he'd done that this malice left the object. "So you're saying that this place is like your father's watch when you had that mental breakdown? It wasn't just my actions that set you off, it was a vision this whole time?"

Owen nodded. "Yeah, probably," then while absentmindedly looking around some more his ghost sense went off as the front doors creaked open, breaking the silence once again.

"I take it it's time to go in?" Vlad mused, glancing over at Owen again. "I think we could use a rest after all the excitement if you think you can handle it. But oh what am saying? Of course you can. I was thoroughly impressed by your regal display earlier, son. You really took my advice to heart and that makes me more happy than you could ever hope to realize."

Blushing, Owen cleared his throat and nodded, "It's not THAT big a deal. I was just sick of people telling me what to do and how to feel and thinking they know what's best for me when they're clueless. So I set that ghost guy straight and told him the truth-" closing his eyes, Owen smiled, "-I didn't realize I needed to be saved when I met you. I was the one trying to do the saving by confronting you and maybe some part of me had given up and just wanted to be with my parents again. I felt so powerless and wanted to feel like my survival made a difference, small or not to someone. It didn't matter if they got the story wrong in the end about how I died, at least I would know that I died saving a few lives even if it could never make up for letting my parents..." blinking away tears, he rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. "No, that wasn't my fault. I did everything I could but now I can do so much more. Once we find this Mother of Demons, we're going to save what is left of my parents and that will have to be enough. I couldn't save their lives...but maybe we can still save their souls. Right?"


	48. Echoes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (10/23/2017):** I feel sort of bad for what I'm about to do in this chapter but it's another loose end closed so...yay? For the life of me I couldn't name this chapter so whatever it is it's probably simple and generic and boring. The content however shall not be! So prepare yourselves for the feels! Also I had a lot of fun with this chapter since it gives us a chance to explore Owen's love for architecture, though I'll admit that I had to look up a lot of the designs and technical terms but I actually KNEW about all of them once upon a time since I took an art history class. And you'd be surprised to know that you learn quite a lot about the art that went into buildings, clothing, cave drawings, jewelry, and lots of other things as well and not just into things like paintings and sculptures.

* * *

 _~Chapter 47~_

 _Echoes_

 _(Inspired by The Swan Song by Within Temptation)_

* * *

 _The night before..._

 _For the first time since she died, Luna felt cold. A painful, bitter cold. Yet at the same time in her heart she could feel nothing. Everything that still made her a person was gone. Stolen away by the darkness. Leaving nothing but the hollowed out shell of a ghost, a mere Wisp._

 _Upon opening her eyes after reforming Luna saw nothing but moonlit shadows in the night and the too slow decent of snowflakes. There were no memories to guide her, no feelings, no familiar voices. So she aimlessly wandered until some power drew her in with the promise of healing her pain, although Luna didn't know she was wounded..._

 _Now that Luna was hollow inside she didn't have any feelings, good or bad, only instinct drove her. And right now her only drive was seeking a safe haven. Little did she know however that safety was not what she was going to find once she arrived at her destination. Before long Luna sensed the presence of fellow ghosts and phased through the earth to join them, knowing that there is usually safety in numbers._

 _There were voices speaking in a strange language that she couldn't understand at first and then dozens of pale hands reached out and pulled her further down into a hidden chamber. If it wasn't for her catatonic state Luna would have realized something was very wrong but she didn't question it. Surely they were leading her to safety right?_

 _Before long, a grand mansion appeared before her and once the hands vanished, a figure appeared at the gate and ushered her inside, removing his overcoat in a symbolic gesture of concern and draped it over her pale shoulders. "Milady, I am so terribly sorry for what has happened to you. The ravens told us of what has transpired after our young Master was last seen in the forest. We owe you a great debt for your noble sacrifice."_

" _Sacrifice...?" Luna replied listlessly, merely holding the edges of the soft fabric close to her._

 _The figure nodded. "Yes. I'm afraid...you haven't much time left in this world. Your soul has been stolen by a demon and what you are now is merely an echo of consciousness, a memory. Even so, I would ask you to make one last sacrifice before the end. For the young Master's sake..." Glancing behind him at the mansion and its unseen inhabitants, he continued. "I know this is not my place, but, I believe he is ready to learn the truth-" folding his hands over hers, the ghost smiled sadly and then leaned over to whisper something in her ear._

 _Normally the words he uttered would have come as an alarming shock but Luna merely accepted the truth in them and said she would do as he asked. After all, if she was only an echo, it didn't matter if she faded away. Her true self was somewhere else entirely and there was no hope of being saved while in this incomplete state. Therefore, it didn't matter that what she was about to make Owen do...was cruel._

* * *

"Well this is certainly unexpected," Vlad mused once they entered the main building and the doors closed of their own accord. "It would appear that the ghosts attached to this place are also kept in charge of maintaining it." In response Owen could only nod, forgetting for a moment why they were there when his eyes started to sparkle at the amazing sight in front of them.

While Vlad's castle mansion was elaborate too, for the most part it had more of a modern feel thanks to his actual modern-day interior designer and the many Packer-themed decorations. This place however held more of a frozen-in-time sort of feeling. The front doors -which by the way had stained-glass windows on either side of the door frame as well as the top of the door itself decorated with at least 12 different shades of blue glass- opened up to reveal a foyer with a rib vaulted ceiling and a pair of curved stair cases leading up to the second floor. Underneath the stairs they could see the lounge where several velvet couches and chairs sat around a stone fire pit in the middle with a bay window behind them on the opposite wall where you could see out into the rose garden.

The rest of the décor was all in varying shades of blue with royal blue being the most prominent although there were occasional splashes of red here and there whenever the Ravenheart crest was portrayed in a painting, a statuette, or a tapestry. And despite the cool or dark hue of the blues around them this place felt very warm and welcoming, although it might have helped that some of the furnishings were made of dark cherry wood, rosewood, or oak with intricate carvings of roses on them. How odd that there wasn't more made of willow but then again maybe the Ravenheart's saw that as sacred and only used it for their rituals, spells, and other rites?

There also wasn't a speck of dust anywhere either so the ghosts that were bound here must have occupied most of their time cleaning in hopes of their master or mistress returning someday. Owen chuckled at the thought of being reborn as a girl instead but that didn't seem very likely. From what Owen could remember he had always been reborn as a boy though...

"So where to first Owen?" Vlad asked curiously, smiling at the sight of Owen admiring every facet of detail put into designing this building.

His smile faltered however when Owen suddenly staggered while examining one of the thin rosewood tables underneath the stairs and knocked over a vase. Thankfully the ghosts who had made themselves scarce caught with telepathy and gently lifted it back into place. Vlad was beside him in an instant, fussing over him, checking his temperature and his skin complexion. When he saw that Owen was cold and pale he promptly escorted him to the nearest chair by the fireplace, which burst into life moments later to give Owen it's warmth so thankfully he didn't have to leave Owen's side to search for firewood.

"Vlad I'm fine! Stop pestering me," Owen complained unconvincingly, putting his face in his hands, "I just got a little woozy that's all. Maybe it has something to do with the way I purified your spirit a few minutes ago so you could come in here with me. I basically took in your remaining darkness and burned it away with my power..."

Shaking his head, Vlad sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder supportively, giving it a light squeeze, "You stupid boy. How do you expect me not to worry about you after everything we've been through? Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to coddle you since I know you're capable of great things, but I am concerned. And I think I have every right to be. There is so much I still don't know about necromancers. Especially ones like you. And that's exactly why we're here. The answers will still be here for us when we come back but you clearly need some rest."

"NO!" Owen exclaimed sharply, catching Vlad by surprise. "I can do this, I know I can. We're so close. It's all right here. I have to see it with my own eyes. The truth I've been looking for about why I came back. Why I didn't stay dead all those centuries ago. I..."

Lifting his face to meet his, Vlad rested his forehead against Owen's, relieved to feel some warmth had returned to his skin and said, "Owen, look at me. Nothing comes from pushing yourself beyond your limits. In the end you only hurt yourself more. And I don't want to see you hurt anymore, even when you're doing it to yourself. Please, for my sake at least rest for a little while. I promise I won't leave your side. If you'd like I could even send a few duplicates to search the house while you get some sleep. Or I can wait for you. Your choice Owen..."

Realizing he just yelled at Vlad, Owen averted his gaze and his shoulders drooped. "Sorry..."

"It's alright," Vlad assured him as he finally pulled their foreheads apart and let his hands fall from Owen's flushed cheeks. "Before you go to sleep though I have to ask...that spirit that you mistook for your mother. What exactly did she look like?"

Owen shook his head and then lifted his legs onto the velvet sofa and scooted over carefully so he wouldn't accidentally kick Vlad. Then he grabbed one of the decorative feather pillows and curled his arms under it, thinking back to when they were in that spooky passageway. It happened so fast that Owen didn't see her face clearly so really it could have been anyone. But since he was thinking about his parents and was trying to remember what their normal smiles looked like Owen thought maybe he was seeing a vision of his mother rather then seeing a ghost. Because it didn't quite feel like a ghost. There was just SOMETHING there that was neither hot or cold touching that space. He wasn't sure how else to describe it and...holy crap this pillow was soft. Considering how old it was, everything here was so well taken care of, and Owen couldn't escape that feeling of finally being home even though he'd never set foot here in HIS life. Obviously his past lives must have lived here. Well at least a few of them. But the rest led very antithetical lives in various places and saw the world differently then he did now. Yet at the heart of them all, came the memories of the first person they ever were that once lived in this very mansion.

Struggling to keep his eyes open since he was practically being sucked into the soft fabric of this couch, Owen told him, "I only caught a glimpse but there was a woman with long silvery hair that faded almost as soon as we got outside the passageway. But she felt familiar and I was thinking about my mom so...I guess I jumped to conclusions because you're right. My mom wouldn't be here, and besides...she had black hair...like a...raven's..."


	49. To Die, To Sleep

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (10/24/2017):** Hey guys, just wanted to say sorry about Owen's depressing attitude. The pressure is starting to get to him and he REALLY wants prove himself to Vlad. And lastly, oh boy this is about to take an unexpected turn! Well for you guys at least. I just wanted to get to the final climax of this story and get ready for the epilogue since we're getting close to the end. But fear not! I'm writing a sequel that will bring things more into focus. This has been a wild ride and I never expected some random story I started because I wanted to watch Danny Phantom to get this popular! Thank you all so much for your support! We've only got a few more chapters to go before the next story unfolds...

 **Note (10/28/2017):** Decided on a chapter title change since I already have a chapter with a similar name...

* * *

 _~Chapter 48~_

 _To Die, To Sleep...  
_

 _(Inspired by Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale)_

* * *

" _To be, or not to be? That is the question—_ _Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or to take arms against a sea of troubles, and, by opposing, end them? To die, to sleep—no more—and by a sleep to say we end the heartache and the thousand natural shocks that flesh is heir to—'tis a consummation devoutly to be wished! To die, to sleep. To sleep, perchance to dream—ay, there's the rub, for in that sleep of death what dreams may come when we have shuffled off this mortal coil, must give us pause. There's the respect that makes calamity of so long life. Act 3, Scene 1, Page 3 of Hamlet by William Shakespeare,"_ quoted a familiar voice as a ghost faded into view once he was sure Owen was asleep.

It was the same ghost from the gate who then closed the book in his hand and replaced it on the bookshelf with telepathy. And in response to Vlad's harsh glare and glowing red eyes, the spirit sighed and folded one arm behind his back and the other folded in front as he bowed.

"I do apologize for my lack of decorum before but it was a necessary evil so to speak. We had to be certain the young Master wasn't being manipulated by dark magic or through blackmail. Sadly it has happened before and the late Lady Agnes was murdered by a jealous lover who sought to steal her heart by force as well as take the portion of the family fortune that was meant to serve as her dowry. The Master of the house at the time discovered too late that the man was forcing his daughter to show him the vault so that they might run away and elope, even though she was already betrothed to none other than his best friend. When she refused him, the young suitor killed her and then himself. A tragic tale that one. Since that day, it became common practice by the lord's orders to test each and every visitor to the manor signs of evil or malicious intent either verbally or secretly through dowsing magic. However since our new Master has made his will known, we will do as instructed and treat you with the same respect as any member of his family. From what I have seen thus far your devotion to him is genuine. And besides which, he risked much to sanctify you on the spot like that."

"Your point?" Vlad mused, adopting the same indifferent tone the ghost used on him earlier.

Smiling, the ghost looked down at Owen's sleeping form and replied, "You are well loved by this boy. That much is painfully obvious. And you don't even seem to realize that he quite literally just opened his heart to you in order to purify whatever darkness tainted yours. It's no wonder he nearly collapsed. Oh, but where are my manners? My name is Xavier. I serve as the main grounds keeper of the Ravenheart Estate and oversee all the other ghosts attached to this place. If you have need of anything we will do our utmost best to serve you. Though admittedly we have not entertained any living guests in centuries. Now then," glancing at Owen again he asked, "Does the young Master require anything? A blanket perhaps? I'm afraid we do not have any food prepared but I can see what I can do. We do have quite the collection of tea leaves that we change out regularly. For although we are dead, on dreary days even I enjoy a good cup of rosemary tea."

Relaxing a bit more since this spirit didn't seem to have a problem with him anymore -or in fact had any in the first place- Vlad decided to take advantage of the opportunity to ask Xavier some questions. Questions about the Ravenheart family in general, about what their role in the community was, about just how many ghosts lived here, and most importantly what he knew about Owen since he said so himself that he could never mistake his master for anyone else. But lastly, Vlad made sure to inquire about a certain silver-haired ghost girl who somehow or another found her way here to this mansion. And if she was here then he could let Daniel know that she was safe...

...but was Owen?

* * *

While Vlad was distracted by Xavier, a pale hand reached over -invisible of course- and brushed some of Owen's hair aside to trace a rune on his brow so that she could enter his dreams. Since Luna was now a memory and not a true ghost, it was easy to do so and neither he nor Vlad could sense her presence. Much like how two years ago Owen wasn't able to sense the demons overshadowing his parents and besides which Owen hadn't fully awakened to his true self at that point. It was too soon.

As expected now that Owen was back in his ancestral home, he was dreaming about the distant past because just being inside of the mansion was effecting him in ways he wasn't even aware of yet. That was a good thing, as it would make her task that much easier. For in place of her core, Luna carried with her a sealed memory that Owen himself severed from his consciousness long ago in his first lifetime. For it was too great and terrible a secret about himself to bear and would have made living his next life peacefully impossible. It was even excluded from The Grimoire so that none of his reincarnations would learn the truth.

Right now Owen was curiously exploring his dream about the mansion back in its prime. And he could see how much of it had been affected by the passage of time despite the ghosts efforts to preserve it long after his family was forced to flee and change their family name to Ravenwood. What was even more surprising was when Owen saw a little boy that looked eerily like himself playing with who he assumed was Azrael...

He smiled fondly watching the two play together, remembering happier times and cementing his belief that saving Azrael was the right thing to do. Whoever this Clockwork ghost was, Owen knew he would set Azrael straight now that his demon was destroyed. It was all thanks to Vlad and Danny though that Azrael didn't lose his soul when that demon was born. So maybe if they found out how that thermos thing seamlessly separated the two then maybe they could use that to save other overshadowed people and spirits without relying so heavily on just Owen's magic and the power of The Grimoire.

Feeling as though he was being watched, Owen slowly turned around and saw Luna who definitely looked out of place in this dream. Even the dream versions of himself and Azrael noted her strange silvery appearance and dashed off to go play somewhere else, preferably inside. Meanwhile the real Owen took a step closer to her and could already tell something was wrong...

Why didn't she have a presence? Even the ghosts and memories in his dreams all had some sort of presence but not her. Or if she did have one it was so faint that not even his power could detect it. "Luna? Is that you? How'd you get in here? Vlad told me what you did but we thought you were-?!"

Waving her hand, Luna chanted a spell and suddenly he couldn't speak! Alarmed, Owen clutched at his throat and tried to force words to come out but there was nothing, not even the sound of his breath escaping from each attempt. Glaring at her Owen assumed this was some sort of test in his dreams too and that this wasn't Luna at all, but someone he was supposed to recognize that didn't belong in his dreams. And as annoying as her spell was, if he was supposed to fight her he didn't need to talk and could focus his efforts on defeating her.

With that in mind, Owen transformed and willed his dream to create a new space for them. Memory or not Owen didn't want to ruin his ancient family home so this place would work much better. Owen decided to go with the memory of where he woke up in the forest since there was plenty of space to maneuver and no memory-people to hurt either.

After that, Luna lifted her arms and summoned at least a dozen ice spears and sent them hurtling down at Owen. Fire vs ice? This was going to be too easy! What kind of test was this supposed to be? At any rate Owen willed his fire to burn as hot as possible and sent a heatwave that by normal standards should have melted them instantly. These however were infused with ice-based ectoenergy that made these spears radiate a sort of thin cold shield around them to protect against the intense heat. Note that they did start to melt, and the smaller ones vanished entirely, but the rest were free to hit their mark so Owen dashed a few steps backwards to avoid them.

When that didn't work, Luna started to chant again and dancing in the air to summon an icy whirlwind that would be much harder to avoid and was designed to leech all of the heat from his body. Well, good thing Owen could regulate his body heat and keep that magic at bay once it caught up to him, trapping him in the vortex. It was times like this Owen wished he could fly and as of right now he didn't think that was one of his powers since he was a necromancer, not a half ghost.

Treating the vortex like any other tornado, Owen smirked and made a vortex of his own made of fire that started spinning in the opposite direction. The two clashed, trying to overpower the other until finally Luna's gave way and freed him from it's grasp. He still wasn't sure what the point of all this was but Owen didn't mind playing along for awhile. It was a welcome outlet for his frustration about not being able to make it one day without showing his human weakness to Vlad at every turn. Owen didn't want Vlad to see him as a weak person who needed protecting. It didn't matter that he'd almost died, Owen knew he was stronger than this! And he was going to prove it right now even if was only in his dreams!

Sending a flurry of fireballs at Luna, she merely glided out of the way and sent attacks back at him every so often when she popped back into view. Eventually their little dance grew old and Owen was about to send a blast of energy in all directions when a voice whispered in his ear and made his insides go cold...

"That's it Owen..." it cooed and a cold hand slid across his throat -sneakily removing the spell over his voice- and traced his lips. Then the voice cruelly repeated the demoness's words to him from that fateful night, " _Allow the pain, sorrow, and darkness to consume you. Then you'll be free to become just like us. Only purification through death will save you from oblivion."_

With his voice now freed, a blind rage filled him and Owen shouted as he snatched the wrist attached to the hand caressing his lips and savagely yanked it's owner out in front of him and the suddenly, before Owen knew what he was doing or why, his hand went straight for her chest and shattered it like glass or a thin sheet of ice, fingers curling around what he assumed was their core.

Blinking in shock, Owen was about to let go of it in disgust from what he'd almost just done and pull away but then Luna took a hold of his wrist now with both arms and pushed herself away instead to ensure he took the memory she was tasked with returning to him. This was her intention all along. To test him, and then make sure this memory reached him before she faded away forever until her soul was saved and the real Luna could manifest herself properly again.

Owen tried to let go of it but it was like an insanely heavy weight was in his hand rather than an onyx sphere of light and his fingers were paralyzed around it. What the heck was going on? This had to be more than a dream! But why couldn't he wake up either? Was it her doing? And if it was then-

"What is this?! What are you doing!?" Owen shouted, still struggling to let go of the shining sphere in his hand that was starting to emit a strange black light like the absence of space where no light could reach.

Clasping her hands together as if in prayer as her body started to disperse into snowflakes, Luna told him. "I am only returning what was entrusted to me so that you could learn the truth you've been searching for all this time. About who you really are and what you'll soon be facing. And I am also the poof that demons cannot destroy souls, as you once feared. Your parents souls, along with my own, have been taken to the Unworld where She waits for you. The Mother of Demons. But if you can free them along with all the others she has captured then you can give them their final rest. Only you can do this. There is no one else. For you are not just any necromancer Owen and that is why she so desperately wants YOUR soul above all others. It's time, Owen, time for you to remember the one memory you banished yourself and left behind in this place to which you hoped never to return to until there was no avoiding the inevitable..."

"What are you TALKING about?!" Owen shouted, feeling like his own heart was being gripped by deathly cold fingers.

In reply, just before Luna faded away entirely, she uttered the trigger phrase that Xavier had whispered to her for this very moment, __"Ego sum id quod sum id quod sum et adduxit in tenebris silentio canit effectos." {I am what the darkness brings and I am what the silence sings}__

 _And with those words, everything did indeed go black and fell dead silent as Owen fell. Deeper and deeper into the recesses of his mind to a place best left forgotten..._

* * *

What happened next is impossible to describe in words. The moment the darkness broke the things Owen saw, the things he felt, remembered, far surpassed any horrors Azrael had ever dared show him. Not even the unintentional visions could top this. It left Owen trembling and covering his ears, willing the torturous screams to stop!

But this was merely a glimpse of the cruelty that the Mother of Demons was capable of. All she wanted was to break people whether they were alive or dead to create more of her dark children whom she so lovingly gave the task of capturing more souls for her. And there, in her castle, was a Garden of Souls thousands upon thousands of small flames holding a soul inside that danced aimlessly through the air, no longer remembering that they were once human. These too, she loved like her children and coveted each and every one. But even so, there was only one soul that mattered and she would trade them all just to have him back...

The soul of her firstborn son.

His.


	50. The Terrible Truth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (10/27/2017):** Weren't expecting that were ya?! Huh? Huuuuuh? Well neither was I but somehow it fit with why the Mother of Demons would want Owen's soul so badly. Because so far she hasn't really been involved in the story aside from the fear her title invokes in other ghosts and the fact that she sent two of her demons to get rid of his birth parents, sowing seeds of doubt and darkness in his heart. And hey, we have Pandora in the Danny Phantom show so why not add another mythological character that already exists? Anyway, looks like Owen has a new secret to keep that he can't let Vlad know about. Which means that he'll have to break their promise of being completely honest with each other. Oh no! And just when they were starting to really put their complete faith in each another too! I'm such a cruel cruel author! Sorry Owen! Oh and before I forget, we're going to get a little biblical in this chapter but it is for story purposes ONLY. Now with that out of the way, time to delve deeper into the truth about Owen's dark secret...

 **Note (10/28/2017):** Decided on a chapter title change.

* * *

 _~Chapter 49~_

 _The Terrible Truth  
_

* * *

 _When the nightmarish world finally faded away and the peaceful sounds of nature returned, Owen exhaled a shaky breath. What he saw couldn't be true. There was no way that his soul belonged to her...her son. How was that even-_

 _As if on cue, a woman dressed in a gown made of spider-silk-like fabric walked right through Owen, hand in hand with a handsome man with short chocolate brown hair. Her hair, like Owen's mother, was as black as ebony and her skin was fair and unblemished while the man's skin was slightly tanned and he wore a robe made of a similar fabric._

 _Once the two figures passed, Owen realized that that was Adam and his first wife, Lilith. Even in this human form Owen recognized her from the other visions. She stood tall and proud beside Adam, a look of contentment on her face until it shifted when it seamlessly changed into another scene where Lilith looked angry with him and stormed off. Adam seemed firm in his belief that he wasn't mistaken and let her go, only to later regret it. The two of them separated after that and Owen followed Lilith out of the Garden of Eden into the outside world._

 _Even in anger Owen had to admit she was a beautiful person and didn't look evil and the mere thought of her eventually transforming into something so depraved and wicked as the demon queen they were dealing with now was awful. To think that someone so intelligent, so majestic, and so benevolent could turn into such a monster. This woman was the one who killed his parents when she sent her demons after him, she was the one who wanted to steal the souls of the living and the dead, and she reveled in that darkness that her_ 'children' _were born from. But according to this, Lilith wasn't always evil. No, something must have happened to make her so twisted and that's what this vision was meant to show Owen..._

 _The next few visions passed rapidly before his eyes. Next, Owen saw a vision of three angels who were sent to bring her back to the garden but Lilith lashed out at them and refused to return. She was too willful and proud for them to control so they were forced to relent, for now, and left Lilith alone in the wilderness. In time Lilith was happened upon by a forth angel, who introduced himself as Samael. He sympathized with her plight and accused Adam of being a fool and refusing her desire for equality. Swayed by his words and knowing nothing of good or evil, Lilith slept with Samael only to discover later that she could no longer enter that hallowed place...and was banished._

 _For she had sinned and was now with the child of an Angel of Death._

 _Cast out into the world and left to her own devices, Lilith carried her first and only child alone in the wilderness and waited patiently for her beloved son to be born so she would no longer be all alone since there were still no signs of Samael. However, because she had sinned and slept with someone who was not her husband, Death came and claimed the child's life as a punishment to her and his angelic subordinate. And this also became her lasting curse. From that moment on, Lilith would be denied the gift of life and all of her children would be born dead unless she repented and returned to Adam's side. But unfortunately for Lilith that became impossible after the creation of Eve, who became Adam's new wife._

 _Taking pity on the distraught woman, Death told her that the soul of her firstborn son would return to this world and that he and his descendants would be gifted with the power over his dominion so that he could save the dead and protect the living from evil influences since the child was after all, also the son of an Angel of Death. Death promised her that one day she would be allowed to meet her son, if only as a small consolation for her eternal suffering..._

 _When Adam and Eve were also cast out of the garden after partaking of the Forbidden Fruit, Lilith enviously watched their children grow up from the shadows and at first tried to protect them from the same fate as her own children. Because despite of her curse Lilith prayed that God would show mercy on her and allow at least one child of hers to live, even if it was not her first. When her hopes were denied, all that was left was the promise of meeting the boy who carried the soul of her child one day even if she would never be his birth mother. So she tried desperately to save as many of Adam and Eve's children from Death as long as she could whether they were to be taken early through illness or other means. After all, since her own children would never be allowed to enter this world through her, she couldn't bear the thought of any more innocent lives being stolen despite how furious she was about Adam replacing her with Eve and leaving her to undergo such horrible ordeals without anyone to lean on for support..._

 _As the years and centuries passed, Lilith's bitterness grew and she came to obsessively covet their children, using any means to tempt them over to her side and make them her own. Sometimes even going so far as snatching them right from their cradles in the night soon after they were born in some cases. Because she was still searching for the child who carried her son's soul. But alas, now the world and all of it's inhabitants knew of evil, they could see that evil is what she became. Knowingly or not. And her child was destined to combat against such evil._

 _Lilith eventually came to the conclusion that if she could never obtain the gift of life, she would take over the realm of Death and capture every single soul she could to create her own children using the power of dark magic. And then she would ensure that they inherited the earth because that was once originally her given right as Adam's first wife. As another part of her curse, Lilith was denied at the gates of heaven and hell and was doomed to a state of everlasting purgatory so that she would never be allowed to cheat Death and see her child before the promised time._

 _Apart from capturing souls...Lilith was always searching for the one that belonged to her precious son, knowing that he would be born with special powers given to him by Death. When Lilith's army grew powerful enough she eventually destroyed Death, leaving his realm leaderless and wild and she made plans to kill every living thing until her son's soul was found and returned to her. Before he perished and faded into oblivion however, Death used the last of his power to separate the Veil from the Earth and created the Ghost Zone, a world that she could never reach, and he also dragged her into the Void with him where darkness alone thrived and he believed she could do no more harm. Her children were also banished to this dark realm along with Lilith so at least she wasn't alone. This time however, they weren't sent there as an act of mercy to her because of Lilith's lonely existence, but to protect the souls of the living and departed alike from their evil._

 _It all made sense now._

 _But, none of this made the truth about himself any less shocking. So, what, did this mean he wasn't just any necromancer...he was the first one? And now he was the last one left? In a weird way that also made sense because the world didn't need his kind of people around once they could protect themselves since the Ghost Zone didn't have that many natural portals left through which evil ghosts could come through, let alone any demons that somehow escaped the Unworld._

 _Did that mean that this was the_ 'promised time' _Death spoke of where Lilith would get to meet him? Or was he brought back before that time because she was releasing demons into the world to lure him out of hiding if that's why it took him so long to be reborn again? From the sound of it, there was no one really in charge of life after death anymore and it was only governed by its existing laws. If you were a good person you enter paradise, if you were bad you were sent to hell or banished to an outer darkness, and if there was something after death still left for you to do you were left to wander aimlessly either on earth or in the realm of death until you somehow found inner peace and moved on on your own._

 _This whole thing was only a dream but Owen felt so emotionally drained, so tired. It was just too much to handle all at once! And what about Vlad? How could Owen possibly tell him that he's the spiritual son of Lilith, Mother of Demons and Samael, an actual Angel of Death? What did that make him, really? A necromancer? Some kind of nephilim? A human with the soul of some...monster? A scion of Death himself? Owen honestly didn't have a clue, but one thing was for sure. Vlad couldn't know about this._

 _If Vlad knew just how unique his powers really were that set him apart from every other necromancer in his family, and probably from any other living human, Vlad might be tempted to go back to his evil ways and exploit his power. He would go mad because of the mere potential of Owen's powers growing into something that gave him an edge over the living and the dead . Just like Azrael who kept going on about turning him into a god...or some kind of Ghost King. But Owen wasn't interested in power, all he wanted was a life of his own and a family to share it with. So he sure as hell wasn't going to lose Vlad to any ambitions that might arise if he ever learned the truth about who he really was. They came all this way to find that out but now Owen had to make sure that Vlad never found out this part of it._

 _That he was...the son of the Mother of Demons._

* * *

"...is the tea to your liking Sir?" Xavier asked, watching Vlad cautiously take a sip and he let out a bemused chuckle. "I assure you it's not poisoned. I have no where else to go so doing anything that would risk me being banished is the furthest thing from my mind."

Ignoring his latter comment, Vlad nodded and took another sip. "You weren't kidding, this is a very delicious blend. I may need to take some home with me and share it with Owen."

Xavier sighed. "I'll admit, none of us want the young Master to leave us again but there's no helping that I suppose. We will abide by his wishes, and nothing more can be done. Still, this place and everything on the grounds belongs to him and we would be grateful if he came to visit us from time to time. It is always a pleasure to get to know him again."

Setting his tea cup down, Vlad remarked, "Ah yes, that's right. Owen was reborn multiple times into the same family correct? So I'm curious, this first master you keep referring to, do you perchance remember his name? I've met him a few times if only in the form of a sentient memory but-"

Just then, Owen awoke with a start and instinctively reached for the side of his stomach that was scarred from that day because whenever he was overly stressed, his old wound would throb. It wasn't always painful, but right not it just felt hotter then the rest of his skin and the uncomfortable sensation was what woke him up. Vlad cursed under his breath when Xavier vanished again since he still had questions but he put that annoyance aside to focus his attention on Owen.

Trying not to fuss over him too much, Vlad gently patted his head, smiling reassuringly, "Good morning Owen. Bad dream?"

Swallowing hard, Owen nodded, slowing lifting his hand away from his side once the throbbing subsided. "You don't even know the half of it. This place was a bad choice for taking a nap in after all." _That's actually true too, this place is just too...active now that I'm here again._ "I've been remembering all sorts of things and we haven't really explored the place at all. It's...kind of overwhelming."

Vlad raised a speculative eyebrow, gesturing at his lower half, "If that's the case then why were you gripping your side just now? The last time you did that I had to rush you to the hospital because you were having a mental breakdown."

Owen relaxed his shoulders, thinking carefully before he finally replied, "I guess all of the excitement from the last few days has finally caught up with me and brought up things I'd rather forget. I think...I've learned enough for one day. I'm sorry I wasn't much help and for yelling at you. I just...didn't want to disappoint you."

His restraint snapped the moment those words left Owen's mouth and he pulled the boy into his arms, cradling his head. And then, Vlad started laughing. "Not much help? Owen really, the only reason I was allowed inside was because of you so that was plenty helpful. And as if you could ever disappoint me my boy, you're still learning and there's nothing wrong with that. Besides, as it so happens I had a rather pleasant conversation with the grounds keeper ghost we met gate, Xavier, and found out quite a lot from him while you were resting. I believe I know of at least one ghost who might be able to help us decipher any documents we might find here that doesn't fall under the category of _'evil'_ like most of my...associates. Interestingly enough, he's one of the reasons I ended up with The Grimoire. For who better to learn about ghost lore then a ghost writer? I should introduce the two of you sometime since you're an avid reader yourself. I think he would enjoy hearing what you think of his work. Even I enjoy a good novel when there's time. At any rate, I agree with you. We need a break from all this ghost business so lets go back to the hotel. You need to eat anyway. I'll leave a duplicate behind to gather the documents we need to continue our investigation and we can compare notes over lunch. Sound good?"

Relieved that Vlad didn't suspect anything, Owen nodded and hugged him back, smiling. "Thanks Vlad."

"Any time, son," Vlad smiled warmly and finally let go of him, ruffling Owen's hair a bit.

* * *

"Oh, and before I forget again," Vlad added as he helped Owen to his feet then sending out a duplicate to look for the study that Xavier told him about earlier, "Daniel asked me to say hello and to tell you that his friend felt bad about not being much help when the Azrael situation escalated. I assured him that his help, however small, meant a great deal to us too. We'll be seeing them in a day or two anyway in person for the charity event so I will be sure to set aside some time so you can thank them personally. Besides, I have a feeling Daniel is going to be jealous of how...now what's the word? _'Cool'_ you look in your other form when you show it off to him and his friends."

"If by cool you mean freaky then yeah," Owen snickered half-heartedly. "It's cool to look at, but it's still kind of weird to actually feel the unnatural difference in my body when I change. You know what I mean?"

"I do actually," Vlad mused. "I still remember how annoying it was when my fangs first came in because they had a habit of appearing even while I was in human form for awhile," ushering Owen towards the front door, the two of them started to make their way back outside and Vlad continued. "There was this one time I was accused of being a vampire when I started laughing at a nurse when her nylon leggings ripped when she knelt down to grab something and she saw them. When she screamed at me and flew out the door to ' _get help'_ I panicked and transformed into my ghost half and then back to my human form hoping it would fix my teeth. Thankfully it did, that time at least, and I managed to avoid any problems. She still flinched whenever I opened my mouth to eat or talk, expecting me to sprout fangs again. Being bedridden as I was I had to find what amusement I could and would sometimes purposefully do things just to spook her. It was fun while it lasted but my powers were still troublesome at times when it effected me physically."

"Well with the cape and fangs you would make a very convincing Dracula," Owen laughed but then stopped suddenly, giving Vlad a weird look. "Wait a minute, don't tell me you ACTUALLY designed your outfit to look like that."

Puffing his chest out Vlad challenged, "And what pray tell is wrong with being inspired by the classics? I happen to love the story of Count Dracula and you guessed it, found it amusing to regale the historical tales of _'Vlad'_ the Impaler. If it had to do with ghosts and the supernatural, you can be sure that I've read them until the books were threadbare."

Owen was still listening and was about to close the door behind them when his ghost sense went off again and Xavier offered Vlad an ornate box filled with an assortment of herbs and tea blend suggestions. And taking Vlad's word on their _'civil conversation'_ Owen gave him a small awkward wave and then shut the door, walking back over to stand next to Vlad. He didn't notice it before but underneath the box, Xavier was holding something else, a small book which he offered to Owen after Vlad accepted the box from him.

"I have apologized to your soon-to-be-father but please accept this as a small apology from all of us Milord. It's a small album of all the past lives we've met here in the Ravenheart estate. Most of it contains hand-drawn sketches of them but there are a few photographs that survived the passage of time. My words to your father may have come across as harsh but-" Xavier glanced over at Vlad before resting a hand on Owen's shoulder, "-I was only following orders. We have not had a master for so long but even so, our loyalty to you and your clan has not wavered. When you are ready, I do hope we can start over with a clean slate and you can find it in your heart not to think badly of us for being wary of strangers."

In response, Owen shook his head, "It's fine. I probably overreacted a bit so I'm sorry too. We'll be back when we can find the time. And once we do I guess I'll need to figure out what to do about all of you. I mean, I don't know if you're trapped in the estate or if you can leave or even want to but I..." taking a deep breath, Owen said, "If there's anyone who wants to leave my family's service, the next time I come I want them to meet me at the gate. Because when I come back, we'll likely be preparing for war against...Her."

Xavier felt Owen shiver and met his gaze firmly, knowing that Luna's mission into his dreams had been successful in returning his sealed memories. It was up to Owen whether or not to tell Vlad the truth but for now, all Xavier could do was support him and so he nodded. "I thought as much. I will be sure to inform them of the situation upon your departure young Master. And what of the silvery spirit Vladimir spoke of? Would you like us to search for her as well?"

"No...there's no point," Owen told him, turning his head to face Vlad and they exchanged a knowing look. "The ghost I saw was never there, that was just a hollow Wisp, a memory. The real Luna has been captured by demons. She's probably trapped in the Unworld now along with my parents and who knows how many others. We'll work on a way to save her but for now, the best thing you guys can do for me is find anything that might be useful against Lilith in the mansion and gather it in one place so Vlad and I can bring it back home with us. As for the mansion itself, its still your home so it's not like I'm going to kick you out and say it's all mine now. I'm not that heartless. But right now I can't live on my own and I need Vlad's help. I don't know what the future holds either. What I do know is that there are some things we can't change about the past, but, today is a day that will never come again so I have to make the most of it if I hope to have a future. As for the rest of you, I'm sure you have loved ones waiting in the true afterlife so I promise, if that's what you want, I'll set you free. That's my job after all. To save the dead...and protect the living."


	51. Formalities

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (10/29/2017):** Ok guys, I know we've still got a few more chapters to go but something told me after finishing the last chapter that it's time to start wrapping things up and not drag them out anymore. So in this chapter we'll be fast forwarding a bit so that I can start setting things up for the sequel. That being said I hope you all enjoyed the extra long chapter before this one and this may not be another longish one too. At any rate I sincerely hope you'll all tune in for the second half of Owen's main story! Although I am considering writing a few other one shots/episodic stories with Owen but we'll see what happens.

 **P.S.** In answer to the last review, Owen is the _spiritual_ son of Lilith, meaning his soul belongs to the person that was going to become her firstborn child, but sadly, his mortal body didn't survive the birth since Death took his life. Over the years Owen has been reincarnated time and time again to different parents as a different person each time. This is how he became a Living Ghost, because Death arranged it so Owen's soul would keep coming back to be reborn after each death. And Owen -being the first necromancer- wasn't always born into the same family but has passed the protection of his blood and his powers onto many other people since antiquity because it's source is his soul and not necessarily just his DNA. Since the Ravenheart Clan is the oldest in the necromancy community however, he was born into that family the most. This time, he was born as the son of Mr. and Mrs. Ravenwood, but his soul remains the same one that was originally destined to be Lilith's son, even though his heart and who he is now and has been in the past haven't had anything to do with her since the day he was born dead because of Death's curse on her. I hope that clears up any confusion anyone has about what I meant by all this. Feel free to PM me if it's still confusing.

* * *

 _~Chapter 50~_

 _Formalities_

* * *

"Vlad, I do know how to tie a tie you know," Owen grumbled while Vlad went about proudly preening his soon-to-be-son, straightening his tie and smoothing his hair.

Hard to believe it was already the end of their two week visit and Owen was well on his way to becoming Vlad's son, legally. The moment they returned home from Salem Vlad implemented all the protective counter measures to demonic intruders in his castle they learned how to make thanks to the information they found in the Ravenheart estate and because of the things Owen himself remembered how to do thanks to new pages in The Grimoire unlocking now that he was one officially. Vlad also completed the necessary paperwork that needed to be done in order to complete at least the majority of the adoption process.

Because the charity event was so close though and Vlad wanted to publicly announce the adoption, special arrangements were made so they could meet with the social worker early. Vlad of course passed the interview with flying colors despite the blemish on his reputation because of the incident with the _'exploding heater'_ that landed Owen in the hospital during his visit within the first few days. He didn't even have to overshadow or bribe them either because his personal charm won them over. Good thing it was female social worker because somehow that made it easier for Vlad to get their evaluation to turn back in his favor before the end of it.

As for Owen's interview, most of what he told her felt like a lie -and in fact was- but he found it surprisingly easy to be honest about his feelings about Vlad becoming his father at least. It wasn't like she needed to know or would believe everything that happened between him and Vlad anyway. This whole thing still felt so surreal, especially now that it was actually happening. For once it wasn't just an empty promise made by some couple that pitied him or just wanted the child support pay check from the government. For once, it was real. This was really happening. Soon, Owen would become a part of Vlad's family and start a brand new chapter of his life. Not as Owen Ravenwood, but as Owen MASTERS...

* * *

" _The last thing I expected to find when I came to stay here was someone who wanted to be my dad," Owen told the social worker who was smiling at him with her hands folded on the table in front of them. "I only came here because I was asked to to make Mistveil look good but then, I really got to know Vlad and he...someone finally understood me. He helped me move on from what happened to my parents and treated me like someone with potential, not some broken thing like everyone else. I feel safe around him. And I mean sure there was that accident but it wasn't his fault or mine and he was there for me the whole time. Vlad didn't just leave me with some employee of his, he held my hand in the ambulance on the way to the hospital and talked me through my panic attack. It wasn't until I met him that I realized how...fresh it still was. Vlad helped me see that not everyone is out to get me and that there are people who do sincerely care about me. I know there are going to be people who accuse me of wanting his money and not him or something stupid like that but I don't care. I just want to stay with Vlad from now on. He can't replace what I had with my mom and dad, that will never come back, but...I'm ready to start a new life with him. I'm ready to take that chance and be a part of something again instead of running away..."_

* * *

The rest of the interview went by in a blur and Owen was glad to be done with it because no matter how often he did it, he hated lying through his teeth. Even now, Owen was keeping a huge secret from Vlad too but as long as he didn't dwell on it the guilt didn't bother him as much as before. When this was all over, or maybe before the confrontation with Lilith, Owen would tell him the truth. For now though Owen was content to simply be happy that Vlad was going to be his dad and he wouldn't have to hide who he was from his family anymore. Of course, there was still the matter of saving the souls of his parents, Luna, and all the other souls Lilith and her demons have captured but you know, one thing at a time.

Ignoring Owen's earlier complaint, Vlad smiled warmly, "I know but let me have this moment before we enter the eyes of the public, this precious moment just between us as a father and his son."

Smiling, Owen playfully scoffed, "God, you are so embarrassing Vlad. I'm starting to have second thoughts about this. Maybe I should have told her you were a crazy fruitloop after all and got away while I had the chance."

"Have you been talking to Daniel again? I told him implicitly not to dredge up my past with you without my permission or use that ridiculous nickname anymore. Looks like I'll have to have a word with him before dinner tonight with his parents," Vlad glowered mildly, not appreciating being made fun of behind his back, especially not to Owen who seemed to be enjoying the stories of his _'evil'_ days rather then defending his dignity and telling Danny to lay off like a proper son should.

Turning Owen around again to face the full length mirror in front of them Vlad made sure to smooth out absolutely any wrinkles he found before placing a hand on each of Owen's lean shoulders to admire his handiwork. Rather then purchasing another one beforehand or allowing Owen to use his old suit that his father handed down to him that was faded and a tad too big for him, Vlad decided to make an event of taking Owen to his personal tailor who expertly crafted several outfits for him in the time it would normally take a designer to make one.

What Owen was currently wearing was a wine red suit made from only the finest material with a black undershirt and a silver silk tie. Normally Vlad would have gone with a classic suit more akin to his own but the tailor adamantly insisted that Owen's suit should compliment his stunning ruby red eyes instead of being a carbon copy of Vlad's. He was enchanted by the burning hue of his eyes the moment Owen stepped into the room and inspiration struck him. The same went with his startling white and black hair as well. The tailor even went as far as asking Owen if he would consider a career as a male model but Vlad nipped that in the bud quicker then the man could blink.

The last thing they wanted was for him to put Owen THAT much in the public eye where his every step would be watched and dissected as it were in search of a hidden scandal. Owen was already going to get that from the paparazzi which is why Vlad hired only the best bodyguards in the world to protect him during the event, including two that weren't officially of any such profession.

Namely, Daniel and Miss Gray.

Danny wasn't thrilled with the idea of Valerie Gray putting herself in danger since there was still the possibility of a demon attack but Vlad assured him that she was equipped with his latest in anti-demon weaponry that wasn't harmful to ghosts so long as they didn't register as demonic or hostile. It was amazing how quickly Vlad made these weapons but then again, along with having more then enough money to fund them and get materials, he was also a brilliant man. This was child's play for him and besides, the data he'd gathered about Owen's unique energy signature provided a great starting point for creating such weaponry. Only now, Vlad was creating them with the purpose of protecting someone instead of hurting them.

He'd never say it to Vlad's face but he was impressed by his turn around, all because of Owen. So if helping him look out for Owen made Vlad into a better ally then heck yeah Danny was gonna do it! Vlad even promised to start training him too with his ghost powers when there was time as his reward when Danny couldn't come up with anything else, whereas Tucker just wanted a personalized PDA that was nigh indestructible given how many he'd broken since their ghost hunting adventures began...

While Vlad was daydreaming about who knows what, Owen stared at himself in the mirror, feeling the comforting warmth of Vlad's hands on his shoulders. This feeling, he wanted to treasure it too. After today, everything would change. Not that it hadn't already, but for once this was a good and lasting change. Because as much as Vlad wanted to protect him, Owen wanted to protect him too.

So Owen made a promise to himself that he was going to train every chance he got to become stronger, even if it wasn't always with Vlad. Danny seemed excited about the idea too after Owen sent him a selfie of his new necromancer form via the new phone Vlad bought for him. One that wasn't just programmed with food services. That's when they got to talking about Vlad and Owen got to know Danny and his friends better and he was looking forward to meeting them in person in a normal setting without all the drama. Can you imagine! Owen, who had previously isolated himself from other people to keep them safe from hostile ghosts -who they now knew could actually be demons instead- was eager to make new friends. Although, maybe it was just easier for Owen to become friends with Danny since they both had powers, knew about ghosts, and had a history with Vlad.

Danny told him about Valerie, aka Val, too just on a need to know basis since she was a ghost hunter too that had it out for his alter ego. Vlad already informed Owen that she wasn't to be told or shown his other form unless the situation demanded it. For now, all she knew was that Owen was being targeted by something worse than ghosts and his parents had been murdered. And it would be her job to survey the area during the event with her new scanner and scan for any potential threats without arousing suspicions. That being said Owen probably wasn't going to see much of her and she was there as more of an extra pair of eyes along with his ghost minions who were told to give her a wide berth and not to engage in combat, again, unless there was no other choice. Including combat with a certain half ghost named Danny Phantom.

They were both caught up in their thoughts until Vlad's phone rang rather explosively since he forgot to put it on vibrate and after giving Owen another look of appraisal, Vlad stepped out to answer it. Meanwhile the tailor returned to inform Owen that his other cloths were packaged and ready to bring home once they were finished there and that, again, it was SUCH a pleasure designing his outfits and that he looked forward to seeing them again in the near future...

What Owen didn't know, was that there was an extra outfit in the set that was commissioned by Vlad for an entirely different purpose. One of his vultures brought it back home ahead of time so Vlad could surprise Owen with it later. Oh he had quite a few surprises in store for Owen and the new phone and suit were next to nothing in comparison. The poor boy could not even begin to fathom how badly Vlad wanted to spoil him, yet his calm business-side wouldn't allow him to go too far. After all, he didn't want to overwhelm Owen with the sheer volume of the wealth now at his finger tips. It wouldn't take long for the real vultures to swoop in but Owen had a good head on his shoulders -not to mention the power of clairvoyance to sense the intentions of those around him to give him an edge- so Vlad had every confidence that he would be alright.

That didn't stop him from worrying though and from taking EVERY precaution to ensure his safety. This wasn't like two years ago when Owen had barely any grasp on his powers, now he was a full fledged necromancer and while still inexperienced had more then enough power to defend himself now, and Vlad couldn't be happier. And in order to preserve that happiness, Vlad wasn't cutting any corners and if anyone so much as scratched Owen he would give them hell.

* * *

"Vladdy!" a large man shouted vigorously and bear bugged Vlad the moment he entered their field of view once they arrived inside the stadium where the event was being held.

All the VIP guests were already inside -which for Vlad it was still strange to consider his former best friend and hated rival as anything remotely special, even now- and Owen got his first taste of non-cruel reporters pestering him with questions on what the private life of Vlad Masters was like while the two of them strode down the red carpet walkway. Vlad of course calmly dismissed their questions since it was not their allotted time yet for interviews and steered Owen into the building. They did manage to weasel a few questions out of him but Owen knew from experience how to keep his answers short, sweet, and to the point without letting them put words in his mouth like before. He didn't even have time to show how proud he was before Vlad lost his ability to breath as Jack hugged him with his boorishly large arms.

"Jack honey, he can't breath!" the woman next to him insisted, troubled when Vlad's face literally started turning blue and not because of his ghost form.

Catching the hint Jack let go and slapped him on the shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. "Sorry about that, I've been looking forward to spending time with my old college buddy again the last two weeks! I also couldn't wait to meet the little guy!" Offering his hand to Owen, Jack beamed. "The name's Jack Fenton and you must be Owen! We've heard a lot about you, haven't we Maddie?"

Looking at the woman beside him, Owen could see why Vlad used to have such a huge crush on her. She was a very pretty woman with short brown hair and gentle violet-colored eyes. And like her husband they were both wearing hazmat suits, which would have surprised him if Danny and Vlad both hadn't told him they rarely wear anything else, even to formal occasions since one never knew when a ghost might attack. Hers was teal green while her husband wore a blaring orange one, and both of them had black collars, boots, and gloves.

At least Jack was wearing a tie to at least pretend to look formal but Maddie only wore make up to mark the special occasion. Only Danny and Jazz were dressed up in what would be considered normal clothing for this sort of thing. Vlad recognized the suit Danny was wearing from the reunion where they met but then again the boy likely only owned one in his entire wardrobe. As for Jazz, she was wearing a simple teal gown the same shade as he mother's hazmat suit and her hair was done up in a bun and a necklace -which was actually a ghost weapon in disguise-hung comfortably around her neck.

Smiling because of the genuinely friendly vibe that Danny's family gave off, Owen relaxed and shook Jack's hand politely, doing the same with Maddie, Jazz, and lastly Danny who winked at him and nodded at Vlad, remembering some inside joke they shared earlier on the phone. Thankfully neither of his parents noticed anything and Jazz already knew about Owen too but it was nice to meet him in person too. Considering everything he'd been through Owen seemed perfectly fine and he kept shooting glances at Vlad who was engaged in conversation with her parents, seeming like he was looking to him for guidance on what he was supposed to do now.

Realizing this, Vlad waved Owen back over to him and announced to all of them, "I'm terribly sorry I can't stay to chat longer but there are others that Owen and I have to meet and greet before the event starts. But I wanted to make sure you met Owen personally before we made the rounds. I trust you know where your table is?"

Maddie nodded, "Yes, and I'm so proud of you for arranging all this. I'm sure it is going to make a big difference in these orphans lives. I've heard it has already made a difference in this one's life. Hasn't it sweetie?"

Blushing a bit at being mothered like this, Owen cleared his throat and nodded with a secretive smile, "You have no idea."

"At any rate, once the event is over I'll be sending someone over to escort you to my limousine and I will be treating you to dinner. Because as you said, it's been too long since we got together Jack and besides which I have a special announcement to make. I hope you're hungry Jack," Vlad smiled and while still a bit uncertain most of it was genuine and proof that he was trying to get over his lingering feelings of disdain for the man in front of him.

"Oh you know it V-man!" Jack laughed, "You forget that I could eat three whole pizza's in one setting back in our college days."

"Well lucky for you I can afford it now," Vlad retorted with a snicker. "Honestly Jack how you survived on such a poor diet is beyond me, let alone how you could even afford three pizza's when we were barely paying our rent on time. No one would believe the struggles I went through looking at us now. Especially now that one of us is a billionaire"

Laughing nervously, Maddie added, "I'm surprised too. And there was that one time you couldn't afford groceries and I found you two collapsed on top of each other in front of my dorm room begging for a scrap of bread like a pair of hobos. You ended up splitting some left over lasagna I'd made the night before."

While the three of them were reminiscing, Danny elbowed Owen and whispered, "Hey, when you get the chance could I talk to you alone? It's about Luna. And I don't want to sour the mood but-"

Owen shook his head and replied, watching Vlad idly, "No it's fine. I wanted to talk to you in person about something too anyway. There's...something I want to tell you but you have to PROMISE not to tell Vlad. I just need to confide in someone or I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to keep it to myself. It's kind of a big deal."

"What about me?" Jazz asked curiously, making sure not to sound pushy but more like she wanted to help too. "Is there any way I can help or is this something just between you two?"

Exchanging looks with Danny, who gave his nod of approval, Owen took a deep breath then sighed, "To be honest, I'm not really sure. I'm super nervous about even telling Danny but...this is important. And there might be ways that only you guys can help me deal with this because Vlad wouldn't understand why I kept this from him." Closing his eyes and putting a hand over his heart, Owen confessed, "I trust Vlad, with my future, my life, everything. But if he knew about this I'm worried he'll be tempted to exploit it or worse, Vlad will try to recklessly go after you-know-who and lock me up to keep me safe. That's why if it's all the same to you I'd rather keep this between me and Danny. If there comes a time where he has to tell you, I won't get mad. Because the fact that I even have...friends like you to help me means a lot. I hope you know that."

"Aw!" Jazz gushed, pulling Owen into a big sisterly hug. "I could tell you were a good kid just from all the things my brother told me but this-! Don't worry Owen. Your secret is safe with us! I mean Danny! Yeah..." laughing nervously herself she let go of him and smoothed out his rumpled suit, then leaning down to whisper to him she added, "I look forward to getting to know you Owen. And I think Danny's right about you being good for Vlad. You might not know it but this means a lot to my brother too. He's always admired Vlad, as much as he hates to admit it despite all the bad things he's done. It'll be good for both of you to have a mentor to look up to since, well, us normal folk can only do so much. It won't stop us from trying though so if you ever need anything give us a call ok? Especially today if something bad shows up. Don't try to fight it by yourself, got it?"

Looking determined, Owen nodded and Jazz leaned back with a satisfied smile, having a good feeling about Owen now that she finally got to meet him. Now, there was only one other person Owen wanted to meet when he got a chance to sneak off. And that was this mysterious ghost hunter girl, Valerie...


	52. The Red Huntress

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (11/1/2017):** I'm going to be honest, Valerie is not exactly my favorite character from the show but I do like her and personally I'd like her much more if she finally figured out Danny was never her enemy, which is kinda what I'm hoping to do for her here in this story. Plus, you know, it'd be cool to see Owen team up to fight ghosts or demons with her occasionally since Vlad is going to be busy becoming the Mayor of Amity Park and I changed some 3rd season events to suit this story and there's a lot I left out and other things I want to add back in in some way in the sequel. Mainly I want to add in some things concerning Dani since I adore her and having a little sister for Owen would be awesome! For now that's just an idea and mostly I just want to bring in Dani because she's a part of Vlad's dark past that he needs to reconcile with if he wants to stay in Owen's good graces. After all, it's usually only after people get together as a family or as close friends that the dirty laundry comes out am I right? We'll see what happens but for now, here's my first attempt at writing about Valerie Gray!

* * *

 _~Chapter 51~_

 _The Red Huntress_

* * *

"I can't believe this kid has it worse then I do," Valerie commented while relaxing on the rooftop of the stadium in her battle suit, testing out her new scanner.

Because of Owen's unique situation, Vlad told her that Owen was a human with anti-ghost powers that was being targeted by ghost-eating creatures they were currently dubbing as _'demons.'_ And those said demons did indeed murder his parents, not ghosts. That was enough to grab her full attention because for one thing, before that stupid ghost boy and his dog ruined her life, Valerie was perfectly happy with her life and never believed in ghosts. Now she was a lot more open minded about these things. Especially after everything she's seen and or fought thanks to Vlad's gadgetry. And it was always exciting to get a new gadget or two to use against her arch nemesis Danny Phantom.

* * *

" _So you're saying he's like a ghost medium or a psychic you see in the movies?" Valerie asked after Vlad showed her Owen's file -aka a forged copy of it that excluded certain facets of information- and nodded._

" _More or less," Vlad replied, taking the file back once she was done reading it, "Which is why I've decided to take him under my wing since I'm the best equipped to handle his situation and help him control these gifts. The new weapons I'm about to give you were created thanks to the data I've already gathered on his anti-ghost powers. While I can't replicate ALL of his powers I think you'll find that the weapons based on his more...combat based abilities will serve you well. However, Owen is still inexperienced and can't defend himself properly without more training. And that's where you come in. During the charity event I want you to act as my eyes and make sure no one of a ghostly or demonic nature gets anywhere near him. You will be richly rewarded for your services I can assure you. Personally I would have invited you and your father to the event itself but I know he is a busy man and since I do not work with him personally I don't want to arouse suspicions. I'm sure you understand."_

 _Crossing her arms and tilting her head at him, Valerie asked just to clarify,"Yeah I do but...does this mean I'm just being his bodyguard for the day?"_

 _A secretive smile crept up on his face and Vlad stood from this temporary desk, holding his arms behind his back before he finally replied, "That is correct. But if things work out the way I've planned then perhaps you'll be able to do more for us in the near future. You see Miss Gray, family has always been very important to me. And as you know I am a close personal friend of the Fentons, whom I also think Owen would benefit from getting to know. I've never had children of my own but since they are people who understand that ghosts are in fact real I believe Owen will make quick friends with them because they are people to whom he can relate to. The same goes for most of the people living in Amity Park. That is precisely why I would like to be closer to them not only for the behalf of my new son, but also your town which is under constant threat of ghosts and other diabolical entities. The simple fact that there is a threat out there even more powerful then any ghost we've ever faced, including the Ghost King himself, can only mean that ghosts will be the least of our worries if more of these demons should appear. I barely made it out alive from my last two encounters with these foul creatures and if their desire is to feed on ghosts then eventually they will be drawn to Amity Park. So I can assure you my dear, the threat they pose is very real. I have seen it with my own eyes. However, with training I am certain that Owen will become a great benefit to the people given time. All he needs now is guidance and protection. And I can think of no one better than you to protect my son. Meaning you can think of this as a trial run to see if my hopes for you as another highly capable ghost hunter prove true."_

 _Straightening herself up to stand proudly before him, Valerie smirked, "You can count on me Mr. Masters. I'll make sure no demon or ghost scum get anywhere near him."_

 _Glancing back at her, Vlad smirked in return, "That's exactly what I like to hear."_

* * *

So far, things were pretty quiet and Owen's energy signature was the only thing the new scanner was picking up. It was still crazy to think there was anyone out there BORN with powers like he was. Hiding it from his parents must've been rough since Owen had to that from day one. Valerie kept it from her dad for quite awhile until that blasted Phantom sold her out! Until that thing with the Ghost King happened things were going really well, then once again he had to ruin things by ratting her out. Granted, she didn't hate him AS much these days but Valerie still had a score to settle with that punk.

To make things worse, at least as far as her personal life went, Valerie decided she didn't want to put Danny in danger because of her ghost hunting -especially when he already had to deal with his own parents and their ghost related antics- she had to friend-zone him which hurt them both because she really liked him. Like, liked him liked him...

Someday, Valerie hoped that would change and maybe having Vlad Masters around Amity would do just that. With his resources and ghost knowledge maybe things would get better and she could try again with Danny. That is, if Sam hadn't made a move on him yet. Not that she has so far which in Valerie's book was good news for her.

She could see him down there too talking to Owen through the scanner and a warm flutter in her heart made Valerie blush. Thankfully she wasn't too distracted by her old crush not to notice something red coming up on the scanner, it was slightly out of range but closing in on their current location. Immediately Valerie rose to her feet and activated her glider to locate the hostile whatever-it-was. After all, she wasn't about to let Vlad down and now there were two people down there she had to protect, no matter what!

* * *

The rest of Owen's pre-event activities were pretty much what he expected them to be. He barely got a moment alone with Danny and his sister before Vlad swooped in after escaping Jack Fenton's ramblings to go do the meet-and-greet portion with various important people. Some were celebrities who were invited to the event who were donating to the charity as well while others were just other famous people or politicians. Lastly of course, Owen got to see everyone from the orphanage again as well as the director and was interviewed by them about the awesome time he had with a billionaire and how jealous they were that he got to go. A few of the other kids even -just as Owen predicted to the social worker- jeered at him and said he must have snuck out of the assembly and the arcade activities to worm his way into Vlad's good graces on purpose. But since Owen knew the truth it didn't matter what they said although he'd be lying if he said it didn't sting a little.

At any rate Owen wasn't used to being the center of attention and if not for Vlad's constant presence he probably would have caved and excused himself to go lurk in a secluded corner or something. Vlad suspected as much which was why he acted as Owen's personal guide since no one on the outside knew that Owen wasn't just some orphan that Vlad shared his home with for two weeks, he was about to become the son of the very same billionaire and that's when the accusations would REALLY start getting nasty. His fellow orphans mocking him was nothing in comparison and Owen wasn't looking forward to it at all, but there wasn't much he could do about it...

Nobody living on the outside would realize that being the son of the richest man alive had its downsides or that he wasn't like everyone else, and neither was Vlad. Both of them were also outsiders looking in on the rest of the world and the people who still led normal lives, all while belonging neither to this world or the next. Together with Danny they stood in a special place in-between worlds. They were three of a kind that no one else could hope to fully understand. They were human, but also something else. Something more. So at least they had each other even though one of them was a necromancer and not a halfa.

Owen was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Vlad escorted him to the back stage to get ready since the event was about to start and a calm silence filled the dressing room. Most of it was going to be a sort of mash up concert with various musical artists, celebrities making speeches, a large buffet open to all the guests, and of course Vlad's speech last of all where he'd be giving away gifts to the other orphans and telling the world his elaborate lie about the time he spent with Owen especially. The media was going to explode with excitement as soon as Vlad announced his plans about adopting Owen and they were going to be stuck being interviewed by reporters until it was time for their private dinner with the Fenton family, which of course wasn't going to be featured anyway.

"My dear boy are you even listening?" Vlad asked, waving a hand in front of Owen's face just like that time he did the same thing to Vlad.

Blinking, Owen shook his head and smiled impishly, mock quoting, "Yeah yeah, stay in school, don't do drugs, always brush your teeth and never talk to strangers. Got it."

"Owen..." Vlad began menacingly when Owen just laughed, hugging his stomach.

"Sorry Vlad, I couldn't resist. I heard you. During the concert and celebrity speeches I'll be at a table in the VIP seats with the Fentons so Danny can keep an eye on me personally and then later someone will escort me back to the stadium when you make your speech and I come out to stand beside you, right?"

Allowing his annoyance to quickly fade, Vlad smiled and straightened Owen's tie for the umpteenth time, "Don't forget that I have other eyes on you as well so if anything happens, do not transform unless there is no other way to defend yourself or others. As for the latter I do not want you playing hero, that's what Daniel is here for. If it had been anyone else but me the last time you pulled a punch you would be dead right now. Any other enemy you face will not be so understanding."

Owen nodded meekly, "Yeah, I know..."

In an attempt to cheer him up, Vlad placed a hand on his cheek and told him, "There is nothing wrong with being protected, Owen. That does not mean that you are in any way weak. Just inexperienced. Once this is over we will begin to remedy that situation. Then you will be more then a match for anything that comes your way. I firmly believe that. And I am so proud of the way you've carried yourself today. Already you are carrying my name with pride even though it is not legally yours as of yet. That too will soon change. Which bodes the question I've been meaning to ask you all day..." tentatively lowering his hand and moving it to his shoulder instead, Vlad looked him in the eyes and asked with the most vulnerable yet hopeful look in his eyes that Owen had ever seen. "How do you feel about that? About taking on my name and all that it entitles and ending the life you once knew? I know your family name was important to your mother but...how do you feel about replacing it? Are you truly ready for this?"

Folding his hand reassuringly over Vlad's Owen smiled softly, already knowing the answer, "It's just a name Vlad. It doesn't change who I am. We both know my old life was over the moment I lost my family and found out I will never be normal. Keeping that name would only remind me of everything I've lost and I think it's time for us to end the cycle. I'm tired of losing the things that matter most to me. I want to be reminded every day that for once I've gained something else just as important to me in place of all that. I can't replace them, or what they meant to me, but I'm allowed to love you too. I realize that now, because loving you as my dad doesn't mean I'm betraying them. Rather, I'm honoring them by showing that I'm still capable of loving anyone. I'm sure my real dad would want me to be happy and not hate myself over something I couldn't control. My mom too. They wouldn't want me to stay sad, curse my fate, or hate myself for being what I am. So yeah, lets show the world who I am now." Pulling out a familiar watch, Owen removed Vlad's fancy one and put that into the case instead, handing it back to Vlad while beaming with pride. "As of this moment, Owen Ravenwood is dead. And even though I haven't physically been reborn, from now on, you're my father. I will always remember my past while no longer being afraid of pursuing a future of my own. Whatever happens, if you're here with me, I know I can do anything. So thank you, Vlad, for teaching me that important lesson. That I can create my own future. That I can keep on living this life of mine with no regrets. And most importantly, that I can be myself without letting go of who I really am."


	53. Nightingale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (11/5/2017):** Another chapter that I had a hard time naming but I hope you enjoy the surprise at the end. That's all I have to say.

* * *

 _~Chapter 52~_

 _Nightingale_

 _(Inspired by Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson)_

* * *

If Owen hadn't felt Vlad's emotions towards Jack Fenton for himself he wouldn't think it was possible for anyone to hate him. Sure he was a bit forgetful, clumsy, and sometimes too enthusiastic, but Danny's mom could get just as flamboyant when the two of them got going about anything related to ghosts. Danny and Jazz were used to it obviously but some of the things they believed about ghosts made it hard for Owen to bite his tongue and not say anything to correct them...

The way they talked about it, ghosts were merely unnatural beings composed of ectoplasmic energy from an alternate dimension that needed to be removed from their plane of existence. Sure that was true for some but didn't they realize that most ghosts were human once? Didn't their feelings matter? Were they all monsters simply because of the circumstances that created them? As hard as this was for Owen to hear, he could both see and feel how tense Danny and Jazz became occasionally whenever their parents really got into detail about their ghost experiments revolving ghosts. Namely the ones on how to get rid of them.

Still, Owen kept feeling something else from Jack, a familiarity that kept nagging at him even though the man clearly wasn't a Living Ghost. This was definitely their first meeting so why couldn't Owen shake off the feeling like he knew him from a long time ago...? Was it because his voice and boisterous personality reminded him of the man named John that Owen was friends with during one of the lifetimes he lived back in Salem? The ghost hunter his family provided Blood Blossoms and other ghostly secrets with? Now THAT would be an awfully big coincidence if Danny's family was also tied to him in some way too after everything else that has already happened and what truths have been unearthed. It was definitely a weird feeling, but now wasn't the time to worry about that.

All throughout the concert Owen kept thinking of ways to excuse himself so that he and Danny could talk. Not to mention Owen wanted to meet this Valerie girl too if he could manage it. Turns out she was a frenemy of Danny's from school. As in as a human they were friends, but as a ghost her and Danny were sworn enemies. At least from her perspective. A lot like Danny's parents proclaimed themselves to be whenever he was in his ghost form and alter-ego Danny Phantom.

It would have been easy enough for Danny to phase them through a wall or something while Jazz distracted them, claiming they went to the bathroom, but Owen quickly remembered that this Valerie girl had much more advance ghost detecting equipment than anything Danny's parents currently owned and since he was so close to Owen she'd consider him a threat right off the bat and do her job of _'protecting Owen.'_

But when else were they going to get the chance to talk without Vlad around? Or better yet in person since they were heading straight home after this? It was now or never while Vlad was distracted by his other richest-man-alive duties and formalities. Right now Vlad couldn't even spare the effort to make a duplicate follow Owen around too which why there were other _'eyes'_ on him...

Either way Owen wanted Danny to know what was really going on and see if maybe he could ask around that other world, the Ghost Zone, and see if he could find out anything about the existence of Death and his connection to Lilith. Really, if he knew anything biblical like that the fact that their enemy was called the _'Mother of Demons'_ should have been their first clue. The thought of owning her unborn first child's soul still sent a shiver up his spine. This didn't make him a demon though, those were created after she started dabbling in dark magic, but Owen understood now why he was different from all the other necromancers. The reason for that was that Death was the one who gave him all these powers, engraved them into his entire being so that he could save people from dying before their destined time, purify dark magic and other evil influences, and guide the souls of the dead to their proper resting place. It was a lot of responsibility. One that he never asked for. But if that power could save his parents and stop Lilith from creating any more demons then-

Noticing him staring at the floor rather then enjoying the concert, Maddie touched his shoulder and asked, "Owen, are you alright sweetheart?"

Instinctively, Owen replied in a distant tone, "Yeah I'm fine mom." Flinching when he realized what he'd done, Owen's jerked up to face her and he exclaimed, "Sorry! I didn't mean that! I meant I'm fine _Mrs. Fenton_. I'm just nervous about Vlad's speech later."

"There's no need to be nervous little man!" Jack beamed before his wife could respond. "Vladdy's got your back and so do we! You'll be fine."

"He's right you know, Vlad may be many things but he's not heartless. Vlad won't just stand by if you happen to get cold feet when it's your turn to talk. He'll support you, I'm sure of it. After all, he invited you into his home and took care of you for the last two weeks and from what he's told us Vlad believes you'll grow up to become a fine young man and will be a part of a wonderful family after all this. You may have had a difficult past, but with his help Vlad is sure you'll have a bright future. All you needed was for someone to give you a chance and get to know the real you, not the person people took you for due to the tragedy with your parents. I'm sure one day they'll find peace and realize what they did was wrong and you'll meet them again in heaven," Maddie smiled but Owen could only stare at her. How could she still believe in heaven when she thought all ghosts were evil? Or was it that ghosts were unwelcome guests to this world and should be forced to move on?

"Uh mom? I thought talking about his parents wasn't allowed," Jazz whispered in her mother's ear. Out of the two of them, at least Maddie could catch a hint and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"You're right! Owen I am so sorry. It totally slipped my mind..." Mrs. Fenton apologized and gave Owen another encouraging smile before going to check on her husband and indirectly remind him that the subject was off limits as well.

As usual, Owen was more troubled by their worried stares then the fact that she mentioned his parents. But at the same time Owen became even more determined to prove everyone wrong about what happened that day even if was only by defeating the person responsible for their demise. Despite what he'd seen in that sealed memory, Owen couldn't let himself pity Lilith. She chose to go down this path and there was no turning back from it.

Owen had made his peace with it because it's just as that man from his dream said when the Rite of the Revenant was being completed, while he'd lived many lives up until now, Owen was still who he always was. Himself. His story from the moment he was born belonged only to him, and every choice Owen made would bear the appropriate consequences. Like the choice he made to embrace and in fact welcome becoming someone else's son...

"Just a little longer..." Owen muttered to himself, peering down at the concert below as the second to last song came to an end. "Just a little bit longer until my past will no longer define me. And I can finally start over. I can-?!"

Good thing he was sitting because just then a shiver ran up his spine and a puff of icy breath escaped his parted lips. There was a ghost in the area. A strong one at that but it wasn't Vlad or Danny. A few minutes later Danny's ghost sense went off too and the two of them exchanged looks. Taking a deep breath and gripping the sides of his chair, Owen resisted the urge to join Danny to face whatever it was he was sensing.

Vlad didn't want him involved or playing hero during a time where it would be difficult for Vlad to get away without causing a scene to protect him. Not that he particularly cared about his image but if it could be avoided then ultimately it'd be better for Owen. Besides which, without his Ancestral Memories, Owen wasn't an experienced fighter so it was frustrating that he had all this power but couldn't use it properly in a serious fight that wasn't a dream or was against an enemy that was seriously trying to injure or kill him. Danny could tell Owen felt conflicted about it but at the same time wanted to obey Vlad's instructions so he gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Go," Owen replied without looking at him, forcing a smile. "I'll cover for you." _Just hurry and get out of here before I change my mind and do something stupid that will make Vlad either really mad at me or even more overprotective then he already is._

Danny in turn nodded then loudly proclaimed to his parents that he needed to use the bathroom. As for his sister, she was too busy educating their parents about dealing with grieving children to notice the exchange between them so Owen would let her know what was going on the moment Danny was in the clear. It was a good feeling to have allies and friends who had his back for once, the hard part was accepting it and not suffering through it alone like he was used to. Although, that still didn't make sitting on the sidelines any easier...and that was something that Jazz actually could relate to.

* * *

Vlad had already made plans to rejoin Owen and the rest of the Fenton family once he was finished doubled checking security, both normal and ghostly, when his ghost sense went off. It wasn't a presence he recognized so Vlad couldn't hide the scowl on his face. Was there honestly a ghost out there that was stupid enough to dare try and infiltrate this place when it was a well known fact that Plasmius was in charge here? And not only that, he had the best of the best gathered here to protect his investment, aka Owen Ravenwood? His future son?

Or perhaps that was exactly why they were here. It was for the challenge, or rather the prize at the end for the _'winner.'_ Could the news that Owen could heal ghost or enhance their ghost powers already reached the Ghost Zone? Either that or they'd realized demons were appearing more frequently and wanted to force him into the role of their protector. Either way, no one was getting anywhere near his son! Not if they desired to remain in one piece.

His own detection device hadn't sensed a demonic threat so as far as Vlad could tell this was just some powerful ghost biting off more then they could chew so he promptly excused himself to make a few calls. And the last one he didn't even have to dial in since Valerie was the one who called him mere seconds later after the last call ended...

"Mr. Masters, I've detected a ghost heading your way. I'm in pursuit of it now. If you've got anyone else on ghost security I'd let them know. These readings are off the charts!" She sounded as determined as ever but underneath that even Valerie seemed a little intimidated.

"Calm down Miss Gray," Vlad instructed, keeping his tone calm and even, "If it is too powerful an enemy for you to handle then I want you to withdraw immediately. I will activate the ghost shield momentarily. But if you can find it then I want a visual of what we're dealing with. Any data you can gather on this unknown entity will be more than enough and your safety is our top priority. After all you can't protect my son if you get yourself injured or worse. Think of your father."

On the other side of the phone, she groaned, "Ugh, fine. I'll see what I can...!" Suddenly, she gasped and the phone went silent.

Concerned, Vlad glanced at the phone in his hand and prodded, "Miss Gray? What's wrong? Did you see something...?"

No answer.

"Miss Gray, answer me this instant or so help me!" Vlad ordered sharply, dread forming in the pit of his stomach. Then finally, there was a reply.

Only, it wasn't Valerie speaking...

"Hello Vladimir..." the voice replied in a deadpan tone, "We need to talk."

Pure unadulterated rage flared in Vlad's heart, making him see red the moment he realized who this was. That traitor! Daniel told him they could trust him but clearly he was mistaken! Oh there would be more then words exchanged as soon as he met that damned Chronomancer ghost again. For now though, Vlad would have to settle for tearing the owner of this voice apart as soon as Valerie Gray was safe again and no longer possessed.

"Oh, I believe we're well past being on speaking terms, Azrael. Now if you know what's good for you you will release Miss Gray this instant or I'll-"

"Destroy me?" Azrael replied with an accepting nod. "I am well aware of that and willingly accept my fate. But before that, this girl is my insurance that you will at least allow me exist long enough for you to hear me out one last time. There is something you MUST know about Owen before you face the Mother of Demons. It will change everything you think you know about the Ghost Zone, and perhaps even yourself and young Daniel. Be thankful I didn't instead choose to take over Owen's thoughts again. I can still do that you know, since I am tethered to his soul until he releases me. I chose not to as a sign of good faith to you AND him. The reason your little devices can sense me now is because not only did you encode it with the properties of Owen's enhances senses, but you freed me from my demon. For the first time in centuries, I can see clearly how wrong I was. I will not ask for your forgiveness...but for the love everything good in this world, let me spare you from learning the truth any other way and fueling the birth of YOUR demon. Owen can't lose another loved one. Or his sorrow and fury will destroy us all."


	54. An Act Of Defiance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (11/9/2017):** Sorry if the events of this chapter are set up kinda weird, I was trying to write about several major events happening sequentially. Also, ugh, I did all those chapter re-edits only to notice all the typos and errors in the NEW chapters right after posting them. Looks like I'll have to re-edit those too once this story is officially over before I begin writing the sequel. Already finished the cover for it too.

* * *

 _~Chapter 53~_

 _An Act Of Defiance_

* * *

 _Several days prior to the event..._

 _It wasn't until his demon was born that Azrael truly felt like a ghost, a true ghost, one that was full of longing for an end to their suffering and burdened immeasurable regret. How could he have been such a fool never to realize what was happening to him sooner? His foolhardy actions nearly cost Owen his life! And like every time before now, Azrael would be subjected to feeling the echo of his death as if it were his own._

 _Just how long have these feelings of his been so warped Azrael wondered? And how many of his actions since his death were purely made through his own choices and not through some demonic compulsion stemming from Lilith's dark magic? Whatever the case may be this could not stand!_

 _Azrael could not bear an eternity sealed away in here without seeking some form of redemption. If that was to come through a true death once Owen unbound their souls, so be it. Destroying his demon was not nearly enough. No, there had to be more Azrael could do. And there was. Now that Owen has awakened to his true self it is only a matter of time before he learns the entire truth about himself. A preordained destiny awaited him at the end of this road once Lilith met her final end, and once again Vlad had unknowing already moved several pieces into place ever since he became half-ghost. There was no escaping it so they both deserved to know what was in store for Owen._

 _Clockwork of all people, or rather spirits, understood how cruel the unseen path could be when they all seemed to lead to the same place unless someone else intervened. No more. Azrael could take it no more! Promise or no promise, Owen and Vladimir deserved the truth..._

 _Long ago, his dear friend shared a terrible secret with him that rather then frightening him only made Azrael respect him that much more. To think that everything they were born to be was granted to them through him, a mortal man, who was entrusted with the power to hold dominion over souls by Death himself. Death, whom if their lore of the Veil had taught them anything acted as a force of nature that none could escape, granted such a boon to a mere mortal and granted him a form of immortality through a cycle of endless rebirth. That was another reason why Azrael wished to follow him even beyond death so that his friend would not have to bear the burden of his role alone through every lifetime._

 _Azrael was there through it all ever since they created that blood pact and his friend later chose to seal those memories to unburden himself in the lives to come if only for a short time, every birth, every death that led up until Owen's birth now. And unlike all of the others, Owen unknowingly bore Death's mark both in his human and necromancer form. Hair turned white with fright, the third eye opening, and the undying soul within shining through to the flesh now wreathed in sacred flames. These were the signs that Lilith has long been waiting for to signal the time when they would be allowed to meet, though at the time it was to be as mother and child, not as Death's scion and his most hated enemy..._

* * *

 _The day of the event..._

" _Do not blame Clockwork for this," Azrael urged, still speaking through Valerie. "I was the one who chose to escape the confines of my would-be eternal prison to tell you this. Perhaps he knew all along that this would happen, that I would escape, and even allowed it but even so, I accept all the blame because there is only one path left for me now. And that is for Owen to banish me, to severe the bond between us forevermore. I have done him no good for...god knows how long because of this shadow over my heart that has severely clouded my judgment. So if Owen truly means to start a new life with you then the least I can do for him is become one less thing from his past he has to carry along with the burdens he must bear already simply by existing."_

" _For the love of-!" Vlad snarled, not wanting to hear any of this blatantly obvious plea for redemption. "See here Azrael, while you are completely right about most of Owen's suffering both directly and indirectly being your fault this is HARDLY the time to suddenly want to come clean. Owen is just barely getting back on his feet again and taking the first step forward in reclaiming his future. If you really felt remorseful then you'd still by sitting quietly in that silly thermos contemplating your misdeeds until such a time when I so choose to deal with you, with or without Owen's help. But seeing as you are no different then before ethic-wise considering the fact that you are now holding an innocent girl hostage I have no choice it seems. Tell me where you are, and we'll talk. I will give you exactly half an hour to explain yourself and then I'm sure Daniel always keeps an extra thermos on hand so I will be sending you to a more secure prison, permanently. Because there is no way in HELL I am letting you near Owen again."_

" _Fine," Azrael replied curtly. "Then I will leave it to you to do what you will with this information when the time comes. That is, if Owen doesn't know about this already..."_

* * *

Something was wrong.

When the strong ghostly presence suddenly vanished without a trace very fiber of Owen's being was screaming that something was amiss. Ghosts don't just appear then vanish like that without leaving some trace of energy behind, like an echo or the memory of a fleeting touch across your skin giving you goosebumps. If not for Danny's sister Jazz reassuring him that this was probably a good thing and meant the issue had been resolved he would have snapped and gone after Danny to find out what the source of this dread he was feeling was.

Her parents were as oblivious as ever and hardly even noticed Danny was still gone. As for Owen, judging by his outward appearance alone it would appear as though he was on the verge of a panic attack. But really all Owen wanted to do was to get rid of this unsettling sensation forming in the pit of his stomach somehow before he REALLY lost his cool.

That's when who should waltz in with a damned poker face but Vlad, ushering Danny inside the room before closing the door. Owen wasn't the only person to stare blankly at him, unable to figure out why he was there and not down below preparing for his big speech. And even Danny's parents thought it odd that he was with Vlad if he only went to the bathroom. This VIP room had it's own private restroom so why in the world-?

"Danny? Where on earth have you been? I thought you were using the bathroom," Maddie asked suspiciously.

Before Danny could reply, doing his best to appear sheepish, Vlad merely smiled and replied, "I'm afraid the temptation of meeting the Dumpty Humpty band was too much to resist. I caught him trying to sneak in back stage, thankfully before someone in security did. Really Daniel, if I'd known you were such a die hard fan I could have easily gotten something autographed for you myself."

"Danny what were you thinking? You don't have a backstage pass and they could have kicked you out of the stadium! And we wouldn't have known about it either." Jazz scolded and her mother nodded while Jack of course looked like he'd much rather blather on about another college story when he and Vlad tried sneaking into a concert once too.

Seeing the disapproving look of his wife however Jack cleared his throat and went into stern father mode and added, "Your mother and sister are right son, that was very foolish. We're Vladdy's guests here and that doesn't give you a free pass to misbehave. When we get home you're going to be grounded for the next two weeks."

"Two weeks!?" Danny exclaimed, "But dad I didn't even get that far before Vlad noticed me. And I wasn't going to bug them or anything, I just wanted to see them in person up close..."

Putting aside his problems and suspicions, Owen stood up and stood between his parents and Vlad and asked politely, "Hey, um, I know it's none of my business but can't we cut him some slack? I mean when is Danny ever going to be this close to his favorite band outside of a normal concert? I probably would have done the same thing if it were one of my favorite bands playing too! Besides, Vlad got him out of there before anything happened so just this once can we let it go? I'd feel really bad if Danny got in trouble when you guys came all this way just to support Vlad and me and the rest of the Mistveil orphans. Not to sound cliché or anything," he laughed nervously, sparing a glance at Vlad whose expression was unreadable as he continued, "Heck, I would gladly be grounded in his place if it meant having parents who cared about me. I know you are just tying to teach him there are consequences and stuff but it's not fair if the punishment outweighs the crime, if that makes sense. Like you said, it would have been much worse if Danny was caught but he wasn't. Why not just ban junk food for the week or something?"

"Not helping Owen," Danny grumbled under his breath to which Owen only shrugged apologetically because hey, at least he was trying to get him out of being grounded for two weeks over a fake cover up story.

Sympathizing with Daniel's fake plight, Vlad put his silver tongue to work explaining the pros and cons of such a punishment to his parents. Even though he'd never been a parent before himself Vlad was a master at getting what he wanted. In the end, Danny wasn't punished at all except not being allowed to order dessert at the restaurant once they went to dinner after the event.

It was funny how Danny was the one almost getting punished but it was Owen who felt more relieved about it not happening in the end. He knew the real reason Danny went out there was to face that ghost or whatever it was for his sake and for everyone elses too. That part of him hadn't changed, Owen still hated seeing people get hurt or in trouble on his account so even if was such a everyday thing like a parent dealing with their child he felt obligated to take his share of the blame. Thankfully Danny's parents were swayed by Vlad's words and Owen's earnest request to not make a big deal out of this and the tension -at least with that small situation- quickly dissipated. The unease Owen felt though hadn't quite gone away yet, especially once he saw Vlad for the first time in hours.

Vlad was hiding something. Past the usual poker face and his warm smile Owen knew he was hiding something from him. Why though? Did he not want to worry him? Was it not that big a deal? Or WAS it a big deal and Vlad didn't want Owen to crumble under the weight of knowing that like EVERY other time things seemed to be going well, it all fell apart...?

No! He refused to think like that! Not every ghost encounter HAD to with him, for all Owen knew one of Danny's enemies decided to pick a fight. Then it was a no brainer that of course he wouldn't recognize their presence. The same went for any of Vlad's enemies or allies alike. Owen hadn't met any of them, with the exception of the one named Skulker. Realizing this, Owen exhaled a deep sigh figuring Vlad would explain what actually went down once they were alone. It was almost time for the final speech anyway and since Vlad was already there personally there was no need to send an escort up to get him.

Not a moment later Vlad took him by the shoulders just like he did earlier and smiled at each of the Fentons, then informed them, "I apologize for being so touch and go today but this has been a very busy day for all of us. I look forward to relaxing a bit with you this evening but until then, thank you for taking care of Owen in my stead. Jack, Maddie, Jasmine, Daniel, do take care and I will see you again in a little while." Leaning down over his shoulder, Vlad whispered to Owen, "Since I know this is the first thing you'll ask me, the ghost that appeared was an old acquaintance of mine asking for a favor. It took some convincing on Daniel's part to get them to leave but I've got everything under control. No need to panic."

"I wasn't panicking..." Owen huffed, though a relieved smile broke out on his face and the tension left his shoulders. "It's more like I was trying not to play hero too, despite you telling me not to. But I did it. I stayed put. Wasn't easy though..."

"Ah yes, I suppose I have Jasmine to thank for that?" Vlad smirked, straightening himself up. "As I recall she is studying to become a therapist. So who better to help set your mind at ease?"

Blushing a bit, Owen looked away, "Ugh Vlad, she's only a year older than me and I don't need another shrink psychoanalyzing me. Still, I guess having at least someone there with me who knew what was really going on helped a lot. I..."

Steering Owen out of the room again, Vlad cut him off, "Ah ah ah, none of that now. We can talk about this later once things settle down. You've had more than enough excitement for one day and there's only one thing left to go. After that we have all the time in the world."

Something about the way Vlad said 'time' just now sounded a little off, like he was angry or irritated by the idea. Did he imagine it? Well whatever, Vlad was right. Things hadn't fallen apart, thank goodness, so things were back on track. Still, why was it that Owen couldn't shake the feeling like he was missing something important?


	55. Old Habits Die Hard

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (11/12/2017):** Ok so real quick, I wanted to talk about a theory I have about something from the show that will be explored in this story. Everyone ready? Grab a drink and some popcorn if you wanna but listen up! Now, we all know that in Danny Phantom whenever someone is overshadowed they adopt the voice of the ghost or halfa controlling them and their eyes change color. At least in most cases. In the episode "Public Enemies" Walker and some of his goons overshadow people that Danny knows from school and the later the Mayor too but their eyes don't change color and sometimes the characters voices stay the same too. Why you ask? Well here's my theory that would explain a lot. I think that whenever they're overshadowed, the visual changes are there more for our sake as viewers of the show rather then something that actually happens in that universe. Because otherwise changing eye colors and having a different voice all of a sudden would be a dead give away! Not saying it doesn't happen sometimes, actually seeing the changes, but I think a casual possession doesn't change anything about the person who is possessed. That's why I think to everyone else, the possessed person appears completely normal aside from the change in attitude and such. Nothing else about them outwardly changes. Danny and Vlad have the advantage of a ghost sense to hint at a ghost being either near or right in front of them but it's not perfect so sometimes the body snatcher has to state what in the show would have been obvious. Anyway thanks for listening and enjoy the new chapter!

 **P.S.** I wasn't planning on it but this chapter ended up very angst-y. Just a forewarning!

* * *

 _~Chapter 54~_

 _Old Habits Die Hard_

* * *

 _Moments before..._

 _Even for Vlad it was strange speaking to Azrael through Valerie's body, or at all really since the last time they met the ghost hardly said anything to him before rendering him unconscious. Needless to say Azrael was right about using the girl as insurance, as Vlad dared not lift a finger against her since this was no ordinary spirit he was dealing with. Normally, Vlad could simply overshadow her as well and fight to push the other presence out or quite literally push him out like that time Daniel did the same when he'd overshadowed Jack and made him cause a scene at the reunion._

 _With Azrael Vlad was already at a disadvantage seeing as he was the ghost of a necromancer able to manipulate ghosts easily, halfa or not if that last experience taught him anything. Not to mention if Daniel saw him attacking Miss Gray his hero mode would get in the way before Vlad could explain that she was possessed. To him, she was another loved one that even though they despised half of what he was, Daniel would do everything he could not to harm her. Vlad didn't particularly care, however, she was an asset he'd rather not lose. And in some ways Vlad did care for the girl to some minuscule extent. After all, she exceeded his expectations as a ghost hunter and proved her worth a hundred times over. Especially when on her own she got her gear upgraded by accident through Technus..._

'Allowing him to exist' _was an apt phrase due to Vlad's urge to kill him a second time once Azrael stood before him wearing the young huntress like a glove. Vlad was surprised when Azrael merely waited a moment to ensure that Vlad wouldn't attack him before leaving her body to crumple to the ground. After that he stated coldly, "I've taken the liberty of planting some false memories so when she awakens she'll believe the threat was dealt with. After all, she very much wants to prove to you how capable it is. Admirable really, but foolish. You are no better then I am, using her for your own needs. In this case which is to better protect Owen. I used you in a similar manner not long ago although I failed to realize my old friend was already several steps ahead of me in that regard."_

" _By '_ old friend' _I presume you mean the Ancestral Memory that kept coming to the forefront of Owen's consciousness during the early stages of his awakening?" Vlad mused, his expression hard as ever._

 _Azrael nodded sadly, "The very same. Although, he is much older than I realized even back then until he told me is secret. The secret I'd all but forgotten until now. And a secret I must entrust to you now and pray that we were right about you before I lost my sense of reason." Closing his eyes -which by the way had changed from red to a subdued purple or lavender- Azrael opened his mouth to begin his explanation when a green flash momentarily blinded them and forced them both back from Valerie's sleeping form._

" _Get away from Val you creep!" Danny shouted, aiming another ectoenergy blast at him before whirling on Vlad. "What the hell Vlad?! I told you to leave this psycho to Clockwork. Why didn't you trust me? Or was your stupid need for vengeance too strong to resist?"_

 _Once his harsh words sunk in Vlad snapped, "I could ask you the same question Daniel. I was handling the situation just fine without your meddling! As for this Clockwork, perhaps you were just a overly trusting sap, as usual. Did the thought ever occur to you that perhaps he LET Azrael go? Either that or Azrael found a loophole and never really stopped controlling him back when we entrusted his imprisonment to that damned ghost! After all, in case you haven't noticed they were already acquainted! This may very well be all part of his plan. But oh no, MY innocence is too far fetched to accept as reality isn't it? After everything we went through do you honestly think I'd go back on my word now? Especially when-"_

" _Daniel please listen to me!" Azrael bellowed desperately, his cape billowing in an imaginary wind, "I didn't manipulate Clockwork this time, I swear it on Owen's good name. I came here to let Vladimir destroy me and the other reason I escaped was to tell you both the truth! Owen isn't like any other human, necromancer or not!" Forcing himself to calm down, he shook his head, "He isn't like you two. This role he's burdened with is both a blessing and a curse and in time, everyone the Ghost Zone too will have no choice but to bow before the changes he will bring whether he chooses to or not. Owen is the only one who can restore the Ghost Zone to what it once was. A place where the dead go to overcome their final attachments and move on, never to return. That is his birthright."_

 _Danny rolled his eyes, " Yeah yeah we've heard this all before. You wanted to turn him into some kind of Death God or an Angel of Death until we put a stop to that. Now he has to fight some great evil that's been trying to claw its way into both worlds for years now. Did I get all that?"_

 _Seething, Azrael warped in front of Danny and grabbed his wrist, forcing his power to fade back into nothingness and told him in a low menacing tone. "Heed my warning, young hybrid. Both you and Vladimir have no idea how dangerous Owen really is! To himself, and to all of us should the Mother of Demons get her hands on him! You haven't a clue WHY he is so different from all other necromancers. I came here in good faith, not taking Owen hostage instead to speak with you then left the girl's body to face Vladimir properly instead of holding her until this conversation ended. I am trying to do right by Owen and both of you to make up for what happened! But if you insist on painting me a villain just like Vladimir then I'll happily oblige. Now, unless you stop attacking me YOU will take her place as a hostage and I will MAKE you and Vladimir listen to every damned word I have to say."_

" _Leave Daniel out of this, this isn't what we agreed on!" Vlad snarled, preparing an attack of his own._

 _Smirking with a familiar crazed look of desperation in his eyes Azrael laughed at him, sending a duplicate to get in his face as well, "You still don't get it, do you? As long as I am free from Clockwork I am the one with all the power here. It would be all to easy to simply force you both to submit with my necromancy powers, unable to move or even breath without my permission. You have NO POWER over me Vladimir! We're all puppets here. Every single one of us. And by none other then the being who sacrificed everything to give us Owen, to give us a chance to save ourselves from the darkness that was born because a promise that even he couldn't keep..."_

 _Shoving Danny away, Azrael recalled his duplicate, running a hand through his dark hair, and laughed again, "Haven't either of you ever wondered why the Ghost Zone has always been so chaotic unlike all the other stories you've heard about the realm of the dead? Or why Pariah Dark was able to usurp the vacant throne of the Ghost Zone oh so easily? It is because the true ruler of that half of our world, the one who CREATED the Ghost Zone out of the Veil, entrusted what was left of his power to Owen. Don't you see yet? Owen is the only true heir to the Ghost King's throne! It was entrusted to him by Death himself before he perished at the hands of Lilith, the Mother of Demons! And to make matters worse..." looking to Vlad despairingly and with agonizing pity, he choked out, "...his soul belongs to the first child Lilith carried that was born DEAD as punishment for being unfaithful to Adam, and soon after she was cursed to never give the gift of life to any of her children that would follow after. Taking pity on Lilith since she'd already been replaced by Eve and could not repent from her sin, Death promised he would allow her to meet her first child someday when he was reborn to new parents. Death also told her that he would entrust this child with dominion over the dead so that he would have the power to save as many souls as he could, including those of the rest of her unborn children she would surely try to have that were doomed to die before seeing the light of day. Owen, from that moment on, was cursed to return to the living world time and time again with no hope of a true death until the ruler of the realm of the dead returned or the promise to meet Lilith was fulfilled. But Death will never return. Not until Lilith is defeated. And even then...who knows what will become of Owen since he's been trapped in this endless cycle for so long. And once the other ghosts realize who he is, many will try to take advantage of his abilities. After all, he is both Death's champion, and Lilith's first born son with the power to command the dead as well as destroy them at their core. Not even you are exempt from this rule. Now do you understand? Vladimir can get close, but even he won't be able to destroy me completely, only Owen can do that and this is even without our spiritual bond. If Vladimir truly wants me gone, he'll have to make Owen do it himself..."_

* * *

Needless to say, after that startling revelation Danny wordlessly captured Azrael again in another thermos and handed it to Vlad, unable to look him in the eye. Then, right on cue, Valerie woke up and Danny went invisible to let Vlad do his thing. In the meantime, Danny felt like a total idiot for jumping to conclusions about Vlad and what he was up to. It was a hard habit to break out of, even WITH everything they'd been through recently. Almost like a reflex...

Vlad had to admit he was in shock as well and the scientist in him kept running through scenarios in his mind at the same time while speaking to Valerie and weaving his most recent lie about her triumph over the mystery ghost. Granted though Vlad hid the thermos for a number a reasons, since it was a trademark item belonging to Danny Phantom, and Azrael was once again trapped inside of one.

With his excellent hearing Vlad could discern a soft sobbing noise coming from said thermos, but he felt no pity for the owner of those tears. This knowledge was meant to help them understand the situation better but what was he supposed to tell Owen? That his parents were murdered because the ex-wife of Adam wanted her son's soul back to create a new demon son born from his sorrow to capture all of the souls in both worlds for herself...?

Yeah, that would go over well.

Either way, much like the first time Azrael was captured the two of them had no choice but to deal with him later. This little rendezvous had taken too much time already and even the dim-witted Jack would eventually notice Danny was missing sooner or later. Not to mention Owen must have sensed Azrael's presence long before himself or Daniel and it obviously would make him extremely tense. But for now it was unclear if Owen recognized it as Azrael's presence. Even Vlad hadn't recognized it. Otherwise he would have been more alert and prepared for such a thing and would have never fallen for Azrael's little possession trick...

Still, Vlad needed to talk with Danny at some point, alone, and correct his assumptions about doing any of his usual scheming. That and perhaps they needed to review the terms of their truce so Vlad was free to point out he could always end it at any time. Not to mimic Azrael, but if Danny wanted to see Vlad as the villain then he was more then willing to go back to his _'wicked'_ ways and stop catering to the young hero's, well, hero complex.

Once Valerie was taken care of and sent on her way Danny changed back to his human form was silent as they made their way back to the VIP seats. He appeared apologetic too whenever Danny glanced up at him which was a relief to Vlad, that meant that he was one less thing to worry about. That only left the matter of Owen and Clockwork. While Danny still trusted Clockwork explicitly, something told Vlad that someone as powerful and far seeing as as him -who could literally see instances of the future that may or may not come to pass to prepare for the eventual outcome- it shouldn't have been this easy for Azrael to elude him, let alone escape and make his way to them unchecked.

Then again, if most ghost powers didn't work on him, would Clockwork's be any different? Even though it was more like Azrael's magic as a form of Chronomancy as opposed to Necromancy? Whatever the case may be, Vlad wasn't going to let Azrael ruin everything for him or Owen with this last minute confession. Owen had enough on his plate and this revelation would do him more harm then good. Vlad wouldn't be surprised if Owen became fearful of his powers again and shut himself off again out of fear of either losing Vlad or being hated because he carried the soul of someone who was deeply connected to their enemy.

Luckily for Owen, Vlad wasn't so black and white in his thoughts and feelings about moral ethics. It was quite ironic since he and Daniel both quite literally wore those two colors as opposites in their battle suits. He could bend the rules as needed and in this case, despite their promise, for now Vlad knew it'd be better to spare Owen from the truth. Owen couldn't know about this. Not at such a crucial time in his life just when things were looking up for the boy.

Owen was just barely accepting who and he was, so if he found out that THIS was why Lilith was so hell bent on capturing his soul above all others he would likely reject and possibly hurt himself because of it. There was no way Vlad could let him suffer through something like that again. If those feelings threatened to crush Owen then he really would be tempted to create those Ghost Gauntlets to strip him of all of his painful human emotions. There was only so much any one person could bear, especially someone as young and impressionable as Owen was who had already suffered more than most for decades in each and every lifetime.

Whatever it might take, Vlad would make sure Daniel understood that they needed to keep this to themselves until he -as Azrael put it- decided what to do with this information. For one thing, Vlad would have to do more research on this actual entity called Death and see if there was any truth to Azrael's claims that he created the Ghost Zone by pealing off an unseen layer of their world where the dead roamed freely to create a separate plane of existence parallel to their own, a flip side of everything they knew. Researching Lilith would be even more tricky since the very subject was taboo in most cultures and depicted her differently in each one. Though perhaps both sides were true. Once, she protected newborn children from the shadows because she couldn't bear to see them die like her children but then her intentions became far from benevolent and Lilith decided she would create new children through other means...

It actually sickened Vlad to see the similarities in their views. He craved love, craved a son, so Vlad tried time and time again to convince Danny to join him willingly. When that didn't work, he became desperate and created clones, using the young halfa's DNA as a base. That's all these captured souls were to Lilith, a base through which to create children she could not have through any other means. Lilith longed to be a mother as much if not more then Vlad wished to be a father.

True, unlike Lilith Vlad could have feasibly tried other means to have a son but some of those avenues were now closed to him because of what Vlad was...a halfa. The clones were unstable to begin with so now Vlad dreaded to think what would have happened to any legitimate child he would have with Maddie or any other woman. That's why Owen was such a blessing to him. Because not only did he know about ghosts but he had powers as well, and that was something they could bond over. Vlad wasn't about to lose that. Not now, not ever. Even if Owen hated himself once he found out, Vlad would be there by his side and ensure his continued existence. It didn't matter if Vlad had to brainwash him like he threatened to do once or do something drastic to make Owen forget everything, even him, so they could start over. Owen was the one thing Vlad could not risk losing. He could lose his reputation, his wealth, his powers, even his life but NOTHING was going to take Owen away from him. Not even the original demon herself...


	56. Solace

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (11/14/2017):** Prepare yourselves for lots of self doubt, fluff, and hugs!

* * *

 _~Chapter 55~_

 _Solace_

* * *

Even with the momentary set back, Vlad was able to successfully reassure Owen that everything was fine in regards to the powerful ghost they sensed. He was impressed by his quick wit while also trying to spare Daniel from an unfair punishment. But more importantly, it would appear that even with their strong bond Owen didn't recognize Azrael's presence anyway. That simplified things a great deal.

And for his sake, Vlad had to keep up the mask as long as he could because this was perhaps the first time he'd seen Owen look genuinely at ease, hopeful even. Owen was positively petrified with fear every time he thought his world was about to come crashing down all around him and for good reason considering his past. As long as Vlad was there with him, for the first time since his parents died he felt safe. He didn't have to hide anymore, not from him, and he could rely on Vlad for things no one else could provide. Such as training in controlling his powers, access to other hidden knowledge about the Ghost Zone and ghosts in general, a place where he could be himself, a home, and someone who understood and accepted him for everything he was...

That's why lying to him hurt so much.

Owen cared about Vlad so much and didn't want to lose what they were building together. He couldn't control his past, but their future wasn't up for debate and Owen planned to fight tooth and nail to keep his new life. It didn't matter who did what when, soul or no soul his choices now were his alone. No one was going to take that away from him. Never again.

A serene sort of calm settled over him once they were back in the dressing room. As much as Owen had grown to like the Fentons, Vlad wasn't kidding about them being...loud and overzealous. Jazz was the only one out of all of them able to keep her cool and reason with her parents about things, especially things pertaining to her little brother. Funny how Owen wasn't lying when he said he'd give anything to have a family again fussing over his safety and teaching him to be a better person. Although his future family with Vlad only had the two of them, Owen was sure that Vlad was excited about acting more fatherly towards him at home and in the public eye when things became official.

Owen smiled when he noticed Vlad check his watch -the antique watch his birth father gave him- to see what time it was. It was such a simple gesture but, it meant the world to Owen to see him wearing it. This was his way of showing Vlad he accepted him as a father figure and wanted to replace his painful memories with newer and better ones from this moment on. Sure there were going to be problems, however, most of them wouldn't be as earth shattering as Owen once believed. At least when it came to their every day lives.

"I still can't believe that the reason I met you was because I was actually trying to avoid you," Owen mused, running a hand through his hair and staring idly at the roof. "If someone had told me agreeing to go along with your blackmail would end like this- it's just, wow. I feel like I'm going to wake up any minute now to realize this was all a dream. I hope I'm ready for this. I'm sure you are because duh, you're Vlad Masters, richest man alive."

"Half alive you mean," Vlad joked mildly, taking a sip of cider since for the moment at least he wasn't indulging himself since the final move of his little chess game had yet to be made.

Owen snickered and then sat down next to him, bending over then lacing his fingers together as he stared blankly at the coffee table in front of them and spoke calmly. "Sure if you want to get all technical. But seriously Vlad, I wanted to say thanks for looking out for me. I'm...still not used to having someone around who doesn't treat me like I'm broken. I know I am, in a lot of ways, but thanks to you I've started to change for the better. And I hope I've done you some good too. I'd like to think I have because your presence feels a lot more tranquil than before. It's more like a comforting flame glowing in the fireplace when I'm around you and not a scalding furnace fueled by white hot ire towards the guy who wronged you. I'd like to think I had some part of that. Then again, that might sound conceited, wouldn't it? As if what I did made any difference..."

Surprised by his melancholy words, Vlad looked over at him. Looks like Owen was still bracing himself for the inevitable and it scared him. He still felt like he didn't have a choice, that all of this was indeed predetermined. But Vlad didn't care about that anymore. Owen was in his hands now, to care for, to train, to mold into a fine young heir, and to see achieve true peace and happiness for once in his life. And it was true, many of their experiences together had...subdued Vlad's wrath considerably. It wasn't completely gone but the changes were noticeable.

Smiling, Vlad mused, "That's a big word you just used. I'm surprised you know what the word _'ire'_ even means. But thank you for the compliment."

Unable to muster the energy to smile, Owen replied, "I guess we can blame that on my old soul..."

Ok, now it was clear that something was bothering Owen and even he wasn't able to hide from Vlad. Because of that ghost Owen missed his chance to talk to Danny alone and this secret was burning a hole through his tongue. But he was terrified of telling Vlad about it, now, or EVER. He tried to forget about it for now but with the huge change about to take place in his life, Owen was starting to doubt himself. Was he worthy enough to be Vlad's son when his soul belonged to that monster of a woman, Lilith? Could he go on pretending it didn't bother him that his own past lives kept this secret from him for so long? Would he be able to go on living like this knowing the truth, that those demons were right about his existence being a sin? And most of all, once Vlad knew the truth, could he still look at Owen as his son or would he only see him for his untapped power and go back to being the villainous schemer he used to be when they first met...?

"Damn it..." Owen finally cursed, putting his face in his hands. "I'm sorry Vlad. I thought I was over this but I guess that ghost really shook me up. I...was scared that everything was about to fall apart again. But this is YOU we're talking about. If anyone can take care of themselves, you can. Danny too. I'm just new to this whole having actual attack powers and it kills me that I can't do anything to help either of you. And now, look at me? I'm on the verge of getting a new dad, a new LIFE, and I'm getting cold feet. God I'm so pathetic," he smiled in a self-deprecating way, "Last chance Vlad. Better throw me back now before I-!?"

Quicker then Owen could imagine possible, Vlad was in front of him prying his damp hands away from his face -since Owen had been trying desperately not to cry out of frustration- and pulled the shaken teen into his arms in a strong hug. He'd been afraid of this. Afraid that Owen would slip back into his old ways of carrying the burden all by himself so as not to appear weak and broken in front of others. Especially not in front of him, which both flattered and disturbed Vlad. Owen wanted so badly to impress him that he was destroying himself over every flaw and shortcoming, now openly comparing himself to Daniel who was obviously going to be far more experienced in combat. And Vlad wasn't about to let that happen.

"I told you before, Owen, I'm NOT letting you go anymore," Vlad told him in a low dangerously possessive tone. "It is FAR too late for you to escape my grasp now even if you wanted to. You had your chance. But now...you're mine. MINE to dote upon and spoil rotten, MINE to train with to become a force to be reckoned with so that you will NEVER lose anything dear to you again, MINE to share my nearly limitless power and wealth with, MINE to heal, to love, MY son. And don't let anyone, including your doubts, tell you otherwise. I'll tell you this as many times as it needs to be said until you believe it, with every fiber of your being, down to that blasted old soul of yours." To himself though Vlad added, _I don't care what you were, I care about what you ARE. You are Owen Ravenwood, at least until my name becomes yours-, a boy who has suffered alone nearly his entire life. With no true childhood, no freedom to embrace your differences, and no one who could ever hope to understand. But I swear to you, I will find out the truth for myself so that it's one less burden you have to carry. I will carry it for you. Because I love you, my son..._

And with that, the rest of Owen's protective walls came crashing down. He grasped the back of Vlad's suit with both hands and half-sobbed half-screamed in relief and agony, "Thank you...Vlad. Thank you for being the ONE person who hasn't given up on me. I'm sorry I'm not stronger. I really didn't want to cry today but I'm...so happy and scared and...and-!"

Rubbing his back as Owen sobbed convulsively, Vlad used his silkiest voice to sooth his distraught son-to-be, "Shh, just let it all out. We have a little while yet until my speech, and there we will declare to the world that you are my son. Nothing will change my mind. I knew you were going to be someone special since we first met, I just couldn't have imagined in what ways. Truthfully, I should be the one thanking you." Resting his hand on the back of Owen's head, Vlad smiled warmly, "You've given me the love and devotion I've always craved, and the perfect son I've always dreamed of. It's like you were made for me. Although, I truly wish you hadn't been made to suffer so to reach this point. But that doesn't make you broken. If you were truly broken you would feel nothing for me, for anyone else, not even yourself. And while feeling anything in your heart of hearts can be more painful than any physical wound, that spark, like your life, is irreplaceable. So treasure those feelings Owen. Because they are the proof that you are NOT broken, merely hurt. And I will do my utmost to uphold my promise to see you find peace and the love you deserve even if it comes from someone such as myself. If anyone was broken before they met you, it was me..."

* * *

"Feeling any better?" Vlad asked with an amused tone as he finished changing into his spare suit.

Meanwhile Owen was nursing the herbal tea that Vlad ordered for him. In response Owen silently nodded, not trusting himself to speak just yet since his voice kept cracking. The tea helped a lot though. It was very...nostalgic...

Wait a minute.

"Ho-old on, isn't this some of-f the t-tea that Xavi-ier g-gave you?" Owen asked, immediately clamping his mouth shut and blushing because of how high pitched his voice was.

Vlad nodded without looking at him then replied, "Indeed. Honestly if any of those ghost decide they still wish to serve you I must say he'd make an excellent butler. Not that they had those back in the 1600's. They were more like highly trusted servants. I wasn't sure if you were a fan of tea but I figured it would help sooth your sore throat since many of the herbs in that blend are medicinal."

"You s-sure this isn't d-drugged?" Owen joked meekly, taking another sip.

"There's always a possibility but no, I would have never let the stuff past my lips if I thought otherwise," Vlad explained, smoothing out the front of his suit then turning to face him, arms behind his back. "It wasn't wise then, it isn't wise now. Then again, my body usually burns away any pathogens in my blood fairly quickly due to my accelerated healing. The same applies to Daniel and yourself. Still, I'd rather not test out that theory unless you're willing to at some point. Might be a good idea to build up some extra immunities along with the ones you already possess."

Staring at the amber liquid Owen smiled finally, "Speaking of poison. Fun fact, do you know the other reason rich nobles kept silverware even though it's such a pain to clean? It's because silver turns black when it comes into contact with poison. My dad taught me that. Plus, ya know, I helped out a lot at mom's antique shop so I've polished my fair share of spoons. So so many spoons. Oh hey, my voice stopped cracking. Nice."

"I did know that actually. It happens quite often in the historical drama's I like to read. At any rate, it's almost time to go. Please, enjoy the rest or your tea and try to calm down. I know it's been an emotional day but we're almost there. And while you might not believe this you've handled things better then I expected. Especially when spending so much time with such a...lively bunch." Vlad was still very much trying to be nice or at least neutral when it came to mentioning Jack but much like Danny's reflex of accusing him of one misdeed or another, the same went for Vlad not insulting Jack, sometimes even to the man's face and he never even noticed.

Putting the saucer down, Owen stood up, ignoring the face that Vlad had only just smoothed it out, and hugged him. "Thanks for understanding Vlad. I've been trying hard all day not to have a meltdown but I guess it was unavoidable after all. I feel better now knowing I did everything I could and you don't think less of me for breaking down."

"Not at all, as they say, some men cry not because they are weak, but because they've been strong for far too long," Brushing his thumbs under Owen's swollen red eyes, Vlad said in all seriousness, "But lets be clear about one thing. You are allowed to rely on me more Owen. Should ever you need to talk, feel free to come to me with anything. I'll listen no matter how stupid you think it is. That is what I'm here for. Don't try carrying it all yourself because you don't have to anymore. I'm here for you. I will protect your heart just as much as I will do my best to protect you from physical harm. Burden me a little. I really don't mind at all, because it's for you. My beloved son."

Before Owen could respond, someone from the event staff came to get Vlad and he promptly left, leaving Owen alone with his thoughts. Crap. Why did he have to say that last part? Now the nervous knot in his stomach was back in full force. To counteract this, Owen went back to his tea which had turned a little cold and risked using a little bit of fire to reheat it then sighed as he took a few sips and leaned back, staring idly at the ceiling. He was tired from crying but knew that Vlad's speech was going to start any minute and he would have to out there and join him in front of the cameras and be at the forefront of everyone's attention. If this didn't alert any other demons Lilith planned to send after the last one failed, nothing would.

So they'd both better be ready for that.


	57. No Turning Back

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (11/16/2017):** Sorry I keep repeating myself, aka making Vlad repeat himself to Owen and dragging this out so much. Part of me knows the last chapter should have been the stopping point and I need to end things soon but at the same time I don't want it to! 55 chapters was going to be my end goal but now I'm going to cap it at 59 chapters plus the epilogue which will bring us to a nice rounded number of 60. That's the new plan anyway. And finally, I've created a poll requesting help on deciding what the next story's title will be so please cast your vote and look forward to seeing the new cover art I've already made for it depending on the title that wins. I'll post it on my DA account. :3

* * *

 _~Chapter 56~_

 _No Turning Back_

* * *

 _You've faced demons and evil ghosts before, you can handle standing in front of a few thousand people Owen. You got this,_ Owen tried convincing himself after splashing some water in his face in the washroom. His escort gave him five minutes to get ready before it was time to make his grand entrance.

The herbal tea certainly helped calm his nerves for the most part but Owen was definitely looking forward to getting this whole thing over with. How Vlad could deal with this sort of attention every time he went out in public was beyond him. Then again Vlad was more experienced then he was and had quickly climbed the cooperate ladder through equal amounts charisma and underhanded tactics. This came naturally to him. Like it came naturally to Owen to do the opposite and make himself small or at the very least normal enough to not draw attention to himself normal or otherwise.

Owen had only just looked up after drying his face with a towel which he could swear up and down was made of clouds when he noticed his eyes flash blue for a second, making him pause to take another look. Staring intently at the reflection of his eyes, Owen noticed an occasional ripple of blue light pulse through the iris. Well that can't be good. Leaning back, Owen took a few deep breaths and waited until the shimmering stopped. Once it did, he smiled in relief. It was probably a physical reaction to all the stress making his body think there was actual danger nearby. Thankfully, even if there had been, Vlad and Danny took care of it. Still, it might be a good idea to tell Vlad about this interesting reaction later.

After three prompt knocks on the washroom door, Owen's escort said, "Mr. Ravenwood? Is everything alright? It's time to go."

"I'm fine," Owen replied, stepping out and closing the door behind him. "And you don't have to call me that. I'm only 15."

"You're a guest of Vlad Masters young man, so it's my job to treat you with the same respect we show any man in his position. Don't get used to it though. _After this you'll be just like everybody else, a nobody_ ," the bodyguard didn't say the last part aloud but Owen more or less sensed his bitterness. It wasn't uncommon for normal people to hate the rich, longing for how easy they seem to have it when really, they just hated feeling like they aren't capable of something like that. Too bad he was going to have to get used to feeling this kind of hostility. It was only going to get worse from here.

Still, the fact that it was his own bodyguard that felt this way made Owen wary of the man. If any demons did show up, people with weak and bitter hearts like his were more easily manipulated. Owen didn't want to jinx it but at the same time it never hurt to be prepared. _'Hope for the best but prepare for the worse'_ as his mom always used to say. And that's exactly what Owen planned to do...

Deciding to ignore his insinuation, Owen put on a confident air, or at least tried to mimic Vlad's and followed his escort to meet up with the second one who was waiting outside the dressing room. The first one, the rude guy, walked in front while the other held up the rear and maintained a professional silence. Owen preferred him rather then the other guy who kept begrudgingly glancing back at him as if thinking he was supposed to be the best of the best but was now reduced to babysitting some orphan kid that happened to be spending time with Vlad Masters himself. He'd much rather be guarding him then some brat.

The guy behind Owen however didn't particularly care who he was guarding as long as it paid well, and everyone knew no one paid better then Vlad Masters for a job well done. Not to mention how easily Vlad could ruin a man for any ingratiation no matter how small which made him shutter at the thought. Clearly his partner didn't get the memo and kept telling both him and Owen not to lag behind.

"Are you deaf? I said keep up," the first bodyguard snapped when his partner held Owen back to get him out of the line of sight when he noticed the glint of a camera aimed at them.

"Jason, there's a reporter over in the stands trying to get a picture," the other explained to his co-worker in a hushed but urgent tone. "The suspect has red hair and is wearing a blue jacket. You're closer, get him before he slips away!"

Groaning and then scanning the backstage area, Jason spotted the reporter make a break for it and gave chase. "Hey, stop right there! Interviews and cameras are strictly prohibited until the appointed time. Any violators will be thrown out and reported for trespassing!"

Waiting until the coast was clear, his other bodyguard sighed. "You'll have to forgive Jason. He's not usually like this. I've worked with him a few times before but he's not typically so on edge."

"Yeah I noticed," Owen shrugged. "So what's your name anyway?"

"Kyle," he replied, scanning the room again for any other reporters before continuing to lead Owen backstage to where Vlad was currently making his long winded speech about protecting future generations and giving their youth a chance to change the world and blah blah blah.

"Well thanks Kyle. I know he'd rather be guarding someone more important then me but it's fine, really, I don't blame him for feeling frustrated," Owen replied with a shrug.

Looking around one last time, Kyle told him formally, "Alright, we're here. Now if you need anything, one of the cuffs on your sleeve is a switch to alert the rest of security if something is wrong. If that happens, I want you drop to the ground, pulling Mr. Masters down with you if possible and let us handle it. This is only worse case scenario though so don't be scared. He hires only the best so there's hardly ever an issue. Any questions?"

Owen shook his head, "No I think I've got it. But, well ok I do have one question. Do you happen to know when I'm supposed to step out there next to Vlad?"

Kyle smiled and shook his head, "My guess would be when he calls your name. Now I better go give Jason some back up but again, if someone tries to grab you-"

"Push the cuff, got it," Owen nodded, taking a deep breath. "I'm not sure if I'll see either of you after this but tell Jason thanks for me. I really don't like dealing with reporters."

Confused, Kyle asked, "Why would you have to deal with reporters? You're just a normal kid right? An orphan at that."

"Well, yes and no but it doesn't matter anymore. That was a long time ago," Owen smiled, willing him to drop the subject.

"Alright, if you say so," Kyle shrugged, giving him a brief wave before heading out.

Not a moment later, Owen heard his name being called and without being able to brace himself beforehand automatically pulled back the curtain and blinked against the bright stadium lights. It was stunning, but Vlad expertly guided him to the stand and placed both hands on his shoulders, already prepared to conclude his grand speech with a surprise which was sure to make the whole world stand still. That this young man, after only two weeks, had come to encompass his whole heart and was on the path to becoming the son of billionaire Vlad Masters himself...

* * *

The sheer number of eyes glued to them made Owen internally freeze inside. He knew that most were simply curious and surprised but there was slight malevolence mixed in from the jealously coming from the other orphans in the crowd. Owen expected as much but even a little bit of darkness could quickly build up if more and more people secretly harbored any malcontent towards them. Besides which, Owen hadn't been the center of attention since those reporters kept hounding him about his belief that ghosts killed his parents. Turns out they were both wrong but it didn't change the fact that most of the attention Owen got after that wasn't good.

Owen hardly heard a word Vlad said and could only hear the loud drumming of his own heart in his ears, like war drums as the enemy forces approached the battlefield. Only there were no enemies here, just people, staring and judging him, making him laughably recall that speaking in public was one of the world's top fears. They didn't have to fear for their lives, fear ghosts, fear demons, but being judged by their peers was mortifying.

And it appeared that even Owen wasn't immune to this fear.

For the first time in ages Owen felt a panic attack building up, making it hard to breath and making his old wound throb dully, but he refused to lose face and make Vlad look bad. So he stared blankly into the crowd and forced a smile even as his vision started to darken. Well, sort of. He could actually see when his eyes pulsed since it made everyone in front of him form a misty halo around their bodies, as if Owen was searching for hostile spirits.

There were a few tinged black but other then that no one stood out and rationally Owen knew this was only a reaction to his growing panic. All he could hope for was that no one would catch his eyes changing color on camera since blinding flashes of them kept going off. Hopefully they'd excuse it as a reflection of the light or something. And that stupid reporter, why couldn't he wait five more minutes before snapping pictures with the rest of them? Maybe he wanted the inside scoop before anyone else and was willing to risk getting thrown out so the media would pay more for the behind the scenes photos. Either way, it was his loss and really Owen was grasping at straws to distract himself so he wouldn't pass out. This was for Vlad. He HAD to be strong for Vlad after his meltdown earlier, especially now that the whole world was watching them.

"This young man..." Vlad continued, oblivious to Owen's struggle or perhaps merely keeping his cool and giving his shoulders a gentle squeeze for support as he stated, "Despite his cruel past, Owen Ravenwood has proven to me that everyone deserves a second chance. This includes and is not limited to other orphaned children much like himself or those who have been placed in foster care due to extenuating circumstances. Which is why I strongly urge those who are willing and able to to open their homes and give this children a chance for a better future. It will take time and much effort on their part but I hope that by donating to Mistveil Orphanage they will be better equipped to find each and every one of them a loving and supportive home with a family that will see them as a welcome addition and a boon to their lives. That is why I, Vladimir Masters, am please to inform you that at least one orphan today will be getting that second chance because of the lasting impression they've made on me during such a short time. And that is none other then the young man standing here before me, Owen Ravenwood. Now, some of you may think I am doing this for publicity but that is not the case. I have sincerely come to love this boy as my own son and have already begun the adoption process. Before the end of the week, he will be known as Owen Masters, my legal son and the sole heir to my entire fortune. Tell me then I ask you, would someone as influential and wealthy as I am be willing to entrust everything I have to someone I wasn't serious about making a permanent edition to my life?"

* * *

After that there was an explosion of awed gasps and reporters asking questions in rapid fire to Vlad and Owen alike but sadly the latter was at his limit emotionally and couldn't bring himself to answer. He'd been doing well so far, however, Vlad did take his past trauma into consideration from their recent misadventures as well as what took place two years ago so he took to answering what questions he could in Owen's stead.

If Vlad didn't know better one would say Owen had fallen into a catatonic state just like when he unleashed his fire and blasted Vlad through the roof in his ghost form. This time Owen was conscious of course but only just and had mentally tuned out everyone's voices to focus on his breathing and fighting not to collapse from the emotional strain. To the media however Vlad dismissed it as Owen going into shock at the unexpected news, which they thankfully bought and he was able to have Owen escorted backstage again to reduce the pressure of having to speak to anyone.

Vlad secretly had hoped Owen would be calm enough to handle the interviews and perhaps say a few words but considering the scare they had earlier when Azrael appeared out of nowhere, any semblance of calm Owen had before was shattered. Not that he knew it was Azrael's ghost who appeared, thank goodness. Then there was the fact that Owen couldn't stop himself from doubting this was really happening or that he was worthy of happiness again with Vlad or any other family...

These fears and doubts had been addressed prior to the event of course but when tensions were high anyway because of the large scale of this event it was inevitable that Owen would crack under the pressure. That's why Vlad prepared a private dinner with the Fentons to spare Owen the public backlash because he'd been too overwhelmed to say anything. It was sure to come anyway shortly after this but by then hopefully Owen would have a chance to breath and recollect himself. For now though this was a burden Vlad could easily handle because he was used to dealing with these simpletons.

Vlad wasted no time once their time slot was up to refuse any more questions since he had another engagement and go to retrieve Owen from backstage so they could make their way to the limousine. Someone already called to inform him that Daniel and his family safely made it to the restaurant in their separate limo. Now all that was left was to play their little game of cat and mouse with the paparazzi to escape their pursuers and make it there too without any further interruptions.

As much as he loathed to let Owen shut himself off, Vlad understood why and was content to simply offer him moral support by holding his hand. Owen silently took it, giving it a squeeze to acknowledge Vlad then stared idly through the tinted one way window out to the busy streets which were quickly going dark as evening fell. It wasn't until the valet opened the door for him that Owen snapped out of his daze and realized that the event was over. He made it through without passing out but didn't notice his surroundings change until they were already far from the prying eyes of the public.

At Vlad's gentle urging Owen stepped out and thanked the valet before waiting for Vlad to join him. He still wasn't sure what to say or how to justify how he acted back there but Vlad didn't seem too worried so Owen relaxed a little. By some miracle they were here, intact, and nothing had gone too horribly wrong at the last minute. And the fact that nothing HAD happened made Owen feel strangely light on his feet as well as lightheaded. Dreamlike, and euphoric even...

Nothing felt real except for the strong familiar hand on the small of his back guiding Owen to their private dining room. This was it. It was official. Vlad said the words, made the announcement public, and yet somehow that made it feel even less real to Owen. People were still chatting idly around them, enjoying their meals as the tow of them passed by, not even giving them a second glance because they were all of a high class.

A few celebrities from the event were dining there too and gave Vlad a polite nod, congratulating him on his adoption. They even smiled at Owen who smiled back although it didn't reach his eyes, which had gone blank and glossy. Not that they noticed since most of them were just sucking up to him to impress Vlad, their ill intentions curled off their skin like a black vapor and Owen had to will his senses to dull before he really started to get overwhelmed again.

It wasn't until they finally made it to the private room, which thank goodness was soundproof, before Owen sagged to the floor, causing the entire Fenton family to rush to their feet. They would have come over too but Vlad merely held a hand up to stop them and helped Owen to his seat. "No need to fret, he's just feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the excitement. Isn't that right Owen? Or are you perhaps truly feeling unwell?" Vlad asked, genuine concern radiating off of him which felt reassuring after feeling those other people with their covetous aura's tying to wind favor with both of them moments ago.

"I'm ok, Vlad's right this has been a crazy day and besides...I was too nervous to eat anything from the buffet so-" That part was true and right on cue, Owen's stomach broke the silence and only because he was in good company now, he covered his face in his hands and sunk into his chair as if it could miraculously hide him from their worried stares.

"Speaking of which, congrats V-man! I can't believe you're actually adopting Owen! I didn't see that coming at all but he couldn't ask for a better dad," Jack beamed at his old collage buddy and pulled his wife close. "If you ever need advice feel free to call me and Mads any time. We're available 24/7 except on ghost hunting trips!"

"I'm so happy for you Vlad," Maddie agreed, patting her husband's broad chest, "I'm sure Owen will be in good hands with you and he already gets along great with Danny and Jazz. It'd be wonderful if they could get together some time. Maybe we could set something up for next summer or during the holidays. It would be wonderful if he got to enjoy some family bonding time. And although it'll be small you're both welcome to our home at any time."

Swelling with that all too familiar pride whenever he heard the voice of the love of his life, though perhaps former now that Vlad realized it was never to be now that he was turning a new leaf and no longer plotting to steal her away, Vlad smiled, "My dear, it brings me great joy to hear you both say that. Which brings me to the announcement I wanted to make to you in private. But first, lets get these children fed hmm?"


	58. A Moment Of Respite

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

* * *

 _~Chapter 57~_

 _A Moment Of Respite_

* * *

 _It came as a huge shock to the Fenton family and Owen alike when Vlad announced that he was planning on moving to Amity Park to be '_ closer to his old friends' _and to help give Owen a fresh start somewhere entirely new. There were other surprises as well such as Vlad was also planning to run for Mayor there too to help their small town deal with the constant threat of ghosts. And then, with Owen's permission, Vlad told Jack and Maddie Fenton the truth about Owen's life situation from before adoption came into the picture._

 _Well, at least everything need-to-know anyway._

 _If they were going to start working together for the betterment of Amity then the Fentons needed to know there was a serious threat on the loose out there that was dangerous to both humans and ghosts alike. And they were_ 'deathly' _afraid of Owen's power to oppose them, thus the murder attempt..._

 _As expected, both of them expressed their sympathies about his parents before swearing up and down they would do their part to avenge them and get started right away on their research, which by that they meant quiz him about these human anti-ghost powers. Owen was grateful that they managed to sneak some normal conversation into the mix after they finished drilling him with questions about his powers and the ability to sense ghosts and those with other ill intentions. Even Jazz and Danny got a few questions in about both subjects, his normal life before now and the supernatural one._

 _Vlad was right, it felt good to talk to the Fentons about these things and not be treated like a mental case or a freak for believing in ghosts. If they knew half the things Owen had seen just in his memories or in visions of the past though, they might choose to pursue a different profession. But there was still a lot he kept to himself because for one thing, Vlad told him to, and personally Owen didn't want to get them too involved. He didn't want to endanger Danny's parents any more then they already were from being associated with him. Danny was already in this deeper then either of them knew and he was the one Owen and Vlad were going to be relying on the most out of everyone in the Fenton family._

 _Once their food arrived a brief sense of normalcy filled the room and Owen finally managed to relax much to Vlad's relief. He hadn't meant to spring the news about them moving on him but at the same time Vlad wanted it to be a surprise. And boy was it ever..._

 _Danny nearly choked on his drink when Vlad made the announcement, recoiling involuntarily at the idea of his former arch enemy becoming not only his neighbor, but also the Mayor of his town. It would take some getting used to but Vlad was doing this more for Owen's sake. Vlad decided to run for Mayor mostly so he'd have access to Amity's political power so that he could personally monitor the town's security, bend the rules from a seat of power when it came to keeping tabs on Owen if something was went wrong while they were apart, and fortifying the places where his new son would be spending most of his time such as school and local mall which Vlad planned to equip with the latest anti-ghost & demon technology. Making sure of course to give Daniel free reign to do his hero thing since it would be programmed to ignore or at least not attack his ghost signature unless an outside party was involved._

 _Honestly Vlad could care less what Danny thought about his motives, even now. True they were selfish ones, same as ever, but it was a selfishness born of his need to protect Owen no matter what. Although, perhaps on the side Vlad sincerely wanted try to reduce the amount of random ghosts Danny had to deal with so he could catch up on his school work, hoping he'd see it as a sort of peace offering. Maybe then Daniel wouldn't be so wary of Vlad gaining so much control over his home._

 _Owen for one was relieved to hear he would be going to the same school as Danny instead of some private rich school in Wisconsin. It still hadn't sunk in yet that Owen was now automatically in rich kid club thanks to Vlad. Mostly because Amity didn't HAVE any. However, even in a school as small as Casper High, there were surely going to be people that wound up cozying up to him to gain fame and popularity by association. Owen wasn't sure how he felt about that yet since his plan was to do what he'd always done and play the lone wolf since he didn't want to force himself into Danny's circle of friends or endanger anyone by letting them become too close to the figurative and literal fire._

 _Just knowing he had Danny as an ally was more then enough to put his mind at ease when it came to the prospect of eventually fighting ghosts and other nasty characters too. Vlad still didn't like the idea of Owen playing hero until he was physically and mentally prepared for it though and could not make it any clearer that he was ONLY to use his powers in self defense and not go looking for a fight. That's why Owen thought that if he could pull off the cool mysterious loner at school so he'd have less people to worry about protecting and could leave the rest to Danny for now, until he proved himself a capable fighter too._

 _It had never been easy for Owen to make friends anyway for obvious reasons and it was going to be even harder now to make any REAL ones. Owen seemed to get along well with Danny pretty well and his sister was...well very sisterly, so he was content just having them as friends. He didn't need anyone else. And the more people who became involved with him, the more danger they'd be putting themselves in unknowingly._

 _No matter what, Owen wasn't going to let there be a repeat of his parents deaths. He was going to train regularly to get stronger and maybe then, when Owen felt like he could sufficiently protect them, he could try making some friends. Though finding someone to share his secret with apart from Vlad and Danny wasn't very likely..._

* * *

There were a lot of things that they needed to discussed once they were alone but the moment that Vlad and Owen arrived at the hotel, Owen loosened and threw off his silk tie like it was a noose and undid the first few buttons of his oxford shirt. Today didn't go as planned at all. And he still felt bad knowing that Vlad had to pick up the slack during the interview since he'd been too wrapped up in himself to say anything even remotely coherent. The event could have gone way better if that damned ghost hadn't set his teeth on edge and put Owen on high alert. It frustrated him to no end but now that he was alone with Vlad and didn't have to force a smile, Owen couldn't hide the fact that he looked deeply troubled by today's events.

"Owen, please let me explain-" Vlad began but Owen ignored him and continued making himself more comfortable by untying his fancy shoes, kicking them off, removing the silver cuffs on his sleeves, rolling the sleeves up past his elbow once he removed his suit jacket, and then flopped onto his bed spread eagle like he was about to make snow angels.

"I'm not mad at you Vlad," Owen sighed in exasperation, closing his eyes. "So you can stop right there. I already heard all about your future plans for us over dinner. And I'm ok with them, really, just promise you'll give me a heads up next time you decide to move us somewhere. I just barely got used to the idea I'd be living in that castle of yours from now on. Anyway, if it's all the same to you it's been a long day and...we haven't had a moment to just breathe. Getting ready for this event took up nearly all our remaining time together, mostly yours, and we've hardly spoken to each other at all since then about anything else. I mean, I really enjoyed spending time with Danny's family and knew he could take care of himself when that ghost appeared but even then, I couldn't shake off these feelings twisting in my gut like...like a knife. And I wish I had had more time to talk to you and calm down enough to stop those feelings before they escalated the way they did during the interview when I just froze! In fact I was so nervous today that my powers reacted to my feelings too."

Perking up, Vlad asked calmly, "Do you mean when your ghost sense went off or do you mean something else? I doubt it was your fire powers but, was it? I thought you had gained full control of those flames."

Opening his eyes and glancing over at Vlad, Owen let his eyes shimmer to make his point and then stared up at the ceiling as he replied, "No it's something else. As you can see, my eyes have been acting up all day and started glowing blue for some reason. It wasn't so bad after I finished the rest of the tea you brought me and we talked about my doubts but once I was out there in front of everyone watching my every move, I lost it all over again. Then my eyes started shimmering blue and I could see the aura's of everyone around me. And if anyone had even the slightest hint of malevolence in their hearts, their core, or I guess their was tinged slightly black or a blackish red. It must have been a new physical reaction to when I think I'm in danger, like a survival instinct. In my head I knew I was only having a panic attack and was never in any real danger from those people. I'm really sorry Vlad. I tried...I really did. But in the end I couldn't keep it together after all."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Vlad scolded, "Owen we've been over this. Getting over the emotional trauma you went through two years ago isn't going to happen over night. Those mental scars are deeply rooted into your subconscious and even your subconscious has become something you instinctively try to protect ever since you found out Azrael couldn't be trusted. These things will take time." Softening his gaze though, he continued, "Speaking for myself, I certainly wasn't expecting a ghostly visit of any sort, let alone one that powerful so that was pure negligence on my part. My only regret is that because of it put you under so much emotional strain. I truly meant to make this a good and memorable experience for us both marking the end of our facade as billionaire and charity case. I'm deeply sorry things didn't work out that way. I do hope you enjoyed yourself a little at least..."

Sitting up on his elbows, Owen mustered a weak smile and decided to throw Vlad a bone and said, "Well, I guess I did enjoy most of the songs during the concert and talking to Danny was fun. His sister was cool too. I got a bit flustered when I talked to his parents alone for the first time but they remind me of my mom and dad in a lot of ways. My dad could be a bit of an airhead too sometimes when he was immersed in historical research for a book or looking for the history behind one of my mom's antiques. She was more dutiful and organized but always made time for her family because we were her real treasures. But you remind me of my dad the most because he was always really fascinated by history and folklore too and he talked in a similar regal-yet-scholarly manner that you do. I always feel nostalgic when you talk like that."

"I'm relieved you managed to have some fun at least. I know today wasn't easy for you but-" Vlad gave him a sly smirk and added, "-on a side note, I heard about how you dealt with one of the bodyguards I hired for you. And I was very proud of how you handled their conflicting personalities. I suppose having the added advantage of reading emotions helps when figuring out how to deal with people like that who claim to only be doing the right thing but then overstep themselves. Then again, once it became official that you'll be my son soon Jason Farthsworth was quick to correct his egregious behavior in treating you like common rabble. You could have easily threatened to report him for being rude and pushy while escorting you backstage, but you were ever the gentleman I know you to be. I saw it all on camera when we were identifying the brazen journalist that tried to snap a picture of you before the interviews were officially open to the public."

"Oh no, you didn't fire him did you?" Owen asked worriedly.

"Ever the white knight I see," Vlad chuckled, waving his hand dismissively. "But no I did not fire him, although I did remind him of his place and warned him against showing my son such disrespect in the future. I forgave him for his behavior because he didn't know, however, it would have looked very bad to his next employer if Vlad Masters was displeased with his services."

"And ever the evil villain to you too," Owen snickered, flopping back onto the bed again. "Thanks for the extra vote of confidence Vlad. I appreciate that. How about you? Did you have a good time or was it all just business?"

Vlad shrugged, "I do not generally enjoy such charity events but I do what I must to retain my public image as a benevolent figurehead. The highlight of my evening, ironically, was spending time with you and Daniel during dinner. If it had been only that then I would have enjoyed myself much more. In fact, I believe that is the most civil conversation I've had with the boy since we made our truce and he agreed to help me protect you and find out the truth behind these demons. Much like you are though I'm glad this is finally over. Now we can focus on more important matters. And actually, I could use your help with one such matter."

Stifling a yawn, Owen asked, "Yeah? And what would that be?"

"I'm trying to decide whether or not to buy and existing house in Amity Park or have a brand new one built from the ground up," Vlad smiled warmly. "This will be our new home after all and I'll still have my castle too so we will never have to worry about having somewhere to go. You'd be surprised how many chalets, summer homes, villas, yachts, and other buildings I own besides that castle which I've lived in quite comfortably for the past several years. I even own this hotel we're staying in at this very moment. It's part of a larger branch I often reserve for business trips such as these because they exist all over the world." Stifling a yawn of his own, Vlad stood up and said, "Don't worry Owen, we're not dropping everything to move out right away. The preparations will take time as well so if we work together things will go much smoother. For now, I think we've deserved a good night's sleep. And regardless of what you may think about today, I am still very proud of you. Even with your shortcomings, you pushed through them and didn't retreat as your first instinct might have been. That alone is a sign of true strength. At any rate, I'm going to get ready for bed. I suggest you do the same. Goodnight Owen."

"Sounds good to me. Goodnight Vlad," Owen replied, unwillingly sitting up again to slip into his silk pajamas and slip into bed.

He felt a little better now and knew that there was no point in dwelling on what went wrong today since for the most part, everything worked out just fine. They would never have to go through another day like this again because now, he was going to become a part of Vlad's family for real as his son. That's why Owen was willing to move on from there and not beat himself up about not being _'perfect.'_ Because although he wasn't prefect, Vlad said he was making progress. And that alone, having someone have that much faith and confidence in him, was enough to blow away any remaining doubts.

* * *

As tired as Vlad was, he couldn't risk Owen stumbling across Azrael's thermos so once Vlad deemed it safe to leave Owen alone for a little while he left the hotel and went for a brisk walk. Once he was well out of the range of Owen's ghost sense Vlad transformed into Plasmius. After that he called one of his many minions and ordered him to take the thermos as far into the Ghost Zone as they dared go and send it adrift in the empty void. Considering how much Vlad loathed the ghost trapped inside -ironically more then he ever despised Jack Fenton- this was letting Azrael off much too lightly...

Vlad WANTED to destroy him on the spot when Azrael first showed up, but, if relying on Owen's powers was the only way to do it permanently there was no way he could bring himself to do it. Not anymore. Owen had never willingly hurt anyone before, with the exception of when his Ancestral Memories guided his actions banishing the first demon they faced. It clearly frightened and appalled him when Owen felt...satisfaction when passing a cruel judgment on her even though she was clearly evil to the core. But Vlad didn't want to turn Owen into his own underling then and he certainly wasn't going to feeling that way start now...

Besides, if only Owen's powers could give Azrael a true death, since ghosts don't pass on until all of their worldly attachments are removed or their grudges or obsessions placated, he would have no choice but to place Azrael's fate in the boy's hands. Because he WAS Azrael's attachment, his anchor to this world, and only Owen could break those bonds. Azrael however was another painful reminder of Owen's complicated past. And if he ever found out the truth about his soul's origin and that Azrael had actually let his parents be killed by demons so Owen would eventually cross paths with Vlad, well, Owen's entire world would be shattered all over again just when Vlad was making so much progress mending his fragile heart and giving him hope for a brighter future.

He'd gone so long without hope. Vlad understood that feeling all too well. But now they both had hope again. Hope of being a part of something meaningful and lasting again, hope of never again hiding his true face, hope of overcoming any obstacle together as father and son, and hope to be wholly and sincerely loved by someone who would stand by their side through it all and never abandon them even at their lowest point.

This was worth fighting for. And well worth lying for if it meant keeping Owen happy and smiling at him like Vlad had just given him the world...which if he wanted to Vlad was certain he could. Because he no longer wanted it for himself. Still, Vlad couldn't help but wonder if Azrael was telling him the truth. That as Death's proxy, Owen had a rightful claim to the throne of the Ghost King. If so, were there going to be more ghosts encounters from now on whose only aim was to place Owen on that throne? To protect themselves from the onslaught of demons and to also manipulate the influence Owen unknowingly had over all the dead...?


	59. All Is Fair In Love And War

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (11/23/2017):** Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Hope you enjoyed your feasts as much as I did. Anyways, we're getting SUPER close to the end so there's just this chapter and the next one then the epilogue to go. There's going to be quite a bit of fast-forwarding but after researching more on how real adoptions work it was necessary. Vlad can't just up and move after just one visit from the social worker and filling out some papers. He has to make sure Owen stays happy and healthy for a whole 12 months before the adoption can become official and other families who had him before are trying to worm their way in to gain Owen's newfound fame. Don't get me wrong, I'm not painting all of these former families as greedy jerks but there are a few and the rest are just people who needed the richest man in the world to convince them that Owen was worth taking a chance on to see past the whole ghost thing and his parents tragic deaths. There are some people who genuinely cared about Owen and want to try again but Vlad isn't about to let any of them, good or bad, snatch Owen away from him now that he was months away from achieving his dream of fatherhood with a son who loves him back and wasn't forced into feeling that way.

* * *

 _~Chapter 58~_

 _All Is Fair In Love And War_

* * *

"Vlad, I already said no and I mean it," Owen told him firmly, leaving no room for argument as he crossed his arms. "Just give it up already."

Not giving up so easily, Vlad smiled wickedly and pressed, "Oh come now, at least try it on. I had it made especially for you. And you wouldn't want to seem ungrateful, would you?"

Owen raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "Seriously Vlad, how old are you? I'm not falling for your little act and there is NO way I'm wearing THAT. I look too much like a mini-you as it is!"

Unfolding his arms, Owen gestured at himself and the outfit Vlad made him try on for their very first training session once they finally returned to his castle. It was a sleek white and black battle suit designed just for Owen's necromancer form. The top of it had sleeveless turtleneck, so that Owen's arms wouldn't make the fabric translucent too like it unfortunately had with his pant legs from just above the knee downward, making it so both his feet and leg bones were visible even through the boots.

Most of the outfit was white so that it would indeed mimic the one Vlad wore when he was in his ghost form, but Owen's outfit had a solid black collar that dipped to a point where both his collar bones met. Then there were thick lines around where both of the sleeves would have been originally that created a perfect circle and dropped down into two long stripes that went down the sides. And finally, there was a simple black band around his waist and close-fitting pants. The boots were black too but you couldn't tell since it would seem that any part of Owen's body that changed into that mysterious refined energy of his was effected as well. Vlad had accounted for that fact with the sleeves, which is why he excluded them from the design, but he clearly must have forgotten that Owen's legs were like that too.

There was another part of the overall outfit as well that Vlad personally thought tied the rest of it together, but Owen adamantly refused to wear it, much to Vlad's disappointment. He had the outfit professionally designed so Vlad simply couldn't see what the problem was. Capes made everyone look more dashing, which was why super heroes and villains wore them so often. Honestly that's precisely why Vlad wore one. Because what was the point of being a villain if he couldn't have a little fun by laughing at himself for being so cliché? It would appear that Owen was too practical for that and such jokes were wasted on him. Such a pity.

"I guess I have no choice but to concede defeat this once, but please just think about it," Vlad lamented, folding the unused cape and setting it back in the box. "If you ever change your mind-"

"Vlad," Owen cut him off gently, putting the lid on the box himself before Vlad could. "I'm not going to change my mind. You might be ok with wearing one, but for me it'd just get in the way. Someone could easily grab it from behind and-ugh, just, be happy I agree to wear this at all. I've never been a big fan of costumes."

Wondering why for a second, it suddenly dawned on Vlad why Owen wouldn't like costumes. It was because of their association with Halloween, thereby associated with the ghosts and other otherworldly beings that unbeknownst to anyone else were often real creatures. Owen had seen even more then his fair share of horrifying things in his waking dreams and in his memories of the distant past, which is why he preferred not to see similar things in real life and avoided Halloween related things like the plague. Besides, ghosts were instinctively more active on Halloween which gave Owen yet another reason to recoil from the holiday. And lastly of course, for the longest time, people who knew about his desperate claim that ghosts possessed his parents and made them kill themselves would take to wearing bed-sheets as ghost costumes just to mock him. Some didn't even wait for Halloween and teased him mercilessly at school which resulted in Owen being hospitalized from extreme stress and later transferred to a smaller orphanage.

"Halloween?" Vlad asked as more of a statement then a question.

"Halloween," Owen sighed, shifting from one foot to the other since he'd changed into his necromancer form to try the outfit on and test their theory that his cloths would do the same as Vlad's and Danny's and shift when they alternated forms.

Looking Owen over again one last time to admire his work, Vlad smiled and then shifted gears to focus on the real task at hand. "Alright, now that we've outfitted you properly try changing into your human form with that on and then back again. If we're lucky, the fibers in that cloth should have the same signature as your energy and will therefore only appear while you are in that form. I've dubbed it _'Necroenergy'_ for our purposes since it seemed fitting. Now go on and give it a try."

Not wanting to waste any time, Owen did as he was told and quite honestly he was still getting used to this form. Or rather, getting used to changing back out of it. Whenever he turned human again Owen felt a wave of cold rush over him, making him shiver, like you would after stepping out of a nice warm shower only to be assaulted by the cold air on the other side of the curtain. In his necromancer form, thanks to his fire core, Owen always felt comfortably warm and powerful. It felt surprisingly more natural to him then his real form did at times. That's why changing back to his human form only reminded Owen of how weak and fragile he was without the additional protection of his anti-ghost blood and his inborn immunity to being overshadowed.

That, sent an entirely different kind of shiver up his spine.

Meanwhile, Vlad was diligently taking notes and recording their findings in a new file specifically about Owen's necromancer form as well as his other powers. At times, Vlad looked like a kid in a candy store and his eyes would sparkle which reminded Owen of the way Danny's parents acted too when they found out he was a human with exorcismal powers. It made him smile knowing that before Vlad's accident they all got along really well and now that Vlad was changing, maybe, just maybe, they could become friends again. Instead of Jack Fenton always being the object of all his hatred and Maddie being the one-sided love interest and Vlad's human and ghostly obsession. Even Danny became part of Vlad's obsession when the man became hell-bent of making him the perfect son, at least according to Vlad himself and the stories Danny had told him. Vlad had a bad habit of leaving things out that made him look bad but Owen wanted to know him, to understand all these different sides of him that made him the man that he was. It wasn't any different from Vlad wanting to know more about all of the sides of Owen as well. Too bad both of them were keeping secrets from the other to protect what they had right now , otherwise it would have been easier to find common ground regarding their personal demons...

And speaking of which-

"Hey Vlad?" Owen asked idly, lifting his hand above his head and staring quizzically through his now translucent fingers again.

"Yes?" Vlad replied, checking the energy readings on his super computer again to note any changes or fluctuations when Owen shifted forms.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now but...those shadows, I don't think we should be calling them demons. I was wondering if we could start calling them wraiths or something. I mean, yes they're evil and made out of bitter emotions and dark magic but still, they're more like...shades or manifestations of our hearts at their darkest," Clenching his fingers, Owen inhaled deeply and continued, "I know that happened to Azrael wasn't my fault, but it is my responsibility. He gave into the darkness in his heart because I rejected him and pushed him away. I couldn't do anything to save him any more then I could have saved my parents because I didn't fully understand anything yet. _'Save the dead, protect the living,'_ that is a simple creed that I remember following through each and every lifetime. That's why I've been thinking that it's about time I confronted Azrael again now that I'm confident that he can't manipulate me anymore."

His mood darkening at the mere mention of Azrael, Vlad asked, "And what do you hope to accomplish by facing him?"

Stunned by Vlad's cold tone, Owen changed back to his human form once again and opened his mouth to reply when his side suddenly began to throb and he gasped. It didn't hurt, but it felt uncomfortably warm. Ignoring Vlad for a moment, Owen rolled up his shirt to look at his old wound only to find it was completely normal otherwise.

Noting Owen's odd behavior just then, Vlad shut down his computer and sighed. "We're done talking about this. Go upstairs and get ready for dinner. I'll join you shortly after I finish cleaning up here."

Pulling his shirt back down, Owen frowned and protested, "Vlad, I'm serious about this! I really think that-"

"I said no!" Vlad snarled, his eyes flashing red and the sudden wave of negativity made Owen reflexively flinch. Forcing himself to calm his smoldering emotions, Vlad continued, "Please understand. The last time you met Azrael I almost lost you! And I was powerless to stop him from taking you from me. I despise that feeling of helpless rage now that I know what can result from allowing those feelings to get out of hand. Do you know why?"

Swallowing hard, Owen shook his head.

Softening his gaze, Vlad walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and then explained, "All of my life, even before I met Jack, I've had to fight to keep what is mine because it was so often unfairly taken from me. My parents died of illness and I lost my chance with my dear sweet Maddie the day of my accident. The thought of losing you to anyone now that you're here with me, willingly, and have come to rely on me so heavily, terrifies me. And I am not the kind of man who will admit to anyone that I am afraid. I do not show weakness. I can't afford to. But I am sharing it with you now so that you understand that I cannot lose you, to ANYONE. And you might not realize this but it has taken EVERY OUNCE of self restraint I have not to tear Azrael to shreds out of consideration of your feelings in regards to the past you two share. If we did face him -and yes, I said we because you are under no circumstances speaking to him alone- I know myself well enough to predict that the next time he stands before me, I won't be able to hold back the urge to destroy him violently and with deliberate slowness to watch him suffer as much as he has made us suffer. My first instinct will be to forcefully remove anyone that threatens my happiness and that of my son's from existence. It's not that I want to refuse your request, but my decision is final. I'm not prepared to deal with him rationally yet and whether you realize it or not, neither are you." Letting go of Owen's shoulder, Vlad narrowed his gaze and lamented, "Why is it that every time we come down here to my laboratory we seem to end up arguing or misunderstanding one another? This isn't how I want things to be between us. Unlike most people, I don't enjoy asserting my authority over you. But I will if that's what it takes to make you see that speaking to Azrael right now simply isn't an option. "

Clenching his fists at his sides, Owen glowered. "You think this is an easy decision for me? I'm scared too. He...reminds me of things I'd rather forget. Despite everything Azrael did to me though, I know he regrets what he's done. That doesn't mean I forgive him. I just...don't want to ignore this feeling that I need to finish what I started with him. What the previous owner of my soul started I mean. If nothing else, I owe it to Azrael to correct the mistake we made centuries ago when I bound his soul to mine and forced him to-" he couldn't bring himself to spell it out to Vlad so Owen unclenched his fists then turned to look at the closed portal, "Nevermind. As for why we always seem to keep fighting down here, I think it's because of all the miasma that's built up down here. I couldn't feel it as strongly before but now..."

"Miasma?" Vlad inquired, looking around them as if expecting to suddenly see a strange mist curling off the floor at their feet. "What miasma?"

"You did a lot of your _'evil'_ plotting down here right? Well, your feelings can effect the environment around you and leave fingerprints of that emotional energy. According to The Grimoire, if it gets bad enough, then the negativity can produce a thick miasma that can effect anyone that comes into contact with it and it messes with their emotions. It's like, in a warm loving home you feel a sense of comfort and safety, but when you're somewhere dangerous you feel unsettled and anxious. Since this atmosphere is created by your own feelings it probably hasn't effected you as much. As for me...sadly, not much has changed down here since the first time we came. I felt uneasy the first time we trained down here too to be honest but I was more afraid of not being able to control my powers," unable to look him in the eye, Owen turned away. "I don't...want this either Vlad. But I can't erase how you felt back then. I can only hope that someday, just like I was trying to do by giving you my dad's watch, we can replace those feelings with something better. Anyways, thanks for the new outfit Vlad and sorry I wasn't up for trying on the cape. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it on next time. I'll see you upstairs."

* * *

Things rarely change overnight but Vlad and Owen were willing to compromise on a few things. Over dinner that night, they talked about moving their training sessions to another room in the castle and Vlad would simply have the necessary equipment moved there when Vlad ran tests on Owen's abilities. And once their plans were finalized in regards to eventually moving to Amity Park everything would have to be moved anyway, at least, everything that Vlad planned to bring with them that is.

At this point, Owen had read the entirety of The Grimoire from cover to cover but his eyes lit up every time he unlocked a new page that was previously hidden from him. Owen had been practicing using runes more on his own since Vlad could only do so much when it came to the arcane arts since he was only a halfa, not a mage or a necromancer himself. The only problem though was that this process was much more time consuming and wouldn't be practical to use in combat. That, and Owen couldn't rely on The Grimoire for everything since the finer details came from actively using them which he hadn't in centuries...

Other then that Vlad kept them both busy with equal parts training and making plans for their future together. After the charity event was over Vlad made completing the adoption process his number one priority. Usually he was a patient man, but Vlad was eager to stake his claim on Owen before anyone else became interested in him because of his newfound fame. Even ALMOST being adopted by the richest man in the world would make any other couple that took Owen in famous by one-upping such an influential man and those who relished in causing scandals would eat it up and spout horrible lies about him. Even worse, Owen would be at the forefront of everyone's attention again and his past would be brought to light all over again, allowing old wounds to be torn open again.

Several couples who had previously _'given up'_ on Owen had tried inquiring about him again only to be reminded that Owen was already placed in a home now and therefore their request was no longer applicable. Vlad had gone through all the necessary steps to be approved and the rest was simply a waiting game. So long as nothing went wrong for the next twelve months, Owen would become his son legally and nothing short of death could part them. Which is exactly why Vlad was training Owen so hard, because there was no way things were going to stay quiet for much longer.

Owen wasn't complaining, the training gave him the perfect outlet to release any tension he felt building up emotionally. Thankfully, a few years prior, Owen's real father signed him up for boxing as a means of self defense so it was easy for him to fall back into that rhythm. Vlad already had punching bags due to his own training to keep both forms in tip top shape so he gave one to Owen for personal use. Then there was the football field where Owen would run laps despite the cold ever other morning after their last big talk before moving out of the lab for training.

By an unspoken agreement, neither of them spoke about Azrael, at least not to each other. When he couldn't talk to Vlad about something Owen usually called or messaged Danny or his sister and before long had grown accustom to contacting each other frequently. Danny usually asked him how Vlad was doing and was always relieved to hear things were going well. Ever since they made their truce, Danny felt like at least one weight was lifted from his shoulders and already his grades were getting slightly better. Sadly, only slightly because none of the other ghosts shared in that truce though Vlad had given them warnings against raising a hand against the younger halfa since they would need him should any other demons appear.

Vlad for one knew that the lack of activity since the she-demon attacked them and murdered one of his many under the counter contacts could only mean they were biding their time, plotting their counterattack in order to reclaim their prize, Owen. Only now he knew they wanted him alive, ready to be utterly broken, so that Lilith could reshape his soul more to her liking. It sickened him just thinking about it. On the other hand, Owen was also the key to reviving Death, the true master of the Ghost Zone and all spirits whether they were native creatures or those who had perished on earth.

As obscure as the idea of Lilith was, being the first demon, Death was even more so since every culture depicted him differently. But one truth remained. No one could escape Death, it was inevitable, so if Owen was destined to bring him back or possibly take his place as the new Ghost King, there was no doubt in Vlad's mind that soon powerful ghosts who were old enough to remember what Owen was would also begin setting their sights on him as well.

That was only part of Vlad's concerns.

Between running his various businesses, organizing behind the scenes investigations, going through the rest of the adoption process, and personal research on all this new ghost lore, it felt like he hardly saw Owen at all. And when they did spend time together, it only served to remind Vlad how difficult parenthood was even without all the added concerns. So every smile Owen gave him, every encouraging word, every moment of serenity they were graced with, were like a drug. Vlad craved that love and was more then willing to give it back tenfold...

At the same time though, Owen wasn't just any child, he wasn't content getting material objects, no, he wanted to make a difference. Which was why much like before Owen devoted all of his time into either studying or training and Vlad had to constantly remind him there was no rush and he didn't have to be perfect at everything right away. Owen's habit of fearing that everything would fall apart the moment he let his guard down hadn't disappeared in the least and it vexed Vlad to no end. When would Owen realize he didn't have to worry about such things anymore? When would he allow Vlad to take care of everything so he no longer dreaded seeing Vlad walk out the front door wondering if he'd come back alive or run into the other demon they had yet to face...the one who killed his father.

Owen wasn't about to lose another parent, adoptive or not, so after a few days of rigorous training with and without Vlad's supervision it became clear that he was pushing himself too hard. Usually Owen was more rational and could look after himself just fine but there came a point where Vlad had to slip something into Owen's food just so he'd be able to sleep at night. His night terrors had come back with a vengeance and whenever Owen woke up in a cold sweat he would stay up reading or would sneak to the training room to train while he thought Vlad wasn't looking. Too bad Vlad saw everything and took matters into his own hands.

This had to stop. Owen was working himself to the bone to prove he was ready to confront Azrael but Vlad was having none of that. He refused to let even Owen guilt him into allowing this meeting to take place. And to be frank he no longer knew where Azrael was so even if he did give in, it would waste valuable time for them to search the entire Ghost Zone for that lone thermos. So unless Danny had some sort of tracking device in those, it was up to Vlad to convince Owen to take a step back and assess the situation they were in. If Owen wanted to stay, looking like a sleep-deprived wreck wasn't going to impress anyone the next time a social worker made another house call. There was likely going to be one any day now in fact and they both needed to be ready for it. Therefore, tomorrow, Vlad was going to take the day off to spend some much needed one on one time with Owen that wasn't adoption, training, or work related.

And their first real father and son outing was long overdue.


	60. Breaking Point

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (11/25/2017):** Just when I start writing about things going well, I end up writing a depressing chapter. But this IS a hurt and comfort story and Owen...he's been through a lot of trauma. Vlad's doing what he can, but sometimes it's not enough. And Owen's nightmares about Vlad rejecting him and Azrael begging to be struck down by his hands aren't helping. So just a forewarning this chapter is extremely angsty and I'm trying to bring things full circle as far as the disappointment Owen can't help but feel when it feels like he's not contributing to their soon-to-be family at all. However...I've got a surprise in store that could very well change everything. So if you can make it through this emotional train-wreck, you'll see what I mean.

 _~Chapter 59~_  
 _Breaking Point_

 _(Chapter inspired by the song Calls Me Home by Shannon LaBrie)_

* * *

 _"The truth is: Belonging starts with self-acceptance. Your level of belonging, in fact, can never be greater than your level of self-acceptance, because believing that you're enough is what gives you the courage to be authentic, vulnerable and imperfect."_

 _ **~ Brene Brown**_

* * *

After yet another sleepless night, Owen could only sit on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands and wonder why these nightmares kept plaguing him. Was Azrael calling out to him, begging for forgiveness? Or were these nightmares a result of his own self-doubt? Owen just couldn't figure it out or a way to make them stop. And also, why was Vlad so against letting him talk to Azrael? Did he really think Owen couldn't handle it? Was Vlad hiding something again? Scratch that, of course he was. Vlad was always hiding things from him. But the real question was...did it really matter?

It was snowing outside. And just like that night after his awakening as a full fledged necromancer was completed, the moon was casting beautiful blue shadows across the freshly fallen snowbanks. Feeling the sudden urge to go outside, Owen grabbed his jacket and made his way downstairs. He was surprised though when he noticed a light still on in the lounge and Vlad was sound asleep on the sofa, a pile of documents draped over his lap, most of which had spilled onto the floor.

Smiling warmly, Owen changed course and went over to Vlad, kneeling in front of him to pick up the loose papers. Setting them aside without looking at them he scanned the room for the blanket Vlad usually kept around for situations like this and Owen was rewarded for his efforts when he spotted it on the opposite chair where he liked to read sometimes. Vlad often caught him snoozing there, so it was rare for their roles to be reversed. Picking up the blanket deftly in both hands Owen quietly stepped closer and was about to place it over Vlad when the man stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

"Owen?" Vlad wondered, running a hand through his disheveled hair, "What are you doing up at this hour?"

Pulling back the blanket and stepping back unsurely, Owen replied softly, "Nothing. I just- I'll go back to my room now. Sorry I woke you..."

Dropping the blanket next to Vlad instead of on him, Owen tried making a quick retreat when Vlad's hand whipped out and snatched his wrist in a strong but gentle grip. "Owen, I know you've been avoiding me lately. I may be busy but I will always make time for you, I hope you know that. So don't run away from me, please..."

Figuring Vlad was still half asleep, Owen tried to pull away again, already feeling a lump forming in his throat. "Who said anything about running away? I'm just going back to my room."

Pulling harder on Owen's arm so he was forced to take a few steps closer, Vlad brought Owen's hand to his forehead and gripped it tightly. "Then why do I feel like you're pulling away from me? With each passing day, I feel I'm losing a little more of your warmth. Do have any idea how cold my castle is? And I don't mean the temperature. I've been thinking about what you said about my laboratory and it's true, I've started feeling like I'm suffocating every time I go in there now. Is that your doing? Are you trying to punish me for my past? What gives you the right to do that? What gives you the right to judge me? And why do I secretly long to be judged by you?"

"Let go," Owen asked firmly, though his voice quivering slightly. "You're hurting me."

"No," Vlad said, suddenly launching himself at Owen and slamming him into the wall next to the fireplace by the throat. "You can't keep running away from this. From the truth. Eventually, I will find out about your dark secret and then I will decide if you're really worth anything to me."

"V-Vlad-?" Owen began fearfully when another voice muffled voice reached his ears and he felt as if someone were shaking him.

" _Owen! Snap out of it!"_

Hearing Vlad's real voice while the other version stared at him with cold listless eyes, Owen's knees gave out and the whole world blurred back to reality and he opened his eyes. Since when did he close them though? Once the room came back into focus Owen felt Vlad's hands on his shoulders holding him steady. The blanket was still in his hands so that part was real but then...what about the rest...?

Staring at the floor, Owen asked shakily, "I...what happened?"

Easing him onto the couch too, Vlad took the blanket from him, placing it around Owen's shoulders instead and explained bluntly, "I asked you what you were doing up so late when you trailed off and then suddenly collapsed at my feet. Owen, I'm worried about you. I know you're upset with me but...I hate seeing you do this to yourself. You're pushing yourself too hard."

"No I'm not," Owen deadpanned, staring at the floor again. "I'm doing just fine..."

"Damn it Owen! You are NOT fine! People who are fine do not collapse like that!" Vlad exclaimed in frustration, startling Owen out of his sleep deprived daze. "I've had it up to HERE with you going out of your way to pretend like nothing is wrong! It's already been three weeks since we got into that argument and you seem to forget that I have eyes EVERYWHERE. I know you haven't been sleeping lately and have been training on your own for several extra hours at a time even after our own brief sessions when I'm not busy with work. I'm no fool. Now, for the love of god will you please tell me what's wrong so I can do something about it? I can't stand by watching you wither away like this before my very eyes anymore just when we're finally making good progress. I want to believe that I am healing your wounded heart even just a little, just as you've been healing mine since we met."

"I'm scared ok?!" Owen confessed finally, unable to stop the tears. "You talked about how you've always been fighting to keep whatever happiness comes your way but it's the same for me! You're not the only one who has a hard time not losing hope that a day will come when you'll be happy again, loved. Ever since I noticed the miasma everywhere I can't help but think back about what would have happened to you if Azrael's demon energy had corrupted you. If I lost you the same way I lost my parents, I wouldn't be able to keep myself going. I can't deal with all this on my own anymore! But I can't stop picturing it in my head, Vlad. You turning evil again because of me. Only next time you'll be so far gone that won't stop at witty banter the next time you fight with Danny, you'll actually try kill him and you won't even bat an eye. I'm not nearly strong enough yet to keep you safe and stop that from happening like when my parents got possessed...I'm not strong enough to anything useful..." breaking down into sobs, he continued, "Everyone I care about either dies or becomes corrupted by demonic energy. Its happened so many times in my previous lives too. But, I can't stop caring so much about the people in my life because if I do then I'll become a monster too and become numb to everything. Right now I'm just bracing myself for the day you find out that I'm...that I'm..."

"That you're what?" Vlad demanded, wondering if Owen somehow had discovered the truth about himself and that knowledge was crushing him.

Shaking with sobs, Owen put his face in his hands again and replied, "That I'm not worthy of being loved. That staying with me will get you killed. I'm just waiting for the day I have to go back to the orphanage because...because I'm so useless. When that demoness attacked, I was useless and we only made it out of that fight alive because of the power of my Ancestral Memories. When Azrael kidnapped me, I barely got away from him and then as you pointed out many times, I almost died! Three times, I've come within inches of death! Three! That's all I do! I attract death. My new dad is going to be a half-ghost hybrid and I'm a freaking necromancer! What am I going to do if you ever died completely though, tether your ghost to me like I did with Azrael? No, I'll probably wish for Lilith to tear out my humanity before the end just so I can escape the agony of knowing I failed you, the one person in my life who will EVER understand what I've been through! I wish I didn't feel this way! I wish the nightmares would just stop already so I can sleep like I'm dead and not think this way-!"

"My dear boy," Vlad began, trying to sooth Owen since he was quickly becoming hysterical. "How many times do I have to remind you that takes time to adjust when you make such a huge change in your life? You're working yourself up over nothing. Everything is going to work out fine, you'll see. I'm going to take good care of you from now on and I won't let anyone hurt you again if I can help it. Trust me when I say this and try to calm down before you hurt yourself."

Not knowing what else to do, Vlad considered knocking Owen out with a quick jolt when Owen launched himself from the couch and ran out of the room. But he didn't go upstairs back to his bedroom, no, Owen bolted towards the front door and flung them open with all his might. He couldn't take it anymore! The fear of getting Vlad killed was too much to bear because he loved him so much it hurt.

And this place, nothing had changed just like the other Vlad said in his dreams. It felt so cold and full of the echoes of Vlad's hatred and now that his senses were heightened to such a level, it was impossible to ignore. His being there wasn't making a difference at all so...what was the point? He was only delaying the inevitable by staying here and Vlad deserved better then to be subjected to his constant breakdowns. To subject him to feeling helpless to because Vlad couldn't erase his doubts any more then Owen could erase Vlad's colorful past that clung to the very walls like a thick musk.

Vlad of course gave chase but being rather sleep deprived himself and not as young as he used to be Owen managed to get a head start ahead of him. And once they were outside the snow fall became much thicker, hampering their progress. So Owen set himself ablaze and willed his fire to melt all the snow in his path. Owen didn't care if it made him easier to spot, he just had to get away from that place before he did something he'd regret for the rest of his life!

* * *

"OWEN!" Vlad shouted, calling out desperately and shielding himself from the onslaught of snowy winds blowing in his direction by using his cape when he changed into his ghost form. "Please come back and lets talk about this!"

Owen could hear him but didn't dare reply and give away his position. That's when, unbidden, the memory of his kidnapping came to the forefront of his mind. The snow, the anxious drumming of his heart as he ran, the overprotective figure trying to convince him to come back quietly, the parallels were frightening and only made him want to run that much harder. The only difference was, Owen actually WANTED to go back, to be comforted, to let Vlad convince him that things really would be alright...

But, Owen also knew that if he did these feelings would only get worse and would continue to get under his skin the longer he kept his other life-changing secret from Vlad. He would never stop feeling like he wasn't helping Vlad change at all despite all the progress they'd made and the fact that Vlad was actively working on adopting him. Owen was so scared of it falling through at the last minute again or something happening that would make the government take him away from Vlad though that it it was no wonder those feelings made him collapse in on himself the longer he worried about it. Richest man alive or not, there were some things even Vlad couldn't do even though he had already proudly proclaimed to the world that Owen was his son and the new heir to everything he owned. If he government decided Vlad wasn't a suitable parent after all, Owen would be back at square one, and utterly alone again.

It was so cold outside now that Owen didn't notice his ghost sense suddenly go off until an urgent voice called out to him, "This way!" and then a small hand came out of nowhere unexpectedly and grabbed his after Owen had stopped dead in his tracks, unable to see any further ahead and realizing he was totally lost.

Allowing himself to be led out of the storm, Owen followed his mystery savior to an oddly familiar fortress in the forest they were in near Vlad's castle that was made of fallen trees and was soon plunged into near total darkness without the moonlight around them to see by anymore once the blizzard hit. This place...it felt like Azrael. But the presence was weak so he hadn't been here in a long time, so that was a relief. And anyway, the voice he heard sounded like it belonged to a girl...

"He won't find us in here," she beamed from her place sitting next to him in the darkness. "Good thing you broke out of there on your own. I'm not sure if I could have gotten you out of there by myself."

"Break out?" Owen asked cautiously. "I didn't break-and who are you anyway? I can't see-"

Clapping her hands over his mouth, her eyes flashed green and she hissed, "Shh! Shut up for a minute will ya. He's right above us!"

Moment's later, Vlad's voice carried itself over the wind directly overhead and he pleaded, "Owen can you hear me? Please answer! Owen!"

Feeling guilty for hiding from him when he heard how distraught Vlad was, Owen's first instinct was to at least let him know he was ok but then that would defeat the whole purpose of running away. So instead, when those small hands finally left his lips, Owen covered his ears and curled up into a tight ball, thinking that if he couldn't hear Vlad's voice, he wouldn't be affected by his words and empty promises of things turning out alright. Because they never did. Not for him. Vlad would just have to find another son, anyone who was better for him, someone who wasn't such a damn mess...

"Vlad...I'm sorry..." Owen choked out, repeating himself over and over and forgetting that he wasn't alone.

Confused, the girl asked in a hushed voice,"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong. I know you didn't ask to be born this way either. But that's ok! I'll explain everything to you once we get out of here. That's why I came. I couldn't let Vlad get away with hurting anyone else like he did to me."

"Like you...?" Owen asked, opening his eyes. "Wait a minute...are you...?"

Lighting a little ball of green energy in her hand, a little girl with pure white hair and glowing green eyes wearing a black and white outfit similar to Danny's with the same logo emblazon on her chest smiled and whispered, "Call me Dani. With an _'i.'_ I came here to save you!"

Removing his hands from his ears, Owen nearly forgot about everything else and loudly exclaimed, "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

Too bad that shout caught Vlad's attention and thinking Owen was in danger, he instinctively dived back down and without thinking, sent a violent energy blast at the tree fort and blew it apart. Thankfully, Owen brought up a flimsy shield just in time since Vlad had been teaching him that he could manipulate his raw necromancy energy to do more then just make blue flames but Dani hadn't been so lucky. She hadn't expected such a sudden attack and was now laying under a pile of branches. Alarmed, Owen rushed over to her to check her pulse and then stared up at Vlad blankly.

Talk about another mirroring image of events. Not only had he run away from Vlad like he had with Azrael, but now a misguided hero had swooped in to _'save'_ him from Vlad, mistaking him for a clone of Danny. Only as a twist, the one who came to save him WAS the clone of Danny, the one he was talking about that day in the hospital. At the sight of her small familiar form, Vlad's face -though naturally blue- went pale and he promptly landed amidst the debris, shaking his head in denial.

"No. This...Owen I-I didn't mean to. I thought you were being attacked and I-!" Vlad tried to rationalize but Owen simply shook his head and silently scooped the small girl into his arms and walked past him.

He paused for a moment though then said tiredly, "I know Vlad. Let's just...go home and make sure she's not hurt too badly."

* * *

"Ugh...huh...?" Dani blinked, looking around and realizing they weren't in the tree fortress anymore. "Where am I?"

No answer, but she could feel someone in the room with her so she sat up slowly and saw Owen sitting at the foot of her bed, hugging his knees. Wait, bed?! No way! That meant that Vlad had captured them! This was bad. Very bad.

"We called Danny," Owen explained in an emotionless tone instead of answering her question since it was obvious that they had gone back to Vlad's. "He'll be here to pick you up soon. Oh, and Vlad wanted me to tell you he was sorry for attacking you like that. He thought YOU were attacking me. We both thought it'd be better if I stayed here with you until you woke up since you two also have...history together."

"Danny's coming?" she asked, soundly slightly hopeful before growing suspicious, "Wait, since when are Danny and Vlad so buddy buddy? What the heck is going on? Why did you bring me here? Did he make you? This isn't a trick is it? If it is then I'm not-!"

"You were hurt, THAT'S why we brought you here! What else were we supposed to do?! Leave you out there to die?" Owen snapped. "I just can't do anything right! I can't even try running away from home without it exploding in my face! Damn it!"

Reacting to his sudden emotional outburst, the curtains directly in front of Owen burst into blue flames and he rushed over to put them out, tearing them and the rails to the floor with a loud clatter and stomping out the flames before they set off the fire alarm. Once the flames were out Owen violently kicked the pile of seared cloth and then ungracefully plopped down onto the floor again, grabbing fistfuls of hair as he fought the urge to scream at the top of his lungs. He was breathing heavily and was acting like a cornered animal ready to lash out at anyone who came too close to him.

Dani watched Owen for a bit with a confused look on her face, unsure if she should say something or just let Owen vent. The reason she was here and not in hiding was because Dani saw him on TV while flying past an electronics store, looking absolutely petrified when Vlad announced that he was working on adopting him. After that Dani figured that Owen was being kept there with him against his will and decided to come out of hiding to help since Danny would have done the same if he knew what was going on.

Deciding against talking since her arm and shoulder still hurt from the impact Dani started trying to think of ways to escape when Vlad walked in and gently shut the door behind him while saying forlornly, "Danny should be here in a few hours if he doesn't encounter any ghosts on the way here through the Ghost Zone. I'll go check the portal again in a bit. I take it you've already healed most of her wounds O-" looking back up from the door handle, Vlad blinked when he saw that Dani was already awake and Owen was sitting on top of a burnt pile of curtains hugging his knees.

When their eyes met the moment Vlad looked over at her again, Dani flinched and instinctively backed away from him but Vlad could only stare at her with a blank expression on his face. Of course. Of COURSE she had to reappear now of all times and make an even bigger mess of things. He could have easily gotten very angry at her for barging in unannounced not unlike her original that day at the hospital, but there was no one here to blame for what happened today and be angry with other then himself for not noticing the depth of Owen's distress until it was already too late. It was unfortunate to say the least but sadly, unavoidable. Owen was after all, only 15 years old and prone to emotional breakdowns. Especially as a result of what he's been through that most children his age would NEVER have to deal with...

"Good evening Danielle," Vlad greeted in a somber tone, making it obvious he wasn't really ready to deal with her yet. "How're you feeling?"

"Well, I'm not strapped to a table or not a puddle of ectogoo yet so that's something. No thanks to you," Dani scowled.

With a sigh, Vlad ignored her snarky comment and knelt before Owen who still had his face buried in his knees. "Owen, what about you? Are you doing alright?"

Owen shook his head, gripping his shoulders tighter.

"I see..." Vlad exhaled, standing again and brushing the soot off his pants. "Well I can handle things from here so you should try and get some sleep and maybe take some time to think about your true feelings more carefully. We'll talk more about what happened in the morning and figure out how to avoid a repeat of today in the near future. Oh, and by the way, in case you get any bright ideas about running away again I'd advise against it since I've put the castle on total lock-down. Nothing gets in or out without my consent. It's for your own good."

The look of hopelessness on Owen's face was heartbreaking as he stood up and walked past Vlad. Part of him knew he'd overreacted and acted purely instinctively to run away because he was so sensitive now to the presence of darkness. Whether it was in a person, ghost, object, or place Owen could feel it. As for the rest, Owen was just feeling overwhelmed since there was so much pressure on their shoulders making sure that NOTHING went wrong for the next 12 months. But considering everything that had happened to them literally within DAYS of their initial meeting it was no wonder Owen was so on edge. They'd been blessed with 3 weeks of normalcy and yet even in moments of peace Owen was just waiting for his entire world to shatter like glass all over again and cut deeper into his already wounded heart...


	61. A Sleep Like Death

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Danny Phantom, I'm a big fan and was feeling nostalgic.

 **Note (11/29/2017):** Well...we kinda knew this was coming didn't we? While I've been writing Vlad out to be a very understanding and not-so-evil, the fact of the matter is he WAS evil. And now we're seeing the consequences of Vlad's actions throughout the series (that I've kept in anyway) and how they're effecting the people in his life he does or once did care about. Because I believe that at least at one point Vlad did genuinely care about Dani since unlike the other clones he created she wasn't as mindless so he exploited her the most rather then solely rely on the other clones he sent after Danny. Let's make one thing clear though before we get started, Dani might not become a permanent addition to the story since she's mostly there to make Vlad answer for some of the bad things he's done to finally prove to everyone that he IS changing. So in my own way I'm kinda using her too but don't worry, she's a character I actually do like although some people have mixed feelings about her. However, every choice Vlad makes from here on out will have their consequences too...

 **P.S.** Oh, one last thing! Since I've decided that this will be the last chapter I'm writing for The Grimoire instead since I ended up making to REALLY long I strongly urge you if you're a member of this site that is currently following this story through new chapter notifications to start following the sequel too once the first chapter goes up on here. I've already decided on the name "Ravenheart" so you can't miss it! Hope to see you all there! And enjoy this extra long chapter! Thank you all for your support and I can't wait to see how you react to the end. Please be sure to leave a review with your thoughts on how the first half of this story turned out!

* * *

 _~Chapter 60~_

 _A Sleep Like Death_

* * *

 _Several months ago..._

 _So close, Vlad was so close to achieving his dream of having the perfect son whose love and loyalty belonged only to him! And this_ 'imperfection' _was not going to ruin it at the last minute! Not this time! Vlad would destroy her before he allowed that to happen. Danielle was merely a means to an end and was just as disposable as all of the others who had perished so they could make it to this moment. Though he had to admit, of all the clones she was the most stable which is why Vlad relied on her so heavily to make sure his plan would work._

 _However, when Dani began questioning him when Vlad was mere moments away from his final ultimate victory over Daniel, he lost it and shouted in rage,"You exist to serve me, just do it!"_

 _Tears filled the young girl's eyes only for a split second before anger replaced it and dominated her features and she exclaimed back in his face, "You are not the boss of me!"_

 _And before Vlad could do anything to stop her, she released Danny from the confines of his pod. The little traitor! How DARE Dani defy him, her creator, her FATHER?! Well this would not stand. One way or another Vlad was going to recapture Danny and then dispose of her. Her role in this was finished. All he needed was that mid-morph sample to stabilize his most important clone of the original, the only one with no alterations at all, he was pure, and he was going to be unconditionally loyal to Vlad unlike the real Danny who refused his generous offer time and time again to join his side and finally have everything he could ever want!_

 _And all Vlad asked for was Danny's loyalty and for him to disown his father. It wasn't as if he was actually asking the boy to murder the man too. As often as Vlad tried to kill Jack, he unconsciously never went through it because of several key factors. One, he realized that he would have hated to see his dear Maddie cry even if it was over that oaf so decided against it if only for her sake. Two, Danny would never truly accept him or his love if he actually DID kill Jack. Even if Danny could ever did bring himself to betray his biological father and abandon his code of justice. And finally, Vlad found that he rather enjoyed making Jack look like a fool and it'd be a pity to lose that privilege...lose his whole reason for vengeance in the first place._

 _After Dani released him, the two of them caught him off guard and Vlad was blasted back and crashed into the pod containing his precious pure clone. Turning when he heard the sound of virtual Maddie's voice telling him his primary clone was destabilized Vlad could only watch in horror as he '_ died' _before his eyes. And Vlad was helpless to do a thing. Months of work, lost in seconds. Months!_

 _His cry of rage and anguish was second only to the pained howl Vlad made the day he discovered that his collage crush had married his former best friend. He could only see red when he turned and looked upon Dani's troubled expression, as if part of her dared to think she understood the gravity of what she'd cost Vlad. No, Dani could not even fathom what her betrayal had cost Vlad! She had essentially killed Vlad's soon-to-be son. This was all her fault because she couldn't follow one simple order! So Vlad intended to do to her in kind what she had just done to his_ 'son.' _To end her miserable existence._

 _That was the plan at least._

 _Before he could finish making his advance on the pair of them Vlad soon found himself pinned to the opposite wall when Danny unleashed that ungodly wail of his, a power Vlad had yet to discover how it worked or where the boy learned such a devastating skill. For all his power, the sheer force of it made Vlad momentarily change back into his human form and collapse. It didn't take long before he was back to his feet, closing in on them again. Dani foolishly tried to defend the weakened boy but being as unstable as she was, she began to dissolve slightly from overusing her powers._

 _Their ONLY saving grace that day was that young Daniel's two friends, that goth girl and the techno geek, quite literally burst in on them and slammed Vlad into the wall. He was down long enough for them to place the Spector Deflector around his waist and then Dani knocked him out with a swift punch. Even Vlad had his limits and that blasted belt made it difficult to focus his powers again so it was a simple task to render him helpless after such a crushing defeat. Though it was not so much his pride that took a blow that his heart had..._

 _Watching that clone die was like watching his dreams, his future as a father, die with him. After that day Vlad genuinely mourned the loss of the son that would never be and decided that until something changed, that was the end of his cloning experiments. Maybe one day Vlad would try again. But for now, all he could do was devise what had gone wrong concerning Danielle so that this mishap would be avoided in the future. One day he would find that girl, and oh how he would make her suffer, though not before gathering some much needed answers as to what truly set her apart from the other clones who had as expected obeyed him without question._

* * *

"What're you staring at fruitloop?" Dani scowled when Vlad stared at her for a solid minute as soon as Owen left as if lost in thought. With a sigh, Vlad pulled up a chair and seated himself, making sure to look more confident then he felt at the moment after seeing the look of pure despair on Owen's face that honestly shook him to his ghost core...

Besides, strategically this was an opportunity Vlad wasn't about to miss to find out a few things about what Dani has been up to the past few months and to also take the appropriate actions to get her out of his hair. While he still bore a small grudge against Danielle because of her betrayal, Vlad no longer wished her dead. If anything, Vlad had on occasion found himself genuinely wondering what had become of the young girl without him there to guide her. Wondering if Dani's condition had become even more unstable since their last encounter since in that regard she didn't differ as much from his other failed clones unfortunately.

He sent out his minions to search for Dani the moment she escaped of course as well as a few spy bots so he could enact his vengeance and then study her _'remains'_ but there had been no luck finding the elusive child. That is, until now because it sounded like Dani's _'hero'_ complex that she apparently inherited from Danny got the better of her when she saw Owen's troubled expression on TV. That's what Owen explained to him on the way back here at least. Not that it mattered anymore since all Vlad wanted was to get her as far away from them as possible so that she couldn't turn Owen against him. The probability of that happening was small, but there nonetheless.

From what Vlad could tell just from looking at her now after all this time, Dani looked abnormally pale and her powers must already be much weaker then before given the fact that her wounds hadn't healed on their own as Danny's would have by now. Meaning that perhaps Dani wasn't able to heal as easily anymore as time went on even when she didn't overexert herself. It had taken Owen giving her healing powers a jump start before she began healing at all. And that was about all the contact Vlad wanted between them since Danny himself was already testing his patience by telling Owen too much about their complicated past as former adversaries.

Speaking of which-

"I suppose you and Daniel were always two birds of a feather after all," Vlad muttered mostly to himself before crossing his legs and adopting a business-like tone. "Well now that you're here there is something that I'd like to talk about regarding our prior relationship. I did, after all, say some awful things to you when you had been nothing but loyal to me from the beginning. I lashed out when you were only voicing your concerns about melting like the previous clones I used to restrain Danny had. That is the only reason that you felt the need to betray me as you did and I suppose that's to be expected. After that, I'll admit that I did consider destroying you many times over because of the pain you caused me but now I can only apologize for my actions. I'm sure that doesn't amount to much now though."

"You got that right," Dani agreed, crossing her arms but wincing when it made her shoulder throb, though she honestly sounded unsure of herself since Vlad wasn't acting like he was supposed to.

He was supposed to goad her into attacking him and perhaps tell her in his most smug tone that it was only a matter of time before she came crawling back to him, begging for forgiveness, which WASN'T the case at all. She had taken pretty good care of herself, all things considering. Dani rarely used her powers really except in self-defense or to get food. Other then that her main concern was making sure Vlad never found her. Looks like that plan was out the window though now that she had blown her cover to come here and supposedly rescue a fellow clone.

Humoring him though so Vlad would drop his guard, Dani smirked and added, "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to listen to your little speech while we wait for Danny. That is, IF he actually is coming."

Vlad groaned and dragged a hand down his face, "I do not have the patience to play your little games Danielle. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree because Danny also barged in on me too when I was dealing with Owen's last emotional breakdown. It would seem that I have no choice but to regale you with our little tale. First of all, Owen is not a clone of Danny. He is an orphaned boy that I took in when I discovered he has natural born anti-ghost powers and I am in the process of adopting as my son and only legal heir. Contrary to my actions today I am not holding him here as my prisoner. I'm actually trying to protect him from a threat you cannot even begin to imagine. I won't get into the details in that regard since you would hardly be able to understand them anyway. And because of this common enemy we share, the same enemy that in fact murdered Owen's birth parents in cold blood, Daniel and I have made a truce. That is why we are no longer at odds anymore. As for you..."

Dani flinched again when Vlad stood and walked over to her, brushing some hair out of her face as she looked up at him in terror. He could see her trembling, knowing she was too weak to fight back if Vlad decided to kill her right then and there. It pained him to see her act this way too, but it was completely understandable. Even so, whether she accepted it or not, Vlad only wanted to do this for Owen's sake, to prove that he was not the same man he was once before.

That is why despite her protests, Vlad placed a hand on her shoulder then leaned in as he told her solemnly. "I don't care if you forgive me, or even if you believe what I'm about to say but I am truly sorry for the way I treated you. On a more serious note Danielle, should EVER you try to take Owen away from me again I WILL consider you my enemy. You will probably never understand how I feel, especially after the way I rejected you, but I NEED him. Your betrayal that day already cost me the only chance I had at obtaining the perfect half-ghost son, but I refuse to let you ruin this for me as well. I've come too far to lose Owen now. His love is all that matters to me now because unlike yours and that of the other clones it is completely genuine, it is not fabricated like theirs was. Like yours was. And knowing that has made me realize what a fool I've been. I know now that I had with you COULD have been real if I had only realized that sooner that you were more then a mere tool. We could have been very happy together. But I never even considered the possibility. I deeply regret that now," pulling away, Vlad glanced at her wounded arm and continued, "What's done is done however and I don't expect you to forgive me any time soon if at all. To be frank I haven't completely forgiven you yet either. That being said, I want you out of my home before you give Owen any bright idea's about making a break for it again. Unlike before however, I do not want your death on my conscious. If you don't believe anything else, believe that. So long as you don't interfere again I am willing to stop hunting you. It all depends of if you can behave yourself long enough for Daniel to arrive."

Without another word, Vlad left Dani to her own devices after briefly telling her that should she want anything to eat she knew where the kitchen was as the room would not be locked behind him as a friendly gesture, though his expression was as harsh and cold as ever to warn her against taking any detours. He fully expected her to be a good girl and rest for awhile until Danny arrived and his minions would report to him if she did anything else otherwise.

His main concern however was Owen's well-being, not hers. Vlad was mildly concerned for Dani's health since it was his fault she'd been injured in the first place, but he was more anxious about Owen's recent behavior as of late. Vlad was deathly afraid that as a result of this _'miasma'_ Owen kept going on about influencing his emotions, he might end up hurting himself if left alone for too long.

Vlad knew Owen well enough to predict that right about now he was probably very angry with himself and didn't want Vlad to see him in his current state. After that last escape attempt though Vlad wasn't going to let Owen out of his sights. Because the moment he did, Vlad was afraid that the boy would disappear from his life. He wasn't sure how, but Owen could be very resourceful when he needed to be and would surely find some weakness in his defenses to exploit. A trait that Vlad both admired, and despised for that very reason.

Owen wasn't as easily controlled as Dani and the other clones had been, not by a long shot. And it wasn't just because of his inexperienced power that gave Owen a measure of supremacy over most ghosts or anyone with ghost powers, it was also because Owen was very headstrong and not unlike Daniel was very good at making quick decisions when backed into a corner.

That was what made this situation all the more dangerous.

* * *

"Just so we're clear Vlad, just because we're allies now doesn't mean I'm some kind of errand boy," Danny grumbled after having to wait for Vlad to open the portal from his side. "Why is this even locked anyway if you knew I was coming?"

"That is none of your concern," Vlad told him indifferently. "However, you are correct about one thing. You are certainly not an errand boy. You'll have to forgive me for that but as you can see I was in a rather...precarious situation."

"Oh god, what happened this time?" Danny asked, equally curious as he was concerned since all he knew was that Dani showed up out of nowhere and was mistaken for another kidnapper or something after Owen.

With a sigh, Vlad explained while floating up the steps rather then walking, and admitted, "I'm afraid Owen and I had a disagreement of sorts a few weeks ago concerning Azrael which I have no doubt he's complained to you about while he thought I was too preoccupied to notice and things escalated before I had the foresight to prevent it. He attempted to run away from home after a particularly intense emotional outburst but not for the reasons you think. Owen isn't...angry with me," sounding mildly relieved simply by knowing that fact, Vlad stopped once they reached the top of the stairs and closed the entrance behind him before glancing back at the now hidden passage, his brows knitted tightly together in frustration. "This is the downside of having a son who doesn't necessarily have ghost powers like you and I do. Apparently, my feelings over the past 20 years has accumulated into something like a miasma that only he can sense because, well, since I'm the one who produced it I'm more or less use to it."

As soon as Vlad stopped, Danny floated in front of him, arms crossed and asked, "Hold up, are you telling me you've created this literally toxic environment that's started getting to Owen the longer he's around it? He's not getting sick again is he? Whenever I hear about miasma in a videogame it's either poison or it makes people go crazy."

"Daniel!" Vlad snapped, his eyes flashing red. "This is no laughing matter."

"Chill out Plasmius," Danny growled, his eyes flashing bright green right back at him. "I'm being serious here. If Owen's not mad at you but tried to run away it can only mean one thing. He was scared. In my own way I..." rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Danny landed on the ground in front of him and admitted sheepishly, "I'm worried about it too honestly. Maybe I'm just being selfish for wanting this to last, but I really like the idea of having you on my side. There's so much you can teach me and I know you've been working your butt off to help Owen adapt to his powers too. But if you turn evil again, that all is gonna get thrown out the window. Honestly when Owen told me Dani was here I half expected you to start secretly treating her like some test subject again purely out of habit instead of try to help her while she was knocked out. You're a lot like my parents that way. Sometimes their scientific curiosity reaches levels of scary that not even a ghost could manage. You see what I'm saying? As scared as I am of turning into my future evil self no matter what I do, Owen cares about you so much that he can't stand the thought of you slipping back into your old bad habits which would make you WIDE open for demonic possession and we both know what happened the last two times that's happened to the people he cares about, living and dead. Now do you get it?"

Vlad's eyes shot wide open in shock. So that was it! Owen wasn't afraid of him, of his dark past, he was trying to protect him out of love! Despite himself, Vlad found a grin creeping up on his face now that he understood the truth of the matter. That's when it really struck Vlad that he was so used to being the one fighting for love and acceptance that he couldn't even recognize it completely when it was being so freely given to him even through contrary actions that would tell him otherwise. It made Vlad want to hug Danny and thank him for clearing that up before rushing to Owen's side and embracing him as well. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was the fact that Dani was abstracting things right now and Vlad wanted to be rid of her as soon as possible, which brought Danny to his other point that Vlad needed to hear.

"Vlad, you're going to have to answer for what you did to Dani eventually," Danny told him, crossing his arms again and tapping his foot impatiently. "In fact, you've got a LOT to answer for if you expect any of this to work. With Owen, and with me. I've been pretty lenient so far but attacking Dani like that wasn't cool, even if it was a mistake. You've got to be more careful. Even if you don't necessarily like her that's no excuse for pushing her on me. What am I supposed to do with a 12 year old not-my-actual-cousin? I'll do what I can but I need your help Vlad. I've got enough problems of my own as it is besides hiding Dani for any length of time. Why don't you just adopt her too? That'd solve everything. You did MAKE her after all."

"You imbecilic child," Vlad lamented harshly, his small bubble of happiness bursting instantaneously. "You have no right to lecture me on morality. I know very well that I've done less then reputable things during the course of my life, however, the sins of the past cannot be erased nor do I care to more then is necessary. I am no saint, Daniel, I told you as much when Owen nearly died in my arms because I was afraid I couldn't carry the essence of his soul without it burning out. Besides, adopting Dani would do no good anyway. She's already fading fast and the most I can do for her is research a way to bring her back from the brink before she..."

Alarmed, Danny grabbed his arm and demanded, "Whoa whoa, back up! I thought you said she only had a broken arm and a bruised shoulder! That can't be life threatening can it?"

"I cared very little for my other creations," Vlad continued as if Danny hadn't said a word, "For all I know, the other clones I created were merely empty shells mimicking human emotions with no heart or will of their own. They did not have souls, Daniel. I do not know what became of them when they disintegrated. Perhaps not even an echo remains to mark that they ever existed at all. It is different for Danielle. She inherited much more then just your powers, she exemplifies you in every aspect from your likes and dislikes to that insufferable moral code you follow. Unlike them, I believe she does carry some semblance of a soul. That does not change the fact that she is still as unstable as the others were if not more so since I haven't been there to monitor her condition constantly. The fact of the matter is my dear boy, Danielle has been dying slowly for some time now. The effects might not even be reversible anymore. However, since Owen was able to give her healing abilities a jump start, then perhaps together we can save her. If not then...who do you think she would rather be with before her final hour? The man who abandoned her, or the hero Danielle idolizes that she wishes with all her heart really was family?"

* * *

"This is a really REALLY stupid idea..." Owen admitted to himself, holding The Grimoire in his lap as he debated on whether or not to go through with this.

Clenching his fists, knowing that what he was about to attempt was extremely dangerous, Owen sighed and thought well what choice did he have? It was the only thing Vlad would never expect him to do BECAUSE it was so risky. That, and Vlad didn't understand the archaic side of his powers nearly as well as the powers related to his necromancer form. Still, if Vlad wasn't going to help him find closure with Azrael then Owen was going to take matters into his own hands...

If Vlad wouldn't let him talk to Azrael in person, then it was up to Owen to use the bond they shared to call out to him instead. It was no different then what they'd planned to do once anyway as a last resort when they were searching for answers, at least up until Azrael deceived them and kidnapped Owen. But if Owen was the one doing the calling this time, Azrael could do nothing to manipulate him like before which is what he kept trying to convince Vlad. Especially not now that he was a true necromancer now and could control most of his powers with relative ease.

Owen was still learning, true, but lately he felt like his deep bond with Azrael was part of the reason he felt so...hopeless and lost. Some of those feelings weren't his own. They were most likely Azrael's effecting him in addition to the feelings attached to Vlad's hateful past that permeated this place. And now that Azrael's darker emotions weren't being bled dry by his demon, leaving him numb and disillusioned to his true feelings, even though there was so much distance between them Owen could feel his pain and agony and couldn't help but feel obligated to alleviate it somehow if only for the sake of his own sanity.

That's why Azrael's presence felt so empty before when they met in person for the first time in this lifetime. Rather then a mixture of hot or cold depending on if a person was alive or dead or felt a certain way, Azrael's heart and true feelings had gone numb as well, paralyzing him so that when the time was right his demon could emerge and deliver his soul to Lilith in a listless and submissive state so he would not resist her shadowy embrace. Either way, Owen needed to stop the onslaught of un-repressed emotions leaking through their subconscious link because being such an emotional wreck wasn't fair to Vlad.

Vlad was trying so hard to make him happy, to feel loved, to feel safe for the first time in years. Owen knew that and felt ashamed of the fact that all he was doing was hurting him by being like this, fearing the worst and belittling the depth of Vlad's love for him as a future father figure in his life. Vlad's been hurt more then enough by the people he loved. And being hurt by someone you love is the worst feeling in the world, whether they hurt you willingly or not or most often unknowingly. Owen could related to that in so many ways because he too had been betrayed...

Betrayed by several of the potential parents he's placed all of his hopes on that never adopted him; betrayed by Azrael when he didn't tell him he was a ghost from the start; betrayed by his so-called friends back in his old school when they turned their backs on him the moment Owen blamed ghosts for his parents deaths and joined the crowd labeling him a broken down freak of nature; and lastly...betrayed by his own past lives who decided to hide the truth from him about owning the soul of Lilith's firstborn son and being the key to reviving Death.

Who knows, maybe if Death WAS revived he could give his parents a chance to be reborn, at least once, so they could try again to have happier lives. Lives where they'd be well away from all of this madness and heartache. Owen almost wished for that himself before realizing, no, when his time came, Owen wanted it to be the end of this cycle so no one else would have to carry these burdens. He want to find eternal peace at last after suffering through countless lifetimes of heartbreak, struggles against the darkness, and sheer agony. It was the least Death could do for him after leaving him to suffer at the hands of Lilith for so long through each of her attempts to capture his soul.

Shaking his head, Owen opened The Grimoire and willed it to the page he needed. If his power could banish demons, why couldn't open portals to the Ghost Zone as well like he had done in ages past when only natural portals existed? Back then, they either had to find one or create their own temporary ones to summon or contact their ghostly allies. In this case, Owen would be summoning Azrael into a bound portal where it would be like he was in the space between worlds rather then in one or the other. It'd be similar to how the Unworld worked and negated ghost and human powers, with the exception of Owen's which could work anywhere since it was self generated from his very soul and lived in his blood.

"Ok, so I just need to chant a few words, cast a few runes, and summon a portal while thinking of who I want to summon. Easy enough. " Owen chuckled humorlessly as he got out of bed and moved to the middle of the floor, holding The Grimiore propped open against the crook of his arm while he lit a blue flame in the other hand to carve the runes he needed. "I just hope that since Azrael won't be here or there none of Vlad's alarms will go off..."

Taking another deep breath, Owen filled himself with Necroenergy and when it reached a certain point, he allowed his body to change into that form. He immediately felt the purifying effects take hold as the miasma that managed to seep into his skin while they were down in the lab burned away. It made him feel much calmer, more at ease, but this still had to be done, otherwise no amount of purification would be enough to keep the shadows of doubt and unfathomable fury from invading his heart.

Finding his resolve, Owen looked down at the floor and saw that a circle of fire had formed in front of him, floating less then an inch from the actual ground so it wouldn't scorch the stone floor. Well, one might argue that doing this was pointless since it wasn't a normal flame but experience had taught Owen that he could easily make it burn as hot as he wanted through his will alone or as a result of unruly emotions getting the better of him like earlier in Dani's room. Then, turning back to the passage he was reading with the spell he needed, Owen read the words which like every other time he'd used a spell automatically changed into the language of the dead, otherwise known as Latin, when he uttered them.

"Lux et umbra, et si tactum mortis obiter, et produc mihi januam videant ut saecula inter crepusculo pervenerunt in!"

" _Where light and shadow meet, where life and death touch if only in passing, bring forth for me this doorway so that I too may see and reach into the twilight between worlds!"_

The circle of blue flames flared up and Owen took that as a sign that he needed to carve the runes into the circle as well. It sounded easy but Owen was surprised with how much resistance he felt and how he had to struggle to carve these runes to express his desire for how that energy was to be used to shape the space in that circle. Owen probably should have stopped right there, since he was so tired and he could feel the strain weakening him at an alarming rate ad he attempted to do what had taken Vlad and the Fentons years of study to achieve, to create a working portal into the Ghost Zone.

Feeling his heart starting to flutter like a dying bird once he started on the second rune, Owen seriously considered stopping but then convinced himself he couldn't afford to. He couldn't afford to be weak in front of Vlad anymore, not when he was all that stood between Vlad and him creating a wraith, or demon as they were still calling them. For once, Owen wanted to be the one doing the protecting.

But god...he was so tired. After this was over and done with, Owen prayed that he would be able to sleep peacefully again knowing he had done his best. He wished there was someone that could help him sleep without having to worry about all these visions and nightmares. Anyone that could give him that moment of lasting peace Owen so desperately needed...

Forgetting all about the part about needed to concentrate on WHO he wanted to summon, the pages of The Grimoire flipped of their own accord in response to Owen's wish to an entry about an ancient ghost who could accomplish such a feat. While Owen was fighting to remain conscious long enough to complete the final rune, a swirling blue portal formed out of the misty circle of flames and Owen gasped, almost shocked that it actually worked! He did something right for once! Feeling a sense of immense pride, Owen found himself smiling and wishing Vlad could see him now only to remember that Vlad was very upset with him right now which only reminded him of why he was trying to summon Azrael in the first place.

Falling to his knees, Owen was about to change back to conserve energy when a voice that was very much NOT Azrael addressed him. "Boy, why have you summoned me? It has been too long since one of your kind has dared ask me to come forth, so I must say that I'm surprised."

Looking up, Owen's eyes widened in shock when an unfamiliar ghost that didn't even remotely resemble Azrael appeared before him. It was a tall slender ghost with solid red eyes similar to Vlad's when he was in his ghost form- the left one decorated with a long scar over it- a handsome pale face with a small goatee on his chin, a pair of light purple downward facing horns on either side of his head that curled inward at their tips, and an entirely black form that looked as though it had captured the stars out of the very heavens to adorn himself like a tapestry made of dreams. He stared down at him with old and knowing eyes but Owen was so taken aback that he'd summoned the wrong ghost that he didn't even notice tendrils of the ghost's powers reaching into his mind, sampling his memories.

"Ah, I see. So you have been haunted by terrible dreams as of late that you cannot escape in the dreaming or waking world," the ghost smirked, fully aware of his nigh omnipotent power over anything revolving the dreams of mortals but he was amused nevertheless by Owen's surprised expression. "Fear not child, for I can give you what you so desire. The question is, what can you do for me in return?"

Managing to steady himself and rise to his feet again to face the spirit properly, Owen met the ghost's gaze, though it was still unnerving how he seemed to see right through him, and admitted. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner. You kinda surprised me. To be honest I was... actually trying to summon someone else. My name is Owen Rav-" stopping himself, Owen shook his head before telling a total stranger who he was, ghost or not, then corrected himself while still making sure he was being polite to this ghost since he wasn't sure if he was dangerous yet or not. "Actually, just Owen is fine. Mind if I ask who you are?"

Smiling in that same creepy knowing way as before, the ghost re-positioned himself to look more at ease in the confines of this strange circle then replied in a kind understanding tone, "It is all too often that only our subconscious really knows what we need in such desperate times when the body and heart are too weary to realize it. I have seen it many times before. Hmm?" As if finally noting Owen's unusual form, the ghost's eyes began to sparkle as he pointed this out, "That form...you cannot possibly be the necromancer everyone has been talking about, can you? If so then you can most assuredly be of use to me. Very useful indeed."

"Use to you?" Owen repeated, eyeing him suspiciously. "You haven't even told me who you are yet. Besides, I told you this was an acci...dent..." getting dizzy, Owen took a few steps back so he could sit on the edge of his bed and wait for the room to stop spinning, he shivered too when all of the warmth suddenly felt like it was being leeched out of him to prevent the ghost in front of him from approaching him in his weakened state. Yep, he was right, this HAD been a very stupid idea. And now Owen was paying the price.

Again, feigning concern, the ghost asked, "Are you alright child? Do you need to lie down for a moment?"

"No, I'm fine. I just need to catch my breath then I can send you home. I'm really sorry about all of this. I-" biting his tongue, Owen sighed heavily and stood up again despite how weak his legs were, knowing better then to continue to look weak in front of a potential enemy. "If nothing else this proves that I need more practice. At any rate, since you seem to know who I am then you know what I'm capable of. I don't want to fight you, but I will if I need to defend myself, that isn't why I brought you here. It was totally unintentional. But I guess I'll admit that I WAS thinking about how tired I am. I never thought that would summon a different ghost though while I was distracted by that thought..." bending down, Owen picked up The Grimoire that had fallen out of his grasp when he fell to his knees a moment ago but before he could scan their pages looking for an answer, the ghost spoke again in that same comforting tone that made Owen feel a pleasant buzz in his head, calming his nerves like some kind of sedative which should have been his first clue that something was amiss.

"Where are my manners. I am Nocturne, the Ghost of Sleep. Perhaps you've heard of me at some point in one of your many lifetimes," testing the barrier between them, Nocturne placed his hand against the unseen wall the flames were creating and quickly withdrew it when the flames burned him as a warning. "I can see now why you would have need of my services. If you release me I can promise you a night of only my finest dreams. It is not in my nature to harm humans. I thrive from the energy of their dreams and it has been too long since I have sampled such power. Your dreams in particular, though nightmarish at present, hold immense power. Especially because of your gift to look into the past through your dreams which is by no means a skill to take lightly. Oh the energy I could harvest from the collective dreams of so many accumulated in the heart of a single person..."

"What...what would you even do with all that power?" Owen asked, shaking his head when the tingling feeling rippling through his body became stronger when Nocturne exerted his energy rather then literally use his hand physically to test the barrier, his power already seeping through the unseen cracks that were forming in it.

"Perhaps you already know this but long ago, I served Death, whose power you have been entrusted with. In exchange for their dream energy I gave comfort and counsel to the dying or those who were simply in need of it. That was my sole duty. But when the veil fell and the Ghost Zone was formed, I no longer had access to the dreams of mortals and was forced to get by harvesting energy from my fellow ghosts which as you can imagine did not provide me with nearly as much strength. Now that you're here however, perhaps we may be able to strike a bargain. Either way it is not my intention to do anyone, least of all you, any harm," smiling warmly, though there was a wicked glint in his eyes when Nocturne was rewarded for his subtle efforts when Owen's eyes began to droop and glaze over, he continued, "Accident or no, I can see that you are in need of such respite yourself. Perhaps it was fate that you called for me instead. And as a sign of good faith I will tell you a secret, though it may trouble you to learn this but I promise you, the pain won't last long."

Struggling to remain standing, Owen swayed and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"The girl you saved now sleeping soundly a few rooms away," Nocturne replied, pointing in the direction of Dani's room. "I can feel the presence of death's shadow looming over her. She is not long for this world I'm afraid."

"Dani?" Owen blinked slowly, barely able to get his eyes open again once they closed. "But she-"

"I do not pretend to know why this is so, but it is. But think of this no more Owen and let me help you, just let go...and you can finally sleep well tonight," Nocturne cooed, already free from the confines of the portal's inner circle and releasing a gentle cascade of dream dust on the already lethargic boy. "That's it. Don't resist me. Your power will more then suffice for what I have in mind."

Being as physically and emotionally exhausted as he was, Owen easily slipped under his power and collapsed into Nocturne's waiting arms. He hadn't changed back to his human form, even after falling asleep, so the effects of Nocturne's influence became obvious pretty quickly. His arms and legs, which before were previously blue and translucent soon faded into black with the same star-like pattern as Nocturne's form, like the night sky dusted with billions of stars. Owen's hair also changed color, at least the white part anyway, and was now the same dreamy shade of purple as Nocturne's horns.

Carrying the boy bridal style back to the portal, Nocturne smiled triumphantly and when The Grimoire slipped from his now limp fingers, he lazily knocked it aside until it was concealed underneath Owen's bed. "Come, and enter my world of dreams. There, I will grant you the eternal peace you long for. And you, as Death's heir, will grant me untold power which I shall use to plunge the entire world into such a deep sleep that no one shall ever wake from, they shall never know fear nor pain ever again. Now isn't that generous of me?" Of course, Owen couldn't reply but how could anyone argue with that? Without so much as another curious glance at this human world he had not seen in centuries, Nocturne slipped back into the portal with Owen in tow, unaware of the events he had just sent into motion by bringing him there, to that other world where he along with many other ghosts who were old enough to remember that Owen...was the rightful heir to the Ghost King's throne.

And who was the original Ghost King?

Well none other then Death himself...


End file.
